Take a deep breath and count to 10
by chance969
Summary: The SHM are truely nasty, sadistic boys, humans are their play things and they are set on breaking their new ones. This is an ADULTS ONLY fic. Severe graphic violence will be involved so don't enter if your squeemish to such things.Fic is AU and has OC's
1. Chocolate cake

**OK, here it is, Take a deep breath, to my favourite girls, I promise I won't pull this again, so after this, if it sucks…..it stays sucky.**

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING**

**ADULTS ONLY VIEWING!**

**This fic is very AU and will contain very graphic violence, graphic smut, torture, offensive language, forced sex, blood, sadism, character death, Yaoi, Yuri, Het and the list just goes on. To those that see the boys as just innocent, misguided young men, you will find them VERY OOC to you. My boys are very nasty to those that don't matter to them, which is just about every one.**

**x**

**If your into romantic, lovey dovey fics then this isn't for you, it is hard core and violent so don't whine if it offends your delicate nature, you have been warned.**

**x **

**I know not many of you like OC's but I have them in here so the boys can do terrible things to them, I couldn't really have them do that to Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith now could I? (As much as I'd, love them to do horrible things to Aerith.) **

**So try to bear through the *Getting to know the OC's* as I assure you they are NOT Mary Sue. And if you hate my OC's then you can cheer the boys on as they torture the poor things.**

**Just rest assured that there will be heaps of violence and lovely, spiteful, nasty Rems.**

X

X

X

Rufus sat motionless except for the subtle light drumming of his fingers against the armrest of his wheel chair, absently lost in his thoughts of past deeds and accomplishments. Failures to flashed quickly into his mind but he tossed them out just as swiftly, no one liked to think too much on their failures, Rufus Shinra least of all.

So much had happened as he reflected back on all the events that had led him here, to this point in time. Foremost in his thoughts was the fortunate death of his bastard father, that simple, wonderful act had catapulted Rufus to president overnight and into the most sought after position that the young blond ever wanted.

Shinra held the absolute in power as organisations go on the planet at that time. But now it had fallen to a small fraction of what it was. The Decaying buildings a constant reminder of the grandeur of what once was, but now lost.

His health was failing and the outcome was not acceptable, not to Rufus. He sighed, looking out the window of his lodge. The strong breeze caused the leaves to twirl and dance around on the ground, rustling playfully together, colliding then separating again and again. The difference between them almost laughable, here he was stuck inside a stuffy room and sitting motionless in a wheelchair, away from the simple pleasures this planet still provided.

He felt somewhat responsible for what was happening to her, the planet, and decided he should take it upon himself to rectify the situation.

He had his suspicions that the malevolent Jenova being had something to do with the sickness taking over, that's what his scientist told him, but all trace of the creature had been erased. The only chance that was present to him was the last known location of the piece Sephiroth took with him to the Northern crater. If he could get his hands on even a fraction of the organism that was once the calamity, he suspected he could save himself and the planet. Not to mention the leap forward to his company and the plans to reign supreme again. It had been two days since he had sent his Turks out, now he could only wait.

He looked at the dark marks that were slowly spreading over his hands and clenched his fists in denial, there was nothing he could do to prevent it and at the moment, no known cure. This was Rufus' last chance and he wouldn't give in, he would fight this to the end.

When the young President thought about those that he had hurt or betrayed in the past, he almost felt a tinge of regret. But the past was lost to him, he couldn't bring it back. He could only try to make things right again somehow, for the people, for the planet, but ultimately for himself.

And the only way for him to do this was to stay alive, that was his main concern, the planets welfare came in a close second. He was slowly getting back on track, his closest Turks had been with him all along, others were returning and things looked promising. He had options up his sleeve to propel his company back to high status but she wasn't playing into his hands like he had anticipated.

"Huh, women." he softly said.

X

X

X

The Northern crater had a distinct haunting, unsavoury feeling for Elena, a sense of foreboding of past anguish and destruction. The winds that swept through the tunnels seemed to scream in pain at what happened here. The great Sephiroth had perished in this place, so it was believed but Elena felt a foreboding presence that continually alarmed her senses.

The anxious Turk almost expected to see the infamous General standing threateningly before her at every turn, or slip up behind her every time she turned her back. Elena could feel something wicked and wanted out of this place as quickly as possible.

She was startled when Tseng finally spoke up. "Over here Elena!"

"What have you found?" as she stumbled her way over to the doorway from where Tseng called.

Elena gazed in at the mangled mass in the room, it was a mess…..what could they hope to find here.

Cautiously, the woman made her way around the debris until she noticed something of interest.

"Tseng! Look at this."

He joined her to scrutinize the soft, murky green glow emanating from within a scarred, battered cylinder. He knew what it was instantly looking into the murky substance that moderately concealed the magnitude of the contents.

"This is it; this is what we've come for, Pay dirt." He gingerly took hold of the container.

"Not a pretty sight is it?" voiced Elena as she studied the object.

Tseng had to agree with her observation, "Call Reno, tell him to get here a.s.a.p." he absently said as he examined the cylinder.

Elena, delighted at the notion of leaving, enthusiastically nodded her head and pulled out her com.

"Reno, you there?" "Get your butt down here now; get us out of this place."

She couldn't hide her uneasiness at being there any more; to say she felt exposed to an unknown horror was an understatement. It seemed to surround her, oozing malice onto the back of her neck in a warm unending breath.

She caught a fleeting glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye and visibly jumped, but when she turned towards it, what ever it was…. was gone.

"RENO! You copy!" she called the redhead again; "hurry!" _'Trust that dimwit to take his sweet time.' _she thought

The blond watched her superior conceal the cylinder carefully in his pack.

There it was again, movement, something was down here with them and Elena didn't want to stick around and find out what it was.

"Tseng!" she nervously whispered

"I saw it." he replied.

"There's something down here!"

"I know!" he said.

"It's not little either!" she nervously yelled.

It was all proving too much for the petite girl; Elena was quickly loosing her nerve and went for the holstered gun, aiming at anything that wasn't a rock wall. The overwhelming fear that this was somehow Sephiroth in all his maniacal murderous retribution was consuming her thoughts.

Then suddenly and without warning, her worst fear manifested himself right in front of her and she froze, her limbs felt like lead and though her brain was screaming at her to pull the trigger, her finger didn't budge.

It was him; the insane slaughterer of Nibelheim, tipping his head to the side, a small smirk touched the corners of his lips. Time stopped, Elena's shocked mind found it odd that he would smile at her so. Menacingly he aimed a gun blade at her, in a numb, disbelieving state; she mutely watched the glinting gun in his hand pointing towards her.

Elena jumped when she heard the shot fired and time started to move again, she felt an incredible pain in her shoulder but it didn't register, not for several seconds anyway before it finally dawned on the blond that he'd shot her.

"Elena!" cried Tseng.

He rushed towards her firing repeatedly at the figure in black; eerily the wraith like image vanished again. Grabbing hold of the shocked young woman who was still on her feet, he dragged her dazed and injured form out behind him towards the chopper that he could just hear making it's decent.

There seemed to be movement everywhere, shadowy figures hounding them, appearing and then disappearing in a blur of unnatural motion that defied normal human abilities.

"It's him, it's him Tseng…..its Seph…" he voice trailed off as her fearful eyes darted around.

The dark haired Turk gave the girl a once over, blood trickling down her arm was a concern but so was her distressed state. Quickly analysing her condition, he gave her a hard shake, "Elena, get a grip."

The action jolted her back to him, but her wide eyes quickly diverted.

"Tseng! Behind you!" she suddenly blurted out.

"Holy Minerva there's more then one." rang out her terrified voice.

"Shoot dam it Elena, shoot!" he yelled.

Both Tseng and Elena open fired at the Silver headed men, shooting randomly at anything that moved. Then suddenly the tables turned and their foes rallied, returning a volley of fire and forcing the two to dive for cover.

"This package has to make it to the chopper Elena, no exceptions." yelled Tseng above the noise of bullets whizzing over their heads. "Open fire on three, ready, one….two….three…." They quickly stood and laid down a burst of bullets at their foe before racing towards the centre of the crater, watching as the chopper touched down in a flurry of wind and ice.

They never made it; Elena witnessed Tseng stumble then collapse not twenty feet from safety, hurling the pack into the open door of the chopper. Elena stopped, not quite sure of her next action.

"Go Reno! Get out of here!" screamed the woman as she went to her fallen partner. The wound in her arm was hammering her nerves and she collapsed down beside Tseng.

Watching with a sense of relief mixed with dread as the chopper took off without them and headed into the sky with its cargo safe.

She turned to look back and gasped at the sight in front of her, there were three of them standing there now. She raised her gun and fired at them but the ghostly aspects shimmered in and out of existence, never taking a single bullet, then Elena heard the sound of the empty chamber clicking over and knew her luck had run out.

In a least ditch effort to cause them damage, the blond Turk hurled the useless weapon at the trio, watching in hopelessness as the smallest silver-headed mirage easily caught it, his menacing face glaring at her pitiful endeavour to stop them.

The woman anxiously grabbed hold of Tseng and gathered him up in her arms, searching for some kind of comfort and reassurance. By the look on their faces they were far from happy, she tried not to show the fear she now felt, her heart was beating so violently in her chest the effect was pounding in her ears.

The similarity was staggering, they all looked like the General to some degree but she could finally see they weren't the one she feared. Similar coloured hair, similar features, similar cold look but not him. That however, didn't lessen the fear she was feeling as they approached.

The three men hovered above the downed pair and with a nod of the smaller ones head, the other two attacked with brutal force that sent Elena reeling from the blow. Stars danced before her eyes, the earth seemed to roll, her mouth hurt tremendously from the hit she just took, and Elena wondered at the virtues of a man that would punch a woman that hard in the face. Hate was the closest thing that she could guess that would cause him to do it.

She lifted her head out of the dirt when she heard Tseng cry out and watched as the big burly assailant dragged him away to an unknown fate. She was suddenly hauled up by the hair and for a brief second, looked into the cold feline eyes of her long haired captor before he flung her roughly to the feet of the smaller one.

The almost childlike youth crouched down, taking hold of her chin and roughly raised her head to look up at him; he calmly gazed over her features for a while before asking.

"Where are they taking her?"

"Where is who taking who?" she said through trembling, bleeding lips.

Agitation flashed across his angelic face briefly before he regained his composure.

"Your friends on the chopper, where are they taking her?" he asked.

Elena trembled in fright, "I have no idea what your talking about." she replied.

"Oh really." He smiled down at her, chilling Elena with its intensity, there was no warmth to behold in his malevolent grin.

"I some how doubt that, but, as I never tire of seeing fear in a woman's eyes, I'll give you one… last… chance."

He swiftly grabbed a hold on her and sunk his thumb into the bullet hole in her bicep. Elena screamed out in pain, his abuse almost causing the woman to black out. Her cry wavered out to a whimper, then to a pitiful moan.

She looked up at the young man with tears streaming down her cheeks, watching him as he watched her with amusement plainly written on his face. _'Fucking sadistic little prick was enjoying this,' _and that was not a pleasant thought for the frightened Turk.

"Now again, where are they taking her?" he casually asked.

"Go fuck yourself!" she blurted out.

He sighed forlornly and looked up to the taller one.

"Yaz, take her inside and see if you can get this little bird to sing for us brother."

Without saying a word the long haired menace seized Elena by the hair and dragged her whimpering and struggling towards the tunnel.

X

X

The youngest Remnant looked up into the clouds following the path of the receding helicopter, _'if only I had wings!' _he mused. They had been so close this time, but this was just a small obstacle, he had a few cards up his sleeve.

The woman screamed as Yaz dragged her back into the caves and Kadaj slowly followed, smiling at his brother's treatment. Everything she did earned her some sort of punishment at his hands and the youngest was glad that Yazoo was on his side, he could be the most spiteful prick Kadaj ever had the misfortune of experiencing.

The young leader sighed, they really needed to let off some steam, Loz was desperate for a new pet and Yazoo just needed to kill something or someone. Jenova could wait a few more days, he needed to vent.

X

X

X

Elena curled up in foetal position against the wall of the dungeon like room they had locked her in. She had suffered greatly at the hands of the tall one, the fact that she was a woman seemed to elude him completely. He spared her nothing, and she was positive he was in a state of rapture at her agonizing screams.

Her body was racked with pain and Elena tried to find a place in her mind to escape it. _'Dumb apples, chocolate ice-cream, snuggling up at night in front of the fire with my cat,' _anything to be away from this Goddess forsaken place and the cruel men that had her. If Elena didn't have something to remind her how much she loved the things in her life, then she could easily give in to their sadistic tortures, betraying all that she held dear.

Love….yes even lost love was better then this place. The blond Turk thought back to the object of her affections, a pretty little brunette that was trouble from the start.

Elena had met Tegan before the fall of Shinra, before everyone's world turned upside down. The petite blond was fairly new to the company so it came as a shock to find out that this dark haired woman was the vice presidents girlfriend. But she quickly learnt that Tegan had her own agenda's, the young woman was not what she portrayed. Elena should have seen it but, new love is such a blind love, that woman and Rufus deserved one another.

Tegan was something new, she was fresh, attractive and so much fun to be around, if she wanted you around.

But Elena found out in the end what she was really like, she might have been pretty on the outside but she wasn't so nice on the inside_…..'no that was not completely true,' _she thought, Elena only recently realised that the brunette only really gave people one chance at friendship, once you did her wrong that was the end of it, you were out of her life.

Tseng screamed in pain from somewhere close drawing the blond Turk back to this reality of rock walls and sadistic silver headed men. Those bastards were relentless with their pain, her tattered clothing offering little protection against the cold, Elena's whole body trembled.

Again her partner screamed, what the hell were they doing to make Tseng scream in the first place? he wasn't a weak man and the visions of what evil things they were doing picked away at her nerves like crows at a dying animal, knowing their meal wasn't dead yet, but uncaring and eating anyway.

Elena could just make out the younger boys voice, asking Tseng the same questions that he'd asked her, she had been so close to telling him what she knew. It was there on the tip of her tongue and then abruptly it ended, they withdrew and started their sadistic tortures on her partner.

'_Go some place else, go some place else,' _she told her mind and covered her ears, blocking out the dreadful cries from Tseng and the young mans smooth words.

'_Where did I go wrong?' _she wondered. _'I should have never gotten into that care in the first place…..is this why Rufus sent her on this mission?' _He knew what could happen here; did he still hold it against her? The young president knew what had transpired between herself and Tegan, did he hold a hidden grudge, and did he want the blond Turk to pay for her involvement with his fiancé?

Elena hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed, "I should never have gotten in that damn car," she whispered to herself as she thought back.

_The party was drawing to a close, her sole attention all night had been riveted on the brunette now at her side as they subtly left the people behind. _

_"Where are we going?" queried Elena, she was happy to be out of the crowds and interested in there destination._

_Tegan looked to her and smiled, steering her towards the little silver sports car._

_"Back to my place cutie pie, wanna come?"_

_Elena's heart beat just a little bit faster at those words, tempting visions of feminine legs entwined whirled around in her mind, silky black stockings with a hint of bare flesh, fingers softly gliding over lace and skin. _

_"Yes I really do," she quickly said. "But, what about Rufus, won't he be looking for you?" said Elena._

_Tegan gave an amused chuckle._

_"No, he won't, this whole party is so he could get his hands on Jarred Norris."_

_Elena thought about the name, then it dissolved into a face, "oh young blond guy right?"_

_Tegan nodded. "Young, rich, naïve, gullible blond guy." she smiled._

_As the girls climbed in Elena slipped into the leather seat, the car was first class and oozed luxury, 'I could really get used to this,' thought the blond Turk._

_She turned curious eyes on Tegan._

_"Doesn't it ever bother you…. you know…what he does?"_

_A quick look of unease crossed over the brunette's face as she turned the key to start the car but it vanished just as abruptly._

_"I try to stay out of it as much as possible Elena, there are some things that he does that make my skin crawl but, he is who he is and vice president to Shinra."_

_"So I take it this is an arrangement between the two of you?" said Elena._

_"This is an arrangement between our fathers; Rufus and I are just playing our part in the greater scheme of things." Elena felt sorry for the brunette; to be in a situation out of the wanting of others must be a bitter pill to swallow._

_"Do you love him?" It was a bold question but Elena wanted to know the feelings the beautiful girl had towards the Vice President._

_The woman sighed, her far away look locating the feelings she had for the ambitious young man. "I love the idea of Rufus Shinra," she finally said. "I love the prestige that it brings me and the status that goes with being the fiancée of Rufus Shinra, but this is between you and me my sweet."_

_Elena nodded, smiling to herself. She felt privileged that Tegan had shared this little secret with her, and although she worked for Rufus she wouldn't betray the trust of his future wife, no…. she had a bond with Tegan that Rufus would never have._

_In the months that followed the two girls saw one another often, Tegan only had to visit Rufus at work to meet up with her new lover and his liaisons meant that they got to spend a lot of time together. _

_But then the events of Meteofall happened, Elena was torn between leaving with Rufus, or stay with Tegan, in the end she left. _

_The blond Turk gave a cynical little laugh remembering something she once told her now lost love._

_"Does it ever get scary?" asked Tegan._

_"Sometimes," smiled the petite blond._

_"What do you do when your scarred?"_

_"Shoot first and ask questions later." said Elena._

Shoot first and ask questions later, if only she had done that earlier, then maybe they would have made it onto the chopper and be far away from this place and these brutal bastards that had them now.

She snapped back when Tseng screamed yet again, the young boy's threats were getting heated, Tseng obviously wasn't talking either.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she mumbled.

Elena was starting to think this was the biggest mistake of her life coming to this place in search of the Jenova. Would Rufus send someone to save them, she doubted it.

Tseng's screams died down to unnerving silence, Elena began to grow nervous for the man. "Please, let him be alright." she whispered to no one.

Her stomach plummeted when the door to her cell opened; they were coming for her again. She shuffled back as far as she could against the wall shaking violently as thoughts of their last visit played in her mind. She tried to be brave but these ruthless pricks made her feel so defenceless. They didn't mind in the least at taking turns to hurt her and the bastards made a game out of who could make her scream the loudest.

As the three stood over her she couldn't contain the tears from flowing as she fearfully shook her head sobbing.

"No… please…. no more." she begged.

The small one knelt down in front of her; he lifted his hand to her bruised face and traced her jaw line softly with his fingertips before moving them to her lips. The sadistic little bastard looked so innocent to her.

"Please, I don't want to see Yazoo hurt you again, but he can get a little nasty sometimes."

'_Yeah no shit,' _thought Elena as she looked nervously at the long haired man.

The boy's words were so enticing but she realised he was a demon in the form of a tempting angel.

"All you have to do is just tell me one thing… that's all I want to know, just one little thing, and I will let you and your friend go."

His soft touch and tone belied his previous brutal actions and it caught Elena off guard, she wanted so much for someone to hold her and tell her everything would be all right, she could almost believe he meant the intimate action.

"Get your filthy hands off me.," she whimpered turning her head away from him.

She feared the effect those words would have but he and his false promises were not luring her in.

"Then you leave me no choice." he casually replied.

"Loz, help the lady out of her rags please." Elena's head snapped up at those words and she watched in dismay as the big man approached her with a wicked smile on his face.

She tried to gather her legs up and attempted to propel herself away from the advancing foe but only managed to throw herself into the path of the other brother. Roughly was she seized by the longhaired one, forcing her down while the other reached for the remains of her clothes.

They showed no mercy….. Regret…. Compassion or sympathy as they took her and that scared Elena to the core, this could be her last moment to live, and that moment would be worse then a nightmare.

X

X

X

Kadaj having no appeal for the girl at all leaned against the rock wall, quietly waiting while Loz had his turn. His pretty middle sibling had first claim to the female and having no further interest in her besides weather or not he would be allowed to do her more damage, dressed himself and stood besides the youngest.

The young leader heard the sigh of frustration from the middle child. "What's on your mind Yazoo?" he softly queried.

The pretty remnant folded his arms but his usual unemotional mask stayed firmly in place.

"What is this achieving Daj? She isn't going to talk." he queried the youngest. There was nothing demanding or challenging in Yazoo's question, just a fact like statement. Kadaj knew at times his actions left his siblings wondering, but sometimes subtleness was lost on Yazoo.

The youngest silver smiled as Loz's grunts got louder; he was close to being done. "Yaz, do you think she's enjoying herself?" he offhandedly asked.

Yazoo sighed again and looked at the girl laying beneath Loz. Her bruised body was visibly shaking, petite hands were protectively covering her face, blocking out the sight laying on top of her. The girl was crying but that was normal, and her periodic, wracked sobs were causing her shoulders to jolt.

Yazoo shook his head and shrugged his leather-clad shoulders, "I don't know," he said at last. It wasn't that he didn't know, it was that he really didn't care about her one way or another.

Kadaj's grin broadened, "brother dearest," he said sarcastically, "remember I told you, humans laugh when they are happy and cry when they are sad and she is crying a lot, so she is very sad."

It amused him to see the wheels in Yazoo's head turning over and the middle silver rolled towards the youngest, "Your not going to let him keep it are you?" This time, there was a challenge in his tone and Kadaj knew what he was referring to.

"No Yaz, no pet's yet." he could feel the pretty one relax immediately.

"Besides, this was more for you my dearest brother, you needed it. You've been looking at me like I'm chocolate cake all day."

X

X

TBC


	2. Someone to amuse us

**OK, I know this is taking it's sweet time in coming back out but hopefully they will flow from here on in. **

**I don't own the SHM or anything involved with Square Enix, not mine in any way.**

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING**

**THIS IS AN ADULTS ONLY FIC**

**Nastyness will be ensuing by the three SHM and seeing as there is so much debate over OOC and IC, I'll understand if you see my guys as OOC. Just remember, they are part of Sephiroth, so if he would do it, then they will do it.**

**In my fic they are sadistic, callous, cruel and have it in them to kill, so just be warned they are not nice to people unless they want to be. But they are loyal to each other and they also have it in them to be loyal to those that are loyal to them.**

**This fic is AU and has OC's.**

**To: Natzilla…Irene Sharda…..and Silvermercy,**

**Thank you so much for reviewing this fic again even though you know what will happen, you girls are just the best and I'm so lucky I have you behind me. **

X

X

X

X

The sleek, silver sports car sat parked in the executive area of the Hamilton corporation car park, its sole occupant sat in leather luxury and adjusted the rear-view mirror her way.

Gold speckled brown eyes surrounded by eyeliner and a dash of bronze makeup looked back, they had been going over paperwork all week and were keen to see better sights then the inside of a dull office.

Boys, yes, sexy boys in baggy shirts and tight jeans, fully packed and loaded at the front, the outline of what is on offer slightly definable within blue denim. And the girls, short skirts, high heels and morally loose after a few drinks, yes, that's what those brown eyes wanted to see, inhibitions thrown out the door and young adults having fun the best way they knew how. Releasing the weeks build up of tension in a night of fun, frolicking and hopefully hot sex.

Friday night was always a celebration time for Tegan Hamilton, yes in deed.

Why her father had insisted that she work at all was beyond her, he had said that she would need to know everything to run this company, Tegan had no intentions of running the company, that's what directors were for.

_'Yeah right,' just hand over my money at the end of the week and fuck off people,' _she snidely thought_. _However, Tegan did like the power that came with working in this company, being where she was gave her the excuse to manipulate, irritate and stress the people around her. That alone was sometimes worth the boredom and effort.

Her dad's company came to power two years ago at the fall of Shinra, Tegan sat back and thought about how much her life had changed since the day of Meteofall.

Rufus Shinra and his Turks were thought to have perished in the explosion, _'so much for happy endings,' _she thought_. _Until one day she got an unexpected visit from an ex-lover, Elena.

Tegan learnt from the petite blond woman how they had survived and how Rufus was trying to re-build Shinra into its former status. Which Tegan knew meant that he needed her in some way to achieve it, her money, influence or her hand.

Elena had slowly tried to draw Tegan back into Rufus' clutches but the brunette knew his tactics too well. She had spent two years watching how he made use of them, and she had no doubt that he would use her feelings for Elena as a driving force to reinstate the marriage arrangement made by their fathers. _'The cunning bastard,'_ she thought, _'but it won't work you piece of shit, you have nothing I need now.'_

It had been two weeks since Tegan had told Elena she should go back to Rufus and tell him to shove his offer firmly up his ass and not to come round again.

It had hurt her that Elena had believed Rufus' proposition was for the best but she knew how manipulative the bastard could be, so she had cut all attachments that she had felt for the woman. Tegan had many lovers; it wasn't like Rufus was doing anything that she herself hadn't done.

The girl forcefully exhaled.

"I need some excitement in my life!" she exclaimed.

"I need to drink superfluous amounts of liquor and screw someone senseless," she smiled knowingly.

Tegan had a friend that knew the party scene inside and out.

"Jules, yep, she would be up to no good for sure."

Jules was a good friend that had grown up with Tegan, she had the same personal history. The girl's fathers had started the company up from nothing so their early childhood was a tough one, it wasn't until later that the company became a force to reckon with and thus brought Tegan into the spotlight of Rufus and his kind.

Jules was old school; upfront and in your face, money never changed her personality one bit and Tegan could just be her crude little self when in her company.

She hit the speed dial on the car phone, sinking deeper into the seat and waited.

"Come on Jules, answer the fricken phone," she whispered.

"HELLO" said the phone and Tegan brightened immediately.

"How's it going Jules?"

"Oh, hi Tegan, where have you been? I was trying to get you earlier," cheerfully replied the girl.

"Sitten on my ass and trying to look interested in facts and figures, do you know how hard that can be?" huffed Tegan and both girls laughed.

"Got anything planned for tonight Jules? I'm up for going out and getting wasted, maybe screw someone into next week in the process," smirked Tegan.

"Yeah well, I was gonna head over to Reactor one," came Jules reply and Tegan squinted in surprise.

"Reactor One, are you serious? Why the fuck would you want to go there?"

"Yeah well, that's why I wanted to talk to you earlier, Carmel's gunna be at the Playpen…and she's kind of ended up with Cory."

The brunette blinked several times as her bottom jaw slowly made its way south, "what the hell Jules, how did that happen?"

Tegan sat upright and looking at the phone like it was about to give her an explanation of sorts, then she slumped back again, crumpling into the seat.

'_No! No! No,' _she thought, _'not happy._'

"Yeah Tegan, they kind of got together last weekend evidently," hesitantly replied Jules.

"And why the fuck am I only just hearing this now?" growled the aggravated brunette.

"Cause I only just found out about it myself, Carmel rang me earlier and said they were meeting up there and wanted to know if you were going to. I think she just wants to rub your face in it, you know, I'm screwing Tegan Hamilton's man, Ha-Ha."

Tegan slumped even further into the seat, visions of a sweaty, naked Cory slamming into that whore flitted around in her brain. "Fucking Bitch! I feel like slamming her head into the concrete,"

"I'm hearing you Teags". Jules let this new information sink in before piping up again.

"So…. you wanna come with me to Reactor One?"

"Yes of course I do now," grumbled the brunette. Tegan let a long sigh escape her lips.

"I need to make someone else's night a misery too, where's Rufus when I need him?"

Jules laughed. "I think your making his life a big enough misery by not talking to him."

"Year well, I'm sure I could improve on that at the moment," grumbled Tegan.

There was a slight girly giggle from Jules, "I know how you could make his life a living hell Teags!" she said.

"Oh yeah, how?" queried Tegan, ways to improve her torturous treatment of Rufus Shinra always interested her.

"Marry him, that's gotta be a fate worse then death," laughed Jules.

Tegan feigned laughter, "Oh Juliette...your so funny...lets see how hilarious you think it is when I write your name and phone number on every door in the men's loo tonight."

Cory wasn't Tegan's boyfriend, just her main lay, for the last few months anyway.

They never made any vocal commitments to each other, it just was sort of … was. And usually her friends never encroached on 'at the moment roots'.

"Who else is coming Jules?" queried the brunette.

"It's just you and me babe, everyone else is going to the Playpen, but I'm sure we can find someone to amuse us."

Tegan huffed; she shook her head slightly from side to side and let a cynical smile spread out across her lips.

"Well, if all else fails, I guess I still have big Ben," Tegan smiled at the laughter coming from the phone. "Teags, your so twisted sometimes, your the only girl I know, who has named her big black dildo."

Despite the joke Tegan was now in a real bitchy mood, OH YES, she was really out to piss someone off tonight, and she didn't care who would be the reciprocate of her foul mood either.

"Do you want me to pick you up Teags"? Juliette already knew the response she would get, but she always asked just to be polite.

Tegan huffed, "no, I'll swing by your place and pick you up ok, be ready by ten, ring me if anything changes."

"No probs sweetie, see ya then," giggled Jules and hung-up.

Tegan pressed the button ending the call, "fucking Carmel," she moaned.

She sat there for a while thinking of all the nasty things she could do to the bitch. The brunette hoped her daddy had a hit man lurking somewhere in the company and smiled at the thought.

Carmel damn well knew Tegan was humping Cory and what the hell. Cory the little prick.

The girl shook her head, well; that was one little prick that wouldn't be getting his little prick, near her again.

She growled out to the interior of her car, "You can both go fuck yourselves, Bastard! Bitch! Trollop! Asswipe!"

She felt a little better after her outburst; sitting up and pulling the car door closed with a slam.

In a modest, posh-like feminine voice she said, "fucking guttersluts, I hope she had crabs Cory."

X

X

X

Jules hung up the phone; she knew Tegan would be pissed off mightily.

But well, Tegan had it coming, she'd gone off with Kevin last Friday night on his promise of *getting as close to the goddess as chemically possible,* so that left the door open to Cory as far as he was concerned, and Carmel being a true bitch at heart took up the open offer of a jilted lover.

Jules considered Tegan a good friend but sometimes she could just smack her up the back of the head with what she did. The petite brown haired girl put it down to Tegan spending too much time watching how Rufus had played; Jules decided the young blonde's nature had rubbed off on her friend a little too well.

Tegan could be the bitch to put all other bitches to shame, but if she liked you then she was a good friend.

But that girl could put a guy in his place in one sentence from that foul mouth of hers and she had never had to worry about repercussions due to her standing.

Jules loved to see it in action, yes, with the mood her friend was bound to be in, tonight was going to be interesting

X

X

X

X

Kadaj, with his gloved hands resting on his hips, paced back and forth in the living room of the little house Loz had commandeered for them, glaring at his stubborn brother that lent against the wall. The middle child's arms were folded protectively in front of him like a barrier, guarding himself from Kadaj's unrelenting invitation but his eyes followed the young leaders every step.

Kadaj bristled slightly, _'of all the times his Yazoo had to be difficult.' _He wondered why his desires were being ignored by the middle child. They all needed to vent after the events of the past few weeks and what better way then to go out tonight and have fun at some human's expense.

The Turks had been great entertainment as they were questioned about the whereabouts of Jenova, but the young leader could sense his brothers needed something a little more meaningful for them, hell, he needed something more substantial in the way of satisfaction that he wasn't prepared to inflict on his brothers.

Loz was desperate for a new pet, and as much as Kadaj wasn't thrilled with the thought that the brothers couldn't satisfy each other in all aspects of their life, needing human company to fulfil it, he really didn't want to be the one to fulfil all of Yazoo's needs, he had tried that once, never again.

And quite frankly, he had no interest in being bounced on Loz's knee and cooed to like his oldest brother loved to do with his pets.

All three had their own unique gratifying style that they liked to share with humans, and neither one of them liked the others particular brand of pleasures. So Kadaj saw humanity as a necessity where particular passions and vices were concerned.

He gave another solemn glare at his sulking middle brother.

"Come on Yazoo, if I stay here any fucking longer I swear, I'm going to run one of you through with Souba just for the fun of it."

"Not interested Kadaj," growled Yazoo from behind his silver hair.

"I am," piped in an eager Loz, the oldest liked where this argument was heading.

The young leader grinned. "Yes, I knew you would Loz."

Yazoo flicked his aloof, emerald green eyes over his agitated younger brother and sighed. He just wasn't interested in the slightest to giving in to Kadaj's whims tonight; the youngest got his way at every turn even when it had nothing to do with finding mother. Which this didn't, and Yazoo couldn't see the point in indulging the young leader here, this wasn't getting them closer to finding her.

"Since when, do I stop you from doing what ever the hell you want Kadaj? you are after all, mothers favourite, you of all people should see this as nothing but a distraction from reunion."

Kadaj smirked, yes, Yazoo was definitely digging in his heels here, but that would change all too soon, he looked to Loz then gave the big guy a wink.

"Yes well, it's a distraction that's called for my love," sighed the youngest. "We have to take a step back and look at our latest failure with new eyes, and I need to stop thinking excessively to the point of madness about it. We all need this Yazoo; we all need to forget about it for just one night."

Yazoo sighed as he considered Kadaj's wisdom, yes he had to admit, sometimes when one took a break from thinking about the problem, a solution would present itself.

Loz sat there watching his brothers bicker, He had to laugh to himself, Nah, Yaz wouldn't win this round, Kadaj was too determined, and he could see Yazoo's face start to get that sulking look of impending defeat already.

Kadaj lowered his hands and came around sliding himself in behind Yazoo. Pressing his smaller, taunt body up against his brothers back and resting his chin on Yaz's shoulder, his mouth delicately touching the sensitive shell of the middle remnants ear.

He slipped his hands around his pretty brother's waist and pulled him in a tighter.

Whispering softly into his ear, "we could bring one home to play with this time if you want."

Yazoo's head shot up and he turned slightly back towards his brother to see if he could gauge the seriousness of his announcement.

Kadaj knew the effect those words would have on the beautiful remnant and ran with it.

"What ever one you want Yaz, what ever you want to do."

"What ever one I want," Yazoo repeated, his breathing hitched slightly and he felt an intense interest in the conversation at last.

Kadaj let his hands roan over his brothers tight, leather clad chest and stomach, "yes, your pick Yaz," he purred to his brother.

He took Yazoo's satin lobe into his mouth and sucked on it softly, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. The longhaired boy gave a subtle, short moan and subconsciously turned his head in to let his brother have full access to it, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Kadaj gave the appendage a sharp nip before letting it go, "and what ever you want to do," he said, watching as the middle sibling was clearly becoming excited about this new turn in events.

The youngest let his hands wonder lower over the bulge that was starting to form in Yazoo's leather pants, _'got him', _the boy gleefully thought.

Kadaj knew how to push his brother's buttons. With Loz, it was the promise of obtaining love and affection, with a pet. Not that he didn't feel love from his brothers, just that humans gave him something different. A human because due to the fear of pain or death, they would cling to him, giving him the feelings that he craved.

With Yazoo it was the complete opposite, the middle child loved pain and despair. He loved sating his sadistic nature on humanity, male or female, young or old, it didn't matter to Yazoo because he saw them as nothing but vermin.

Kadaj did realize that in manipulating his brother into doing exactly what he wanted, he did give Yaz exactly what he wanted in return, so this was a good trade as far as Yazoo was concerned and a win - win situation for both.

"What ever you want to do Yaz, I won't interfere this time." mewed the youngest.

Yazoo processed this new information carefully, his eyes darting around to look for any hidden clauses that might pop up later to work in Kadaj's favour.

"What if I want one all to myself, no Kadaj or Loz involved?" he hesitantly queried.

Kadaj grinned, "then it's yours," and he thought for a while on how to make it even more tempting, then added. "We can all have one if you like."

Kadaj stopped his ministration on Yazoo and turned to look at the oldest silver.

"You want one to Loz."

The burly sibling sparked up finally being able to join the conversation and the pet prospects instantly entered his mind. "A pet, I can have a new pet Daj?"

Kadaj chuckled at the big guys enthusiasm, "then it's settled, we can all have one," he said with glee.

Then mumbled under his breath, "just means that there's three bodies to get rid of instead of one."

X

X

X

Sorry again this took so long guys, I have had so many things happening in RL at the moment but hopefully everything is back on track. The next 14 chapters shouldn't take so long to get out and then we will be back to where we left off.

And then you'll all have to guess what will happen.

I have changed the plot somewhat so there will be surprises along the way and I will be going deeper into certain characters as well.

So hope you still find it of interest and enjoy the tale.

Hugs Chance


	3. Alien machinery

**Hi to everyone, yes this one came out quickly for sure.**

**A few changes here and there and a surprising twist at the end, see what you think.**

**Again a WARNING…bad language…Yaoi…. And general nastyness.**

**This Fic is AU and has OC's in it that will soon find themselves in hot water.**

**My boys are nasty so start to prepare yourselves for it.**

**A very BIG thank you to those wonderful girls that left such awesome reviews.**

**AVID FANTASY: I'm so glad you liked the re-write, I'm actually less stressed getting it out this time as I have a better idea on what my girls like. And just for you I have added a bit more teasing from the SHM, hope you like it.**

**ALEX: My dear, sweet Alex. That was such an amazing review; I get such a thrill to see my fans go into depth on the likes and dislikes they find in my stories. I really appreciate the time you guys take when leaving such fantastic reviews I really do.**

**I agree with you and I don't think anyone will like Tegan, (snigger). I can almost see certain fans cheering the boys on as they teach her to mind her manners so to speak. We will just have to see how their training goes. I'm really happy you like the re-write so far, hope you will also enjoy the changes I've made.**

**SILVERMERCY: I'm so glad to see you back and still reading this fic my dear, hope you like the changes.**

**PSYCHO STEPH: (Blushes)…You are just so sweet, I'm glad to bring one of your favourite fics back and hopefully you will love the bi-polar bitches as much the second time around. Ha ha ha…..yes Tegan is under a misguided impression about how untouchable she is, I can't wait to get to the chapter where Yazoo teaches her differently myself.**

**So here is chapter 3, hope everyone can sit through the OC's little scenes as you will need to know them to some degree to understand why the boys take such an interest in them.**

**ENJOY**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Loz! Move your ass," growled Yazoo impatiently.

Kadaj sat on the overlarge, dark blue sofa with his legs spread out in front of him, the fingers of one hand resting down inside the waistband of his leather pants.

He now watched delighted, as it was Yazoo's turn to pace back and forth across the living room, clearly agitated at the delay of setting out for a predatory night of fun.

_'My my, how the world turns,' _the young leader thought to himself.

A slow, amused smile spread across his full pink lips and his jade, slitted eyes never left his now very edgy middle brother.

Yazoo always got like this when the prospect of causing someone pain came along. His whole personality changed from a quiet and appeasing nature towards his brothers, to one that liked to ardently lead the way.

Kadaj usually obliged this tendency, understanding that his pretty brothers sadistical gratifying needs sometimes took precedence over his normal sense to follow his leader. The calm nature of Yazoo seemed to vanish, to be replaced my something that sometimes un-nerved the youngest, because the pretty one could be cruel beyond measure.

It was his duel nature that could be turned on and off at the blink of an eye.

"You're doing this on purpose Loz." growled the middle sibling.

Yazoo looked vexed, Kadaj knew why Loz was taking his time getting ready, he liked to look good for the girls for some reason. The youngest could give a shit about looking appealing to the opposite sex, if he wanted one, he would simply just take her.

So many things were running through Yazoo's mind on what he wanted to do tonight. Tortures that he could inflict, things he would make them do, what would suit him better for tonight's fun, male or female? The wicked delightfulness he felt in conquering a human was a mystery to him really. Because of their low, unworthy status in his eyes, he didn't understand why he took so much pleasure in breaking them down, he just did. It was the same as when he saw a cockroach, he just had to step on it, only with humans, he could have a lot more fun and satisfaction in wiping them off the face of this planet. And one less human was one less human that could hurt mother.

And right now Yazoo was impatient, getting more annoyed by every minute that he wasn't indulging himself in his sadistic little hobby, _'what the hell could be taking Loz so long?_'

Kadaj had to laugh at the change in circumstances. "Hey Yaz….Come here."

He took his hand out of his pants and held it up to his brother in an invitation to join him.

Yazoo stopped pacing and stared at Kadaj, he let out a deep sigh, shoulders slouching in disappointment before moving over to drop down beside his younger brother.

"He's doing this on purpose Daj!" he moaned.

"Yeah, well," giggled the youngest, "it was only twenty minutes ago that you didn't want to come out at all Yaz."

Kadaj reached his arm around behind the pretty silver and gave him a squeeze, pulling him in close and letting his cheek rest on the top of Yaz's head.

The evil angel snuggled into his brother's side and decided this was a good place as any to wait out Loz.

The youngest sighed, content to have his brother in his arms. "What are you going for tonight Yaz?"

"I don't know," sighed the long haired cherub, "how about you Daj?"

Kadaj screwed up his nose, "Don't know either, see what's on the menu I guess."

Yazoo pondered this thought for a while before saying, "the guys usually last longer, but girls scream more."

They both smirked as they thought about past toys, yes, the girls did scream more didn't they, and Yazoo loved the sound.

He was always disappointed when they finally faded out of existence when under his hands, a plummeting low after the euphoric rush, he would have to try to find a way to prolong their suffering.

Yazoo brought his head up, his face mere inches away from Kadaj's.

He turned in to his brother letting his hands roam over the youngest' stomach and down over his groin with an impish grin on his face.

"You know…. if I don't find something tonight….you'll let me play with you again won't you Daj?"

Kadaj's eyes shot startlingly wide open, his nostrils flared as he took a nervous gulp of air into his lungs and he quickly looked at his brother.

"Yeah, and you can just get fucked Yaz! I'm not letting you near me with ropes again."

Yazoo still grinning swung his leg over Kadaj, straddling the young leaders lap. He gave the boy a wicked little wink before leaning in, his tongue extended forward and he ran the slick, warm muscle along the slightly opened lips of the youngest. He delicately probed in deeper, seeking the depths of the youths hot mouth. When Kadaj opened for him, Yazoo's tongue eagerly dived in to flick the tip of his siblings. Their soft, full lips, opened wide and pressed firmly together as warm muscles teased and circled one another. The pretty silver closed his mouth and captured the boys tongue, sucking on it softly and then releasing it to start the erotic process again.

Kadaj readily accepted his brother's mouth as their lips opened and closed in perfect practiced unison, but he knew the middle child's tactics too well and something devious was definitely coming his way.

Yazoo finally drew back just enough to say. "Come on Daj...you liked it."

Kadaj pulled his head back a bit further and stared in astonishment at Yazoo.

"Like hell I did you sadistic bastard… You fucking hurt." he was now glaring accusingly at the long haired remnant. "How is it that when I tell you, no Yaz, stop it hurts, you somehow….misconstrue that to me saying, come on baby give it to me even harder," whined the silver boy.

The youngest looked deep into the mischievous green eyes of his beautiful brother and an idea suddenly popped into his head.

"I know Yaz, how about…I tie you up, and then beat the fuck out of you just for fun, hey," he wrapped his arms lovingly around the long haired remnants slim waist. "And then," he smiled, "I can stick my dick down your throat till YOU pass out from lack of oxygen, how about that my sweet brother?"

Yazoo snickered, "what are complaining about Daj, you were only out for a minute."

The youth chuckled, "then, it's my turn next time."

Daj raised his eyebrows in question at his sibling, watching intently as Yaz considered the prospects of his proposal, and then a sly smile crept over the middle child's lips.

"I'll tell you what little brother," he said. He lent in and kissed the youngest lips again affectionately. "How about, I wrestle you for it, if I win, your at my mercy. If by some miracle, you win," he let out an evil little chuckle. "I'm at yours."

Kadaj knew he had no hope in hell of beating Yaz, the bastard cheated big time when such stakes were on the line. And by the look on his face, Kadaj had no doubts his conniving, cunning brother already had the details worked out of how to cheat the youngest out of any chance of victory.

The young leader grinned, "I got a better idea Yaz, how about…. we don't!"

With that, Kadaj reached under Yazoo's right leg and flung him off his lap and into the corner of the sofa.

Yazoo landed on his back in the soft cushions with a big smile on his face; he screwed up his nose and stuck his tongue out at Kadaj.

"Take it like a man next time Daj," taunted Yazoo, grinning at the uncertain look of his brother.

Kadaj thought this was not the direction he wanted Yazoo's mind concentrating on. Not focussed his way anyway and there was no way he was going to let Yaz come home empty handed tonight.

Not after last time, he was permanently scarred from his last endeavour and he wasn't about to repeat it, EVER.

He got up and moved down the hall to where Loz was still getting ready, bashing on the door he yelled.

"LOZZZZ….. MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS."

X

X

X

X

Tegan awoke with a start to the sound of her alarm, flustered at the distressed awakening, she rolled over and slammed her hand down abruptly on the off switch. The weary girl had set it for 8pm just so she could get a few hours shut eye before heading out that night, one had to be fresh for an all-nighter after all.

'_I feel worse now then before I fell asleep,' _she looked up to the ceiling and sighed out loud.

'_Shit! Why did I ring Jules about going out anyway?' _It had been a good idea at the time but now, feeling so tired, she wasn't so sure. _'I could readily go back to sleep and skip the whole thing.'_

"Mmmmmmmm" she moaned. "Fuck!" _'I should ring her and cancel it, no… Juliette would be pissed if I did,' _Tegan mulled it over in her mind.

_'No she wouldn't, Jules would just end up going out with the others to the Playpen.'_

"Oh hell no, fucking Carmel & Cory!" she proclaimed aloud to the empty room.

Tegan let a fierce grimace takeover her face for just a second, that's right…..she had an agenda, how to forget past sextoys and go find a new one. Shouldn't be too hard with her money and influence.

'_But how to get back at Carmel in the process,' _Hmmm something to work on. _'There was always the hit man' _she joked to herself.

'_What would piss that bitch off the most? _Wondered the brunette. _'Who did she have the hots for?' _Tegan had an epiphany

_'Oh yes…. I know, Andrew, I will get a hold of Andrew! Wait…no….. He evidently has a really small dick,_' so she heard, so no fun there.

That was the best thing about her relationship with Rufus, the guy was well endowed and knew how to use it. It was the biggest surprise she had in her involvement with the man, one in which she never really got tired of him playfully forcing her into.

But Andrew, well some things were worth lowering ones self to. He had been Carmel's not so secret crush for quite some time, but he always ended up brushing her off. _'Suck shit bitch,'_ she thought, smiling at the images of the boy giving her the flick time and time again. But then a strange idea entered her head, he never seemed too interested in any of the girls actually.

The inner conflict began

"Oh Fuck, why didn't I see it before!" she quickly sat up contemplating her startling new find.

"No! No way, he couldn't be, could he?" whispered the unsure girl.

And where did she hear the small dick theory anyway, "**Carmel!**…You sleazy bitch," she blurted out, obviously a ploy to keep the rest of the girls uninterested.

_'Oh yes, this is perfect.' _she cheerfully thought.

_'No Tegan, Don't lower yourself to her standard.' _said her inner better self.

'And why the hell not?_' _argued her wicked side.

_'Cause it's a low act and it's something Rufus would do.' _this goody-two-shoes conscious was starting to piss her off.

_'Yeah well, who do you think I learnt it from? _Wicked had a point there.

_'So your going to end up just like him?'_

"He's a nobody now!" she said out loud surprising herself.

'_Your still within his reach my dear, his Turks are back and out to prove a point,' _angel conscious had to go, her revenge depended on it.

_'Oh just fuck off, I'm going for Andrew, I can get him.' _wicked saw it on its way.

"Not if he's into boys I can't." she scoffed aloud.

_'Shit, bit of a hurdle there. Think Tegan, how to get a gay guy to wanna fuck a chick? Come on you should know all the tricks of the trade.'_

She shook her head, _'Nup, coming up blank here, get him really drunk? No dickhead, he'll never get a hard-on.' _she blew out an exasperated sigh.

OK, first things first, just get Andrew to Reactor 1 instead of the Playpen.

"Jules, dear sweet Jules will help."

Tegan reached for her phone and dialled Jules number.

"Hello," came the panting voice of her friend.

"Hi Jules, you getting ready?" she thought she should ease into the question at hand.

"Hey Jules, have you got Andrews number." _'So much for being subtle,' _she thought.

"Yeah got it in my….. wait a second. Don't you dare Tegan Hamilton!"

"Don't I dare what?" …._'Dam it!' _thought Tegan, _'she's onto me.'_

"I know what your up to." Jules knew exactly what Tegan was planning.

"Come on Jules, What would piss Carmel off more?"

"Yeah I know Teags, but your gunna hurt Andrew in the process…. and that's not fair, he's a nice kid you know and our friend."

"All's fair in love and war Jules." Or so she had heard.

"You know, you can be a real bitch some times Tegan," laughed Juliette

"Yeah and your usually a real bitch right there with me."

Both girls giggled, it was true.

Jules begrudgingly, handed over the number. "Be nice Teags," she warned her friend.

Tegan gave a big smile, "You know me Jules."

Juliette let out a scoff, "yeah, that's why I'm fucking saying it," she hung up and put her hand to the side of her face, shaking her head in dismay, this would not end well, she could see it now.

Tegan dialled Andrews's number, it rang for ages before a male voice answered.

"Hello".

"Yeah Hi Andrew. It's Tegan, just seeing what your up to tonight."

"This isn't Andrew, hang on and I'll get him."

'_Oh great, he lives with a guy, yeah and you still think he's not gay, Tegan your way in over your head here.' _she mused to herself.

The brunette screwed her face up, shit what the hell was she doing, this was so wrong but fuck it, she was willing to do anything to get back at the gutterslut. Rufus usually had an agenda when utilizing these tactics but what ever got her what she wanted was just fine with Tegan right now, Carmel had to suffer.

"Hello."

"Ah, sorry Andrew, I didn't mean to be a pain but I was wondering what you were up to tonight and if you wanted to meet Jules and I down at Reactor One?"

"Reactor One!…she heard him chuckle softly, " Tegan really, come on?"

The desperate girl chimed in trying to be reassuring. "It'll be something different, I'm sort of over the playpen at the moment."

"Come on Andrew, my shout all night. Just for a few hours then we can head to the Playpen together if you like." If her ploy to get a hold of Andrew failed then just turning up at the Playpen with Andrew on her arm would piss that bitch off enough.

Tegan chewed on her lower lip hoping to sound convincing. She heard a long deep sigh from the other end.

"That place is a bit rough Tegan." Andrew thought for a while before sighing in submission. "Well yeah, I suppose I could come out for a few hours."

'_Ha!'_ thought Tegan, _'the games afoot.'_

She heard another male voice in the background, heated words and a hand moved over the mouthpiece but only managed to muffle the words slightly.

Tegan heard the muted argument that followed.

"Bullshit Andrew, if your going out tonight then come out with me."

"Come on Sam, just a few hours, I want to go somewhere different, ok," pleaded Andrew, using the same excuse that Tegan had used.

"Drew…..you know how I feel about that crowd!….. Please."

The guy sounded like he was really pleading with Andrew.

Then the line became clearer again.

"Um, maybe not tonight Tegan."

'_Oh damn it,' _thought Tegan, _'what to say, this has to work?'_

"Oh come on Andrew. I promise not to keep you up too late. It's just me and Jules and we could really use some male protection there hey."

'_That was a low blow Tegan,' _she scrunched her eyes thinking how much of a bitch she really was. How could the poor guy say no.

More muffled words, this Sam clearly was not liking it at all.

"Ok Tegan, just a few hours though right, and no Playpen."

"Thanks Andrew, you're a real gem. We'll meet you there at about ten or just after, ok."

"Yeah no worries Tegan, see you then," he said and hung up.

Tegan was feeling pretty happy with herself. _'Oh yes, take that bitchface.' _Then she thought about it. God her life must be so trivial and boring for her to stoop to this, but then again, what fun was there to be had these days since the infamous general wasn't around to make life interesting.

_'Yep how the mighty have fallen.'_ her angel conscious had decided to make a reappearance, _'yep, and you can just fuck right off whenever you please,' _snarled her wicked side in return.

X

X

X

X

Andrew pleaded his case, "Come on Sam, Tegan's not too bad." he couldn't see the big problem here, Tegan was always decent to him. And well, Sam was going out with some of his buddies anyway, what did he expect Andrew to do, sit at home and wait for him?

He didn't get along with Sam's so called friends, they made him feel unworthy of his lover because he denied telling the world of his actual preferences. Coming out of the so called *closet* wasn't something he was prepared to do just yet.

The younger boy walked over to Sam, lacing his finger behind his lover's neck and pulling him in close so their foreheads rested against one another. They were so contrasting to one another, Sam was brunette and powerfully built, eyes so dark that they almost seemed black and his muscled body was nicely tanned. Andrew was his angel, feminine face and long, bleach blond hair, blue eyes and a very slim build. The only thing that was simular was their height, they were both quite tall.

"It's not like I'm gunna screw her, 1….she's Tegan Hamilton, and 2….she's a girl for Christ sake."

Sam looked hard at the slim boy. he felt such jealousy at the thought of anyone, so much as touching his blond lover. "Yeah well I suppose she's not Tasher hey!" he said sarcastically. The older realised it was a horrible thing to say and regretted it as soon as he'd said it.

A hurt look came across his sweet Drew's face as he dropped his head to lean on Sam's shoulder. lowering his hands timidly to his boyfriend's waist.

"Please Sam!…Don't drag this up again, it was a mistake and I made a promise that it will never ever happen again."

Sam felt like a shithead right then, he knew the circumstances of what happened that night, and as soon as Andrew had arrived home, he had told Sam what had occurred. They had made a promise to one another, never again would another touch them but each other.

Andrew raised his head and offered his lover one of his most endearing smiles, kissing him lightly.

"Just a few drinks, and make sure the girls are going to be ok…..OK."

Sam brought his hands up to rest on Drew's waist and smiled back at him.

"Like what the hell are you capable of doing if they do get into trouble you idiot, your no SOLDIER?" _'Sam had a point there,' _Andrew thought.

"Scream real loud for help!" It was an impish reply.

The tanned boy pulled Andrew tight into his arms and held him for a moment before saying.

"Drew, why don't you just tell them…..you know, bout us."

The blond youth took a deep breath and brought his lips back up to Sam's, he kept the kiss firm and long just for emphasis.

"I will….real soon ok."

Sam nodded solemnly, not wanting to push his young lover too hard. "Well, make sure you take your Stun Stick, I'll feel a lot better if you do," he said.

Andrew smiled, "I promise."

Drew's Stun Stick was a small rod about the size of a ballpoint pen that clipped onto his key ring, but it's small size was a deceiving representation of its power. It could drop the biggest guy on his ass and keep him there with one short burst of energy. Andrew had never had to use it but he always took it out with him just in case. He would rather have it and not need it, then need it and not have it.

X

X

X

Rufus looked at the man asleep in the hospital bed, his most valuable subordinate, the dark hair Wutain man Tseng, lay beneath crisp white sheets.

His wounds were horrific to say the least, many deep cuts marred his pale skin, the flesh that had escaped the knife was bruised black and blue, Rufus had to swallow down his anger. He remembered what the doctors had said, both of Tseng's legs were broken at regular intervals, every finger… broken. Several ribs were cracked and a hairline fracture to his jaw. Now he could only wait until the doctor assembled the materia to cure his severe condition, supply at the moment was not at an all time high, but before the night was over, Tseng would be completely healed.

'_Damn whoever did this to hell,' _he thought, but, it was a price he was willing to pay. They had the remains of that alien bitch now and she would give up her secrets one way or another, he would make sure of it.

He tentatively reached out to touch Tseng's hand and unexpectedly dark lashes fluttered open, his dull eyes looking around confused at where the contact was coming from. Black silken tresses fell to the side as he took in Rufus sitting beside him in his wheelchair. "Boss, did you get it, Jenova, did you get it?" rasped out the injured Turk.

"Shhhh," whispered Rufus, "yes I got it, everything is just fine." The blond moved in closer to reassure his man. "You need to sleep and recover, we will talk then."

Tseng took a painful breath, "there was something else," he swallowed painfully, "something else….there, I didn't show Elena. Machinery, or equipment of some sort sir, like nothing I've seen before."

Tseng's eyes drifted to the side as he recalled the images to mind.

"They had, strange markings on them, with crystals, or gems inside, beautiful, but strange. One…one was, humming sir." The dark haired Turk coughed, his whole face contorted in pain, his hands covering his ribs in an effort to quell the hurt, fighting hard not to cry out.

Rufus grimaced at the sight of his Turk, but he could not imagine what Tseng was describing to him, he frowned in confusion and wondered if he was high on painkillers and imagining it all.

"It's ok Tseng, we will find out what they are, just sleep."

Tseng nodded slightly before drifting back into a drug induced pain free slumber. Rufus sat there a moment longer just watching the steady breathing and satisfied that his best was fine for the time being, he turned the chair around and headed for the door.

The blond glanced quickly at the other Turk laying motionless in the room opposite to Tseng, Elena looked so grievously hurt, her face swollen and blue from her beatings. Rufus looked away as his wheel chair motored out the door, silently gliding down the sterile and vacant hall, digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

His hooded head down low covering his face, he dialled and held the phone to his ear.

"Reno, get Rude and keep it under wraps, your going back to the Northern crater, there just might be something there of value after all," he flipped the phone closed, listening to the light drone of the mechanical chair, consumed in thoughts.

'_Aliens and alien machinery, how intriguing.' _he mused. As far as he knew there was never any information on Jenova ever having equipment or machinery of her kind. This could be an extraordinary find. Then he wondered at his reasoning, why did he presume it had anything to do with Jenova at all? But what other explanation was there? She was the only alien to ever come to this planet.

X

X

X

X

TBC

X

X

X

Dun dun dun dahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I know some of you will be scratching your heads thinking…..Oh no Chance…..Jenova never had any machinery with her, she rode in on an asteroid you idiot.

I will tell you a secret about that….but not till the end.

Hugs to you all

x

x


	4. Pick the Vic

**Thank you to those wonderful, special people that reviewed chapter 3, I really appreciate the time and effort you take to let me know how you feel about the story so far.**

**AVID FANTASY: **Thank you so much for your fantastic review, I'm glad you liked the extra bit of kissing, I added that just for you dear. Yes Tegan is a bitch, but those that know this story from before, know she gets her *just deserts.* And the alien machinery, yes that is interesting isn't it, Mwa hahahahahahha.

**IRENE SHARDA:** So wonderful to hear from you again, I know, exciting isn't it, are they aliens or not? And the thought of a planet full of Bishi SHM, if there is such a place, I want to live there. I'm glad you liked the added part of Tseng and Elena in the hospital, I thought it was fitting to see what they went through. Oh and thanks for the heads up on a doctors note, Tseng's prognosis was downgraded to a hairline fracture. (giggle)

X

X

Once again I don't own anything… if I could it would be Yazoo….but maybe not my Yazoo, cause he's NOT NICE.

X

X

**Again I give you the WARNINGS, this is an ADULTS ONLY STORY. Swearing involved in this chapter as well as abuse.**

X

X

An impatient girl stood alone outside her apartment block. An assorted range of huffing accompanied with a varying display of irritated looks crossed her pretty face as she edgily paced.

"Just once Tegan, could you be on time?"

"I should have stayed upstairs until she got here!"

"For crapping-hell-sakes, we may as well not go!"

Juliette had been mumbling under her breath for the past half an hour.

"It's 10.30 Tegan… Where the fuck are you?"

Just then, Jules heard the familiar screeching of tyres followed by the revving of an engine hurtling down the street. The car rapidly swerved up into the circular driveway of the complex, unhindered by the security guard at the entrance. He looked up scowling at the offending vehicle before quickly turning away greatly interested in his news paper.

They all knew who's car it belonged to and nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of a Tegan Hamilton tirade. The sleek. silver bullet screeched to a stop in front of Jules and she stepped forward to open the passenger door.

"Your late Tegan!"

The brunette laughed at her friend, "Yeah, sorry Jules, it will never happen again," she said laughing at the obvious lie.

"My feet are killing me already thank you very much," blurted out Juliette, showing Tegan the extremely high heels she was decked out with tonight as she flopped down into the lavish, leather seat.

Tegan giggled, "well hopefully you won't be on them too long before their wrapped around some guys ears baby," both girls chuckled in agreement.

The driver suddenly lent over and gave the grumpy girl a hug.

"Thanks for coming out with me Jules, I know you could have just gone out with the others tonight."

Tegan pouted at her friend and gave her the lost puppy dog eyes trick to support her appreciation.

Jules laughed, "Yeah well it was really tempting you know, especially in the last half an hour!" she mockingly yelled at her friend before cracking a big grin.

"Like I would dump your ass and go out with them anyway."

"So, did you get hold of Andrew?" queried Juliette.

"Yeah, I said we'd meet him there at around 10.15."

"Yeah well, your late as usual, lets go." said Jules making a *move out* motion with her hands and buckled up her seatbelt.

After a few moments Jules noticed they weren't moving and glanced over at Tegan, she was just sitting there staring at Jules.

"Now what?" she sighed.

"Jules….. do you think Andrew is gay?" queried the brunette.

"I hope so, for his sake," she joked knowing what Tegan had in store for the boy.

"No serious Jules," Tegan asked again.

Juliette did a double take, then really thought about the statement.

"Don't think so, didn't he screw Tasher in the back of the car that night up at the Bluff?"

Tegan thought for a moment. "Yeah…. he did didn't he, well, do you think he's Bi?" she went on to ask.

"Tegan….. where are you going with this?" snorted Jules.

The inquisitive girl turned in her seat, fully facing her friend. "OK, just indulge me a bit here, the big Ho Carmel, has never been able to get her claws into him right!"

Jules nodded, "Yeah".

"And he's never come onto you right?" Tegan dubiously looked to Jules for conformation of this fact.

Again, Jules nodded, "Yeah right."

"And he's never made a move on me which is totally unheard of." Tegan laughed at her own joke, Jules joining in.

"Totally unheard of Tegan." smirked the girl rolling her eyes.

"And I've never even heard of him mentioning a girlfriend right, so what do you think?"

Jules pursed her lips and blew out hard which made a sound like a horse snorting and shook her head.

"Ya got me."

"Also, when I rang, another guy answered. I got the impression that he didn't want Drew coming out with us."

Jules crinkled her eyebrows together, "Who the hell is Drew?"

"That's what this other guy called Andrew!" Tegan watched as a look of surprised understanding came over Jules face.

"OOOOHHHHH…OK, I'm with ya now," her mouth worked open and closed a few times but nothing came out until finally. "Oh well, your not getting laid tonight are you?" she sent Tegan a sarcastic grin and battered her eyelids at the blank look on her friends face.

Tegan came out of her daze and gave a wicked smile to her friend, "You just watch me."

X

X

X

"Bout time Loz!"

Yazoo bounded off the lounge, content at last to finally be able to leave and start the hunt, his murderous desires ached to be fulfilled tonight.

The biggest silver looked at the middle remnant in slight irritation, "Don't cry Yazoo," he mocked his brother, "I had to shave my chest." he said gliding his huge hands over his muscle bound, hairless torso to make sure he was super smooth.

Loz was feeling varying emotions right now, while he loved to go out and hook up with the girls and he always loved bringing them home for some, *quality time,* he hated what was expected of him when the said play time was over. It just didn't make sense to him.

Yazoo looked at his older brother and scowled in frustration, "You're a dick, you know that! No ones going to notice your hairy chest with a head like that."

Loz's eyes started to water. "Shove it Yazoo, the girls like it better this way."

Yazoo tilted his head to the side, giving Loz a scrutinising glare then swung round to face the young leader.

"Kadaj!" he growled, "He's started already! you told him again right?"

The silver boy sighed, walking up to level a gaze on his oldest brother and pointed his finger accusingly at him.

"Your not gunna start this again Loz! Do you hear me?"

The eldest's bottom lip started to tremble. "But, I really liked the last one Daj." He whimpered, the pretty little thing had left him quite devastated for days.

Kadaj firmly grabbed Loz's chin between fingers and thumb, forcing that chiselled face to look at him.

"Where not Keeping them, not this time, it's just catch and release Loz, do I make myself clear! and no crying," he ordered.

Yazoo standing close behind the youngest decided to put his two cents worth in, jabbing his finger firmly into his older siblings chest.

"Only there's no live releases big brother," he really didn't mean to be so unkind to Loz but he was irritated at the delay and this was good payback for making him wait.

The onslaught of both his brothers caused Loz to cave in, He nodded his head and mumbled a teary "ok."

Kadaj, continuing to point at him, raised his eyebrows to give extra emphasis.

"And your doing it yourself this time Loz, cause I'm not doing it for you."

Loz looked crestfallen, his strong shoulders slouched down and his face fell in preparation for a tantrum. "Daj….. I can't do it after I've just been with them."

Yazoo sighed, bringing his hand up in the mock imitation of a gun and aimed his finger at Loz's temple.

"Brother, you just shut your eyes, aim in their general direction and then pull the dam trigger, it's not too hard."

Loz kept his eyes to the ground trying to shut out the grisly images Yazoo was trying to impart onto him, it was just a waste of a perfectly good pet to him.

Kadaj could see the inner turmoil going on inside his big brothers head. "Loz, look at me."…nothing,

"LOZ…LOOK …AT ….ME!"

Loz lifted his face to look down at Kadaj as the young leader grabbed the big silver by the collar, giving him a sharp jerk.

"Your drowning your own kitten this time Loz!…do I make myself clear?"

Loz nodded his head unconvincingly. "Yes Daj".

Kadaj didn't look won over by the tentative gesture. "Say it Loz!"

"Alright Daj…. I'm drowning my own kitten," he mumbled.

Kadaj let his brother go and turned towards Yazoo with a big smile.

"See…. he's fine Yaz." and he happily strutted towards the door.

Yazoo looked from Kadaj to the reprimanded eldest in disbelief and lifted his hand up towards Loz.

"What… Kadaj! He hasn't even got it home and he's whinging about doing it already! He can shoot a stranger in the head at fifty paces with a big smirk on his face, but as soon as he screws it, he wants to keep it for a goddess damned pet."

Kadaj turned around, laughing at Yazoo's protest. "Fuck me Yaz! If it bothers you so much, just do it for him?"

"I don't want him to do it for me," piped up Loz but quickly found that no one was paying any attention to him.

"I shouldn't have to do it!" said the middle child, squinting in sudden confusion at his argument. Why the hell was he arguing about killing Loz's human. Of course he would kill it, he had taken the big silver's pets on a one-way stroll into the forest many a time, unbeknown to the eldest of course.

Kadaj gave the middle child a sly wink from behind the big silver, "Loz wants a new pet Yazoo, don't be so mean," he mocked, followed by an unseen finger pointing to Yazoo and then sliding across his own throat, and a happy smile from the young leader.

"I don't need any help with em," voiced Loz again, he never saw the hidden signal that transpired between the middle and youngest remnant. *let Loz play then you can kill it.*

Yazoo, finally happy, gave his brothers an ever so slight smile.

"Fine!" he said. "lets go". And headed for the door.

Kadaj turned Loz towards him and gave him a big smile.

"See, don't worry yourself over it Loz, I'll fix it for you ok."

Loz gave his little brother a sad smile and whispered so Yazoo couldn't hear, "Ok Daj." He could always count on his little bro to make things right in the end.

X

X

X

X

The muscle-bound bouncers of Reactor 1 glanced at one another deviously as they checked out the three attractive, young guys standing in front of them and wanting access to the club.

Two of them, one bouncer thought, could end up in a fair bit of pain and in uncompromising positions before the end of the night. One looked too young but what the heck, he had a few friends in there that would love to get their hands on him. Hell, he would love to have a go at the little guy himself, the thought of that lovely, innocent little face laying underneath him and crying out for mercy gave him as instant hard-on.

The bigger boy looked able enough to fend off any advances though, he would just have to keep his eye on that one if and when the other two were taken.

"Sure gentlemen," smiled the head bouncer, "go right on in and enjoy yourselves."

The three brothers entered the club ignoring the pathetic, blatant, lustful looks from the cave dwellers at the front door and settled down to game plan.

*Pick the Vic,* it was a game Yazoo had made up long ago, short for, *pick out the next victim.* They had engaged in this game many a time before, but it still always excited them to play, the sort of sport one never tired of.

They stood at the top of the stairs taking in the sight of all the unsuspecting people having fun and clueless at the danger that had just entered into their midst. The three brothers smiled at one another before Kadaj spread his arms wide and yelled out above the music.

"So many people, so little time." he laughed as he and Yazoo exchanged devious looks to one another, then the ominous trio moved out into the crowd like silver- black sharks circling in and amongst their prey, testing and probing for the one that would feed their desires for the night.

X

X

X

X

The two girls stood just inside the clubs huge double doors, the smell of smoke and alcohol assaulted their noses and Tegan remembered why she hated this place although Jules seemed unfazed by the smell. A huge grin broke across the brown haired girls face as she noticed the man-flesh just to the left and checking her out.

"Crap this place is packed tonight, fuck I hope Andrew has a table for us Teags!" yelled Jules above the blaring techno beat.

She had only ever been to this club a handful of times even though it was a little on the rough side, it was always busy. On a plus side, the bouncers did have a bad reputation around the city for handling any misconduct with brute force, ending in hospitalization for the unfortunate disrupter. Unless you were one of the more shady individuals with money, then you had a free pass to do whatever in this place, money certainly had it's advantages.

"Well I'd prefer to sit up at he bar Jules, I'm closer to the alcohol then," yelled Tegan, the thump of the music seemed to vibrate right through her.

"Yeah well, I need to sit down before I fall down," replied Juliette, "can you see Andrew yet?" The two girls raised themselves up onto their toes and searched around the whirling lights of the room trying to pick out the familiar figure of Andrew.

"No not yet, Oh wait there he is." Tegan had to laugh. "He's over at the member's bar."

Tegan noticed that Andrew was closely guarding two spare seats either side of him as he sipped on a drink. The member's bar wasn't really for members only, it was just the most furthest part of the bar from the loud music, somewhere that you could sit and talk without having to yell.

_'Good boy.' _she thought and the girls headed over and slid into the available seats startling Andrew in the process.

"Shit!" he visibly jumped at their appearance beside him.

"This place got you a little jumpy hey? Did you think your luck had finely changed?" smiled Tegan.

"Yeah well of course this place makes me nervous, I started to think you weren't coming."

Juliette leaned in close to him, "yeah it's all her fault Andrew," she said, scowling and pointing her finger at Tegan.

The brunette gave him an apologetic look then mouthed a 'sorry' before ordering herself and Jules a drink. While she was waiting Teag's did a quick scan of the place to see if she knew anybody there, no, nobody she knew thank heavens.

Her eyes fell on a man just down from her leaning with his back up against the bar, he seemed lost in his thoughts as he stared out into the crowd. The guy was the most fascinating male she had ever seen. He had a definite air about him, an otherworldly feeling generated out that Tegan found fascinating. Long silver hair, pale skin and dressed from the top of his neck to the tips of his toes in black leather, the contrast was amazing.

Trying not to look obvious, she turned back to her companions.

"So Andrew, what have you been up to?" She noticed the sullen unhappy face he was wearing and wondered at it's cause.

"Not much Teag's." he moaned out.

Tegan watched perplexed as Andrew swirled the ice around in his glass, seemingly fascinated in its circular journey and the clinking sound it made.

"So how long are you allowed out to play tonight?" she continued.

"Another couple of hours or so Teags." He absently commented.

_'Well this was like trying to get blood out of a stone' _thought Tegan.

She stared at Andrew hoping he would look up and engage himself in the conversation, but no, his drink seemed more interesting at the moment.

Finally she said. "Ok, what's wrong Andrew?"

"Sam." was all he said.

"Who…. Is Sam?" Tegan enquired.

"He's my flatmate, well no, he's more then that Tegan."

Andrew thought it was now or never.

"He's my boyfriend!"

Tegan had known the boy for a while now, he had been a friend with Jules for even longer and neither girls saw this coming. The brunette's jaw dropped before quickly snapping shut. Her eyes quickly flicked over to Juliette's and saw the girl mouth a "Holy Fuck" back in return but to their credit, they maintained a sense of total coolness.

Tegan's well laid plans were heading south really quickly.

Andrew finally looked up and watched the reactions that still flittered across Tegan's face before what he thought was disappointment settled there.

"OH…well…that's," she was stammering. "That's um…interesting," she blundered out and picked up her glass, downing her drink in a quick succession of gulps till it was empty.

Andrew's brow wrinkled in confusion at her actions. Tegan shouldn't be one to be shocked over taking a same sex lover after all, especially after her affair with Elena.

He considered Tegan a closer friend then any of the others for that simple reason, if anyone understood him being gay, he thought it would be her.

He and Teag's had had many laughs and maybe an illegal pill now and then together, but he could tell she was surprised by his admission.

He smiled at the distasteful look on her face from downing the potent liquor and waited for her to regain some composure.

"He's pissed off at me for coming out tonight" he continued, "with my so called *bunch of friends,* he snidely added.

"Fuck, I need another one of those!" Tegan grimaced again at the kick the drink had on her tastebuds.

"I think you need one as well then." she choked out looking down at his drink.

Teagan looked for the bartender and grabbing his attention, pointed down to her drink then did a times two sign at him.

"Your not going to freak out on me are you Teags?" he queried.

A wavered moan escaped the brunettes lips. "Just give me a moment Andrew." she smiled and upon receiving her next drink drained it's contents in the same manner as her first. She coughed and spluttered a bit then returned to her normal poise.

"I've known you for while now Andrew, I didn't have a clue, how long have you been gay for anyway?"

"All my life Teags. Come on, is it really such a surprise, I mean look at me," he smiled. Tegan took in his long blond hair and general appearence, he had a feminine look about him but some guys were just like that.

"And your coming out now cause?" she queried him.

"Cause that's one of the reasons he's pissed at me." said Andrew sadly. "he thinks I should just come out and tell the world, just like that," he said with a shake of his blond locks. "I thought you would understand Tegan, you've never been opposed to being gay," and feeling suddenly uncomfortable at his admission, he downed his own drink in one smooth swallow.

Tegan instantly noticed the awkwardness of the boy and smiled, taking a hold of his hand that rested on the bar, she reassured him. "I'm not gay Andrew, I'm Bi, and I'm not fazed that you are, but, just finding out about it now, after so long, I'm a little stunned yes." And feeling a sense of Dutch courage after sculling the strong alcohol in such a short amount of time she added, "Besides, I had plans for us tonight."

Andrew burst out laughing, glad the awkwardness had been broken, and turned a beaming smile towards his joking friend only to see a serious look, looking back at him. The smile left his lips instantly, "Are you serious?" he nervously asked and that awkward atmosphere was back again.

Tegan held the unsmiling appearance for as long as possible, but with the boys shit-scarred look plastered across his face, it didn't last long, and she broke out into laughter. How could she tell him she was deadly serious after that look on his innocent face. Andrew's smile returned at her laugh, "Shit, don't scare me like that Teag's" he said as he patted his chest trying to pacify his racing heart.

"Gotcha," she teased.

Jules who had been silently listening to the conversation piped in. "So Andrew, no dipping the old wick with either of us tonight then?" She gave him a nudge and a big smile.

"NO Jules, bugger off and find someone else's wick to dip," and he gave her a cheeky smile in return.

Jules looked behind Andrew to Tegan and stuck her tongue out at her.

Tegan being a good sport, returned the tongue with a shake of her head and flipped her the bird just to add insult.

Suddenly she was distracted by loud laughter that rang not far from her and seeing she was now in a blue mood again, swung round to glare at the offenders.

X

X

X

Yazoo was standing at the bar looking out into sea of people that danced and what he likened to, just grinding themselves against one another around the dance floor. He had spotted a few candidates for his fun tonight. One was guy who seemed absorbed in his appearance, constantly checking out his own reflection in the mirror behind the bar and flitting from one girl to the next.

Another, who Yazoo was having trouble working out if it was a guy or a girl. It looked male but it had tit's, every time he made a decision on what it was, it did something to make him change his mind. Maybe it was both, hermaphrodite he had heard they were called.

His lips tugged upwards at the though of getting his hands on one of those, what a find that would. But for now, he just stood back and watched them, doing a process of elimination so to speak.

Kadaj approached him after doing one of his patrols around the room and stood beside him.

"Hey Kadaj, tell me, what the hell is that over there, male or female?" queried the middle sibling.

The young leader swung around to look at what Yazoo was referring to, "Girl….no wait, it's a guy….no, um… it's either a dike or a really bad fag, who cares where the hell is Loz?" he asked, irritated at the disappearance of his oldest sibling.

Yazoo frowned and waved a hand over to the corner, "over there somewhere," he huffed uninterested in the antics of the eldest and still trying to determine the bad fag humans sex.

Kadaj looked in the direction Yazoo vaguely waved at and spotted Loz sitting at a table with two girls, they all looked real cosy together.

"Huh, he looks like he's having fun!" grumbled the youngest.

Yazoo grunted. "Yeah he does now doesn't he."

A broad smile spread out over Kadaj's lips.

"Yeah well, I think I'll go over there and have a little myself." Kadaj headed out on his latest and greatest mission of disrupting Loz's fun, leaving Yazoo watching in his wake.

As the youngest approached he could see Loz smiling broadly and caressing the two girls legs from under the table, he was indeed having a good time. _'OK'_ he thought, _'here we go.' _He stepped behind Loz and put his hands on his brothers shoulders, and giving the girls his best, endearing smile, he bent towards the eldest's ear and let out a big, "MEOWWWWWW."

The two girls gave confused looks from the handsome big guy to the other smaller one and wondered what the hell the cat noises were for.

The effect was instant, Loz's face dropped and he looked at the two girls sitting across from him. A startling realization of what he would have to do to the pretty things hit him like a tone of bricks. _'Curse you Daj' _he thought.

He gave them a sad smile and got up and without saying another word, he left.

Kadaj tilted his head to the side and snidely smiled triumphantly at the girls before heading back to the bar leaving them there in bewilderment at what had just happened.

As the boy strutted up to Yazoo totally delighted in the effect he had on his oldest brother, he could see that his middle sibling was as equally impressed with his deed.

"What did you say to him?" asked Yazoo.

"Just one word Yaz… Meow."

Both brothers bust out laughing.

Kadaj stood there beaming for a moment longer, still revelling in his own conniving little cleverness, he was so gifted with heinous deeds that he amazed even himself sometimes. Looking out into the crowd and searching all the faces, he suddenly felt the eerie sensation of someone watching him closely. He turned to look at the girl not far away from him seated at the bar and sure enough, she was checking him out. Then she did something Kadaj had never experienced. She looked him up and down, gave him a scowling, dirty look before screwing her face up and turning away.

Kadaj was taken aback from her reaction to his presence, he'd never experienced contempt directed at him in has entire life. Turning toward her fully, thinking he would try sending a little intimidation her way and see if he got a better response. She was pretty enough, long black hair, nice figure with all the curves in the right places. Her clothes were casual yet looked expensive, her whole manner was confident, sexy, sultry but very unapproachable. She was in Kadaj's eyes, a stuck up, prick teasing bitch, one that was in need of a good, long, hard humping.

The girl glanced his way briefly again but the distasteful look she sent him never left her face.

Kadaj decided more intimidation was needed to put the surly wench in her place so he closed the gap on the little vixen and lent on the bar, he breifly tore his piercing gaze off her to look at her companions, both were watching him closely. Suddenly, his whole image of the appealing little thing vanished before his eyes as soon as she turned toward him and opened her mouth.

X

X

X

Tegan looked at the source of the annoying laughter, it was the sexy silver haired guy and _'oh there is a goddess,' _a sexy younger version. His hair was shorter and so was his height, but they looked similarly impressive standing there together all silver and black. But when the younger one looked at her and realizing she'd been sprung gawking, she let her foul disposition shine through. Tegan looked him up and down, screwed her nose up at him and turned away. _'Yep,' _she smugly thought, _'that ought to do it.'_

But much to her dismay, she could feel him watching her closely now. Feel his eyes piercing deep into her, for all his cuteness, he was a menacing, intimidating little bastard, so she sent him another dirty look hoping he would take the hint, but then unexpectedly, he started to move towards her.

Tegan felt his arrogant, impudence coming off him in waves, it was like he was projecting pure malevolence and it unnerved her severely. So when the upstart got within a few feet of her, she turned to him and let him have it.

"What the fuck do you want Cockwash!" she snarled angrily at him.

The guys face just dropped, his eyes taking on a totally shocked expression before narrowing into one of anger. And what was it about his eyes? they weren't right, she couldn't put her finger on it but something about them wasn't normal.

Tegan noticed the long haired silver boy had moved up behind the shorter one. _'Great,' _she thought, _'backup,_' so she gave him a glare for good measure.

X

X

Yazoo noticed Kadaj move towards the girl and wondered what had occurred for his brother to start stalking her that way. He saw the look she sent him and immediately recognised the contempt behind the glare. He moved up behind his brother just in case he was needed, although, Kadaj had never needed backup in his life.

Then he heard her foul-mouthed comment, it shocked him to hear anyone talk like that to Kadaj, especially a girl. After his astonishment ebbed, his temper flared, then he noticed the foul look she sent in his direction and decided civility were at an all time low with this bitch. Well he was a real good teacher of manners and the word **please**, they were usually followed by the words… **Stop…. No…. Don't **and …..**I Beg You**, but **please** was the most used word his prey said. Then he noticed his brother start to react.

X

X

Tegan watched the two young men, the smaller one started to sway slightly like he didn't know if he should tell her off or ask the taller one to do it for him. His eyes took on a distant, blank look and she hoped he was about to leave but she somehow didn't think that would happen. Not with this one, he had a eerie, unrivalled feel about him and Tegan hoped those reputable bouncers were real close at hand.

X

X

To Yazoo, his brother was winding up to round house kick the bitches head off her shoulders. He quickly leaned into his brothers ear and whispered, "Kadaj, I want her."

The youngest reluctantly stopped, looking at Yazoo for the plausible explanation on why he should. The young leader leaned in close to his brother, "Yeah I want her too." he growled, "I want her on the fucking floor, unconscious and bleeding from the eyes, ears and every other orifice!"

Yazoo grabbed hold of Kadaj's shoulders and pulled him round gently to his chest, he continued to whisper in his little brothers ear.

"Please Daj! he pouted. Seeing he was having no impact on his brothers intentions he tried a different approach.

"Ok little brother, take a deep breath and count to ten." said Yazoo in as relaxing a voice as possible due to his rising excitement, he wanted this bitch one way or another, but not after Kadaj was through with her, there wouldn't be much left after that.

He then proceeded to take a big breath and hoped Kadaj would imitate the action. It worked only slightly, Kadaj, looking into his brothers eyes, took something resembling a deep breath and quickly started counting.

"One-two-three-four, it's not working, I still want to knock her fucking head off her fucking shoulders." He ground out through his teeth.

"Please Daj, I want her for tonight! you said I could have anyone I wanted and I want her!"

Then came another stinging comment and both brothers turned to her in total bewilderment.

X

X

X

Tegan watched the two silvers whispering to one another, she didn't like their scheming actions one little bit and they clearly weren't going to leave like she wanted them to.

She glanced round to Jules and noticed she was watching the byplay as well.

_'OK, I have backup too.' _She gave her friend a worried look and cocked her head

slightly towards the two silver haired boys then towards the bouncers standing over near the stairs.

Jules got the silent message and immediately slid out of her chair, making her way over to the muscle to secure their help if needed.

Tegan waited till she got the thumbs up from Jules, then swivelled round on the two still deep in conversation.

"Is the fucking circus in town or what shit-for-brains?" she spat.

"No wait. let me guess," she laughed, "your both the main attraction for the fucking freak show, right?"

Tegan felt some satisfaction as the two stood there like stunned deer caught in the headlights of and oncoming car. Then the smaller boy lent up and whispered something to the taller, turned back and gave her a final, cold smile and walked away.

X

X

X

Kadaj was floored, did she just call him, shit-for-brains?, and what the fuck…was a freak show? It couldn't be good coming from this offensive little troll. This bitch deserved everything she would get. He whispered into Yazoo's ear, "she's all your brother." He gave her a knowing smile and turned away, he hoped his Yaz would be his most ruthless, spiteful little self with the wench.

Yazoo stood there transfixed on the girl, Yes…. She would do nicely. That foul mouth would be so sorry; he was eagerly looking forward to teaching her respect and the part she played in the food chain, she was at the vary bottom link while he was at the top.

Tegan gave the pretty one her most filthy glare, the guy just stood there with a dreamy look on his face and a sweet smile on his lips. He finally focused back on her and moved in.

For a minute she thought he had the nerve to kiss her but he moved slightly to the right and brought his hand up to her ear, moving her hair seductively behind it and whispered.

"You are so fucked bitch," he growled softly then slowly moved back, that beautiful look he had on his face abruptly turned into the coldest, deadliest look Tegan had ever seen. A chill ran down to the very souls of her feet, she was petrified by that look and the menace that went with it.

He took two steps back but kept his cold stare on her, she was frozen in place, she couldn't talk, couldn't breath, couldn't think, and after what seemed like an eternity, he turned and headed out into the crowd.

Tegan watched him go and released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Although she was relieved he left she couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom, she turned in her seat towards where Jules and the bouncers were watching and nodded to her friend.

"That was really…fucking…freaky." she whined to Jules as her friend took her seat again and decided she needed a lot more alcohol. This night was just getting worse by the minute, _'fuck anyone else want to have a go,' _she thought.

"Making new friends again Tegan," grinned Andrew as he re-clipped his stun-stick, he had it out handy as soon as the two men moved in on Tegan. "I told you this place is rough," he made his point again.

"Yeah, just remind me it was my idea to come to this place please Andrew," she sarcastically said.

Jules looked to her friend to make sure she was alright and gave her a grin. "2 down 148 to go then hey Teags?"

Tegan smiled back and said. "Oh yeah, and I'm just getting started." But her cocky attitude was just a cover-up for the underlying fear she was feeling. Those guys were predators, there was no other word to describe the vibe they gave out.

She tossed the idea around in her head to call Rufus and see if he had any Turks in the area but quickly threw it out again. _'No, I would owe the bastard then.' _

Tegan thought about Elena, fuck she didn't even bother to find out if she was back from that fucked up mission Rufus sent her out on. He shouldn't have sent her, Tegan was sure it was to piss her off. So she would go running back to him begging him not to send the blonde into such a ominous situation with the Jenova. Nothing good ever came from that creature, or any situation involving it in any minute detail. Yet it kept emerging here and there and causing all sorts of trouble. Trust Rufus to try and find the fucking thing.

Maybe she should call Elena just to make sure she was ok. Tegan dug into her bag searching for her phone, It always managed to find it's way into the furthest reaches and sometimes disappeared altogether. Finally finding it and pulling the thing out, Tegan looked at the number for a few seconds before deciding she should ring her.

She hit the number and did her best to hear the dial tone above the music. No dial tone came, the number seemed dead. Tegan chewed on her bottom lip, this was just so Rufus to try and freak her out like this. "Not falling for it you prick." she mumbled. And stuffed the phone back into her bag.

During the next few hours, Jules engaged Andrew in small talk as Tegan seemed deep in thought and the time went by uneventfully enough. Tegan kept glancing around the room to see if she could see the silver haired freaks but there was no sign of them, she had the feeling of being watched though but wondered if it was just paranoia.

Finally Andrew announced that he had to leave and Tegan decided that she wanted out of the place anyway she volunteered to drive him home.

"Come on Jules, lets get the hell out of here."

Her nerves were working overtime and she wanted her familiar grounds of the Playpen and less psychotic boys around her. Carmel be dammed, she wanted all her friends close at hand after what happened here tonight. She did a final search for the creepy guys and not seeing them anywhere, decided she was safe enough, and the trio gladly left the club.

X

X

X

Yazoo watched the girl from the far corner of the club, the bitch had lost some of that arrogant attitude after he left her but not by much.

Kadaj sat beside Yazoo looking at the trio. Focussing on the two girls and the guy they were with.

The mouth and her friend were obviously well off money wise, he guessed they were in their early to mid twenties but who could ever tell these days.

She wouldn't see her next birthday and that thought made him quite happy, he wondered if Yazoo would just let him watch, no involvement of course after all, he had promised the middle child he'd let him have this one all to himself. But just watching the cruel one administer his unique brand of love would be so worth it.

'_The boy seems young, about 19,' _thought Kadaj, and he was very pretty. Ocean blue eyes, long blond hair and a trim looking body, he seemed quite feminine at first glance but the angular jaw and Adam's apple gave him away despite the androgynous way he dressed. The possibilities rolled around inside his head. What would those eyes look like after Kadaj had beaten him into submission? To have him look up at him with fear and tears in those eyes?

"You know, we should just grab all three of them!" said Kadaj, looking for an answer from either brother..

"I only want her, I don't care about the other two." Yazoo was in a dangerously sullen, quiet mood, which both the other brothers knew meant trouble.

Kadaj turned his attention to Loz, _'time for some manipulation,' _he thought.

"Hey Loz, what do you think about the chick at the bar?"

Loz looked towards the bar, there were at least seven girls seated along it, all were pretty in his eyes.

"Which one Daj?" he said as he took them all in again.

Kadaj raised his hand inconspicuously and pointed, "that one, the pretty mousey brown haired one, "he replied.

Loz took another longer look at the girl in question, yes she was pretty, shoulder length wavy brown hair, slim build and she seemed pleasant enough as she talked to her companions.

Loz nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "yeah, she seems nice Daj." He was still upset with his earlier loss and reluctant to get on friendly terms again with the girls.

Kadaj watched as Loz's eyes roved over the girl for the seventh time, "you want her or what Loz?" he queried.

Loz brightened. "What, her Daj, I can have her?"

The youngest smiled at the quick change in his brothers demeanour.

"Of course Loz, I told you I would fix it for you!"

Loz sat up straight and smiled, his sulky mood all but forgotten.

"Yeah Daj, I'll have her."

Kadaj smiled at his own brilliance. That's Loz done, Yazoo was well and truly done and the fair boy would be his. He just loved it when it all came together nicely like that. It also meant Yazoo would leave him alone for the next few days anyway.

They watched through the crowd as the trio got up and left, the silver haired brothers all looked at one another, smiled, then got up and abruptly followed.

X

X

"Ok, are you sure you want to go home Andrew?" Tegan thought she would just test the waters a bit more before calling it a complete failure. She unlocked the car and gave him a playful, pitiful look, dropping her bottom lip and hitting him with sad eyes hoping to temp him into staying out with them.

Jules smiled at her friends persistence, opening her door and flipping the seat forward so Andrew could get in the back.

He just smiled at Tegan politely and said. "No chance Tegan, I'm deep in shit as it is."

The girls climbed in and Tegan thrummed the engine to life, driving home through the deserted streets, it was that time of the morning where everyone was either at home, in bed, or at their destination.

Jules turned in her seat to half face Tegan and winked at her, "so Andrew, did you really have sex with Tasher or what?"

She was sure the colour drained out of his face as he looked at her and his hands covered his white cheeks.

"For fucks sake Jules!" he looked mortified. "You know, I really don't want to tell you what happened there!" he said feeling more then a little embarrassed at Juliette's taunting.

Andrew could tell the were making him the butt of the joke, it was all harmless stirring so he smiled and the girls burst out laughing.

"You know I'm setting boundaries in this friendship you pair!" said Andrew pointing at the two she devils in the front.

"No mentioning the words, Andrew!…..girl!, shag!, root!, hump! or ride the wild bronco in the same sentence!…OK?….. We don't cross that boundary!" He said and tried giving them a *I'm serious look* but failed miserably and the trio burst out laughing again.

"You said you were gay Andrew," taunted Tegan accusingly, "Your not gay, your Bi, so there's still a chance for me to get you in the sack yet," she laughed.

Andrew hung his head and groaned, "I was, under the influence of chemicals and can't be held responsible," he defended himself, "and Tasher sort of looks like a guy."

The trio were in hysterics as Tegan slowed down approaching the intersection, pulling to a halt as the light turned orange then red and they sat there waiting. She wiped the tears from her eyes from the hilarity of Andrew's admission and checked the rear-view mirror, noting the headlights of a car that pulled up behind them.

"So in other words, all I've got to do is slip you a hit and your any bodies," more laughter at the embarrassed boys expense and Tegan continued on her roll.

"So, your sort of like Jules, one hit and your anybodies, two and your every bodies."

Juliette stopped laughing, "shutup," she whined as the tables were turned in her direction.

"Yeah, not so funny now is it Juliette?" chuckled Andrew, "I've heard those stories to you tart."

"Fuck off you two, this is pick on Andrew night, not pick on Juliette night ok," she giggled, "And don't start on me Tegan Hamilton or I'll tell a few of your nasty little sex secrets you bitch," and the laughter continued.

"Ok, ok, you win Jules, back to picking on Andrew," hastily turning her taunts back to the blond.

"So Andrew, are you saying that you wouldn't ever have sex with a girl now, unless, you were whacked out on drugs?"

"No, no sex with girls Tegan!" said Andrew slouching back into the seat and nervously giggling.

Tegan pointed to the glove box, "open that up Jules I've still got a few hits in there from last week. Here Andrew, close your eyes and stick out your tongue," the girls were in fits as Juliette rifled through the glove box.

"I'm not taking any more drugs you guys," and the three burst out laughing anew. Tegan had tears running down her cheeks and looked at Jules to see her in exactly the same condition.

Suddenly, Jules looked beyond Tegan, to the left and her face dropped into one of fear and she stiffened upright in her seat.

Tegan never even had time to ask as her car door opened. She swung round to see the long haired menace standing right beside her. She felt absolutely terrified for a split second before he brought his fist back then slammed it into her face. Tegan's world went dark.

Jules watched the guy approach the car and her heart leapt up into her throat. _'Oh fuck the Goddess blind.'_ she thought, it was the creepy silver haired guy Tegan had a run in with earlier. She sat there petrified with fear as he opened Tegan's door, bent down and slammed his fist into the side of her friends face.

Jules let out the biggest scream of her life as Tegan's head snapped to the side and she collapsed in her seat. The creep then reached into the car, undid Tegan's seatbelt and started dragging her out. _'Fuck you bastard.' _thought Jules.

Juliette started screaming curses and laying into the guy with punches, slaps and scratches, hoping like hell he would back off.

He tried to pull his head back out of Jules reach but she had managed to hit home quite a few times. In one big pull, he virtually threw Tegan out of the drivers seat and onto the road.

X

X

X

Yazoo flung himself back into the car and grabbed hold of the screaming girls wrists and pulled her roughly up, crushing her against the restraints of the seat belt, effectively pinning her there.

She was screaming for all she was worth and Yazoo yelled at his brother, "get a hold of this bitch Kadaj."

The youngest smiled, he noticed Yazoo had his hands full at the moment, one unconscious on the road and one trying to tear his head off, he had to chuckle at the sight.

Walking to the passenger side door, Kadaj yanked it opened, the mouse was now in the middle child's clutches where not many ever survived. He briefly noticing the boy in the back, desperately fumbling with his pants and Kadaj had to wonder what the hell the kid was up to. His bafflement was resolved when suddenly the blond flew forward, hitting Yazoo in the throat with some sort of device that sent his brother reeling.

The scene just erupted.

The force of the Stun Stick sent Yazoo smashing back against the open car door to land heavily on his ass. The brown haired girl undid her seat belt and started scrambling over towards the drivers side.

"SHIT!" yelled Kadaj.

The young leader attempted to reach in and grab the little mouse that was heading for the drivers seat only to be confronted by the boy who was diving into the now vacant passenger seat to challenge Kadaj.

And to the surprise of the youngest, the boy came out fighting, Kadaj cursed, it wasn't them to underestimate an enemy, but these were just kids, human kids at that.

The blond flung himself forward and drove the device straight into Kadaj's stomach. The silver haired boy doubled over, convulsions from the shock that coursed through his gut rendered him almost immobile. Then he felt strong hands gripping his hair and in his pain filled state, watched as a knee came up quickly to drive into his face and the ground came up to meet him.

Loz was leaning on the bonnet as Yazoo and Kadaj made their way forward to the sleek little car. He saw Yazoo open the door, punch…..some screaming….. more screaming….and then everything went south. It all happened so fast, one minute his brothers were fine and looked like they had everything under control, the next, they were both on their asses.

"Holy shit!" said Loz, and he rushed forward.

X

X

X

**TBC**

X

X


	5. Still beautiful, for a freak

**Hi to all, sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out but real life is so hectic at the moment.**

**IRENE SHARDA: Yes, poor kids. They have no clue that there are bigger fish out there, ones that bite back. It will be a bit of a reality shock for them I'm sure.**

**PSYCHO STEPH: Yes, I can only imagine the friendly banter going on between Yazoo and Kadaj; it would be a Kodak moment for sure. "Can you smile with that gag on your mouth Daj?" And the alien machinery, well I'm so excited to tell you what that is, you can be sure it won't be good news, but you'll just have to wait to find out how it will effect everyone.**

**AVID FANTASY: I love dark humour, it's an Aussie thing I'm sure but I like to throw it in at every available chance. I think Tegan deserves what she gets to, her high and mighty attitude is about to come tumbling down, go hard Yazzy, kick her ass. Yes, most people know how this goes, but hopefully I can throw in a few new turns that keeps everyone interested even just a little. **

**Thank you to all that have reviewed this fic so far and I did go back and adjust Andrew's appearance slightly in chapter 4, just for a few besotted girls that I won't mention. **

**Warning…Warning…..Warning …Adults Only… I mean it…no kiddies**

**Now you have been warned.**

**This chapter contains explicit forced sex, (rape) so if you can't read such contents, bail out NOW.**

**Also contains language, and violence towards men and women, blood and brutality.**

**NOW… REMEMBER… BAD…. REMNANTS.**

X

X

X

X

X

Yazoo was livid, he glared threateningly from between his silver fringe at the chaos that was erupting inside the car, sitting motionless on the road and clinging desperately to the door to stop himself from sliding fully to the ground. He had that feeling of once he was down; he might not get up again. _'They will all die slowly for this,' _was the only coherent thought going through his dazed mind as contemplated what the hell had just happened.

His whole body was shaking as the electrical aftershock drained out through his nervous system, leaving a high-pitched ringing in his ears. The effect was strangely curious; it made the remaining sounds around him oddly muffled, as if he was hearing them from underwater. Muted screams, yelling and every thing seemed to be happening in a blurry, slow motion mode.

From the tips of his toes to the trembling of his full, pink lips, he furiously willed the tremors to still, trying to fight his pain racked body back under his control.

He shook his head attempting to clear the haze in his brain, taking deep breaths as the effects finally started to subside. Whatever that little blond bastard had hit him with packed a god awful fucking punch, especially when it wasn't expected.

This was certainly unanticipated and the thought that the younger boy had caught him off guard left a bitter taste in the remnants mouth. When had they become so sure of themselves that they failed to see any flaws in their tactics?

He could feel the trickling of blood down the side of his face from where the female had scratched him, and in an angry burst of energy, launched himself up to his feet just as the she slid into the driver's seat. Her petrified eyes lifted to his as she fumbled with the vehicles gears, the girl obviously wanted out of here by any means possible but she wasn't going anywhere, Yazoo had a score to settle with her.

The angry silver growled out through his clenched teeth as he reached in with both hands, grabbing the wretched female by the hair and angrily yanked her screaming out of the car. Yazoo loved hearing this bitches ear splitting wails, he closed his eyes momentarily to delight in hearing her pain. Once he'd dragged that slight delight from her and his revenge was sated somewhat, he brought an end to the wonderful sound, now was not the time to draw attention to themselves.

With one fist cruelly entangled in the back of her hair, he drew his arm back and gave her a stinging backhand across the face, silencing her immediately. Her head flung to the side regardless of his hold and if he hadn't such a tight, cruel grip on her, she would have gone to the ground for sure.

The female stumbled in his grasp until she got her legs back under her and Yazoo yanked her back to face him again. Blood trickled from the corner of her painted lips and her small hands covered his, trying to ease the pain of almost having her hair ripped from her skull.

"No, please…..no," she stammered and Yazoo clamped his free hand over her windpipe and squeezed, just enough to stifle the flow of air she was desperately trying to suck into her lungs.

The girl turned terrified tear-filled eyes to his, her small, feeble hands shifted from her hair to try and remove the suffocating grip he had around her throat. He glanced quickly over at his younger brother's situation and grinned, watching as Kadaj's hits brought the blond to his knees.

One final kick from the youngest and it was over, his eyes reverted back to the girl in his grip, showing her that he held no mercy or concern for her welfare.

He drew the female close against him, feeling the warmth radiating off her even though the night was chilling, he whispered against her cheek.

"Your tears have come too late girl, you are lost to this world, you will never go home and I'll make sure of it." He coldly kissed her and lifted the mortified girl up by the spiteful grip around her throat, her thin strapped stiletto's barely touching the ground, he forced the human female roughly backwards toward the other car.

She didn't fight as her reverse steps moved her further away from her friends to an unknown situation, her hazel eyes stayed glued to his emerald orbs as she struggled to breath. As much as Yazoo wanted to take his anger out on the foul mouthed female, he felt the overwhelming need to settle the score with this one first.

X

X

Kadaj felt the wind knocked out of him as he hit the ground hard, his body arched backwards and convulsed a few times in pain from the jolt he received from whatever the fucking little bastard had hit him with. His gloved hand went straight to his face to assess the damage, nothing felt broken but he did feel the wetness dripping from his nose and lips and the blonds knee still felt like it was embedded into his face, _'little fucker.' _

However Kadaj didn't have time to think about it as the kid, obviously trying to defend his two girl friends, came at him again. The youngest silver's rage kicked in full throttle; he coiled his knees up to his chest and drove his spring-loaded feet straight into the boy's stomach, slamming him backwards against the car.

The remnant flipped up from his back onto his feet in an instant, taking a few unsteady steps towards the boy, glaring at the blond who was struggling to stay upright and holding onto his ribs, and with a powerful thrust, side snap-kicked the youth in the face.

The boy's head flew back as he collapsed onto his hands and knees in a daze, blood pouring out of his mouth, and a curtain of long blond locks covered his face.

"Not a nice fucking feeling is it you little shit," growled Kadaj. The blond, looking not so pretty now, nervously glanced up to his attacker as Kadaj quickly closed in, grabbing the sweet boy's head and driving his knee into the side of his delicate face.

"Have one back you little prick," he yelled, and with great satisfaction, watched the boy crumple to the ground unconscious.

Kadaj sucked at the blood that was pooling in his mouth and spat it to the road beside the kid. He took a few unsteady steps, trying to stabilize himself from the electric hammering he just received but he knew that within the hour his body would be completely healed, he had Jenova's Gene's to thank for that.

He bent down and retrieved the thing the feisty little shit had hit them with; Kadaj knew what it was as soon as he got a close look at it.

"Fucking little bastard!" he yelled and just for the fun of it he zapped the kid with the weapon, gleefully watching as the slender body twitched and heaved even though the boy was already out to it.

A big smile spread out over his lips, his teeth still stained crimson from the blood as he scrutinized the power of the little rod.

"Must get me one of these," he laughed. "Oh wait…I just did," and he pocketed the little device.

By the time Loz had got there, the tables had turned again.

His younger brothers had control of the situation and as Yazoo pushed Loz's weeping mouse past him towards their car he yelled at the eldest.

"Get the other one." flicking his head back in the direction of the girl on the road.

Loz looked over to Kadaj and saw him dragging the unconscious boy by the collar. _'What the hell had just happened?' _He looked around slightly perplexed before remembering his instructions, _'Oh right, the girl.' _

The burley silver moved to stand above her; she looked peaceful, like she was asleep. _'Poor thing' _he thought. Bending down he grabbed a hold, pulling her unconscious body over his shoulder and striding back to join his brothers.

"Throw her in the front seat," said Yazoo irritably, "your driving Loz."

His brother was angry, Loz could sense this, it didn't take a lot of brains to know that the middle child was vexed and it was never a good thing when Yaz was in such a mood.

He carefully placed the girl on the front seat of the passenger side and closed the door, walking around to get into the drivers seat, Loz silently watched as Yazoo handled the other girl, his girl, she looked so scarred.

The big guy hoped his brother wouldn't hurt her too much, he was looking forward to spending his 'quality time' with her, he preferred them in one piece and not bleeding all over the place as the middle sibling's pets tended to do, a lot.

Yazoo let go of the girl's throat giving her head a sharp jerk, he gently placed his index finger against her bleeding lips and in an almost intimate action, and he brought his lips down to her ear.

"Shhhhhhhhh," he whispered, "no more crying…not yet anyway." the girl glanced sideways at him, terrified, but got her bothersome noises under control.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kadaj drag the boy to the rear of the car and pound on the trunk.

"Open it up Loz," bellowed the youngest and Loz hit the button, scanning the streets around them to make sure no one heard the fuss his pissed off brothers were making.

A metallic sounding click and the trunk opened, Kadaj hefted the boy up, depositing the unconscious form in with a last ditch uncaring heave then slammed it shut. That just left little mousey to deal with.

As Kadaj walked towards her, he could see Yazoo had an unforgiving hold on the girl; she was crying but made no plea for her safety. Kadaj thought the look suited her, red eyes and tear smeared cheeks, bloodied up a little bit, just the way he liked them.

"What are we doing with this one?" the youngest enquired. Yazoo looked down into her eyes, he could see the fear there but also something else, a minuscule amount of defiance remained, she wasn't defeated yet in her own mind. _'Well…. that would change soon enough.' _he thought.

Some fought him right to the end; some gave up as soon as Yazoo used moderate pain techniques. He loved the fighters, the relinquishing ones left him hanging, unfulfilled and downright pissed off.

"I owe her!" he finally said.

The angry silver boy lifted the young woman up by the throat so her face was just millimetres from his; giving her a long hard look of contempt, "look at my face!"

The frightened girl struggled to pull away but Yazoo easily held her in place. Kadaj looked closely at his brother, tilting his head to the side as he studied the long, bloodied scratches down one side of his face. The middle child was absolutely fuming and Kadaj understood completely.

"Don't worry Yaz, I still think your beautiful!" he smiled teasingly, "for a freak."

Yazoo didn't miss the jibe. He squinted playfully at his younger brother and a smirk graced his lips, he then flicked his head towards the car.

"Get in the back Daj, your gunna help me…. this bitch needs a lesson."

Kadaj perked up, the ride home would be fun after all, he had no doubt about it and not having any qualms about Yazoo instigating the fun for now, quickly whirled around and climbed into the back, moving over to the far side. The middle remnant feeling a sudden urge of mischievous revenge on the youngest, threw the girl headfirst in onto his lap, then stood and watched in amusement as the girl realised she had obtained a certain amount of freedom and started punching, kicking and screaming at the younger brother. Her sudden and unexpected liberty was being hard fought for and Kadaj was taken aback at the combination of his brother's unanticipated, roguish action and her bid for freedom, but only momentarily.

"Thanks a fucking lot Yaz!" he yelled to his smirking brother.

Yazoo calmly waited for a window past the thrashing female, she was giving him the show he loved the most, to bad he didn't have her home already. The girl was fighting like her life depended on it; he had to smile at the thought.

He bent down and peered in over to the young silver.

"Kadaj! Are you alright?" he mocked his brother, "Do you need help little brother?" He was barely able to contain himself when Kadaj sent him a death glare. He could have stood there all night watching the amusing sight of the youngest trying to contain the fireball.

Kadaj loved a fight but with women it was contrasting, a woman fought completely different to a man, some times, it was hard to strike back at their feeble efforts, but only sometimes. He let go of one of her wrists and drove his fist into her stomach, she stopped fighting immediately and rolled into a ball coughing and wheezing. _'There, simple yet effective and not too excessive,' _he amusedly thought.

Yazoo seeing the end of her struggles dove in virtually on top of her, pulling the door closed behind him with a bone-jarring slam.

"Ok Loz, get us home." he yelled and Loz floored it, glad to finally be going home for some fun.

The girl lay there curled on her side trying to get air back into her lungs, but as soon as she felt Yazoo's weight against her she renewed her efforts to struggle again.

"Get a hold her hands Daj!" barked Yazoo.

Kadaj swivelled on the seat and lent with his back up against the car door facing towards Yazoo, he half dragged the girl onto his lap and grabbed a tight hold of her wrists, he forcefully brought her hands around behind his own back, leaving her wide open to his older brother.

Yazoo watched her as she eyed him angrily, suddenly deciding she wasn't going to make this too easy for him, she kicked out with both feet, driving her sharp-heeled stiletto's into his chest and slamming him back against the door. These kids were a dream come true for Yazoo, they had a lot of fight in them and the prospects of what was to come fuelled his adrenalin into overdrive.

With a delighted scowl on his face at her sudden surge of vehemence and a stimulating jolt in his loins at the pain she had caused him, he retaliated instantly. Seizing her legs in a brutal grip, driving them apart with such overwhelming force that to resist would cause her serious damage. Her back arched and her head flew back as she screamed out, instantly stopping her struggle. She stayed still, her head resting back against Kadaj' shoulder, eyes to the roof and small sobs rising up from her heaving chest.

Yazoo checked her will, he watched fascinated at what she would do as he placed his hands on her knees and slowly, ran gentle fingers down the inside of her thighs, she let him. He smiled at his conquest of the female but deep down he was disappointed, she had shown great promise to fight them, to watch her give up now, so early in their encounter was a bittersweet victory for him.

He gazed down watching, or maybe hoping for any sign that she intended to fight again, but she stayed subdued. Feeling somewhat letdown that she had yielded, he moved in closer between her legs.

He waited, wanting her spirit to return, he needed to see if she could call it back or if it was lost now forever. He let his fingers glide lower until they covered her crotch then drove his fingers in as far and hard as her jeans would allow. The girl rapidly brought her knees up forcing them against his chest pushing him back and shielding herself from his touch. _'Yes, that's more like it.' _he thought.

Moving his hands to the place on her legs where he gripped her before, seeing if she remembered the pain he gently squeezed, her eyes flung open and she spread her legs quickly either side of him without any further challenge.

He loved the abruptness with which she moved at his touch now; to scared to actually defy him but still wilful if he pushed her enough.

Human fear was an intoxicating thing to behold for him, the depths of depravity he could force a person to, just to survive, was too sweet for words. You had to experience it to understand it, such power over another, the power of life and death. He was after all, the son of Jenova, it was only fitting he had such power.

Humans were playthings; Yazoo saw them as little else then to sate his desires, whichever mood he was in.

He went for her jeans, roughly trying to undo the metal studded buttons before finally loosing patience with the overly small nuisances and ripped the face of her pants open. It was now she finally found her voice.

"Get your fucking paws off me you bastard," she growled. The frightened girl wriggled back into Kadaj's lap further, trying to get as much distance from Yazoo as possible. The effects of her backwards movement caressed Daj's already stiff cock and he pushed his erection against the females butt so she could get a good, hard feel of the situation she was in. She stopped the retreat instantly and the youngest bent his head forward, bitting into her neck, not hard, but firmly, warning her to be still.

She squealed out as his teeth scaped over her skin but remained motionless, his bites turning tender as they roved over her jugular which elicited small nervous moans from her.

Yazoo smiled coldly down at the girl before leaning in close to her fearful, pretty face.

"I don't think so." he frostily replied, slowly letting his eyes roam over her form and making sure she saw his intentions clearly.

"In fact, by the time I'm finished with you, there won't be a single inch of your skin that my…PAWS, will not have touched." he growled down at the girl. Her fearful eyes locked on his, he could see her weighing up the situation.

"Fuck you," came her harsh reply and Kadaj, amused at the insult to his brother, giggled against her neck.

Yazoo was delighted with her strength, "Oh you will girl, believe me... you will," he grinned.

The pretty silver cuffed her lightly up the side of the head making sure not to snuff out her rebellious nature, but hard enough to let her know she could do fuck all about the situation. The girl yelped out at the contact, going slack in the youngest boy's lap, her body shivering in alarm.

The middle child reached down and gripped the flimsy material of her blouse, ripping it away with one unforgiving wrench to reveal her goose bumped skin to the cold night air. Throwing the tattered remains onto the floor, when suddenly he was interrupted.

"Yazoo! That ones mine."

Yazoo's head snapped up from glaring angrily at the girl to look solemnly at Loz.

"She still is Loz, I'm just…. borrowing her for a little while, ok," he watched his older brother's reaction to this.

"Well….. I want her in one piece ...and alive, alright?" came Loz's concerned reply.

Yazoo couldn't see any dilemma with this, "Sure Loz, no problem." He paused for a moment making sure Loz wasn't going to insist on his ownership of the girl then went back to ripping off the remainding gear.

She was struggling in Kadaj' grip constantly, trying to somehow keep her clothes in place as she cried out in fear.

The youngest could feel her struggles becoming more desperate, her whole body was trembling with dread and the effect was thoroughly stimulating.

Watching, his excitement grew with each violent rip as Yazoo tore away at silk and lace, the slender line of her legs accentuated by her thin-strapped high-heeled shoes. She had a beautiful, inviting body, one that Kadaj thought needed to be thoroughly and violently ruined.

Yazoo paused after removing the last bit of bothersome threads and looked down at the pitiful girl beneath him, grinning malevolently; he slowly unzipped his jacket, slipped it off and laid it over the front seat with care.

The streetlights passing by out side illuminated his pale, bare, well-sculpted torso one minute before the concealing darkness hid his perfection the next. Slight dark bruises were already forming from where the girl's sharp heels had caught him in the chest but it was the type of pain the middle child loved to endure, arousing him considerably. Taking his time he leisurely undid his belt, knowing the girl was fearfully watching his every purposefully slow move, the realization of what was in store for her increased her fear with each passing second.

Yazoo watched as the passing lights revealed her state as well, her wide fearful eyes, her heaving chest all displayed for him one minute before darkness claimed her the next. It was like watching a slide show of her terror, tantalisingly quick snap shots of fear, turning into terrifying realisation.

The beautiful remnant unzipped his fly, letting his hard cock loose of its confines and slowly pushed the black leather down to his knees.

Kadaj looked at his brother's erection and started chewing at his bottom lip, his brother had a big dick by human standards and the pretty silver was clearly in an excited mood judging by how stiff he was. The mesmerising sight caused the young ones own cock to twitch spasmodically in its confines, _'not yet baby' _he consoled his anxious rod. _'soon…very soon it will be your turn to play.' _

"Let her go Daj," demanded Yazoo.

Kadaj snapped back and slowly let the girl have her arms back but kept a light grip in case she started fighting again, she didn't, too petrified at the moment so he let her go.

Yazoo roughly grabbed hold of her hips and pulled the naked girl towards him, straitening her out more but leaving her head resting in the youngest remnants lap. The brutal treatment suddenly brought her out of the submissive frame of mind she had adopted and she condemned his taunt, bare chest to feeble punches.

He grinned as he reached down grabbing the girl's ankles and hoisting them up and over her head ignoring her protests.

"Get off me, get the fuck off me you prick." she wailed.

"Hold her legs Daj." he said, moving his head quickly to the side to dodge the ineffective clouts raining up at him.

The mischievous boy, took a firm grip on her strapped ankles, and pulled them towards him, leaving her in a fully exposed and in a vulnerable position for the middle child.

She screamed in earnest now, knowing that nothing she did would stop them from here on in, and resorted to pleading with them.

"No, No, No please don't." she cried but her pleas only made Yazoo smile, he was not in a merciful mood towards the girl; he wanted to see her suffer. Moving into position above the traumatised young woman, her small, shaky hands feebly moved up to push against his chest, trying in vain to stop him from what she knew was coming.

Yazoo grabbed a hold of his throbbing dick and positioned it at her entrance, then slowly, started to push inside. His bell shaped knob thrust in to be enveloped in her incredible warmth, an amazingly contrasting feel to the bitter cold night air.

She cried out as her body was invaded by hard, foreign flesh, still pleading with them to stop but the might behind her fight had left her and she resorted to closing her eyes, trying to block out the sight above her as the tears slipped from the corners to slide down her cheeks.

Her bottom lip quivered spasmodically as he drove his swollen cock in further and she arched her back trying somehow, to pull herself away from his intruding shaft.

Screams of protest turned into screams of pain, she was tight around him, the girl's obvious fear not helping in this situation one bit as her walls clamped around him in her panicked state. Yazoo raised his head up to look at Kadaj; there faces were only inches away from one another.

"Fuck Daj, she's tight." his eyes rolled back in obvious bliss at the tightness encasing his prick and the pain she was clearly in.

Stopping his momentum, he reached up and cupped his hand to Kadaj's lips.

"Big spit little brother."

The youngest silver, with eyes locked on identical ones to his, proceeded to suck up all the juice he could muster from his mouth and spit it into Yaz's hand, noticing it was still stained slightly red, and then watched as Yazoo did the same. He slipped out of the girl, coating his prick in their combined spittle and without any consideration for her welfare, plunged roughly back into her, letting his full weight force his drive deep down inside her in one violent thrust.

She screamed loud, her body going rigid in her pain as she tried to find some way to pull herself free of him. Yazoo let her try, he was firmly embedded and he did love to hear them scream, and he desperately wanted to give this one something to scream about.

He drove in hard, pulling out just so the tip of his cock stayed inside her before plunging down again. Her cries becoming a continuous song for Yazoo that excited him into fevered pitched thrusts. A sheen of sweat quickly forming on his pale brow making strands of his silver locks stick to his face from exertion and a feral groan escaped his parted lips.

Moving further forward, Yazoo grabbed hold of the windowsill of the car door with one hand either side of Kadaj's head.

"Pull her legs back more Daj." he panted out heavily between breaths.

Kadaj happily did so, pulling the girl back further up onto her shoulders, the effect moving Yazoo's face just a breath away form his own.

The middle child looked into his young brothers eyes as he drove into her hard, his cheeks quivering from the shock wave caused from each and every harsh drive. Her screams starting to fade out into whimpered sobs as she succumbed to shock.

Kadaj gave him a small grin before leaning in to claim the pretty silvers lips; it was slow, deep and long. The first touch soft and testing, then lips parted slightly to taste each other and then tongues came forward to tickle and tease.

Yazoo closed his eyes as his tongue slipped into Kadaj's mouth, the teen sucked it lovingly before offering his warm wet muscle in return, their tongues extended out leisurely circling around and around each other, then slowly, wet tips flicking wet tips.

Yazoo continued his assault on the girl driving into her mercilessly, never skipping a beat as he focused on the feel of her warm, encasing flesh and his brother in front of him. He felt pure ecstasy having the two so close and her pain so pure, but his control started to wane, he felt himself slipping into the background, trying to pull back was never an easy thing though and sometimes fighting it caused him pain.

Kadaj saw the hesitant look on his beloveds face a second before it turned cold and cruel, Yazoo suddenly forced his mouth hard into his brother's lips, slamming Kadaj's head back against the window.

The boy let out a startled cry as his lips were ravenously devoured. Tearing his head to the side and freeing himself from the ethereal silvers hold, he quickly cupped the overcome face of his brother with both hands and gave Yazoo a not so gentle shake, "No Yaz, stay with me," breaking the course his brother was heading down.

He studied his older sibling's eyes making sure he was back from where ever the hell he went to at these times, watching as they re-focused on him. Yazoo nodded to his brother and Kadaj blinked slowly, nodding in return. It was their unique way of letting each other know they were fine after stressful situations, Yazoo's rhythm slowed but never stopped.

"Stay with me here Yaz." Kadaj whispered again.

The middle child kissed the youngest cheek tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere Daj," he whispered against the warm soft lobe of his brother's ear.

Their foreheads touched in a comforting gesture reassuring them of their close bond before Kadaj smiled mischievously, grabbing the girl's legs again and pulling her back into position.

"Fuck her hard for me Yaz," he grinned.

Yazoo stopped and lent back slightly, he took one hand off the door and placed it behind the girls knee then brought the other hand to her opposing knee pushing her legs up and out even more so her knees were up around her armpits. He let his full weight fall onto the backs of her legs pinning her down, it was a awkward position to be in…. for her anyway. Then he began forcing himself roughly into her, slamming his full weight down with each stroke.

The girl screamed out on every downward stroke causing the silver boy to thrust even harder, delighting in her pain.

Kadaj watched mesmerised at the ferocity of his brother's attack, a range of emotions fleetingly crossed Yaz's features, then his face went blank. _'Here we go' _thought Kadaj. _'The calm before the storm.' _Then the look of pain irrupting on his brother's face and the contorting of neck muscles was the first indication of what was to come.

"Cum in her Yaz, Fuck her hard and Cum inside her." Kadaj yelled to his brother.

Yazoo's head flew back, his face screwed up tighter as he started to yell his intention, his whole body shaking violently as he started his climax.

"Daj ….Daj….Oh….Fuck." He glared fiercely down at the young woman under him, all the rage he felt for her displayed clearly on his grimacing, reddened face and in his sadistic actions.

"FUCK YOU." he yelled at the flinching girl as his thrusts became dangerously close to damaging her permanently.

He let out a long, loud, intense cry as he let loose, shooting his load deep into the girls womb, the intense orgasm was mind blowing as he slowed. In one final thrust he buried his cock in deep to the hilt and held it there until he'd finished offloading his milky white seed. Body trembling uncontrollably and unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed onto the female. He laid there trying to get his breathing back under control as he listened to her whimpered cries.

_'She had survived the distance, well who would have guessed.' _he was slightly pleased after all.

He looked down to check her condition and planted a rough kiss on her cheek.

"Fuck you to." he softly huffed the insult again.

He saw her eyes turn venomous for a brief second before lulling back to fear. _'Yes, she had proved to be fun after all.' _he thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Loz spoke up. "Is she still in one piece?"

Kadaj and Yazoo smiled and answered in unison.

"Yes Loz."

X

X

TBC

x

X

So there you have naughty Yazoo. He's a bad, bad boy.

Yazoo….you naughty boy, you go straight to my room and stay there, now.


	6. You got me into trouble mouse!

**Hi to everyone still faithfully with me on this story, I hope you're enjoying it.**

**As I get further along in this Fic I'm finding fewer things needing drastic changes so hopefully the chapters will flow quicker just slight changes. **

**Psycho Steph: Awwww, thank you sweety, your reviews are so wonderfully funny, and yes I can totally see the boys sitting down to enjoy a good ole horror film in delight. And I'm quite pleased you think this Fic is sick and twisted, not enough of them out there if you ask me.**

**Irene Sharda: Thank you my dear, really glad you like the re-write so far.**

**And remember, the boys are nasty little shits, what you and I see as terrifying, they see as a ride on the roller coaster, fun, fun, fun.**

**Sexual misconduct on the SHM's part in this chapter and a bit of physical abuse, actually there is quite a bit of physical abuse. Now that I think about it, that's' all this chapter is about….oh well…..if it's not your thing….BAIL NOW.**

**VERY OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE, FORCED ORAL SEX, STRONG VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.Don't say you haven't been warned enough about the graphic nature of this Fic.**

**And remember, no underage readers…..very adult content.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Jules was terrified, it was the sort of terror that leaves you wondering if the next breath you take, will be the last one you ever take. Never in her own mind could she have ever visualised how violent a rape could be. She had heard about it yes, but to experience it was so drastically different. All her visualisations were of a man simply holding a woman down and forcing himself inside her, there was never hatred, wilful violence and malevolence on the mans behalf. In her mind, he did it because he was attracted to her, not because he despised her, that kind of rape was just beyond her understanding.

What could be going on inside his head….their heads for that matter, to want to cause her so much harm? She knew there was a third member of the gang, but so far, her sole attention had been on the longhaired despicable bastard, with brief glimpses of the smaller asshole.

It still felt like the malicious one was inside her and she throbbed in pain, her whole stomach hurt like hell, a burning feeling that made her wonder if she would feel him there for the fest of her life, however long that was. Jules quickly glanced up at him, had the scratches she left on his face warranted the retaliation he bestowed upon her? Would she have been better off trying to reason with him? The injured girl wished she could go back in time and try a different approach, but then, something told her the ending wouldn't have been much different.

She tentavly watched him as he dressed in silence, no grinning triumphantly or back slaps of congratulations from one another or threats of any kind, just unnerving silence from the both of them.

To have such detachment to some ones suffering, to be so cold and actually want to cause her harm, it was an alien concept to Jules. They had been a threat from the very start, as soon as Tegan challenged their authority and set these events in motion. Their whole manner was that of predators, why didn't she see it before? Maybe because the girls thought and believed they were untouchable, no one would dare lay a hand on them with their ties and standing, obviously now, some one would.

The force of the attack had left her body limp and weakened as she huddled on the floor, shaking uncontrollably at the feet of the smaller one.

Even though he seemed the smallest of the three attackers, he outsized her completely, not that, that was hard, she was flat out reaching 5' 3", short by any ones standards.

Juliette had noticed that the little prick stood a full head higher then her even before she was thrown head first into the car and onto his lap, she could plainly see the well-defined muscles under the leather suit he wore as he deflected every blow she had thrown at him with ease. The asshole had also made it clear that he didn't have any qualms about punching a girl in the stomach either, both of them were outstanding cunts in her opinion.

Jules wished like hell that Tegan would wakeup right now; she desperately needed her friend's reassurance, to let her know she wasn't going through this alone. Maybe they would back off from their attack if the two girls had one another for support. Again, she doubted it; they were like nothing she had encountered before, eerie was an understatement.

This evil bastard, Kadaj is what the other had called him, sat there watching her and she flicked her nervous eyes to his, quickly looking away before retuning her gaze again briefly. Doing her best not to stare at him while trying to gage his mood and intentions. Juliette shuddered; in his face, she could see a thousand promises of intended pain and suffering even though he remained silent.

Finally he spoke, "my turn sweetheart," the asshole sniggered as he forced her roughly around on the floor.

Wondering when the hell this ordeal would end, she tried to slink away but found herself trapped between the front seat and the insidious little bastard.

Jules turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't pursue his intended threat. No such luck! She felt his fingers curling teasingly in her hair, and in a mock display of gentleness, he tugged softly on the strands.

"It's this way sweetheart," he taunted, then apparently no longer feeling like playing nice, the menace pulled her hair painfully in his direction.

Jules squealed, giving in to the force and turned to face him, she looked at the evil cherub wondering how any guy could look so good, but be so mean. His eyes held a glint of cruelness to them…a coldness even, and his aloof face would bring forth a spiteful smile when required.

Nevertheless, despite the sinful features he was still mesmerising to look at. Their appearance was angelic, but under their façade lurked a ruthlessness she never knew boys were capable of. Their attack on the three left no doubt in her mind that they were bound in any way to normal behaviour or mindset.

The beauty of them did nothing to ease her suffering though, and she warily watched as the striking demons hand roamed over his sizeable leather covered erection.

_'Oh for the love of Gaia…..NO!'_ finally understanding his indication. Her body unconsciously jolted with the realisation and her shoulders slumped in anguish.

The girls head shook slightly in denial and she tried to find any sign of clemency on his face, finding none, Jules tried pleading with him.

"Please" she whispered, "please, let us go."

The silver youth lent forward so his forehead rested against her temple, holding her tightly in place by the strands of hair he still had between his tormenting fingers.

She felt a shockwave of dread course through her body at his touch, cringing inwardly in fear, but staying frozen in place.

"Now why would we do that little mouse?" he whispered against her cheek, his breath felt like a guarantee of harm intended against her skin. By the amused look on his face, he was obviously enjoying the terror that she was experiencing.

He brought his hand up grabbing her spitefully by the jaw and jerked her round to look at him. He locked Jules into that intense gaze and it felt like he could access her very soul with that glare, tainting it forever with his sin.

His finger released their pressure and he leaned in surprising her with a gentle kiss to the lips as she sat there wide-eyed and trembling, too scared to resist him.

"Hmmm… tell me, why would we do that when we are going to have so much fun in sending you and your two friends to meet what ever god you pray to?"

Tears ran down her cheeks; she had never met anyone as scary and sadistic as these two. She searched his eyes, looking deep within the miss-shaped pupils and glowing green irises, trying to convey to him all the terror she felt inside. Feelings that he was obviously relishing, and more then willing to force upon her.

"Please, we won't tell anyone," she cried, "you could just let us out here, and we won't say a thing I promise." she was reaching a new state of desperation and was willing to try anything to be away from these guys.

He slumped back in his seat and gazed over to the alluring tall one, their eyes locked and the evil angels smiled, apparently amused at the idea of letting her go.

"Please don't do this, you wanted me hurt and believe me, I'm hurt," she said with a more pleading tone.

He fondled her cheek, "oh I don't want you hurt little one, I want to see you pushing up daisies," he chuckled sinisterly.

Juliette lowered her head as a wave of panic and tears erupted onto her face.

"Kadaj, scare the shit out of your own toy will ya, leave mine alone," there it was again, the concerned voice of Loz for his pet.

"Oh come on Loz," whined Kadaj, "they're not like rabbits, you can't scare them to death, she's fine see, say hello to Loz little mouse." The youngest grabbed a hold of the girls wrist, raising it up as high as her reach would allow and shook her hand around in a mocking wave for the eldest to see in the rear-view mirror.

"Hello Loz," he imitated a girly voice.

Loz sighed in irritation, "very funny Daj," he sulked, "but if you break her, I'm taking Yazoo's toy, then you can entertain Yaz for the next few days."

Kadaj sat there, silent for a moment as he thought about the outcome of Loz taking Yazoo's toy, absently playing with the mouses hand as certain memories came to mind. He glanced over to Yazoo to see a wicked smile plastered across the middle child's lips as he eyed him back.

"Imagine the fun we could have little brother," smirked his teasing sibling and Kadaj turned back to the front.

"Your pet is safe Loz," he irritably said to the eyes watching him in the rear-view mirror, "I promise I won't make her push up daisies," and he batted his lids innocently at his oldest brother who seemingly content with that, went back to concentrating on the road ahead.

Kadaj sniggered, bending his head forward till his lips touched the girls ear he whispered, "you got me into trouble little mouse," he chuckled, "do it again and I'll blow your fucking head off."

He sat back and all the humour vanished from his face, "now, where were we," he raised his silver brows and waited for her to react some way.

"You were thinking about letting us go," whimpered Jules hopefully and a deep, thoughtful look crossed the boys face. "No, I can't recall thinking that at all," he smirked. "I remember something about it being my turn now," chuckling he glanced over to his brother. "I don't think she likes me Yaz."

Yazoo raised his eyebrows in surprise, "can't imagine why Kadaj," he sarcastically replied, "out of all of us, I considered you the most likeable."

"Yeah I thought so to," laughed the youngest and his attention returned to the frightened girl.

"So, do you want to just jump on top and ride me, or suck my dick," he teased her.

"Please, just let us go, I promise I won't say a damn word, I wanna go home, please, let me go home," Juliette broke fully, it was all too much for her, tears soaked her cheeks and her breathes came out in racked sobbing.

The menacing boy just sat there oblivious to her shed tears, a mirthless smirk graced his beautiful, ageless face and Jules came to the definite conclusion that Hell indeed had its own angels. She quickly glanced at the tall one to see if he was listening to her pleas, he sat motionless looking through her it seemed, lost in his own thoughts but taking in the entire conversation.

Looking back to the wanting demon, she resigned herself to disgrace if need be to escape them. His fingers played lightly with her wavy strands, watching her in anticipation as he tugged her lightly again in his direction. She took hold of his calves with shaky hands and dropped her head to his knees in a totally subservient gesture.

"Please let us go."

Jules suddenly cried out in pain, the boy had obviously lost patience with her evasive tactics and pleas as he seized a agonizing fist full of hair, forcing her face down into his groin.

"Be a good girl then and I'll think about it," he slowly released his hold and sat there motionless, again just watching her intently.

She knew what he was expecting, and she knew he wanted her to do it on her own volition by way of pain if she refused. It was one thing to be forced into an act unable to resist, but to make her consent willingly into a forced act…how could someone accomplish that?

However, the evil little fuck was achieving it, she was already relinquishing to his demands.

This silver haired youth was by far the more malevolent of the two; he was fucking with her mind as well as her body.

The corners of young ones lips curved slightly up as Jules raised trembling fingers to the buckle of his pants, timidly unfastening the latch holding it in place. Glancing up to see any reaction and taking in the almost expressionless look on his face, was making her unsure of whether this was what he actually wanted.

He answered Jules questioning look by pushing his pelvis seductively up into her hands, encouraging further action. His eyes never left her face, it was nerve racking knowing he was watching every move she made closely with that eerie evaluating look.

Her gaze dropped back down to the boys leather pants, bottom lip quivering as she mulled over the next move. _'The smug scary little fucker.' _she thought. _'How can I rip his fucking dick off and get away with it?'_ Actually how would they get away at all, did the evil angels even know who they had? Was this just some brutal kidnapping or did they not give a shit and really meant them harm?

As the zipper slowly opened revealing the boys rock hard cock, she inadvertently groaned in dismay at the sight of it.

This was a nightmare, for his age, which she guessed at around late teens early twenties he was big, and she looked up when she heard him chuckle.

Kadaj knew his size always shocked mortals. Pleased at the girl's look of dread as his baby was released from its confinement, he couldn't contain his amusement.

He thought affectionately down to his engorged little pet 'OK my sweet, time to play.'

The girl reached out to touch him but he brushed her hands away.

"No Hands….just your mouth." he ordered. She sent him another mortified look, hesitantly re-adjusting her position to kneel between his legs and closed her eyes trying to block out the sight in front of her.

He could see that the girl's body still shook from his brothers loving touch and the obvious confliction going on inside her head.

_'Let me guess.'_ he thought. _'Should she voluntarily do what he wants, or fight him every step of the way and suffer the pain that would go with it.' _He was getting a kick out of at her plight. _'Decisions…decisions.'_

It was all part of his game, his amusement. To study the lesser beings and anticipate their next action. To be able to guess what they would do, before they themselves know they will do it.

He took hold of his stiff prick lightly at the base and angled the tip towards her mouth, she sat frozen in place. Impatiently he reached forward grabbing her around the back of the head and yanked hard. As the frightened girls lips were formally introduced to the head of his cock, she squealed out but kept her mouth closed tightly. Kadaj grinned at the temporary knock-back she was giving him and smacked her full pretty lips repeatedly with the bell shaped knob of his thick throbbing prick.

"This isn't how we like to play." he sneered.

x

x

x

Loz was getting pretty annoyed while driving home. The sun was just starting to lighten the horizon and the dark haired girl slumped in the front seat never so much as twitched. What made matters worse was the noises of his brothers having 'special time' with his girl in the back.

Her moaning and groaning didn't make things any easier for him. When they finally turned into the deserted old road that led up to their newly confiscated house, he let out an audible sigh.

The youngest was in his final throws with the girl, and Loz watched fascinated in the rear view mirror at Kadaj's cum faced grimace. His head flew backwards with teeth clenched tightly, trying to subdue the cries of orgasm that usually tore out of his chest. He could just see his brothers hands on the top of the girls head, forcing her down lower onto his cock as he came deep in her throat. It was now Yazoo decided to get involved with his young brothers orgasm, reaching over to grab a fistful of her hair and help force the girls head up and down on Kadaj's cock, leaving Daj free from forcing her to perform.

His back arched up off the seat as one hand gripped the window and the other Yazoo's shoulder. The cry he had been holding in suddenly found an escape route, he yelled out long and loud as muscles contorted tight before collapsing back down onto the seat. Then came the sudden explosive sound of his pet desperately sucking in a lungful of air as Yazoo released her from the suffocating embrace.

The middle sibling with one hand fisting in the back of her hair, clamped the other over her cum filled mouth, threatening the gagging, shrieking girl to swallow it all, smiling all the while as she fought to breath and swallow the milky white fluid.

Things quickly settled down after the boys had finished with her leaving Loz to his thoughts. He was going to have to wash her real good when he finally got her home.

The big guys head tilted questioningly to the side. "Hey Yazoo, what do you mean by Kadaj is the most likable, you saying no one likes me?" both silver boys in the back seat grinned, had Loz only now caught on to the comment? …..apparently.

"I like you more then Yazoo Loz," said Kadaj, chuckling in amusement, "Yaz is a bastard."

When the car pulled up Yazoo was the first out, he opened the front door and grabbed hold of the still unconscious brunette; throwing her over his shoulder, he quickly carried her into the house.

Kadaj looked down at the wreak still blubbering in the car; girls were so sensitive to forced love.

"You better come grab your mouse Loz." he said, "I don't think her legs are working at the moment."

"You didn't break her did ya Daj?" whined Loz as he hurried around to check on his new pet.

Kadaj shook his head in denial as visions of Loz getting Yazoo's toy entered his mind. "No brother, she's just a little….. overwhelmed…..she's had a big day you know." He laughed and patted Loz on the back.

"Do you want a hand getting her out?" asked Kadaj as he studied the eldest thoughtful face.

"Just watch her for a sec would you, I'll be back in a minute?" mulled Loz.

"Sure can," with his brow wrinkling slightly in confusion at what his brother might be up to, he watched the broad, muscle bound shoulders clad in black leather disappear into the house.

Kadaj turned his attention back to the naked girl cowering on the floor of the car.

"Come on out little mouse." he patted her on the back with the tips of his fingers.

She jumped at the touch and tried to retreat further into the car away from him, crying out as he grabbed hold of her arm preventing her attempt.

"Oh come on, what's a little deep throat between friends," he teased.

"I've heard it's good for clearing out the airways." Seeing his humour was going unacknowledged, he gave up and dragged her roughly from the vehicle. She made it out only to fall at his feet whimpering.

"Please, I did what you wanted, just let us go."

Kadaj smiled at her, "oh little one…did you think that was it…..oh no, no, no, we're just getting started."

He gave a small wink and grabbed hold of the girl's hair, dragging her up to face him. "Must suck to be you right now," he sadistically teased.

"Please, why are you doing this?" she sobbed, in all honesty, Juliette was wondering if death was a better alternative then spending another moment with these vile creatures.

"Because your bitch of a girlfriend has a very….. interesting mouth, one that my brother would like to explore and you're along for the ride."

He leered down at her menacingly, bringing his fingers to her lips and stroked them lightly.

"Not that your mouth hasn't proved interesting, it just doesn't have the calibre of your offensive little friend."

Loz came quickly out of the house with a blanket and wrapped it around the shaky form of the girl in his brother's hold; he picked her up and without a word, carried her off into the house.

"Yeah no worries Loz, anytime." came Kadaj's snide reply to his brothers receding back.

He stood there a moment contemplating on how he wanted to play out his next move.

"OK you little shit, that just leaves you and me." he chuckled. "Let's see if you're going to behave yourself."

He reached into the front of the car and popped the button and walked cautiously to the rear, he raised the trunk up slightly and glanced in. The kid wasn't strong but he was unpredictable and rebellious, just the type Kadaj liked.

"You still alive in there or what little man?" he taunted and with a flick of his wrist he opened the trunk fully.

Kadaj looked down on the fuming boy who returned a look that could melt steel.

"We're not going to have a problem are we?" queried Kadaj, he just loved taunting his playthings; it gave him such a kick.

"Where are the girls you bastard?" the blond yelled at him.

"Ohhhh…. we are going to have a problem then." Kadaj smiled, he much preferred it when they had a bit of bite to them.

He took a few steps back giving the kid room to climb out of the trunk and stood ready for what ever would come.

The fact that the kid had zapped his ass and kicked him in the face still riled Kadaj, so he was in a mood to show the little shit he was in well over his head. The youth clambered out and stood facing Kadaj but made no move against him.

_'Disappointing'_thought Kadaj.

Now that he could safely get a close up of the blond he could see why he was so attracted to him, the youth was a lot like Yazoo. Tall, slim and very striking with his androgynous looks. Long blond hair and the blue/grey eyes were about the only difference and now the youngest finally understood the need to cause this one pain. It was the next best thing to actually taking some well-earned revenge on his middle brother.

"Where's Tegan and Jules." The boy yelled again, bringing Kadaj back from his scheming.

"Tegan and Jules is it, Hmmm… so which one is which?" queried Kadaj as he started circling, giving the boy his most alluring smile while slowly moving in closer.

The kid didn't reply, he was watching cautiously, every step Kadaj was taking and the young leader had no doubt the youth would swing again if he went within the boys range.

The cute blonde looked around nervously, whether searching for an escape route or the girls, Kadaj couldn't tell, he wondered if the boy would abandon them if given the choice.

Those blue eyes finally fixed themselves back to Kadaj, "Jules has brown hair," he finally blurted out.

A look of understanding lit up the silver boys face.

"Ahhhhh! So Jules is the one that we fucked the entire way home then?" Kadaj smiled derisively.

A look of fury came over the boys face and he immediately lunged.

The silver pivoted, doing a complete 360, bringing his clenched fist around in a wide arch and back knuckled the kid to the jaw with full force, sending him sprawling face first into the dirt. He rose slowly, on shaky legs, his busted lips bleeding profusely again but the fury had not been knocked out of him yet. Those pretty eyes held great hatred and Kadaj wanted to see that wonderful hate turned into fear at his every touch.

"Please…don't make me mess up that pretty face of yours any more," he mocked the boy, "I have plans for those lips you know."

The boy's legs shook under the strain of trying to hold up his own weight in his injured, weakened condition. "Go to hell you prick, you think I'm gunna let you touch me, I'll fucking kill you if you try," he growled out and tried to wipe the blood away with the back of his hand.

Kadaj laughed, he raised his arms up in mock surrender.

"Oh please…..I'm so scared." he baited the boy, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the little stun-stick the boy had used against him.

"And how exactly, will you do that now that you don't have this you little fuck?" and his face settled into a menacing glare. "You know what? I think you're getting your ambitions mixed up with your abilities there, but by all means, please try," he said as he re-pocketed the devise.

Kadaj lowering his outstretched hands to the side, giving the suggestion of leaving himself wide open for the boy to strike, a clear invitation to try his luck.

The youth slowly took a few steps towards him, Kadaj was elated that the kid was willing to fight still. This one had guts and stamina, how wonderful. He stopped just outside of arms reach from Kadaj presuming he was at a safe distance.

"Who the hell are you?" queried the bewildered boy.

"Well this week, I'm your worst nightmare." smiled Kadaj.

He quickly snap-kicked the kid in the stomach sending him flying backwards to the ground again, the boy struggled up to his hands and knees. His body heaved as it fought to get oxygen back into his lungs, but even in his suffering state, he still watched the silver intently from between his long blond strands.

Blood smeared hands came up trying to defend himself as Kadaj closed in on him, leaving his already tender ribs exposed. The young leader didn't hesitate, grabbing those hands and driving his knee into the unprotected side, slamming the blonde back to the ground wheezing in agony. Dirt stuck to his bloodied cheek and lips as he rolled to his side searching for his attacker.

Kadaj stood for a while hovering over his prey…..gloating, then slowly lowered himself down on one knee. The boy now lay on his back gasping and shaking, clearly beaten for now. Fear finally etched across his face as he awaited the next hit, if and more then likely when it came.

Kadaj reached out touching the flinching youths face gently.

"Do you understand your ability to kill me now boy?" He queried.

"You have to sleep sometime you fucker." the blond bravely warned.

"You won't last that long my pretty." the silver stated, then sharply palm heeled the kid's forehead, not hard enough to knock him out but just enough to stun him. And grabbing a handful of bleached blond hair, he skull dragged the kicking and cursing boy into the house.

X

X

X

Tegan awoke to total darkness, attempting to move caused the whole world to start rolling over on her. A terrible feeling of being restrained worked it's way into her foggy mind, trying to register why it was that she couldn't move proved too much at the moment. Her mind was trying to decipher the condition of her body, but her body was being very evasive in answering.

Concentrating hard she lifted her head, but it felt like it weighed a ton and dropped back to the hard floor on its own accord with a thud that reverberated throughout her skull. If she wasn't feeling so damned numb, she was sure it would have hurt like a bitch. Why wasn't her body doing what she wanted it to? Tegan tried her hands, starting to get the feeling of them and becoming frightfully aware what the problem was.

_'Dear Minerva they're tied behind my back, no, not good, not good at all,'_ came her nervous thoughts, and her legs? They moved freely but slow and shaky. _'Fuck Tegan, where the hell are you?'_ she lay there trying to gather herself together. _'Ok, get your ass up girl.'_ taking a deep breath she tried to sit up, wave after wave of dizziness struck until she finally gave up and slumped to the floor again.

The darkness had a totally disorientating effect to her already confused condition, and her face hurt terribly.

_'Where the hell am I, and what had happened?'_

Thinking back…_ 'leaving the bar, Jules, Andrew, conversations, traffic lights?'_

"Dam it!" Nothing after that, nothing at all.

Scenarios started playing through her mind, a kidnapping… someone playing a joke on her.

Then it hit her, and the debate with herself began.

"Rufus!" Surely he wouldn't.

_'And why not, you know he's capable of it, even worse….much, much worse.'_

"He wouldn't dare."

_'Oh hell yes he would.'_

"What would he gain from this?"

_'Um…all your money, the company, power to do what he wanted to again my dear.'_

"That prick, I wouldn't sign it over."

_'He has ways to make you insist he take it.'_

"If I did, would he let me go?"

_'Probably not, Rufus never cared for you, it was always the money.'_

"He wouldn't….kill me would he?"

It was then that her debate with herself ended.

Panic seized her, she had been more then insulting to him in his efforts to re-activate their marriage deal. Her breathing reducing to short gasps as she thought about the type of revenge he inflicted on people who were stupid enough to do him wrong.

_'Oh fuck, do I have enough influence to talk him out of it?'_Tegan wasn't so sure. She tried to sit up again putting in a harder effort and ignoring the waves of dizziness that washed over her. Finally managing to right herself, even though it took all her collected strength to remain that way. He had her, she just knew it.

Tegan tried to focus, there was nothing to give her any clues as to her whereabouts, nothing? She moved her legs around in the pitch blackness trying to feel something, anything. Slowly turning herself around in a circle and reaching out with her feet for some familiar thing, again nothing. This total feeling of desolation and nothingness was leaving her in state of despair like she had never known before.

"Daddy...please come find me."

It was 4am when a sleepy and confused Max Hamilton got the call. All he heard was Tegan…..missing…car…..abandoned…..no clues…

He tried replaying the conversation after he had hung up but fear was clouding his memory.

No one had called for a ransom, what were they waiting for? He would sell everything he owned to get his daughter back; there was nothing he wouldn't sacrifice for her.

He had money, power and knew the most influential people on this planet, but right now, he felt very alone. Some bastard had his daughter. He coughed loudly, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth, disturbed at the sight of the black smudges on his wrists. He would have to tell her sooner or later about this, about how he, Max Hamilton, was afflicted with this loathsome disease. When did he see her last? Yesterday, she seemed fine, she seemed happy. He had to get her back, she was all he had in this world and the prognosis was that he was not long for it, he had to find her and he needed his best man on it.

He picked up the phone and with a shaky hand dialled, a second later the Wutain man answered, his voice sounding oddly pained but Max never bothered with it. "Tseng, I need you here right now."

The dark haired Wutain man had been with Max since his former employer had disappeared over two years ago and had proved himself invaluable to this company. He was the one man that got results when no one else could and Max would need him desperately on this one.

X

X

X

TBC


	7. Sugar Coated Version

Hi guys.

Sorry this chapter took longer then usual to post but as some of my closer friends know, Australia has been hit by some of the worst flooding in it's history.

My little town has been cut off by torrential waters for nearly three weeks now but the roads have finally been opened so we should see supplies coming in.

My Hubby and I have been out helping our friends, who live on farms, to try and get hundreds of cattle to higher ground, sometimes in torrential rain and through water so deep our poor horses were nearly swimming.

I won't complain too much as I know we got out of it a lot better then some of the other towns that have been affected by this, especially Toowoomba and Grantham as they have just been hit un-expectantly by what people are calling, an *Inland Tsunami,* a wall of water up to 8 metre's high in places that went through the towns, (who the fuck has ever heard of something like that?) Things are really crazy over hear at the moment and my heart goes out to all those that also have been affected by this disaster. I'm thinking of you all.

X

X

X

X

**Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers**

**The secret spot: **I'm so glad that your enjoying this fic, thanks for letting me know that you missed it. Hopefully you will enjoy the changes I made.

**Psycho Steph**: You know what, if I were Jules, I think I would cut out Tegan's tongue then sew her lips together when I got out, with fishing line to. Yes, I'm trying to go into depth with the boys relationship with each other, could you just imagine those three together growing up? Yazoo wouldn't be too bad but Kadaj would be the toddler from hell I'm sure.

**Natzilla: **so glad you like the changes my dear, hope you enjoy this chapter as I have made quite a few to this one. More Reno, more Rude and more Dufus and Tseng.

**Silvermercy: **LOL…..yes I love sadistically sexy to, really happy you picked up the changes as there will be quite a lot of them on the way.

**Katsy1988: **Oh yes….nothing makes me quiver more then a sexy bad boy, and these bad boys are set for quite a ride, glad you will be coming along.

**Avid fantasy: **Thank you very much for the wonderful compliments, I am really trying to give all my characters a deeper personality this time round. Yes, I'm a bit sadistic when it comes to the boys pets, but it would bore me if they were lovey dovey with them….yawn….nothing like a bit of B&D…..snigger.

**Irene Sharda: **Hope I explained the different types of Materia and their levels enough, and the reason for Tseng's allegiance never coming into question for Max. I'm really glad you asked though as I usually have the reason for certain things that have occurred, but I forget to put it down on paper. Thanks for reminding me to explain my logic on why things happen.

X

X

**OK, again, thanks to all those that are totally fabulous and leave me such wonderful reviews. You guys are the best.**

**Warnings are…..FORCED SEX, ABUSE, LANGUAGE, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, oh and a warning for yaoi lovers….HET!, chicken be-headings and suggestions of animal abuse. LOL**

**ADULTS ONLY VIEWING. VERY GRAPHIC CONTENT!**

X

X

X

X

It was 5.30am, Rufus sat weary from spending all night in his modest office. He ignored the magnitude of paperwork that lay in disastrous yet somewhat organised chaos on his desk as his sole attention was directed at the Com device that he'd rescued from being buried alive.

"Say again Reno," he calmly said into the Com, "have you found them?"

The desk lamp flickered as the little box crackled static for a few seconds before the redheads voice gurgled out.

"Yes sir, we found them, just as you said," crackled Reno's voice. "There was no resistance this time, who ever the hell those three freaks were, they're gone now. The artefacts are being loaded as we speak," continued the tinny, static effected tone. "And we're heading back A.S.A.P."

Rufus contemplated the news, so Tseng had been correct in his assumption of these strange artefacts he found at the Northern Crater, Reno would have laughed and left them where they lay if he thought them to be anything other then the unexplainable.

Rufus nodded his head, "Hurry back, I want these things brought straight to Healin so Dr Deakin can get started on them," he pushed the little box away without another thought and rummaged through the paperwork for one piece in particular, finding it, he pulled the soft material of his hood up covering his blond locks and repositioned the eye patch. With his protective camouflage in place to hide from the world his true condition, he hit the intercom and buzzed his secretary.

"Trudy, I have a few papers for you to file away right now," he idly commented.

Not three seconds later, Trudy entered, a middle aged woman that groomed herself to perfection. Long brown hair, hazel eyes and full red lips all clothed within a perfectly wrinkle free grey suit and black stiletto's. Without a word the pristine woman started to organise his chaotic mess that lay strewn across his desk. Rufus reversed his motorised wheelchair and headed for the window, giving her free rein at the clutter and he absently looked out to the brightening horizon, was it morning already?

He studied the piece of paper in his hand, it was a photocopy provided by Tseng a few weeks ago and Rufus was as excited about the results as Rufus Shinra possibly could be.

"Trudy," without looking at the woman he held out his hand, "Max Hamilton's file please."

He heard the file draw open and quickly the fat folder was placed in his outstretched hand, he gazed over the last few reports that Tseng secretly sent him each week.

'**Doctors visit confirmed the worst for Max, he has Geostigma. Advanced stage with approximately twelve months to live. I've advised him that now would be a good time to make out a Will to which he has agreed. He is insisting on giving the Hamilton board members control of the company's activities as he is well aware of Tegan's disinterest in running the company but I'm sure I can convince him to give her full autonomy. He has forbidden the Doctor or I telling of his condition and even his daughter is unaware. I'll send you his Will requirements and once you approve I'm sure we could expedite his condition to within a few months.**

**I'll wait for any changes you wish for me to try and enforce, can't guarantee too much as he's still pretty coherent at he moment.'**

That report had come two weeks ago and Rufus had been scheming for a way to involve himself in the mans business ever since. His only avenue was the girl at this stage, things were so much simpler when he was in power, he just picked up the phone and it would be done. Now, things were a little more complicated and required a lot more effort on his behalf.

Unfortunately, everything had a cost, no one came to power on a freebie. Information was always costly investment, his Turks had to paid, the five scientist he had hand picked, who now worked on the remains of the Jenova being that Tseng had recovered from the Northern Crater, they all had costs and his money was starting to dwindle.

All he needed was for that dark headed shrew to say "I do," and all his problems would be fixed. But, how to force her to say those two simple words?

He was drawn away from this mystery when the phone rang, Trudy grabbed for it as Rufus checked her progress on cleaning his desk.

The woman did her usual introduction, a few more queries then pushed the hold button.

"Sir," she mildly said.

"Yes." he huffed, annoyed with the unusual early interruption.

"I have a call for you Mr Shinra, from Tseng."

Rufus jolted slightly upright in his chair, this was a surprise. What could possibly be so important that would cause the Wutain man to call him at this hour?

The hooded figure swung his chair around and motored over to the now clean desk, "thankyou Trudy, that will be all," without a word the woman left, closing the door behind her.

He quickly reached out and pushed the hold button again, clearing the line.

"Tseng, what's wrong?" his voice almost sounding concerned.

"Rufus, Max just found out someone has taken his daughter," the Wutain man was well aware that there was a lot riding on Rufus getting the girl back under their restraining influence and the young President in control, of her and her finances, also the elite Hamilton cooperation. The presidents interest in Tegan was purely monetary in nature of course but that was the only kind that mattered to his undisclosed boss.

Rufus sat, taken aback at the news for a few brief seconds.

"And your sure about this Tseng….she hasn't just taken off again?" It wouldn't have been the first time the moody bitch had done it.

"Sir, they found her car abandoned and there was blood at the scene."

Rufus' mind raced with possible scenarios of who could be involved in this. All his scheming and planning would be for nothing if someone had beaten him to the punch. If these idiots actually killed the Ho then his uncomplicated road to power and fortune was lost.

"How much blood." he hesitantly asked.

"Not enough to suggest her death at this stage, but she's hurt." replied Tseng.

A thin smile spread across Rufus' lips at the thought of that toffee-nosed bitch in pain before returning to the dire matter at hand.

"Who has the old man put into play on this?"

"I'm in charge Sir, but he has said to pull everyone I need into service." he replied. "The old mans no relying on the police in this matter."

"I need you here with a full report immediately Tseng, can you get away from him without raising suspicion?"

"Of course," the brunette gave a snort of amusement, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Rufus hung up and considered his ruse; it was an ingenious idea to plant Tseng into the Hamilton Corporation when he disappeared two years ago, presumably dead. He needed someone he could trust to watch over the shrew and his future investment and Tseng had his own motivations for wanting Rufus to succeed in taking control of the city…well planet, was more to be exact.

With the young blond in power again, Tseng would be free to exact his revenge on those responsible for his families death. The young President knew the Turk was loyal to a fault, vengeance was definitely a dish best served cold, and when the Wutain man exacted his, Rufus kind of wanted to be there to watch.

Over the course of his two year employment with Hamilton's, Tseng had expressed his interest in re-establishing connections with his motherland country. So when Shinra's leader re-emerged from death, Tseng had simply stated to Max that he had reinstated his allegiance to Wutai, abandoning Shinra and what it stood for. Max never questioned it, there was no need. He believed that given a choice, everyone would choose Max Hamilton over a collapsed company trying to re-emerge to former glory. And the history between Wutai and Shinra was nothing less then confrontational at best.

The dark haired ex-Turk played his part to perfection, a hidden mole, a sleeper, one that kept watch over Rufus' future assets and eliminated one way or another any rivals to his expected inheritance. Rufus needed money more then ever now, he had a lot of work being done unbeknown to the populace, even his own Turks were oblivious to all that he had in the works, only a chosen few were privy to what exactly the President was up to.

The devious blond didn't want to leave anything to chance when his bid for domination or power was at risk. He planned things in advance and whether it took years to come to fruition, it was still worth it in the end.

Tseng wasn't complaining, he received two pay checks each week and delighted in reporting on the girls liaisons with amusement, she was such the little slut.

Max's company was the principal force in re-building Edge after the cities ruin, so according to the powers that be, that left Rufus in a prominent position to recur to former glory in powering said city. Max was in effect, building Rufus' city for him, to a state that they would need him more then ever before.

His standing in society was not at its strongest yet, but nobody would dare go against him with his Turks. Their reputation alone ensured compliance from the subjugated citizens; to take the shrew knowing she was linked to him as well as Max was definitely a brave but totally stupid move.

Max and Old Shinra were long time friends, both deep in their own type of undercover dealings that exploited the world and it's inhabitants, But in Rufus' view, the old man had softened a lot in the last two years due to lack of competition. Most of his alliances and opposition had been destroyed in the war but it didn't matter, his ascension to power was guaranteed and he had languished in a state of unrivalled power in Rufus' absence.

"So, it seems the end of a well forgotten era is at hand." mumbled Rufus. "Old Shinra dead and Max soon to follow. And here I am, patiently waiting in the wings," he smirked as he thought about his dead father.

"Turns out, my time is now old man, I will become more then you ever were, more, then you could ever imagine." he softly promised.

The girl was not a priority in the slightest but her future fortune was, not to say that he hadn't enjoyed taking her, especially when he knew she didn't particularly enjoy it, she was just a small bonus at the end of the day for him. The dark haired vixen would lay quietly beneath him with her trim legs spread, she would never utter a single groan unless he thrust hard, it was only when he got violent that she seemed to enjoy it, to prolong her displeasure, he would make his slow fuck last as long as possible.

But now…she just plain pissed him off, her snobbish rejection inspired all sorts of vindictive thoughts to cross his mind. If and when he got hold of her, he was definitely putting some into play. She liked violent, he would give it to her.

True to his word, fifteen minutes later and Tseng was striding into the office.

"Sir," he acknowledged his boss as he entered.

Rufus nodded in greeting, "Tseng, come in, sit down," he indicated to the seat on the opposite side of his desk.

The Turk sat and immediately handed Rufus the copy of all the reports concerning the apparent abduction of Tegan Hamilton.

The hooded blonde sat quietly studying, flicking through some pages while re-reading others.

"And this is everything is it?" he queried the Wutain.

"Yes it is everything sir, no witnesses are coming forward and there's no traces of who might be involved…..so far."

"Good, very good. I need to think for a minute," he contemplated the possibilities of what he could achieve from this situation. "This could be the perfect time for us to take control somehow, if whoever took her is after a ransom, we need to be in place and take them out, I want to be seen as Tegan's saviour in any case as I need something over the bitch," he heaved a sigh in annoyance, sat back with a groan and gave a lopsided smirk.

"I don't suppose you could drill the idea into Max's head that I'm far better equipped to run his business then any of his cronies and daughter put together," he amusingly queried the Wutain.

Tseng grinned, "funny you should say that, as only last week I suggested he think about your former betrothal and you know what he said?" smirked the Turk.

Rufus scoffed, "Let me guess, he said, it was a most marvellous idea and why didn't he think of it earlier," teased the blond.

Tseng pulled a doubtful face, "not exactly," he grinned, "there was something about the apple not falling far from the tree, greedy clutches and I do believe I heard something that implied you were not of high moral standards sir…..not in those exact words of course but I'm sure you get the picture."

Rufus grunted, "thank you for the sugar coated version Tseng," he tapped his fingers on the arm rest as he thought.

"I think we need dear Max a little more under our influence then he currently is," sighed the blond President. "Make sure you see Deakin before you leave, he has something that will help us with that."

Rufus' thoughts returned to the current problem of the girl, "Ok, we will start with this, tell him there is almost nothing to go on, give it a few hours to settle in his gut then suggest in sharing this information with us in a….lets just say…..joint rescue, to find his darling little shrew. That with my contacts, I would be a great help in finding her alive.

"What if they try to ransom her before then?" asked Tseng.

"Lets just hope they don't, in any case, we'll still be able to find the stupid bastards and take them out. Make sure the good doctors prognosis slips out to the Hamilton board members and watch them scramble desperately for control, it will be bedlam and no one will give a single thought to poor Tegan Hamilton, except for her distressed father and you of course," he smiled.

"On Doctors orders, he is to receive no one, we can't have any ambitious manager sneaking in and influencing him in any way, and any police reports are to be handed over to you or confiscated and manipulated to our advantage, by any means necessary. We need to control the information that is released to the old man." he flicked back over the file.

"I trust you can fill in any blanks for me." Rufus replied.

"Consider it done Sir." Nodded the confident Turk.

He looked to his trusted subordinate, mulling over how invaluable the man had been to him. The fact that he had nearly lost that advantage in their last mission didn't refrain Rufus from sending him out on this one, it was to important not to. Tseng's wounds were healed but the psychological damage would take longer, there was no Materia to cure the mind of its bad memories, the dark haired Turk would simply have to endure those horrific memoirs.

"Where did you tell the old man you were," queried Rufus about the Turks disappearance from Max's employment while he was searching for Jenova.

Tseng smiled, "I didn't exactly lie to him, I told him I was going to the Northern Crater…..rock climbing, to be exact."

The blond smirked, "This will all be worth it in the end Tseng, your pain will not be in vain. If I get what I want…..it goes without saying that you will get everything you want Tseng, we will have the power and the muscle for you to just walk into Wutai with a squad of SOLDIERS and take what's yours, no one will be able to do a dam thing about it. That bastard will see who it is, and you can smile while you watch his execution, isn't that what you want?"

Tseng's eyes glazed over at the possibilities, that murdering, self appointed lord would pay for his deceitful deeds.

X

X

_X_

'_Things were getting real weird these days,' _mused Reno as he pulled the chopper out of the crater. _'Silver headed freaks and weird alien speakers,' _that was what the damn things looked like. His wild red hair making crazier spirals around his head as the wind whipped through the cabin.

"Yo, shut the fucking door rookie," he yelled at the new recruits sitting in the back of the chopper.

One heavily armed young man quickly stood and slammed the sliding door closed with a loud thud and despite the fact that Reno only had his signature stun baton, he gave the gun wielding youth a mouthful, after all, what were rookies good for if not to pick on.

"Fucking dip-stick, live in a fucking tent or something, mess-up my damn hair butt-plug," he abused the kid in question. Even despite the fact that were five other well equipped men in the back, he singled this kid out for a tongue lashing. They would all get the pleasure of his insults somewhere in the not so distant future anyway.

He gave a quick check to the artefact's nestled in packing on the floor, _'damn things better not be bombs or I'm screwed.' _he thought.

The rising sun shone in his face and Reno lowered his tinted goggles over his eyes to block the glare, the trip back would take a while which left him nothing to do but chat with his partner.

"Yo, Rude…got any plans tonight?" he yelled above the droning engine.

The sombre bald Turk just shook his head in denial.

"Want to know what I'll be getting up to?" leered the redhead and not waiting for Rude to reply, he delved into his pocket and came up with his phone.

Chewing on his top lip as he searched through his photo files until he found what he was looking for, then shoved the screen into his partners face.

"Yo, that's what I'm getting up to tonight buddy….twins," he said proudly.

Rude looked at the snap shot, two of the most unintelligent looking bleached blond women sat huddled together in very short, matching pink dresses that defied the materials ability to stretch that far over their humongous breasts.

"Yeah, they look like real nice girls," he sarcastically replied.

Reno ignored his partners quip, "so…. you want a piece of this action buddy? Hey, I'm not greedy you know, I'll share if ya want." he offered.

Rude gave a gruff snort of amusement, "nah Reno, think I'll pass on this one, thanks for the offer though." the bald Turk looked out his window, shaking his head ever so slightly and smirking in glee. The redhead seemed to enjoy the simple things in life….and to Rude, those two girls seemed very simple indeed.

"Suit yourself," he said and re-pocketed the phone, "but I told them about you and Candy said she had a thing for bald guys," Reno grinned.

He sat there making slight adjustments to the direction of the helicopter and waited. Ten minutes later, "what kind of a thing?" queried Rude and Reno broke out into a broad, endearing smile.

"Guess you'll just have to come along to find out," teased the redheaded Turk.

The rest of the flight back went in silence but Reno bet the bald Turk was thinking about the possibilities of getting some Candy the whole way. He lined up the Heli-pad at Healin and lowered the big chopper down.

"Don't open the fucking door till I tell you it's safe," he yelled back at the rookies, "you climb out all gun-ho and you'll end up with ya fucking heads cut off," he glared at each and every one. It wasn't that he didn't like the young men, but he had to assert his position as *Alpha male* to all the up and coming young cubs.

The engines whined to a stop as he unbuckled his restraints and made for the sliding door.

"Fucking rookies," he mumbled just loud enough for them to hear, as the heavy blades came to a stop he opened the door and jumped out. The gun brandishing men filed out and the red head reached in and slid the bagged artefact's towards him, attempting to pick one up. For their size, the fucking things weighed a ton and Reno quickly put it down again and turned around to the men.

"Well don't fucking walk in empty handed, grab one for fucks sake…..shit….. where does he get them these days," he grumbled. The rookies with packages secured, waited for Reno's next order.

"Hurry up and follow me," and he led them towards the infamous Dr Deakin's lab.

X

X

X

Loz, excited that his playtime was finally at hand, carefully lowered his distraught little female to the tiled floor of the bathroom and reached in to run the shower. While keeping his eyes fixed on the huddled figure still wrapped securely in the mink blanket, he adjusted the taps. Once satisfied with the temperature, he returned to her side and gently pulled the pet to her feet.

The burly remnant attempted to unwrap the blanket but the whimpering girl clung to it tightly, nervously shaking her head while mewling little noises of denial, Loz with his simple, childlike mind tried to appease her fretful condition.

"It's ok….we're just gunna get you cleaned up alright…..you smell like jizz and you look like shit." he bluntly informed thinking it would coax her into some kind of comfortable state. "I'm not gunna screw ya just yet, trust me," he offered his pet the explanation that in his mind, should have calmed her straight away.

He wrapped his bulky, powerful arms around her small trembling form, enfolding her into him while petting her head in a soothing way. "Shhhhhhhhh…..It's ok….shhhhhhhh…..good girl." Loz knew he sometimes failed to understand the complexities of social behaviour, but he tried, he really did.

"You're safe for now…ok." he rocked back and forth still trying to pacify the girl.

Loz knew the 'for now' bit was just that, but he couldn't say what was really on the forefront of his mind_. 'You're safe for as long as I can keep my brothers from killing you dead.' _That was more the reality of it. Loz tried to force the sad thoughts away, he wanted to enjoy the feel of the female in his arms and deal with the inevitable outcome of brother bashing until later.

The memory of his last pet brought nothing but pain to him, the fiery little redhead. He had really liked the girl and no matter what his younger siblings said to him, or how much Daj pouted, fumed and made a fuss, he refused to end her. The sweet little thing had committed suicide in the end, so sad this strange human behaviour, to think that this action was the only answer to their problematic predicaments.

His baby brother had come to him one morning, gently shook him awake and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking him by the hand with a sad look on his beautiful face. Loz instantly knew something was wrong. Daj had found her and broke the news as gently as possible to the hypersensitive big guy. "Loz…..your fucking hedonistic little pet just went and drowned herself in the kitchen sink," he sympathetically said. "If she's gunna do that sort of shit, then your better off without her."

It had hurt him dreadfully that she had preferred death to being with him. He thought she liked him, after all, he feed her…..washed her…..cleaned up after her….what more could a pet want?

His thoughts returned to the female in his arms, his little redhead had been just as scared when he first brought her home to, it took a few days to get her to love him, but it was worth all that effort.

He guessed he should persevere with this one then. "Come on, you'll look heaps better afterwards." he said trying to coax her into the cleansing water.

Gently but forcefully, he tore the blanket out of her struggling grasp and shoved her stumbling and whinging into the shower and under the running stream. Once the quivering form was released, she turned her back to him and completely immersed herself under the strong flow, shivering despite the warmth of the water.

Loz just stood there staring at the pretty things naked back, thinking about the nickname Kadaj had given her. Mouse, at the moment that's just what the poor girl looked like, a petrified little mouse.

The muscled silver felt his manly instincts to protect and comfort the girl kick in as he quickly undressed, his eyes stayed glued to her form, taking in every detail he could find. Shoulder length mid brown hair, texture of her skin, the curve of her spine, small in stature yet perfectly proportioned, as far as he was concerned anyway.

However, Loz wasn't overly fussy when it came to specifics of the female form, as long as they would lay down and let him demonstrate just how much he loved them, then he was pretty content.

He kicked his pile of leathers to the side and stepped in, closing the door behind him and leant gently against her back. As their flesh touched, the girl jumped, attempting to vanish into the corner of the shower cubicle whimpering and trembling.

Loz reached for her arms, grabbing a gentle hold and pulled her back to his chest and under the flowing water.

She stood absolutely motionless, flush up against the muscle bound big guy, her head down but offering him no resistance. Running his large, strong hands over her dampening hair, he grabbed hold of the shampoo and gently started to wash the girl's silky brown strands.

"Ya stink like Daj," screwing up his nose as his brother's scent wafted up to assail his nose. He guessed after what his younger brothers put her through, no wonder the girl reeked of their sexual stench.

She stood there not budging, apart from her eyes that darted around every now and again, it was the only sign his female wasn't in some kind of comatose state. He could plainly see her fear and apprehension as he finished washing her sleek hair, easing her head gently back under the running water, he devotedly washed the suds away.

"There…..ya sort of look a bit better already?" he happily told her. Mouse didn't respond so he grabbed for the conditioner.

"What's your name?" the pet kept silent so he smothered her head in conditioner and slowly started working it in.

"My names Loz" he grinned, his smile fading at her continued silence.

"At least tell me your name," he pleaded, "Daj called you Mouse…..do ya like that name?" He looked intently at the girl trying to see any reaction to her new name.

"Well…..I'll just call ya Mouse," he gleefully said. Loz had a pet now and his mood was quite jovial despite the fact that she wasn't saying a word.

He finished massaging her head then pulled little Mouse back under the stream to rinse. Encircled her with his well-built arms and just holding the nervous creature, enjoying the feel of her soft body and doing his best to reassure the female of his good will. He reached for the soap, whispering into her ear,

"I'm just gunna wash you ok, no funny business I promise."

He ran his soapy hand over her back, noting her tensing muscles, he was sure gunna have to work hard to get this one to like him after what his brothers did to her. They could be a little on the rough side sometimes and Loz heard them often joking about wanting refunds for broken toys or flat batteries, although he no idea what the idiots were on about, people didn't have batteries.

He moved the sudsy soap lower on her back and down over her firm butt, the pets head snapped up and she retreated to the corner again, Loz put his free hand to her stomach and pulled her back, holding her there while he continued washing her butt cheeks.

He marvelled at their soft, wet, spongy feel, taking his time, washing them thoroughly as he moved his hand round and round and round and round over the wonderful globs of flesh. He loved girl bums, they were soft….bouncy…full and he never tired of watching how they wobbled when he was having his fun time from behind them.

He moved to her thighs giving them a wash and skimmed quickly over calves, turning her around to face him and gently pushing the girl back against the wall.

The muscled silver grabbed one petite arm, lathering it up and gently massaging her tight muscles. Then, the other arm, giving it the same loving attention.

Loz moved in close to his pet, running the bubbly lather slowly over her chest and lower to discreetly as possible, so it would almost look like an accident, to brush over her breasts. Mouse turned her head to the side, away from him as the fear on her face deepened.

"Shhhhh…Good girl….It's alright, remember Mousey….I'm not gunna hurt ya, just wash ok." he tried to sooth her.

He was getting excited rolling his hands around over her small breasts, his manhood stiffening on it own accord as his fingers glided over her pert nipples, he had to make sure they were clean after all.

His efforts voyaging lower to her flat stomach, large hands moving smoothly around over her hips then back up to her breasts again, repeating the circular process several times much to his delight.

She just stood there not moving a muscle with her head to the side, avoiding his gaze. He marvelled at her nipples, chuckling in awe. "You've got browney coloured nipples…..did you know that?" he said enchanted in the fact.

He stroked and gently pulled at the sensitive buds, grinning as they, under duress, hardened beneath his big fingers. "I've only seen pink ones before…Oh, besides mine…..they're sort of greyish, silverish…..see!" He braced his breast with one hand so the girl could in fact see his silverish nipple.

"Bet ya haven't seen one that colour before…oh besides Yaz's, guess ya got to see his up real close right." he chuckled, then seeing the mortified look on the girls face he went back to the job of getting her clean.

He cleared his throat and resumed washing her down, slowly lowering one hand from her breast, down to her stomach, his fingertip slowly circled the girls bellybutton a few times then lower again, stroking the feather soft hair just above her mound.

"We have to wash everything….ok?" he tentatively said to her. "If my tongue is going down there…..I don't wanna be tasting Yaz juice…..it aint that appetising let me tell ya!" he giggled at his own joke.

Her eyes were darting around frantically now, contemplating the idea of Loz washing her private parts and the fact that his hot, wet tongue was destined to go there as well. Her breathing becoming very irregular as he wrapped a muscled arm around the pets slim waist to keep her in place and with the other he navigated his soapy digits to dance over her velvet soft mound. Slowly, leisurely, slipping them between her outer folds, rubbing his fingers back and forth, working up lather to erase any evidence of her previous liaisons with his siblings.

The burley boy decided he wanted to feel where Yazoo had ventured, into her soft, warm body. As he moved his hand forward again, he slipped his middle finger inside her snug tunnel.

Loz held on tight as she squealed, bucked, and rose up on her toes in an attempt to un-impale herself from the invading digit. For the first time she acknowledged him by looking into his eyes, bringing her hands up to his powerful arms trying to push him away.

"Shhhhh, girly, I promise I won't hurt you," he cooed, holding her gaze steadily, just calmly keeping her in place as he continued with his cleansing routine.

Mouse was making a fuss but Loz ignored her squeaks of protest, slowly moving his finger in and out of her warm gooey tunnel. She felt fantastic to him and he didn't know if he could keep his word on 'no funny business' in the shower.

"You're really pretty you know?" he murmured and lent his forehead against hers. This was such a beautiful time for him, having her naked in his arms, the feeling of her skin touching his, her tight tunnel squeezing in around his finger, he closed his eyes and savoured the moment.

It had been awhile for Loz, he hadn't had a pet for 6 weeks and he was sick of taking matters into his own hands, it never felt even remotely the same as being ball deep inside another living creature. Sometimes, if he really annoyed Yazoo enough, the middle sibling would offer up his perfect cheeks for the spreading, but then...Yaz would expect something in return and that usually ended with Loz crying.

He only asked Daj when he was absolutely desperate, the little shit liked it rough…..real rough…..and once again, Loz would end up in tears. His brothers seemed to operate best together, they had a connection with each other that had apparently circumnavigated completely around Loz…and he was quite happy he missed that boat.

His finger, encased in warm female flesh, pushed in deeper. Mouse was clearly upset with his ministrations but this had to be done. She whimpered, wriggled and squirmed, trying in vain to detach his finger from her wonderful love tunnel, Loz couldn't wait to get her on the bed and replace that finger with something else.

He kept up his slow movements so he didn't startle the spooked girl and decided to test her elasticity, on his next glide into her, he inserted another finger.

Suddenly the female resisted his sanitation attempt, releasing a flurry of puny punches against the big boys chest, it was almost comical to the lofty remnant as they went totally unfelt.

"Mouse….naughty." he scorned her bad behaviour, easily collecting her petite little wrists in his one free hand, he continued his two finger fuck until she got used to the idea. Finally, understanding that it would be done whether she wanted it to or not, the girl settled back down, resorting to whimpers every time he glided his digits inside her.

"It's ok…. shhhhhh we're almost done Mouse."

He cupped his hands under the water and rinsed her off her fleshy folds, then did the same for her innermost parts. "Come on girly, we'll get you dried up," he softly spoke to her.

Loz turned off the tap and reached behind to slide open the shower door, he dragged the girl out with him, keeping that lovely warm skin as close to him as possible. When he reached for a towel to dry her down, suddenly, Mouse wrenched it out of his hands and wrapped it protectively around herself.

"OK, dry yourself then." he watched her closely, unsure of what she would do as he grabbed another towel to dry himself. When it was apparent that she was just going to stand there with the towel as her safety blanket, Loz sternly reprimanded her naughtiness, waving his pointy finger at the girl.

"You can either dry yourself off properly, or I'm gunna do it for you and I won't be making any more promises about no funny business again ok!"

He watched as the girl seemed to mull this over, finally, after a few indecisive minutes, she turned her back to him, hastily drying herself off.

Loz finished first, wrapping the towel around his muscled waist and tucking it in at the front, then with his hands on his hips he stood there waiting for her to finish.

When he was sure she couldn't get any dryer, he took her hand and pulled the resisting figure along with the towel, behind him into the bedroom.

Mouse saw the room she was walking into, the double bed and soft lighting brought forth that kitten like meowing sound again as she pulled back trying to wrestle her hand out of his grasp.

"Its gunna be alright, you'll like it, just wait and see," he explained.

She fought him fanatically, even after his promise of liking it, much to his confusion, until he become worried about the girl actually hurting herself. Finally, picking her up, he carried her the rest of the way, throwing her down on top of the soft mattress.

As soon as her back hit the surface she tried to scramble away from him but he grabbed her ankle and effortlessly held her in place. The stocky silver knelt on the edge of the bed, gazing longingly down at her struggling, naked body before reaching out with his free hand, taking hold of her towel and forcefully pulling it away.

She cried out in fear, trying to cover up her nakedness and doubled her efforts to escape his hold but it was a futile endeavour. Loz removed his towel, strong frame enhanced by powerfully built muscles were emphasised in the dim lighting, he laid down beside her, pulling the distraught female into his arms, wrapping her up in a cacoon of his protective body and just held her till the struggles ceased.

Many long moments later, the girls shaking started to subside but for some reason, she had adopted a distant and detesting attitude towards him. The behaviour confused the big guy somewhat as he thought he's been a good carer so far, he hadn't hurt her, and he had washed her down real good…maybe it was because he hadn't fed her yet?

Maybe she needed his love?

"Come ere Mouse." he murmured, staring intently down into her eyes then truly noticing their uniqueness. "Your eyes are funny…their all different colours…really weird." he mused, enthralled with her hazel eyes.

She turned sullenly away from him, depressing Loz's cheerful observation somewhat.

"Come on Mouse….this is fun…..just the two of us snuggled up and talkin." he said nuzzling in closer.

A depressing idea entered his mind. "Your not gunna do a Starfish are ya?" he queried, getting annoyed at her silence.

Loz's body jerked, slightly rising off the bed as he let out an annoyed, audible huff at her continued tight-lipped treatment.

"Fine…I'll just do it all meself then." he blurted out expecting the girl to respond.

"Ohhhh…..come-on Mouse." he whined, kicking out slightly with his feet in childish frustration.

"I hate it when you's just lie there not saying nothing while I'm doing it." This female was turning out to be quite stubborn, what could he say that would get the defiant little thing to be a good obedient girl?

"You know….I haven't had a root for SIX weeks!" he exclaimed. "My balls are aching like mad…they're really tight…here feel." he proffered his testicles for the girl to feel but she never moved.

"Mouse….talk to me would ya, I'm not askin much, just 'Hi Loz' would do for now?" Suddenly his Mouse looked to him, Loz' heart skipped…she was gunna talk to him after all and a bright smile lit his face.

"**Where's my friends you fucking bastard**?" screamed his pet.

Loz's smile fell instantly off his face. 'Maybe…it would be better if she stayed silent for now,' he thought.

"Um…..me brothers have them." he dubiously replied.

"Why…..why are you doing this, what do you want, who are you and why won't you let me go? please let us go we've done nothing wrong and you've hurt us badly and for no good reason….are you going to kill me? please let me go…..I want to go home please, please, please let me go home." pleaded his pet.

Loz raised his eyes to the ceiling as if searching for something.

"Um…..me name is Loz…um….me brother Yazoo wanted to play with that nasty girl…..can't let ya go cause Daj will get pissed at me….um….um…..what was your other questions?"

"Are you going to kill me?" she nervously asked.

Loz looked shocked, "NO…no…no, I wouldn't ever do that, you're my girl….I won't ever hurt you," he reassured her and he wasn't lying, just skipping over a few minor details.

"What about your brothers?" she asked.

_'Shit'_he thought, before getting a Loz brainstorm.

"If you be good, I wont let em screw you again, ok, but ya have to be nice to me." he raised his brows in question at her.

The girl seemed to do her own thinking then, looking around the room for the answers to all her self preservation questions.

"If I'm nice to you Loz," she said his name sweetly. "will you let me go?" queried his nervous pet.

Loz found he was on a roll. "If your real nice, I will," he convincingly lied.

"But ya gotta talk to me, kiss me, cuddle me and ya gotta, you know, do it with me…lots and lots and I will."

He looked down into her searching eyes and suddenly her hand was on his chest.

What about my friends?" she begged of him.

"Whoa… can't vouch for them," he hesitantly said, "Kadaj has the pretty boy and Yazoo seems smitten with the idea of amusing himself with the girl, there not likely to wanna let em go." he said. "Yazzy's in a bit of a mischievous mood cause of your friend."

"Please help us!" whimpered the female pet.

"I can keep you alive Mouse, that's all I'll promise," he told her.

"Where is Tegan and Andrew?" she sobbed, her lips trembling with unease.

"I dunno." he lied, he couldn't tell her that her friends were most likely being tortured, forced into Jenova knew what, and perhaps killed at this very moment.

"Probably getting shagged for the second time round by now," he mumbled to himself.

Mouse opened her mouth to nag again and Loz held up his finger silencing her.

"Playtime first…..talk later, ok." he said.

His little pet glared at him, suddenly throwing herself onto her back with her limbs spread out in the typical Starfish fashion Loz knew only to well.

"Your just like your brothers," she cried, accepting the fact that nothing she did was going to change what she was going to have to endure yet again to survive.

Loz broke into a huge grin. "Thatta girl." he beamed, and immediately climbed on top of the suddenly willing female.

He hugged her in close, kissing her soft lips as he ground his thick dick against her mound but she remained unresponsive, looking away.

"Remember….you hafta be nice to me or else…..no free Mouse" he quipped.

After a brief pause, she had obviously come to the conclusion that saving her skin was paramount right now and wrapped her arms reluctantly around him. Loz senses were delirious at the feel of her yielding and kissed her cheek softly.

"Kiss, kiss mouse." he smugly sung.

She sullenly turned towards him and he pounced onto her lips, immediately going for the deep tongue plunge, she groaned in protest but after his lips insisted, his pet hesitantly opened her mouth slightly to give him access.

Their kisses starting out soft and testing slowly turned lustful and desperate, he wanted love and she wanted freedom. Loz ravished those luscious lips thoroughly and his little mouse let him.

"You'll like it," he promised her, "I got told once, I'm a bit of a stud." he gloated. "I'm guessing that means I'm good." he grinned in pride of his so called sexual triumphs.

With one hand gripping his thick cock firmly, he guided himself to her warm entrance and pushed in slightly, then stopped. Collecting Mouse into a tight, snug embrace, he slowly thrust deep inside the girl in one smooth drive.

His sweet pet cried out as he bottomed inside her, she felt hot, tight, fantastic. He moaned in pure ecstasy at the feeling of her tight hole gripping his cock mercilessly, lowering his mouth to cover hers and swallowing down her loud cries.

"Oh Mouse, Oh Mouse!" he moaned against her lips, she squealed out with every strong thrust he made, her small hands gripping on tightly to his large biceps.

"Oh yeah…Oh yeah," he groaned, "that's a good girl, just like that, hold on tight, good girl, here we go, it's cuming, it's cuming, here it is…Ohhhhhhhhh…..Fuckkkkkkkk-meeeeee-that-feels-good."

Loz finally got to blow his thick, milky load deep inside his pet, quivering brawny body riding out the orgasm. "Oh yeah …oh yeah…..oh yeah…ohhhhhhhh crap don't move, that's so fucking touchy, MOUSE, don't move…" he grimaced.

The big Silver shuddered violently as he pulled out of Mouse, his oversensitive head rubbing down the length of her snug tunnel, causing him an almost painful sensation after such pleasure.

Loz collapsed beside his pet thoroughly spent after his gruelling 60 second sprint to the finish line, panting heavily.

"Can we talk now?" Mouse suddenly spoke up startling the suddenly sleepy remnant.

"When will you let me go?"

"How long do I have to be here?"

"Where's Teags and Drew?"

Loz's brows creased in bewilderment at the onslaught of questions being hurled at him, "Gee wiz Mouse," he groaned. "I know I wanted ya talken an all, but do ya hafta keep nagging."

X

X

X

Jules was so ashamed of herself, feeling totally tainted to the core by the three spiteful pricks. While the first attack by the long haired boy was beyond her control, she had willingly granted that small evil little bastard a gobby, then let this big insensitive, simple minded jerk give her a so called 'root,' just to save her neck.

But deep down, Jules knew she would leave her friends in an instant if it meant freedom. Juliette wanted out by any means necessary, no matter the depths of depravity that was required for her to achieve it. This Loz, he didn't seem as brutal as the others, but that didn't change the situation she was in. His brothers were volatile, the frightened girl had no doubts about how this could end if they had any say in it.

The frightened girl thought that if she had any chance at all to survive this, then she had to play along with the big guy. He seemed gullible….childlike, maybe Juliette could use that to her advantage. Thankfully he didn't last long, it was basically over before it begun, that was something she could live with at the moment. Until the chance of freedom came and Jules didn't care what the price was, it was paid.

X

X

X

X

Kadaj dragged the semi-conscious boy down the cellar stairs, unconcerned with the kids body thudding roughly down each step.

"Come on cupcake," he snidely said to the pretty blond.

Loz had found the perfect residence for them to have a little vacation in, the modest three bedroom cottage out in the country had a cellar underneath the house that consisted of a store room that was well supplied, and two solid cement bunkers with thick steel doors. Both rooms had a shower in the corner, a toilet and a small basin installed. Obviously the former owners were thinking in advance a few years ago and had taken measures to help their odds of survival.

The bunkers had been cleared out by the boys and redecorated to their liking, into their own private little toy rooms you could say. Yazoo's reminiscent of some horror flick, torture chamber thing and Kadaj had commandeered the other, gracing it with the bare essentials of a queen sized bed that he'd commandeered from a neighbouring farm.

The blond tried to regain his feet but Kadaj held the kid down as he dragged him along, the little silver menace could only guess how frustrated his attractive teen was with his situation.

Coming upon the heavy door he pushed it open and flung the flailing youth into the centre of the room, smiling as the boy stumbled into the furthest corner that he could find from his silver antagonist.

Kadaj watched him for a brief moment, appreciating the features of his find. Long blond hair, very beautiful androgynous face, tall yet toned appealing body, he was quite a catch. In some ways, he reminded the youngest a lot of his middle sibling. "Now, don't you go anywhere sweet-cheeks, I'll be back to see you tonight."

He pointed to the corner, "there's a shower over there so try to clean yourself up a bit for me, I can't stand getting someone else's blood on me," he taunted and pulled the thick door closed, locking it and retraced his steps upstairs.

He was too spent to take the beautiful male just yet, he wanted their moment together to be something special, when he could devote all his malicious attention solely on the youth. Loz's pet had satisfied him for the time being and he needed to sleep right now, with the sun starting it's accent into the morning sky, Kadaj was ready for bed.

He ambled along the hallway to his room, it had been the human boys, the farmers young son about four years old.

Kadaj, not one for liking the kids choice in toy icons, had ripped down all the posters that had lined the walls. The bed sheets he had to put up with though, he screwed his nose up every time he took notice of them but it was ten times better then sleeping on the ground.

He closed the blinds making the room as dark as possible, flopping down on the single mattress he kicked his boots off, laying there for a while before unzipping his jacket and inching his way out of it, just the pants to go but he had to work up to it.

"I'm going to bed," came Yazoo's quiet voice from the doorway and Kadaj had guessed he had done the same with his toy, depositing her in the chamber of horrors before heading up to rest. It was one of Yazoo's little tortures, leave them all alone in the dark and wondering where the hell they were and what the hell was happening. Working themselves up into such a state that sometimes, by the time Yaz got to them, they were blithering hysterical idiots.

'_He's such a lovable bastard,' _mused the young leader as he thought of his pretty brother.

"Hey Yaz," murmured the youngest, "can you take my pants off?" he innocently asked.

"I'm sure you can do it Daj," came Yazoo's amused reply.

"No I can't," whined the youngest and he half-heartedly made a reach for them, "they're all the way down there," he protested.

He grinned when the middle child sighed and walked into the room, reaching down to un-zip the young leaders fly and roughly haul the black leather pants down over his hips and completely off the end of his feet in one violent jerk.

"Owwwwww…bloody hell Yaz, you nearly ripped my dick off," he grumbled and protectively rubbed his naked package.

"Your welcome little brother," came the sarcastic reply and without a backwards glance the pretty remnant made his way out again.

Kadaj lay there enjoying the wonderful silence, no fucking roosters crowing anymore, not after the first morning when he had been woken up at 4am by their irritating cock-a-doodling, he stormed out to the chook pen, Souba whooshed, heads and feathers flew and that was the end of that.

There was still the serious problem of the mangy orange cat though, it was never far away and for some reason, Kadaj was sure it held him solely responsible for killing the residents of this home. And the damn thing was lightning fast, it would launch out from some hiding place to wrap itself around his leg, cruelly digging in sharp claws and teeth that somehow penetrated his leather pants and when he screamed in pain and looked down, all he saw was a flash of orange as it disappeared.

In desperation, he had even hurled Souba at the vile little beast as it ran away after one such vicious attack, he was sure that those fucking claws had gone so deep that they had hit bone, astonishingly, he missed the orange devil. But what really jerked his chain, was the fact that the fucking cat seemed to like Yazoo. The pretty remnant had gone so far as to give the little orange atrocity a nickname….Misspussyfantastic. Kadaj seethed, he would give the fucking thing something fantastic if he ever got a hold of it.

The rest of the animals gave them a wide birth and Kadaj couldn't care less about them unless he got hungry.

Then it started, the young leader growled in frustration, the bang, bang, bang of Loz's bed head bumping into the wall as he screwed the mouse. "Oh just fucking perfect," grumbled Kadaj.

X

X

X

TBC


	8. Reno passion fingers

**Hi guys.**

**Glad to see you back for another chapter of Take a Deep Breath, not a lot of warnings in this one.**

**WARNING: Bad language, violence, Yuri, Sex Scenes…that's about it this time.**

**Again; if violence of any sort bothers you then don't read any further, this IS a violent Fic and not meant for the eyes of the easily offended or minors.**

**Irene Sharda: I'm glad you like the new additions and yes Rufus is quite a bastard. Hmmmm…I might be able to make your wishes come true with Reno becoming one of the triplets toys, I rather like the sound of that myself.**

**: Thank you sweets, happy you like it so far.**

**Psycho Steph: I think of you whenever I'm writing Reno, I know how much you love the redheaded rouge. Yes, poor Loz is clueless to romance I'm afraid, but something about him is endearing nonetheless.**

**Silver Mercy: Hahaha…Mispussyfantastic is awesome, she will have a few more run-ins with Kadaj but I'm yet to decide who will win, angry cats can be nasty.**

**Natzilla: (snicker) Oh…yeah…sure Nat, I won't hurt the cat! pfttttt. **

**AlexJ69: Oh sweety, that was just an awesome review, thank you so much. I kinda wonder when I'm writing Rufus…*how would Alex write him?* I know you're the one who's knows his character well and I remember what you said about him so I hope he's coming off like he should. Reno is a blast to write, I could get really carried away when I'm writing him he's just so much fun. And I agree, I don't have any sympathy for the kids what-so-ever. B & D is hot when under the Rems hands. And don't pick on poor Daj for getting his ass kicked by a cat…that is one angry ass cat! Lmao.**

X

X

X

X

Reno stood uncharacteristically stoic for a change. Hands stuffed firmly down inside his pockets while beside him his partner Rude fidgeted uncomfortably in the stark white sterile lab beneath Healin. Vigilantly his brilliant blue eyes watched as the rookie Turks gently lowered the strange devices to the floor. Excited scientists appeared from nowhere hovering over the artefacts, asking the team questions, they were ridiculous questions as far as the redhead was concerned.

Where exactly did they find them, how were they positioned, were they doing anything, were they connected to anything?blah, blah, blah, were there any others?

Reno rolled his Caribbean blue eyes in agitation and thought to himself, _'like yeah, there was heaps of other unusual shit Doc, but we decided to just leave it all there for someone else to find,'_….fucking scientist. If they were so interested in what the things were doing, why didn't they damn well come along and see for themselves? His opinions of these four-eyed freaks wavered from a fucking bunch of dip-shits, to scary evil geniuses. They might be masters of quantum physics but the so-called wonderfucks were retarded as far as common sense goes.

He sent a glance to Rude and noticed the big guy staring at the whiteboard the lab-rats drew their complex bullshit on. He removed a hand from the pockets of his jacket and flicked is fingers across Rude's back, drawing his attention to the matter at hand. His red mane dipped in the direction of the door, a clear sign that they should get the hell out while the younger recruits answered all the annoying questions.

He swung round, took a step and ran smack into the most troublesome woman in his life right now, Rufus' secretary.

"Trudy," he feigned a sweet smile at her, "how they hanging sweetheart?"

The perfectly groomed woman drilled him with a hateful hazel glare and ignored his crude remark. "Rufus wants to see you and Rude in his office right away," she bluntly said to him. Reno knew Trudy's dislike was basically directed his way and he couldn't remember the reason for it or exactly when it stared, the two of them just riled one another.

Reno raised his scarlet winged brows in surprise at the order, "Hey, I just pulled an all-nighter and I'm dead on my feet princess," protested the redhead.

The woman looked at him with confusion plastered across her prim face before it changed to one of anger, "I really don't give a damn Reno, I've been here for nearly 24 hours," she now yelled, causing all the scientists and rookie Turks to turn their way and blissfully watch Reno get a mouthful, and the woman seemed to be on a roll.

"I've been on my damn feet nearly the whole entire time and their killing me, I'm tired and I wanna go home to bed," she virtually screamed in his face.

Reno raised his hands in supplication, "Whoa, whoa, whoa Trudy," he yelled back, his own fatigue rising to the surface as he let her have a glare of his own. Those wonderfully straight brows of his cinched down towards the bridge of his nose which brought up the outer edges in an almost V shape. An intimidating scowl that sent Rookies running most of the time. "Keep your panties on and don't get so excited," Reno was NOT about to loose face and let her get one over on him, especially in front of the rookies he'd been chewing out for the last 24 hours.

"I know you want to go to bed but, you're really not my type doll-face," he mocked her, adjusting the collar of his jacket he side stepped around the woman heading for the door.

Trudy looked from his retreating form, back to the people all watching her and tried to save what little dignity she could.

"You know," she yelled out to the red-mop-head, "one day, someone is going to kick your ass and I really want to be there when it happens."

Reno always had to have the last say, turning around to face the irate woman he held his hands up as if warding her off and yelled back.

"Trudy….I'm not sleeping with you so stop begging me, it's getting a little embarrassing now," he smirked as her jaw dropped slightly open. "Besides," he gently gripped the plentiful package of his groin, "I don't dip this in overbearing-ball-breaking-bitches that have their teeth located between their legs, I like normal woman," and he disappeared through the door.

Trudy seethed and everyone around her did his best not to laugh, giggle, smirk or breathe in her direction right now.

The redhead sauntered through the hallway with Rude beside him, "Yo Rude, do you think she likes me?" he grinned at the bald Turk.

Rude raised his brows in thought, "yeah, I was positive she was going to launch herself at you any moment there Reno," he sarcastically replied to his narcissistic partner. Both strutted in their own style down the corridor. Rude, broad shouldered with a strong frame was tall and straight seemingly glided effortlessly as he walked, but the redhead had a bounce to his swagger. Confidence mixed with sexuality all wrapped up in a tight body and perched on top was a blemish-free attractive face, sky blue eyes with a fiery mane and matching red tribal tattoo's slanting down from his temples to his cheeks. The effect sent most women into a spin but there was the odd one that resisted his temptation….like Trudy for instance.

The cocky Turk laughed and proffered his hands up to his partner, "I'm irresistible Rude, I keep telling you but you don't believe me." and he shook his head baffled that the big guy couldn't see his overwhelming sexiness.

Rude pondered that idea for a while before dismissing it completely, "did you see the board in the lab?" he gladly changed the subject.

Reno scowled, "Yo, what board, what are you talking about buddy?" he absently queried.

The bald Turk wondered how Reno ever got out of bed sometimes, "the board the scientists were working on, they had this diagram of two different DNA strands on it."

The redhead sent a patronising glance out of the corners of his eyes wondering if Rude even had a clue on what the hell he had just said. "And I should give a shit because…..?" queried Reno.

"Because aren't they suppose to be studying the sample of Jenova we brought back?" Rude thought it should have been obvious.

Reno frowned in utter confusion and gave the Turk a direct glare as he continued to strut, "Rude, if you're trying to get to the point buddy, stop taking the fucking scenic route will ya!"

Rude huffed, "You can't have two different DNA sequences in the one specimen."

Reno sighed in boredom, "That is sooooo, not fascinating," he mumbled and brightened as they turned the corner and saw Elena ready to enter Rufus' office.

"Yo Elena, boss called you to hey?" The brash redhead gave her a slight, lopsided grin and dipped his head to the side. Whether he knew it or not, the sight of those baby blue eyes open wide and the tilt of his head, it was always quite irresistible to most females, Elena guessed he knew perfectly well how it affected those around him, he loved to hit all the girls with that look.

The small woman laid her petite hand on Reno's arm, "Glad to see you two back and in one piece," she warmly said, "Did you run into trouble?"

The Turks knew of what she was referring to, the bastards that had hurt her and Tseng. Reno's ruby coloured mane shook in denial, "No Elle, no one there. Either they had moved on or they kept themselves hidden while we were there, maybe our firepower scared them off," he assured her and watched as she seemed to mull this over.

"I somehow don't think they are the type to back down from a fight Reno," she said at last and Reno noticed he brief look of fear as he turned to knock on their boss' door.

X

X

X

X

Rufus was going over the final details of his plan with Tseng when he heard the mumblings of his Turks at the door, a soft knock followed and he quickly finished his discussion. "I want this situation under our control; I don't like not knowing where we stand." He sighed as he sat back in the automated chair, weighing up all the odds of his chances of success. "Just make sure you stay in the shadows when you're around our lot, don't show any connections just yet."

He reached for the switch to the right of his desk and pressed it, a soft buzz sounded and the door clicked open revealing the tussled red mane of Reno as he swayed in followed by his partner Rude, the petite form of Elena came in last. Her surprise at the sight of the dark haired Wutain quickly subsided to an unemotional mask, Elena gave him a nod of acknowledgement, which he returned, and she wheeled around shutting the door behind her.

_'This will be an interesting,_' thought Rufus, while he had been well aware of the two girls involvement from the start it never bothered him, not until they made it obvious to everyone around them. Then for some reason it bothered him, but he never made it known, he would save that for a rainy day.

The four stood before him and Rufus eyed them over judgmentally before going ahead with his speech. He knew Reno and Rude would be tired but this couldn't wait till his men had had their beauty sleep.

"We have an emergency situation here people, someone that is very valued to me has been taken, most likely for ransom but nether the less, I want her found and I want it done yesterday! Do I make myself clear on that?" he looked up to the three Turks and held their gaze briefly.

Elena's eyes searched the presidents. The words 'valued to me' followed by 'her' caught the girls attention quickly. No one was of value to him unless he could use them to his advantage. However, the blond Turk had an uneasy feeling stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Any ransom demands yet sir?" she queried trying to push him for further information.

"No not yet." said Rufus, "we're not exactly sure it is a ransom but with the wealth behind this girl we really can't see it as anything else at the moment," he added.

All this information swirled around inside Elena's head and made a small vortex appear in her stomach. Girl, wealth, someone of value to Rufus, all seemed to churn in the spiralling black hole.

"Who is it sir?" asked Reno

Rufus sighed, and laced his fingers together in his lap, "It's Tegan Hamilton," and he watched intently at all the reactions across the table from him.

Rufus noticed Elena's hand immediately go to her chest and a look of panic briefly touch the blonds face before she quickly regained her composer. He knew she would hurt from this; all of them knew the pretentious bitch and what she was destined for, Rufus.

Reno raised his brows in surprise, "Holyshit!" He exclaimed. He remembered the girl only too well, her unpredictable involvement with his boss for a start. Both strayed on a regular basis and their involvement seemed congenial on the surface but Reno had glimpsed behind the scenes a few times and their loving façade was marred with vicious words and sadistic games. But, their combined wealth would never be challenged and both were too ambitious to let the other fall into somebody else's hands.

She was too much trouble for the likes of Reno, *High maintenance.* Her tastes were also out of his league, her arguments with Rufus would turn ugly and violence soon followed but she seemed to like it that way, so did Rufus for his part.

Reno cringed slightly, he wasn't one for getting rough with women and that bitch had unnerved him more then Trudy.

Rufus continued, "Her father has his own investigators on this but I'm sure we will do better." His no mistakes attitude was rolling off him in waves. "So I suggest you don't get in their way and try to refrain from even letting them know of our involvement for now."

"You know the rules, it's imperative that Tseng's connection to us is kept concealed above all else. I have a list of her closest friends, start there as to where she was last night."

Rufus knew most of the people she knew, he just didn't socialise with any of them. They were mostly rich kids that liked to party hard with no consequences of their future from lack of living brain cells from over exposure to drugs and alcohol.

He handed the appropriate paperwork back to Tseng; "report back to me as soon as you know anything and I mean ANYTHING." he glared.

"Oh and one more thing…..I have an immeasurable amount to loose if you don't find her… so if your ever going to fail me…..now had better not be the time!"

He gave each of them a hard look to accentuate the seriousness of his statement.

Rufus nodded to Tseng then waved them away. "Go-go-go." The intimidated employee's turned and headed for the door, this was not a mission to mess about on, Tegan was always important to the President and he wouldn't take any fuckups. Though each of the four had their own views on why she was important to their boss.

As they walked towards the elevator, Tseng handed Reno a copy of the paperwork. "Her closest friend is Juliette Payne, we haven't been able to get in contact with her as yet so go to her apartment and see if you can find her. Do it as quickly as possible, Max's investigators are chomping at the bit and I can only divert them for so long."

"Got it." said Reno and not one to wait for elevators, he signalled to Rude and the two headed off down the stairway.

The lift chimed its arrival and the doors opened for the two Turks who entered and turned.

"Ok Elena, you're going to Carmel Mitchells house, you can handle this on your own."

"Yes, I'll find out what happened to her, one way or another." Her reply was cold and threatening and Tseng wasn't shocked by her reaction. He expected it, he knew they were lovers after all, he was the one who discovered their affair.

Inside, Elena was fretting, the girl she had loved was missing and Goddess knows what was happening to her. If she came to harm….NO! It couldn't happen…..not to her lover, or more like, ex-lover. Even though they were not an item any more, Elena was still attached emotionally, no one forgets their first.

The blond Turk often thought about the evening they met; it had been a perfect night and they were captivated with each other. Tegan was Elena's first and only female lover, after that no one interested her. Remembering their nights together was the only thing that got her through the torturous days at the sadistic silvers hands.

Being held gently by the pretty brunette instead of the silver demons rough hands holding her down while they tortured her. Being kissed softly, not bitten to a state that left ugly purple teeth marks etched all over her skin. Would she ever escape them? Physically she had been rescued, but, mentally Elena knew she was still trapped. Anyone with silver hair caused her to panic momentarily now and they haunted her dreams. Frequently she woke up screaming for them to stop, covered in sweat and positive she was back in that dark cell until the realization set in of soft sheets beneath her, assuring the panicked girl that she was back in her own apartment.

Elena searched for any comfort she could find these days, even if that comfort was a distant memory. One in which she replayed certain scenes over in her mind, one in particular, the night they left Rufus and all his scheming behind and spent it lost to one another.

_The drive back to Tegan's place was overflowing with seductive glances and smiles to one another, accompanied by a substantial amount of teasing small talk. This was new territory to the timid blond girl but she wanted it more then anything right now. _

_Tegan's penthouse was astounding compared to Elena's modest one bedroom apartment; she entered a little overawed at the whole situation that was unfolding before her. The exotic brunette slowly walked straight towards the bedroom, glancing back to Elena and smiling. Inch by inch the seductress slowly lowered her skirt and stepped out of it, resuming her path into the luxurious boudoir. _

_"Coming Cutie?" the brunette cooed over her shoulder with a sultry grin spread across her luscious red lips and Elena didn't hesitate to follow. _

_Tegan's gold speckled light brown eyes never left the blonds uncertain ones as the vixen lay back on the bed, curling her hair around a delicate finger, the sight making the young Turks breath catch in her throat. Elena did a quick scan of the room, wondering at the nights Rufus would spend here and how he would fuck his dark haired lover. For the first time she thought sexually about her boss, would he screw slow and soft?…or fuck hard and fast? _

_The prim blond moved slowly, unsure and hesitant, to lie beside the seductive brunette and reached up to touch that pretty face, marvelling at the softness. She traced her slender finger down the side then across Tegan's lips. Elena's eyes took in the sight of the temptress, from the beautiful black hair, down….. To the low cut top, down….to her lace under pants, down….to the black ankle strapped stilettos. _

_Elena suddenly felt apprehensive, "Tegan I…" _

_"Shhhhhhh pretty girl, it's alright." whispered the vision, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to, OK." _

_Elena nodded, she was definitely turned on by the girl but had no idea what would be expected of her, "I've never been with a girl," she anxiously stated._

_Her plea seemed so childlike to Tegan, making her intoxicated by the innocent predicament the young girl was faced with, "would you like me to show you how fucking fantastic it is." replied Tegan._

_Elena smiled and seemed to relax a bit, Tegan would take charge, "I trust you," she shyly replied. _

_Tegan moved in on the young Turk, she took a hold of Elena's hand, bringing it up to her mouth, and kissed the soft small palm. Taking hold of the blonds' middle finger, she sucked it into her warm cavern, softly twirling her tongue around the digit then teasing it in and out, blowing off the Turks finger. Tegan looked into Elena's eyes and saw the look of excitement mixed with trepidation, she released her finger and lent in so her lips barely touched the blonds, testing…teasing…exploring, then claimed the girl's young delicious lips._

_Elena responded with equal force, Tegan opened her mouth and let her tongue lightly skim across the Turks bottom lip, the blonde brought forward her tongue to lightly tickle the tip of Tegan's then sucked the brunette's wet muscle deep into her wanting mouth.. _

_"Mmmmm Elena, could you be more fucking fantastic." moaned Tegan. _

_"I'm sure I could try…" purred the blond. "Just for you and those irresistible cheery lips." _

_Tegan smiled and drew her in close again, "you're so sweet."_

_She stretched the petite blond out on the bed, and kissed her silky smooth chest, down to the rise of her breast, "Oh Wow." moaned Elena. _

_"Do you want me to stop?" queried Tegan. _

_"No!….. No, I love the feel of your mouth….please, don't stop, don't ever stop," she sighed in contentment. _

_The sultry brunette almost ripped Elena's top off, exposing her naked breasts before her and immediately sucked the pale pink nipple into her mouth, suckling the tender nub with a hunger she had not felt for a long time. _

_Elena arched up into her mouth with abandon, "Ohhhhhhh." she moaned. _

_The temptress smiled, "do you like that baby, huh… do you want more?" _

_"YES! YES! I want more." groaned Elena. _

_Tegan's mouth moved lower, gently licking and kissing on it's decent to her naval where she flicked her tongue in and out of the small hole before again moving lower to the waistband of Elena's suit pants. The skilled brunette deftly undid the catches and slid them off Elena's trim hips, tossing them haphazardly on the floor. _

_The brunette moved in between the Turks legs and gently bit at the skin under white cotton panties that covered the slight mound of Elena, causing the girl to buck in nervous reaction. _

_Her breathing became rapid short pants as her outer folds were nipped and sucked, the cotton underpants were fast becoming a huge drawback for the aroused blond. _

_Elena watched on as Tegan teased her into a state of ecstasy, her heart fluttered when nimble fingers moved the crutch of her cotton briefs to the side and without any hesitation, Tegan's tongue dived straight into the blonds' hot wet hole. _

Elena suddenly snapped back to the present, remembering where she was and the dire situation at hand. Tegan was taken, and the motherfucker who did it had better have a real good escape plan in play, because he was as good as dead in her eyes.

She'd had enough of men to last a lifetime, the evil smile on that long haired boys face was impregnated into her mind, she replayed the violence again and again, hoping to find a way that she could have avoided capture and killed the bastards. But, each time she ended up raped, battered and bruised.

X

X

X

X

Reno slouched back in the passenger side seat of the black sedan, his arm dangling out the window as they drove to the girl's apartment. Rude said nothing as usual just concentrating on the road ahead of him.

Bored with the scenery, Reno struck up a conversation. "So…Tseng is back with us hey, I bet Elena is just ecstatic to be his partner again." He gave a cheeky smirk to the bald Turk.

"Especially after there last mission together ended so bad." he scoffed, tapping his fingers and waiting for the burly man to acknowledge him.

"You know….the whole torture thing…she's still got the bruises, I know the Doc's healed her worst wounds but she wouldn't let em heal the bruises, she tries to hide em from us but I noticed. Why do you think she wouldn't let em heal her completely? I reckon she wants a reminder of her failure, you know, like punishment for it so to speak." That was his conclusion anyway, Elena wanted punishment for her failure, so she wouldn't let it happen again.

One-sided conversations with Rude was something the redhead was use to, it didn't mean the big guy wasn't listening though, Reno would prove it.

"Did you ever meet her?" the redhead suddenly enquired.

Rude sighed and briefly diverted his attention from the road ahead, "Elena…Yeah….I see her nearly every day." Rude smirked out of the other side of his mouth.

Reno quickly turned towards his partner scowling in irritation.

"Not Elena you Nit….the girl….Tegan….Mrs future fucking Shinra." he spat.

Rude just grinned at his riled partner's outburst. "Yeah."

"So, what did you think?" queried Reno.

"About what?" the bald Turk loved to rile up his partner by answering his questions with questions, Reno was a lot of fun to bait.

"About the girl." Reno gave him a 'you know what I'm talking about glare.'

Rude shrugged and pouted his thick lips. "She had a hot ass."

Reno laughed at his simplistic reply, life for Rude was centred waist high and as long as that bounced and jiggled just right, then the rest of the package was an after thought. "That's right, you're an ass guy," chuckled the redhead.

Rude shrugged again and quickly gave the redhead a questioning look. "So!" he blurted out defensively.

Reno shook his head, "I don't know Rude, it seems really superficial of you to rate a person on how hot their ass is." he smiled; the little prankster just loved stirring Rude about his fetish.

"Rude ass-man!" the redhead chuckled. "Got a certain…ring…to it now don't it?" amused at his pun.

Rude didn't agree, "no, I like your nickname better." He adjusted his glasses and made a sharp right hand turn without slowing down, grinning as the tyres squealed in protest at the speed they were forced to endure.

Reno's ruby coloured brows rose in surprise and he swung round to glare at his partner, after all this time, he was now oblivious to the bald Turks fondness for driving round corners at extreme speed.

"My nickname, Yo I don't have a nickname!" then he laughed. "Unless you mean, *Reno…Sexgod…Extraordinaire.*"

Rude pondered that nickname as he straightened the car out almost over correcting the vehicle and sending it swerving in the other direction. "No, I actually have never heard…your name and Sex-god in the same sentence…ever," teased the bald Turk. "I've heard your name and *sex-addict* in the same sentence, I've heard your name and *god-awful* to. And many times I've heard, *Reno you two timing bastard I'm going to cut your dick off,*" he cackled with delight.

Reno looked out the window. "Man….you must be thinking of someone else," grinned the redheaded rogue. And I don't think I even want to hear what my nickname is after all."

He sat there waiting for Rude to go on, and waited and waited. Finally, he impatiently turned back to his partner shaking his head and glaring, "WELL!" he yelled.

"Well what?" said Rude calmly as his concentration was solely on the road ahead and where the next corner was.

"What's my fucking nickname then?" said the exasperated Turk.

"OH.. Um…. Passion fingers," said Rude in a matter of fact like voice, he really enjoyed the game of riling Reno, he got so touchy about the subject of his male prowess.

Reno screwed up his face. "Passion fingers! I don't get it!" he said in confusion and wondered how his awesome passion skilled reputation was designated to his fingers only.

Rude smirked. "Everything you touch….you fuck."

Reno sat dumbfounded, staring towards Rude and his failed attempt at humour.

"That's not fucking even…. remotely funny Rude!" blurted Reno, shaking his head in disgust. Rude's shoulders shook as he silently laughed at the shocked look on his partners face; he thought it was funny as hell.

"So, who do you think would have the balls to kidnap the hot ass?" enquired Reno trying to change the subject away from his promiscuous interludes.

Rude shook his head. "Dunno! But I bet he'll be real sorry when the boss gets a hold of him. I'm sure Deakin has a few new things to try out." If Rude dared to say it out loud, Dr Deakin was a scary son-of-a-bitch. His skills were not restricted to science alone, there was human behaviour adjustment, truth attainment by means of body modification and experimentation and interspercies DNA splicing just to name a few,(these were all metaphors of Deakin's descriptions to his methods mind you.) Rude wasn't one for fearing any man, but the less he came into contact with that freakazoid, the better he liked it.

A couple of sharp corners and satisfied grins from the bald Turk and they arrived at the executive style apartments, ignoring the valet completely and parking in the circular driveway. Rude took in the building, tipped his glasses down and let out a long whistle.

"So, who is this girl anyway?"

Reno looked at the paperwork in his hands, "Um…. Juliette Payne…..age, 26.…occupation, blah blah blah. Oh! Her dad is one of the Directors for Max Hamilton, there you go, she's in the money. You never know Rude, if you play your cards right, we might get you a rich girlfriend."

The bald Turk slowly turned towards his grinning partner and sighed, every girl was a prelude to sex with Reno, "any girlfriend would do right now," he grumbled.

As the duo walked into the lobby they were quickly appraised by a middle aged rather round desk clerk. His beady little eyes travelled over two men and he liked what he saw despite the fact that he would soon gleefully kick them out of building. While the tall bald man held himself well and looked impressive, the redhead was rather impish looking. A sexy little rogue in the clerks opinion, but, as much as he was tempted to explore the possibilities of the impressive big guy, they were out of their league in this unit complex. "Yes! May I help you?"

"No, we're fine thanks." said Reno, as he and Rude kept walking towards the clear glass elevator.

The prissy clerk continued with his well-practiced, polite insult.

"I'm sorry but you just can't walk in here off the street young man!" really, why did the common folk think they could just walk into his extravagant complex?

"Oh...I'm not from the street buddy, we drove here." Reno grinned, he just couldn't help himself, it was in his nature to bait prople. By this time the clerk had come around from behind his desk to confront the two.

The redheaded Turk caught the look of disdain on the snooty fat fucker and his hackles rose.

"I'm sorry but you will have to leave, this is an executive's building." he gave Reno a contemptuous look up and down.

_'Cocky…little…prick,' _thought the Turk. He went to give him another smartass comment but Rude held his hand up in front of the redhead silencing him instantly. This would get them nowhere and they were on a time limit.

"We are here to see Miss Payne!" replied the burley man.

The chubby clerk scoffed, "I'm sorry, but we don't allow visitors without prior notification."

Reno fumed, deciding this little atrocity needed an attitude adjustment; he broke out into a tirade.

"Yo, are you fucking serious! Man that's just fucked…I mean, that's more then fucked, that's just fucking fucked…I mean, fuck me…no fucking visitors." He blurted out loudly and without pause.

The clerks mortified face was a deeper shade of red then Reno's hair as the Turk stood there in front of him smiling. He looked nervously around to see if anyone might have heard, trying to remain composed.

"Please leave before I call security."

Reno was finished playing with the guy. He reached into his pocket and swiftly brought out his Turk ID and shoved it up to the clerks face.

"Yo, I am your fucking security you pudgy little bastard, and this is my …*I can do whatever the fuck I want badge*….so shut your mouth….call her up…and tell her we're on our way."

The clerks face had a look of complete shock as he eyed the Turks in front of him.

"Y…Yes Sir." he stammered and retreated to his desk grabbing for the phone. A moment later, he returned.

"It appears that Miss Payne is not at home right now, but if you care to leave a message…"

"Keys!" said Reno and he held out his hand for them.

The man gave a short derisive chuckle. "I'm sorry I can't just give you…"

"KEYS! NOW." Reno yelled and stuck his ID back in the clerks face. The flustered man went off, retrieved the spare set of keys to the girl's apartment, and handed them over without a word.

These were the times Reno just loved being a Turk, and they resumed their way towards the elevator and entered. As the glass doors closed Reno watched as the desk clerk gave them a sour look, and being Reno, he shoved his ID up against the glass so the fat man had a clear view, pointed at it and gave the clerk the biggest smile and the thumbs up sign.

"Suck on a long brown log ya baldy fat bastard." he growled out though his smiling teeth. Rude turned towards him scowling and Reno blundered…"Yo I meant him buddy, not you," he pointed to the clerk, coughing in embarrassment as he stuck his ID back in his pocket. "You're all muscle, no fat on you, bald yes but not fat, you're in the prime of your life, one hunk of a guy…"

"Shut-up Reno," sighed the bald Turk.

X

X

X

Elena walked slowly back to the car as she jotted a few more notes down on her pad. The talk she had with Carmel Mitchell left her with more questions then answers. She hadn't heard of this girl in her involvement with Tegan but the brunette never really introduced Elena to any of her friends, she knew of Juliette but that's as far as it went.

Now that Elena thought about it, Tegan had kept the young Turk away from all her friends, not that she minded, her affair was of the heart. However, towards the end Elena wasn't sure what she had, the young socialite seemed to easily throw her away along with Rufus and his proposal.

As she climbed into the car, she pulled out her phone calling Tseng and informed him of her findings.

"Yeah Elena here…..she apparently went out with Juliette last night and some boy named Andrew Walker." The blond Turk wondered if she had been there, would Tegan be safe and sound right now? Tseng queried her further, "They went to Reactor 1 Sir. No, I'm heading to young Mr Walkers now; I've got his address from the Carmel girl. I'll call you as soon as I know anything else," she hung up and mumbled, "OK off to Mr Walkers place, please be there Tegan."

X

X

X

Reno and Rude had searched the girl's apartment and came up empty handed.

"No girl and no clues, that's just great." grumbled Reno

"Maybe she's at work!" speculated the bulky Turk.

Reno turned towards his partner cocking his head to the side with his mouth agape. "I think Tseng would have covered that option Rude, and besides…..it's Saturday….young socialites don't work on a Saturday."

"Yeah well, I have to work on a Saturday." moped the bald man.

The scarlet imp chuckled, "Yeah well you don't have a life now do you? What ya need to do is go out more, go clubbing, you know…perve on more asses or something," he jeered.

He walked over to a pile of clothes on the floor, started rummaging through them, Rude looking on indifferently at his partner's actions before noticing a stack of mail, and strolled over inspecting the addresses.

"Hey Rude." taunted the redhead.

Rude looked up to see Reno holding a pair of red lace panties.

"You want these? You know for all those nights your going to spend at home…..alone….just thinking about ass." he smirked.

Rude shook his head at the immature antics of his partner, "talking of asses Reno." jeered the bald Turk. His partner had to be the biggest ass of all times.

Reno's phone rang and he dropped the frilly knickers and Rude listened intently to the one sided conversation trying to gauge the current situation.

"Yo!

"Yeah Tseng."

"Yeah well there's no sign of her here and by the looks of it she never came home last night either."

"What, her too."

"Yeah maybe."

"Andrew Walker? Never herd of him and he's not on the A-friend list here."

"Well if he's not into money why'd he take him as well?"

"Yeah well he'll probably turn up dead somewhere then."

"Gotch-ya."

Reno flipped his phone closed.

"Looks like he might have got this girl, as well as some kid called Andrew Walker, none of them came home last night and that Carmel chick said they all went out together," sighed the redhead.

"What! Taken three in the one hit?" queried Rude, his brow creasing in confusion.

Reno absently nodding his head as he thought about the implications. "Yep, which means that he's one tough, determined bastard or." Reno paused mulling it further over in his head.

"Or there's more then one guy." finished Rude. "Could be gang related or something, she's worth a lot ya know."

Reno rubbed his temples with both hands trying to fight his fatigue, this was playing out differently then expected.

"No ones got the balls….come on; Tseng wants to meet up with us."

X

X

Reno and Rude sat in the car awaiting the arrival of Tseng and Elena in some dingy back ally that their leader had specified.

"So, I wonder how pissed off the boss will be?" sighed Rude. He wasn't really asking Reno, just thinking aloud, but he knew the smart-ass would only confirm his own assumptions.

"What, you really need me to answer that," scoffed Reno. "If I were you, I'd get my ass ready for his size eleven boot real soon."

The bald Turk's face remained an unchanging mask as he turned towards his partner.

"Don't forget kid, your ass failed to find anything either," smirked Rude.

Reno gave his partner what he hoped was his best *fuck-you-too-buddy* smile, closely following with an inconspicuous middle finger scratching his cheek.

The redheaded Turk fidgeted in apprehension as they waited for Tseng and Elena, not wanting to go to Healin just yet and face Rufus with nothing substantial.

Reno had a sense of foreboding with this mission, a feeling that something just wasn't right. However, when he finally noticed a car pull up behind them he bailed out to confront the head Turk.

"What did you two find out?" the flame-haired one queried as the two approached.

"It seems that our first assumptions were correct, all three of them have been taken...," said Tseng stoically.

"So what? Where do we go from here? No one seems to know anything and I'm not facing the boss without something solid to go by," blurted Reno. "You know what finding her means to him. If we don't...we're fucked!"

Tseng stared at the unusually tense redhead. He knew Rufus would probably rip them a new asshole over how little information they had so far but it was the only thing they had to work with at this time.

"I'm well aware of that fact, Reno," Tseng replied. His two younger Turks were anxious and restless; asking them to do what he wanted next would be a waste of time. Reno was running on overdrive, he was no doubt extremely tired after his trip to the Northern Crater and Elena was emotionally involved in this case.

"OK, Reno, Elena, go to the club and see what you can find. Rude, you come with me; we're going to look through all the video surveillance of the night in question. You two let me know if you find anything, you got it?"

The petite blond Turk nodded her head, "yes, Boss," she said.

Tseng could sense the tension coming off his Turks in waves. If only they knew just how much was at stake here. Asking Reno or Elena to sit in a dark room and scroll through the many hours of boring surveillance tapes was not something he wanted to do to them. Especially not to Elena, he knew she wouldn't rest until Tegan was back, dead or alive, and pinning her up would only serve to drive the short blond woman to the brink of madness.

The smallest Turk left in a hurry, dragging a flustered redhead behind her.

As they climbed into the car, Reno sat motionless in the passenger's seat staring out the window.

Elena noticed his apprehension as she started the car.

"What is your problem!" she said.

"Nothing, It's just…you and me…on a mission together," he shifted in his seat like a kid preparing for a tantrum.

"Yeah well, get over it Reno," hissed the small blond as they pulled away.

Reno screwed up his nose and faced the woman, this was not the Elena he knew, something was really off.

"What's up your ass?" grizzled the redhead.

Elena glared daggers. "Barb wire to keep you out." she growled.

Reno snickered, shaking his head in earnest. "Wouldn't dip my wick there sweetheart."

"You dip your wick in anything that has a pulse!" she yelled back at him. Reno sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Hey, have you been talking to Rude?" he asked in alarm, maybe they all knew of his little nickname that he'd only just learned himself. _'SHIT! Was this crap being sniggered at by everyone in the office?'_

"Reno, we have to find her!" she choked out.

The redheaded Turk instantly noticed the _'find her'_…not the _'find them'._ He could see the worried look in her eyes, this was a vulnerable side of Elena that he had never seen before, and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see it again. She seemed almost desperate, lost, not something a Turk should put on display.

"Elle, I want to find her as much as you….." he started but was cut off by the short-fused blond.

"**NO YOU DON'T RENO!" **she yelled. "Please don't pretend that you do because you don't." she sighed and turned her focus back to the road.

It finally dawned on Reno. "We're, you two friends?"

Elena almost broke down. "We were more than friends Reno, she was someone I loved."

The blond Turk turned and watched as the realization struck Reno. "Holy crap Elle! Were you muff diving on the boss's fiancé?" he blurted out.

Elena was mortified, "RENO! You're such a pig," she yelled.

And as the little Turk's emotions snapped under Reno's crude comment, with one hand staying on the wheel, she let loose a flurry of bitch slaps to that mop of red.

The pummelled young man would have found it hysterical if he had watched this from an outsider's point of view, however, Elena's hits actually stung like fuck. His arms came up to try and ward off the rapid succession of blows raining down on him.

"FUCK...OUCH...STOP...OWWWW...ELLE...STOP...HITTING...MEEEEEEEEEEE," shrieked the cringing form. What else was a man to do? He couldn't hit a girl, that would be despicable, even if it were Elena.

She gave him a hard punch to the forearm as a final hit, just to get her point across.

"JERK!" she screamed. "It's only because I might need you that you're not sitting there with a bullet in your kneecap, you disgusting little shit."

Reno stayed cowered against the door, arms covering his head and one knee brought up to try and fill the gaps not covered by his flailing hands. He peaked out to see if his humiliating flogging was over and with a sense of great relief, noticed her staring out the windshield.

"Reno, help me find her!"

The redhead straightened himself up, hell, as if he would tell her 'no' after that outburst.

"Elena…I'm sitting here, in the fucking car, doing my best to try and find **them**."

He emphasized the last word hoping to pull the woman back from her single mindedness.

He felt like his manhood had been completely stripped away, damn women with high levels of testosterone. He had always said Elena had a set of balls down there somewhere. Next time he would just have to show her he could kick her ass if she wailed on him again, _'yeah…next time Elle'._

"Let's just get to the club to see what we can find," she sounded resigned.

"Reno, you tell anyone about us and I swear, I **will** shoot out your kneecaps!"

"Don't worry Elle, your secrets safe with me."…_'NOT.'_ he thought with a smirk.

The doors to Reactor 1 were locked tight so Reno bashed on it for a second time hoping someone would be inside.

"Do you want to try around the back?" he asked.

"Might as well," his partner agreed.

Suddenly they herd a sound from inside and the heavy locks that were in place creaked and the door slowly opened.

"What can I do for you folks?" said a tall, bulky, stern-looking guy. He had obviously just woken up and looked like shit.

"We would like to ask you some questions about a group of people that were at your bar last night," Reno did his best to sound official.

"Maybe you or one of your staff saw them," said Elena.

"And you would be?" queried the owner.

Reno held up his ID, walking past the guy and into the entryway of the club, enough said.

The shocked man grunted, "Turks hey, must be something important then, come this way and I'll see who was on shift last night."

The two looked around as they headed further into the club, it had a particular smell of spilt alcohol and sweat. Elena's nose twitched in revulsion at the smell and she wondered what would have interested Tegan to come to a place like this.

The blond watched as the owner went behind the bar and fixed himself a drink as she and Reno pulled up stools and seated themselves on the other side. The weary redhead intently watched the actions of the large man as he poured the wonderful golden coloured alcohol. The scruffy owner recognised the wanting look in the Turks eyes, grinning before offering.

"You want one of these?" as he waved the rum bottle in there direction.

"No thanks, just the information." Elena said.

Reno perked up, "Yo yeah, I'll have one of those thanks buddy," the redheaded Turk saw the death glare from his partner out of the corner of his eye and held his hand up, palm out, blocking it from view. Elena slapped it down and gave him another vicious scary glower. The redhead brought his hand in close to his temple, and completely blocked off the left side of sight, (like blinkers on a horse) and continued to ignore the Turk to his left.

"You're so unprofessional you ass." she growled.

Reno didn't give a shit, he was with a love-struck-psycho-female, he was exhausted and needed a drink desperately.

The owner chuckled and poured Reno a double, he guessed the guy needed this bad from the stuck up little Missy's attitude. He handed it over and checked his log shift book.

"OK, Jasper was in the bar last night, he's out back getting things ready for tonight."

"Can we talk to him?" queried Elena.

Without a word to her, the big man turned away, making her jolt slightly in fright as he yelled out at the top of his lungs. "JASPER, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

He turned back to her and gave Elena a slight smile, "He's coming so I guess I'll leave you two then," and without a backward glance, he shuffled away.

Reno swivelled in his chair; back facing the glare he knew was being drilled into the back of his head and downed the entire contents of his glass. He felt better already. He turned back and smiled at the blond Turk, she just shook her head in disgust.

"I'm so glad I work with Tseng, he's professional and serious, and….."

"And last time you worked with him you got caught…" sneered Reno. He cringed when he didn't have time to catch those hurtful words. _'Oh shit…did I just blurt that out? Okay, so the drink was a bad idea.' _He regretfully thought. Nevertheless, Reno didn't like being compared to the imposing figure of Tseng, not when his self-image was so high & mighty anyway.

The hurt look on Elena's face was worse then the scowls she had sent him earlier, and he instantly regretted throwing that past failure in her face.

He was saved from making an apology by a young, well-dressed man coming toward the bar, looking at them curiously. "May I help you?" he said.

"Yeah I really hope so," said Elena, all business again. "We need to find out what happened to a group of young people that came to this bar last night."

The man screwed up his face and shook his head. "Lady, do you know how many people were in this club last night?"

Reno held his empty glass up to the boy and sweetly said, "filler-up handsome," giving the kid his endearing blue-eyed look. The change in subject and demeanour halted the guy for a second before Reno's gaze sent him automatically reaching for the bottle; he was very generous in his portion size, filling the glass halfway.

"There were three of them, two girls and one boy," Elena went on, unfazed by the young mans question or the fact that Reno was flirting to get free drinks.

"Yeah well that narrows it down to about half the people that came in here then," the well-dressed bartender said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he watched the attractive redhead gulp down the liquor.

Elena huffed, drawing the idiots attention back to her, "one of the girls had jet black hair, straight, very pretty," Elena went on to describe Tegan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Yeah I remember seeing someone like that," the man said.

Elena looked hard at him. "You do? Tell me what you remember!"

"There was another girl with brown hair, and a guy as well, I think it was a guy, hard to tell," the bartender nodded as his memory returned.

Elena perked up, "That' right. Why do you remember them?"

"Because they were sitting in the same seats you're in now," he replied.

Elena felt a chill run down her spine; she looked to Reno unsure of what to say next. Thankfully, Reno spoke up.

"Can you tell us if anything happened while they were here, did they perhaps get into a fight, or did someone have a go at them, did they leave with anyone?"

The bartender thought for a second trying to recall any altercations. "No, no fights, they were quiet enough," Then the man shook his head, "Oh wait, some guy said something and it obviously scared the black haired girl quite a bit because she looked really nervous afterward.

"Really?" Reno arched a brow, "This other guy, what did he look like?"

"Kinda weird. Tall...with long silver or white hair, oh and he had his brother with him, I guess it was his brother anyway because they looked alike but he was shorter, and they were both dressed in these black leather suits. Hey are you alright, Miss?"

Reno turned to see Elena almost collapse off the chair. He grabbed hold of her before she hit the floor, not knowing what had just happened.

"Elena what's wrong?"

"It's them Reno! Those bastards from the crater, it's them I'm sure of it!"

Reno scowled, "Oh that's just fucking great then," he snidely replied

X

X

X

X

X

Tseng sat silently in the car as they made their way back to Healin. The bald Turk beside him remained just as quiet the entire trip. The dark haired Wutain was grateful for this small period of silence. It gave him time to gather his thoughts.

They had found nothing useful in any of the surveillance tapes, but he had expected nothing to begin with. The girl's disappearance couldn't have come at a better time for Rufus, this was perfect.

Maybe now after this situation was monopolised, Tseng would be in a better position to take back what should have been his.

This was why he joined Shinra in the first place; it was why he devoted himself totally to Rufus' cause. Every victory over Wutai and her so-called ruler was another step closer to bringing them down. It was a fitting punishment, one that Tseng had played repeatedly in his mind every night.

The Turk leader arrived at the Lodge and made a hasty departure without the slightest acknowledgment to Rude, briskly walking to his boss's office. The late evening was casting a shadow over Healin and the three missing kids had been gone for nearly 24 hours now, and still no demand for ransom. The longer time went by, the more desperate their situation was. So much could go wrong in that 24 hours, kidnappers could realise the mistake they had made and kill the hostages, they could figure it wasn't worth the risk and again kill the hostages.

Or the prisoners might prove too much to handle and death was certain.

Usually contact was within a few hours and demands were made, either these kidnappers were very cool customers, or, they were not after a ransom at all, only seeking to ruin Hamilton and with it, Rufus' future claim on the company.

There was much to discuss, much to plan and much to put into action. He knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"It's unlocked Tseng," came the voice from the other side. The tall man entered, turned, and hit the lock button, he wanted no interruptions.

"Sir," he began without any prompting from Rufus. "We have discovered that Tegan went out with two others last night, none of them have been seen since."

Rufus sat back in his chair and listened to his subordinates report, fingers interlacing together in his lap.

"It is safe to assume all have been taken, but by whom, we do not yet know. This abduction could have been planned from a smaller faction trying to gain a foothold into power, or it's a ransom, but that seems more unlikely with each passing hour."

The Blond man let out a frustrated groan. Angrily he yanked the hood off his head and pulled the eye patch down off face to reveal another perfect blue orb.

"If this is a ransom Tseng, they should have called by now!" he sighed. This could ruin his plans. "Fuck her; I want to shoot her myself." The president growled. "Although..." He got up from his chair and walked round to his next in charge, clicking his tongue in thought. "This would be the ultimate time to start plane C." he mused… And I think it's time to start administrating dear Max Hamilton with the toxins that will, sadly, bring about his demise. We can attribute his daughter's disappearance to the sickness, it will fit in perfectly."

The young head of Shinra let his eyes wander as he thought in depth, "this strange machine they found at the crater Tseng, have you had any more thoughts on it?"

Tseng ran a hand through his ponytail, "I haven't stopped thinking about it sir, I can't tie it into Jenova in any way but I have no other explanation for it other then it's got to be something to do with her. It's a complete mystery."

Rufus absently nodded, "do you think we should destroy it?" queried the young blond.

Tseng pursed his lips and shook his head, "Why would you want to, if we do that we'll never know what it is, or who's it is, or exactly what it does. I think we should try to find out it's power source and fire it up."

Rufus turned to his trusted subordinate, "but, if it is Jenova's, nothing good will surely come of it. If it is good for Jenova, then it will be bad for us, this you can guarantee."

Just then the head Turk's phone rang. He bowed an apology to his boss for forgetting to turn it off when he entered and went to hit the reject call button but noticed it was Reno. Maybe they had found something?

Rufus stood just listening to the one-way conversation.

"Yes Tseng here. Calm down, Reno, start again, you idiot, how could I forget those bastards. Are you certain, SHIT! Get back here A.S.A.P." the Turk slammed his phone closed.

Rufus calmly waited to see what was coming at him.

"Sir, I think we have a serious situation. It seems as if the same three – things – that ambushed us at the crater may have been the ones that took the kids."

Rufus felt his stomach turn, but he held still. "You know what that means then," he said to the head Turk. "They are still after the remains of Jenova, they will use them to try and trade. We have no choice now Tseng, get moving, I won't loose what we have worked so hard to achieve, we have gained so much and I'm not going to part with it. Find them!"

X

TBC


	9. Bitch Troll from Hell

**Hi again everyone, thank you for joining me on the quest for sexy silver bad boys who love to show us they are no strangers to B&D and S&M.**

**I have to give credit to Silvermercy for getting this chapter out, I've been sidetracked with painting and the dear girl has been reminding me, quite a bit, to hurry up and post this chapter. She needs her wicked Yaz/Daz fix so who am I to deny a girl there fix? I also with to say thanks for letting me use your funny Loz line, I cracked up when I saw it. I also wish to say thanks to Mavrosh for the use of her idea in regards to Yazoo's cruelty of his previous toy.**

**Seeshylover: **Thank you very much for your review. I'm glad you liked Reno's nickname and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Irene Sharda**: Hi my dear, long time no see. Thank you for your awesome review and Yeah, Rufus is a bag of fun isn't he? Not. And I have a few surprises in store for Reno so we'll see how he handles them. Tseng would like to forget the whole Remnant experience I'm sure, and I'll let you know in later chapters how they got out. Well the Turks can TRY to get them back, but I'm afraid Kadaj will have more maniacal plans in store.

**Silvermercy: **Thanks sweety, Yep, Reno is my favourite Turk. He cracks me up in the movie, he's quite funny so he'll stay the same in this fic. I can't wait for him to meet up with the Rems, sparks will fly with his wit and Kadaj's sarcasm.

**Psycho Steph: **Awwwww, I'm so glad you love my Reno. I'm having an absolute blast with him. I'm sure Elena will regret him knowing about her affair for sure, I wouldn't tell him anything. LMAO, poor Trudy. But she will get the last laugh on Reno, just you wait and see.

**Alexj: **OMG, thank you so much for that absolutely amazing review and I'm so happy your still with me on this. I'm ecstatic you think my writing is improving as I'm constantly trying to develop my style. Now my Rufus I got from talking to you about him, so he's built around your view of the blond ass. You know I love to hate him. Ha ha ha, Reno is such a fabulous mischief maker, I love to write him in this fic. Hmmmmmmm, Jenova's head going down on a cow, my sick sense of humour can actually envision that. Lmao. Yeah now they know who has the kids but, not sure how they will handle that information. I don't think Tseng and Elena will be too keen to meet up with them again. So glad you liked the Yuri, it was one of the easier parts to write. I hope everyone is intrigued with the artefacts, they will prove to be quite grave for them later on.

X

x

**As you may already know, I'm taking a few liberties with the Remnants in this story, there's really no solid reference to how they act or feel outside of *looking for mother,* so I've taken the essence of three boys without parental guidance and infused them into our Rems. I do this so hopefully you will see them as not just monotonous extensions of Sephiroth but their own individual selves with Sephy characteristics thrown in. They are still from him and have his traits but they have also grown into themselves along the way, especially when they are in each others company.**

**As you all know this Fic is AU, so I'm inserting certain things from our culture to add depth to the boys story. I will still be following the storyline of Advent Children to a point but adding my own personal touches. I know there will be a few out there that won't like the earthly insertions but Square Enix also inserted earthly effects into the story so I'm just extending it a bit. Kadaj did say that Cloud was the black sheep of the family and a sheep is an earthly animal so I'm taking liberties a bit. This story won't just be about the gang searching for mother, it will be about their personal growth along the way whether it be good or bad. I'll also be taking you deeper into their thoughts so they have to have complexity to a certain degree not just solely thinking about one purpose in life,(mother).**

X

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING.**

**ADULTS ONLY Fan Fiction!**

**Yes, you know the drill. This Fic has rape, torture, gore, brutality, blood, character death in later chapters, language, Yaoi, bondage, sadism, ….I think you get the drift…..bad, bad things happen in this story.**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Yazoo sucked in a refreshing breath and languidly stretched. Slowly, he pushed back the sleepy veil from his body and attempted to awaken. Sensing an out of place warmness near his thigh, he looked down to see Kadaj's arch-nemesis curled up beside him purring contently.

"Kitty," he chuckled in delight at the little creature's fondness of him. "You live dangerously, I like that about you," he smiled at the orange cat and reached down to scratch under the scruffy creatures chin. The little animal lifted its head so Yazoo could get to all the right places and its blissful grumbling sound became louder.

The drowsy remnant looked around the dark room and guessed that night had descended upon the human realm, _'but, it wouldn't belong to them for long,' _he thought in amusement. The quaint house was deathly quiet which roused his curiosity; the reviving silver shuffled off the bed and made his way out of his room

He gave the cat a final look to see if she would fall back asleep but Misskittyfantastic gave him an enquiring look as her bed mate stopped at the door. She stretched, a curious position of ass up high in the air, head down and front paws stretched way out in front of her as she clawed delightfully at the sheets. Yazoo just had to try it that way one day.

Down the hallway he trundled clothed only in his leather pants, bare feet completely silent upon the floorboards. He rubbed his eyes removing the crusty grit that accumulated in the corners during sleep. He'd heard tales of this *Sandman* sprinkling sand in children's eyes which supposedly made them fall asleep, he thought that was positively one of the most marvellous things he could think of to torture children. He loved it, but if this…*Mr Sandman* fucker, ever snuck in on him to try that shit, he'd blow his fucking face off with Velvet.

He came to Kadaj's room, silently opening the door and peeking in, his keen eyesight made out the youngest in the dark. He was lying naked, face down with the sheets twisted around his legs. He seemed every inch a boy as he lay there. _'So innocent…..when he's sound asleep,' _thought Yazoo, but, he knew his little brother was most likely the deadliest entity on the planet right now. The middle child guessed everyone could look harmless when sleeping naked in a single bed with their bare-white-ass sticking out.

His stomach rumbled, the sound almost deafening in the silence that surrounded him and reminded the pretty remnant that he hadn't eaten in some time. It made the decision for him that he should seriously start thinking of it soon.

"Daj," he softly said and waited awhile but got no response. "Kadaj," he mumbled louder this time and was rewarded with an incoherent grunt from the youngest.

"I'm making something to eat, you hungry or what?" he queried his brother. Yazoo yawned while waiting for the youngest response and leant against the doorframe, sometimes it could take forever to rouse the brat.

Kadaj tossed a little then mumbled almost incoherently, "Don't-wanna-getup," then went completely quiet and still again.

Yazoo grinned at his brother's state, knowing the boy was still in the land of dreams and would have no idea what he'd just said. Pushing himself off the doorframe with his butt, he sidled up to the sleeping boy and ran gentle, featherlike strokes with his fingertips over that wonderful, pert butt. Kadaj could be the teenager from hell if he woke up in a bad mood; it all depended on the manner in which he was woken, to what mood he'd be in.

The middle remnant gently climbed onto the single bed, positioning himself on hands and knees with the youngest laying prone between them. Pulling his long curtain of silver locks to the side, he dipped his head and let nothing but his lips graze lightly over the soft luminous skin of Kadaj's lower back. Slowly releasing his hot breath over the cooler skin and eliciting a faint moan of bliss from his sibling.

He let his tongue slide forward to dance over the delectable flesh, the warm tip teasing as it flicked, sending Kadaj's skin into rippling Goosebumps and rousing the ever-willing teenager.

"I swear Yaz," groaned the sleepy boy against his pillow. "If they ever made an alarm clock that woke people up the same way you do, we'd be rich."

Yazoo smirked at Kadaj's good mood. His loving, wet muscle continued to tease the soft skin just above the boys crack and then deviously slide down between his cheeks. Kadaj's legs automatically spread wider, granting his brother access to the sacred, pink pucker. Yazoo quickly manoeuvred himself in between, allowing the youngest to open them further still.

The leader gave a youthful, boyish moan, fisting the sheets as Yazoo's mouth fully covered his sibling's snug hole. There his tongue tantalized for a few seconds, exploring the tight entrance with partial insertions then without warning, the pretty silvers hardened, spiked muscle dived vigorously into the wrinkled rim.

Kadaj moaned loudly at the sudden assault to his tunnel, lifting his firm, young ass further up off the bed for his brother to stab at again.

"Yazoo….." he groaned, and slowly catapillered up on his knees. He whined softly as his beloved brothers hand came up to stroke his hardening shaft while that wondrous tongue plunged into him. Each gentle stroke of his cock timed perfectly with every drive of hot muscle, earning the middle child a growing keen from his younger brother.

Kadaj pushed his butt out as far as he could, granting his brother permission for a deeper kind of penetration. He was ready to receive that wondrous hard length and waited patiently for the amazing morning glory that was coming his way.

His brother's response was unexpected, Yazoo pulled his tongue away then bit down brutally on the super-soft butt-cheek, the youngest whimpered loudly in anguished delight.

"I'm hungry Daj," said the middle child and Kadaj giggled. "Yeah I can see that," and was somewhat surprised when his sibling removed himself from behind and stood.

"As in food hungry," he grinned mischievously down at the confused youth, then turned on his heel and walked from the room.

Kadaj stayed on his knees as he watched Yazoo leave and he waited calmly for his brother to come back, but, his eyes narrowed in frustration when it became apparent that Yazoo wasn't going any further with the wakeup call.

"Yazoo…." he yelled, "you little bitch-troll from hell, I swear, you wake me up and leave me in the lurch….I'll cut your damn hair off!"

The young leader was now fully awake, hungry and horny. With Yazoo supposedly off preparing dinner, at least he had the prospects of filling one hole, but, he stayed there in position, fully expecting his brother to saunter back in and finish what he'd started.

Seconds passed, "YAZOOOO," he yelled again, but still his despicable sibling never appeared.

Kadaj seethed, "Oh no you don't!" he growled and stormed off the bed and in hot pursuit of the wicked one. He would find that prick teasing bastard alright, then, he would force Yazoo to finish what he started.

X

X

X

X

Loz awoke with a terrifying start. He hit the lamp to *on* that sat beside his bed and jumped out all in one motion. Straight into fighting stance, stark naked and ready to take on whoever, or, whatever it was that had raucously awoken him. He took in his surroundings with blurry, blinking eyes, nothing attacking him here; he swivelled around as the noise screamed again, his gaze falling on his sleeping pet. His guard dropped somewhat as he looked upon the sleeping woman, how could the sweet thing sleep at a time like this? Then his fists sprung up and he bounded towards the door, ready to protect her from all.

He listened intently, trying to discern just what creature was in the hallway attacking.

Thudding feet, four of them. So the creature had four legs, that narrowed it down a bit. The loud slam as it hit the walls just outside his room, it must be fairly big.

Then the creature spoke, "You fucking bitch Yazoo," followed by more wall slams and Yazoo giggling almost hysterically.

Loz's shoulders sunk, _'Damn, no monster to fight,' _he thought. The bulky eldest opened the door and stuck his head out, his eyes falling on a naked Kadaj. The youngest had his middle sibling grasped firmly in a headlock while trying to push Yazoo's face further south, without much luck.

"What-cha-doin?" queried Loz as his brothers continued their game. His baby brother looked up, a big smile plastered across his face but Yazoo was quite incapable to do the same.

"Teaching Yazoo, that he should always finish, what he starts," giggled Kadaj, and with the middle child securely still in a headlock, he dragged him back towards his room.

Yazoo for his part, attempted to resist, however he was severely hampered by the unyielding hold from the young leader and his laughter. Loz watched from his doorway as they wrestled tenaciously the whole way back. Slaps resonated down the hallway leaving angry red handprints on their luminous skin but it only served to cause louder grunts and giggles.

Walls cracked, pictures fell and smashed to the floor and he was sure there were a few punches thrown into ribs for good measure. Yazoo went for a cheap grab at what Kadaj had dangling in the breeze, the youngest easily deflecting the attack on his cock by twisting his hips around. The teenager happily returned the cheap shot by yanking hard on the pretty ones long, beautiful hair. Loz chuckled at the shrill cry that emanated from the middle child's lips.

"Not the hair Daj or I'll kick your ass," he squealed.

Their leader just laughed as he continued to manhandle the pretty remnant, "As if Yaz."

They disappeared into Kadaj's room and the door slammed shut but the wrestling match continued. Copious amounts of smashing sounds, walls cracking from body slams, laughter, insults and boyish squeals of enjoyable pain. Loz just shook his head. "Kids these days?" he mumbled.

The big guy was severely tempted to go throw himself into the mix but he had other things to occupy him at the moment. He turned back to look at her sweet form hidden underneath the sheets. The curve of her hips, the dip of her waist and her bare shoulder tempting him so seductively.

How she could sleep through his brothers rough games was fascinating. He moved closer, gripping the sheet in his strong hands and slowly, but gently, started to pull the material down off her body.

His heart beat faster, it was like revealing some incredible work of art, breathtaking. Her full breasts, that slim waist, firm ass. Loz was spellbound by his own personal unveiling, right down to the very tips of her little toes.

He stood and just watched her for a while, content just to gaze upon his pet. He smiled, his cock evidently thought the same thing as it rose to see her better, peeking out it's single eye, taking in every detail of her before continuing to harden and look directly up at him. It was like his dick was telling him, "OK, I've seen her and I want her, now take me over there and set me loose stud?"

Loz nodded at the silent conversation between him and his one eyed friend, he leisurely crept upon the bed and lay down beside her.

Her breathing was irregular, fast and shallow and he knew that she was indeed awake. _'The little fox was just tricking me' _he thought and smiled at her cleverness.

The big silver gripped her arse and pulled her in close, grinding his hardened shaft against her thigh and her eyes flew open.

He smiled beguiling at her, "Wanna ride the bucking Chocobo?" he excitedly asked but his happy face dropped when she looked at him like he'd suddenly sprouted two heads.

X

X

X

X

Tegan sat in the cold darkness; it seemed like she had been in this suffocating black ink for ages, can one be touched by darkness? Could you feel the threatening shadow against your skin? It closed in on her from every angle, suppressing her limbs if she even thought about moving. How much time had passed, hours, days?….it felt like days.

The traumatised girl tossed every idea over in her mind in the unending gloom, what she could say to Rufus that would get her off his shit list, wondering what it would cost her. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to tell the blond to fuck off! Anyone that wanted the demise of their own father surely wouldn't think twice about killing an ex-girlfriend. The panicked brunette was sure most people thought of ways to annihilate an ex or two, or at the least, make them suffer to a satisfactory degree.

What would she do to save her skin? Tegan guessed that like most, she would pretty much do anything.

If Rufus put the ultimatum to her of *your life or the Company,* she wouldn't hesitate to sign on the dotted line, Tegan really couldn't care less about the damn Company anyway, that was her fathers dream, she just enjoyed the money that went with being part of it. The prospect of marrying him wasn't looking so depressing from this pitch-black and dead point of view. Tegan found herself feeling very agreeable to whatever the young President of Shinra had to offer right now, as long as she had the opportunity to still breath at the end of it.

The nervous girl was jolted out of her daydreaming when a loud click echoed throughout the pitch-black room, then something metallic slide eerily across the in darkness.

_'Oh Fuck he's coming.' _The girl panicked.

Suddenly with a click, the blackness was blindly illuminated; Tegan dropped her head and squeezed her eyes closed from the sudden pain of the bright light. Listening intently to the sound of feet slowly moving closer until she knew whoever this was, stood right in front of her.

The captive kept her head down, black hair forming a curtain around her face and helping to obscure the glare. Trying to get her eyes to adjust to the bright light, she opened them briefly to catch a glimpse of black boots near her feet.

_'Oh no, no, no. Rufus never wore black.' _She thought to herself. _'So….he had sent someone else to do his dirty work, one of his Turks perhaps,' _that greatly limited her influence to get herself out of this situation. Tegan had bothered to get to know only a few Turks, of course there was Elena, her lover. And she knew Tseng fairly well, then there was the bald dude and the redheaded mouthpiece that was always at his side, damn it, if only she had gotten to know them all a little better.

She rapidly opened and closed her lids, trying to will her eyes to adjust and focus for her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she became accustomed to the glare and Tegan dared to look at those feet again.

Definitely not Rufus, those black boots seemed way too menacing for him to wear, she let her eyes travel up his legs…scary black boots…black leather pants….black jacket… then, the long silver hair and those creepy cold eyes came to view.

Tegan's heart froze in her chest, the icy tendrils shot out through her veins and her mind reeled. He simply stood there watching her unemotionally and when it all dawned on her, she let out a blood-curdling scream. The lost memory of him and the altercation at the club came rushing back at her with a jarring jolt as well as his threat. What did he say again? _'Your so fucked bitch,' ….._yep that was it.

So, that's right, her aching face was because of him and his fist and her situation was even more dire then she could have ever imagined.

Tegan immediately tried to scramble back away from him as best she could, the combination of dizziness and having her hands tied behind her back caused her to clamber around like a drunk trying to get to her feet, lurching wildly without making much ground.

'_Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, no-no-no, this is bad, very bad,' _the brunette told herself as she attempted to stumble away.

He idly followed her retreating path, just calmly watching her struggle until she slammed into the back wall; sliding down to land ungracefully on her arse. Her gold speckled brown eyes nervously travelled from his slow approaching feet, up to his impassive face as he closed the distance.

His emotionless glare eerily drilling into her, it was this deadpan mask of detachment that told her she was in serious trouble. "So,tell me again,what am I?" he casually asked while giving her a small cynical smile.

Tegan physically cringed as he stood there looking down at her, waiting to hear if she had the guts, or stupidity, to repeat the churlish things again. Right now, all she wanted to tell him was that he was the most fantastic man on this planet, simply because she had never been more scared of anyone in her life. Rufus paled in comparison to this guy, simply because she didn't have a clue of what he was geared up to do to her. A violent stranger had her at his mercy, no one could ever know the feeling of being tied up at their feet, wondering what he would do, who could save them? Not unless they had been in such a predicament themselves.

Rape, torture, mutilate or even kill, what was so terrifying was that she could do nothing to stop him if he was intent on causing her harm. He had taken the time and care to quickly plan her abduction, which was obviously successful. He was clearly prepared to physically hurt her to obtain what he wanted and mock the higher circle in which she lived, so he was smart, ruthless and fearless. She nervously glanced up at him and she could see it straight away, yes, he was without fear which increased hers tenfold. What was this place, where were they, if she screamed would anyone hear her, would they come to her rescue?

Right now, she was desperately wishing it was Rufus who had her, _'not this guy, please anyone but him.' _she pleaded with herself.

Rufus knew her mouth and how it ran on its own brainpower sometimes. What she said to this guy was just plain rude and bitchy, she really couldn't remember him doing anything to deserve it. But she had been in a dark mood and he and his brother were handy. Tegan had been told many times that her mouth would get her into trouble one day; she guessed 'that day' was at hand then.

"Please, I'm sorry…. I didn't mean what I said." she whimpered, apologetically looking to his unemotional face.

He gracefully crouched down besides her, looking to the ground and that mask changed to one of sadness. Tegan hoped from that look that he was having regrets about hurting her and this whole thing was just one big misunderstanding.

"Please…I'm really, really sorry, your brother was just freaking me out and I said the first thing that came to mind and everybody tells me that I shouldn't just blurt things out but I can't help it sometimes and, and, and I didn't mean to piss you off and you don't look like circus freaks and your brothers not a…. cockwash and I'm positive your really smart and don't have shit for brains, It's just…. I say things I shouldn't sometimes." she took a deep breath after her tirade and waited. Would he accept her heartfelt apology and let her go? Tegan swore to herself that she would keep her tongue in check if he did.

He lifted his eyes to hers and just held the look for a long time, Tegan clung to a faint hope that he was seriously considering her words before a small smile played out across his lips, and, it was not a sincere smile in the least. The hairs on the back of her neck stood out in warning, even they could feel the evil intent behind that smirk.

"You know!" he finally said in a low, beguiling tone, "your really boring me."

Slowly the intimidating figure stood, looking down at the girl and holding her fearful eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and then he turned and walked away.

The dumbfounded young woman watched his retreating leather clad back, while she was glad that he had left, it did give her the opportunity to look around and the sight scared her even more?

Tegan found herself in a room that seemed to be totally made out of concrete; it had a bunker type appearance and feel to it. There were all sorts of horrific implements hanging on one wall and what looked like a morgue examination table against another. As she craned her neck around the brunette noticed a small shower cubicle in one corner and beside that a toilet and basin and the ceiling had some sort of pulley system going on with ropes and rings attached to it.

_'OH FUCK NO…NO….NO!' _thought Tegan.

Tegan watched his every move intently as the malicious prick proceeded in taking off his gloves, placing them carefully on the creepy table, slowly turning around to face her and leisurely unzipped his long, black jacket. Teag's was terrified of him, what were his intentions? Surely he couldn't be thinking what she thought he was thinking, to actually use any of these instruments against her. Tegan's eyes flitted from the creepy silver to the sharp looking knives behind him, her panting breaths and fearful eyes would leave no doubt in his mind of just how scared she was.

Her terrified mind tried to silently talk her out of it, _'he wouldn't, he couldn't, people didn't do this sort of shit to others,' _she told herself. But the callous look on his pretty face left her very nervous.

"Please…whoever you are…my dads real rich…if you let me go, you can have as much as you want….. please just let me go!" pleaded the girl.

He stopped dead still and stared hard at her, seemingly shocked that she had spoken. A small rise at the corners of his lips portrayed his amusement at the offer, he shook his silver head and finished unzipping. Tegan watched as the he deftly reached up and grabbed hold of his collar, peeling his jacket off in one smooth motion and leaving him naked from the waist up.

She scrutinised his torso despite her fear, his shimmering pale skin had a slight silver hue to it and even more so did his small, pert nipples. It seemed like his skin had a transparency to it, inhuman to some degree. He was majestic to gaze upon, long silver hair, almost iridescent skin, and his muscles laying taunt beneath, definable and clear cut but not pronounced. If he had decreed he was the son of Minerva, Tegan wouldn't have been surprised. She'd never seen a boy more beautiful, yet she knew that demons harboured within the images of angels. Sephiroth was a clear cut example of that.

He placed the garment carefully beside his gloves and sauntered back to stand over her.

"What!….do you think this is about money little girl?" He shook his platinum head in a negative manner and smirked, that amazing curtain of silver silk swaying over his pale bare shoulders.

"This was never about money; it's all about you and your offensive mouth." he snarled.

Tegan was unprepared as he quickly reached forward, grabbing a fist full of black tresses and hauled her roughly to her feet, she squealed in alarm as he crushed her body up against his and held her tightly.

The frightened girl made no attempt to pull away from his bare chest even though the proximity of him frightened her immensely. Looking up to him, she became aware of his scrutinizing eyes, he was taking in every nervous breath she took, every whimper that escaped her throat, every shudder that her body made. It made her focus on her condition, she could feel her trembling lips, the tears sliding down red and no doubt bruised cheeks, a very unsteady stance and her vulnerability before him. Is this what he was seeing as well? Was this what he wanted, to see her crying and regretting her harsh words, or did he want to see her broken?

Tegan swallowed hard peering into the depths of his strange eyes, trying to fathom his intensions behind the veil of cold glassy green orbs. The hopelessness of the situation suddenly slipping into the edges of her overwhelmed mind and deepening her despair.

His face remained expressionless while they studied each other, he was obviously relishing every moment of her torment, delighting in it. Burning it into his memory so he could play it back later. Tegan sent a prayer to the goddess for him to find pity in his heart, for him to free her hands and let her go.

Without warning he turned, dragging her towards the small shower in the corner. Holding her tightly by the back of the hair, he reached in and turned the water on full, un-ceremonially shoving her under the stream clothes and all.

The room was cold but the water was freezing, Tegan squealed out loud as the icy torrent saturated with a sharp needle like effect, almost stealing the breath from her lungs. Her creamy skin raised up in bumps and her body trembled harder as she fought to remain standing under the torturous almost molesting feel of icy jabs .

Just when the thought that warmth seemed a distant memory for her, he turned it off and hauled her stumbling to the centre of the room. The silver haired menace brutally threw her face first to the floor, with her hands still tied behind her back; Tegan hit the ground hard, crying out in pain.

"P-please d-don't hurt me!" she frantically shrieked, her teeth chattering uncontrollably from how distressingly cold she was. Her whole body convulsed on the cement floor, even if her hands weren't tied Tegan doubted that she could stand. Her limbs weren't hers any more, he'd made them his, useless for what she wanted but perfect for what he wanted.

"W-why are you doing this?…. I'm begging you…. please." she cried out hysterically, as the evil sound of his sniggering reached her ears.

"I don't think…you're begging nearly hard enough, yet." he scorned.

She screamed out in pain as he drove his knee down into the small of her back, pinning her in place on the floor.

"Please-please I'm begging you….I'm begging…I'm begging…please stop!" if he simply wanted her to beg him not to hurt her, she was more then willing to accommodate his needs. Tegan's mind was struggling to find that particular something, that would halt to his evil intentions. She couldn't believe he was doing this, even as the events were unfolding before her eyes she couldn't believe it.

Her horror increased as she felt him roughly take hold of one ankle and pull it back up towards her bound hands, effectively securing three of her four limbs.

"What do you want from me?" she screamed into the cold concrete. "I said I'm sorry and I'm begging…..please tell me what you want please I'll do it….just tell me what you want." she sobbed out.

She was aware of his shift in position and felt his menacing presence close in on her.

"You're already giving me what I want," he whispered into her ear, she couldn't see him but the amusement in his voice was unmistakable.

Tegan lay face down on the freezing floor as water from her drenching started to pool around her shaking body. Fear, cold and tears, they all contributed to her shivers and she tested the ropes of her tied limbs, they were securely bound. Many loops around her wrists left her with the feeling of being well and truly fucked indeed.

She felt him fumbling with her free leg and something tight wrapped around her booted ankle, too scared to look back at what he was doing, her mind tried to decipher what he could possibly have in store for her.

Then, a horrible squeaking sound, and slowly her free leg was being dragged up off the floor behind her.

Tegan screamed as the rope around her ankle tightened, painfully arching her up backwards as her weight slowly left the floor in this cruel hog tied position. He stopped when she was about five feet off the ground, tying it off, he walked back to stand before her in this painful upside down position.

It left her feeling so utterly vulnerable and exposed and totally at this psycho's mercy. Her stretched out leg felt like it was about to fail her altogether and she was sure her head was going to explode as the blood rushed in.

The girl jolted in the ropes as his hands roamed over her body and Tegan let out whimpered sobs at his touch.

He stopped, turning away and Tegan watched his bare back as he walked over to the wall that held a multitude of sharp scary implements. The sadistic bastard reached up and grabbed hold of a huge knife, turning back towards her and slowly sauntered back.

Tegan's eyes opened wide in alarm, "OH NO….PLEASE NO…PLEASE!" She screamed, positive that he was going to end her life right now. Her words echoed out into wracked sobbing as he neared.

He stood in front of her bringing the knife up close to his face, and with his thumb tested the sharpness of the blade. He seemed satisfied and reached out, sliding the flat of the blade between her blouse and skin.

Tegan wailed, expecting to feel a sharp slicing cut, but, it never came. He pulled down and out in one forceful wrench, slicing the garment in half and causing her to whimper with the force. Reaching up with his free hand, he grabbed hold of her bra next, easing it gently away from her skin with his long slender fingers before slicing it in two, exposing her small breasts to him. His eyes roved over her bared form but there was no emotion displayed in them.

Moving round behind, he cut away the remainder of her top and bra throwing the wet items in a heap against the wall. With a sickening feeling she felt the flat side of the blade slide up under the material of her jeans right over her butt cheek, then with another wrench, she felt the material part.

The spiteful prick did the same with the other side and almost violently, he hacked away the rest of her jeans, but surprisingly, never once did he cut her. He stood back leering for a moment, and then seemingly satisfied, he left her hanging in just lace pants and boots.

Tegan screamed as he took a ruthless handful of her hair and dragged her face up to his.

"Ok princess." he sneered. "Now the real fun begins…..time for you to scream."

X

X

X

X

X

X

Kadaj plodded down the cellar stairs distractedly thinking of his brothers wakening mouth on his back and sighed in delight. No ones mouth left him feeling so utterly blissful like Yazoo's. Maybe his new blond pet might turn out to be just as luscious as Yazzy, he highly doubted it but one could wish.

He unlocked the door and entered, beaming a smile at the gorgeous boy sitting in the semi-dark of the corner. "Miss me beautiful?" he snidely commented before closing the door again, he never locked it however, this would give his charge a sense that there was a chance to rectify his current situation as captive. The youngest loved to give his caged quarry a sense of some hope, then delighting in their wretchedness as he cruelly wrenched it away from them.

Those dreamy blue eyes looked at him with a mixture of hate and fear, the youngest noticed his toy had ripped the sleeve off his shirt to dab at his blood soaked face.

One cheek was puffy and bruised as well as the boys eye, the corner of his eyeball where it should have been white, was an unhealthy red from ruptured blood vessels. His wondrous pouting lips were purple and split, Kadaj tried to decide if they would look better wrapped around hid dick healed, or ruined and bleeding as they now were, both were appealing to him.

In the dim light the boy's gender was even more indiscernible, his long blond hair hung loose and he used it as a shield to hide his face, a face that was undoubtedly feminine yet retained a masculine chin. High wing shaped dark brows, plucked to a standard of not to thin to suggest outright femininity, but left one guessing.

Kadaj momentarily had a disturbing thought, was he a beautiful feminine boy….or…..some kind of dyke? _'NO!, oh hell no,' _he thought in sheer panic, then remembering the hit's the boy had taken. No girl, no matter how tough, could have taken those hits like he had despite his delicate nature. But, he looked intently over the boy still, the super smooth face devoid of all hair, not a single trace of stubble got him biting anxiously on his bottom lip.

Kadaj, angry at this possible deception by his new toy, strode with furious purpose over to the cowering teenager sitting in the corner.

The human teen prepared himself for the assault, lashing out with both feet as the young leader came within range. Scoring a hit to the shines before Kadaj kicked the attack to the side and launched himself on top on the *might be* boy.

They struggled only momentarily before the silver demon captured the thrashing, thin wrists and hauled them over the kids head, easily pinning them in place with one hand.

With his free hand he didn't hesitate to reach down between the *might be* boys legs and grip firmly. Instant relief flooded through him as his fingers found the distinctive bump of a penis and the boy cried out in pain within the unforgiving, clenching fist.

Immediately Kadaj stood, leaving his prise trembling on the floor, and once again happy with the situation, he walked back to slowly lowered himself down on the concrete. Leaning against the closed door, he studied the kid who was making an effort to right himself after the sudden and confusing *attack & retreat* tactic.

They continued to stare at each other, neither one speaking. The room was empty aside from a bed up against the wall and as with Yazoo's little torture chamber, there was a shower, toilet and small basin.

Kadaj's little mind games continued, he knew the silence would be terribly un-nerving for the battered, nervous boy. He decided to push his captive a little harder, force a response from the pretty boy so he could retaliate with sexual aggression, nothing got Kadaj harder then that.

"In case you're wondering, this is the only way out." He indicated to the door behind him with a tilt of his silver head.

"So if you want to save your girlfriends, before they meet a grisly fate….. then you have to go through this door to do it." He smiled, reaching up and behind him to tap the door with his leather clad knuckles. He hoped to coax the kid into action, the boy, not tempted by his tormenting, just looked to the ground and continued with his nursing.

"No…not feeling in a very chivalrous mood hey?" mocked Kadaj and continued with his sardonic story of terrifying deeds against the boy's friends.

"You know….I would just hate…to think what my brothers are doing to them right now." he rested his head back against the door, raised his eyes to the ceiling and gave a short, scornful laugh.

"Especially Yazoo, he can be a spiteful bastard you know and without even trying. But seeing he's in the mood to really hurt someone, well….. I'll just leave it to your imagination what kind of, unimaginable pain, he's going to put her through."

Kadaj laughed maniacally as he remembered a particular incident involving Yazoo's peculiar type of…..humour, he hoped telling the kid this story would encourage the boy to flare up even just a little. He repositioned himself, getting comfortable before he began his narrative. "There was this one time, Yazoo really wanted to see this kids smile, but, the little retard refused," the puzzled silver demon shook his head in confusion, giving the blond a bewildered snort of scorn at the actions of the stubborn dimwit.

"All the dumb shit had to do was smile, just once, and it would have made Yazoo happy. But noooooooooo, this kid just wouldn't. So, I held his head while Yazoo grabbed a knife, and he cut a gaping big hole, from the corners of this stupid shits mouth, right up to his earlobes," Kadaj giggled at the memory. "He had a permanent fucking smile from then on in, let me tell you."

He glanced towards his young prisoner again and this time he was rewarded with a truly hateful glare from the kid.

The Remnant smiled at that loathsome look, "What! I just held his head, don't look at me like it was my doing,?" he chuckled and the blond looked to the ground.

The Remnant ran a hand through his silky silver hair, moving it out of his eyes to get a better view of the reactions fleeting across that pretty, androgynous face and decided to antagonise just a bit more.

"So my little sextoy, just out of curiosity, do you have any idea why I've dragged you here?" Kadaj watched as the kid kept his gaze on the floor, obviously not prepared to guess at why he was in this situation.

Kadaj raised his brows at the beaten youth, "Shall I tell you then?" seeing this was turning out to be a one sided conversation the silver boy continued on without waiting for a reply.

"I brought you here, so you could use those full, sweet, pink lips of yours, to make me nice and hard." The hot and horny silver let a gloved hand wander over his already stiff shaft that was straining inside tight leather pants. He chewed on his bottom lip seductively and momentarily closing his jade eyes to add his own enjoyment to the picture of blissful oral sex.

When he returned his gaze to the pretty boy, he was delighted to see the youth had turned his back on him. Clearly, the blond didn't want anything to do with Kadaj's little anticipated romp. A struggle was certainly on the agenda tonight and Kadaj was enjoying every moment of his little theatrical act.

The young leader continued on regardless of his unenthusiastic audience. "Then…. I'm going to turn you around …spread your firm, young, ass cheeks wide open, and ram my huge, hard cock so far up inside you…."

The blond swung round to face him. "You don't get to touch me!" he yelled, interrupting the foretelling of his intended rape by the silver menace.

Kadaj let out a small cynical laugh and raised his eyebrows in question, "and your going to stop me are you?" The boy looked away at the statement, apprehension showing in those beautiful blue eyes as he almost desperately, looked for the strength within himself to fight off a superior opponent.

The indomitable young leader would love to feel what his captive was feeling right now. Oh! he'd felt what being tied up, flogged and unable to fight back felt like thanks to his sadistic, asshole of a brother. But what would it be like to be able to fight back, yet, be so overpowered that you could do nothing to save yourself? Kadaj had never known that feeling, to be less then someone else. He'd always felt superior to everyone, even Yazoo and Loz to some degree. And having such overwhelming power left him longing for the feeling of being powerless. He envied the boy right now, he wished the tables were turned but he knew that would never happen. He had more strength his right hand then the boy had in his entire body and it sometimes left him feeling bitter, here was something that Kadaj could never have and it pissed him off severely.

"You know, you can fight me all you like but you'll loose, or you can come over here and play nice…and not get hurt, well….. not overly hurt put it that way."

Kadaj's fingers slipped inside the waistband of his leather pants, gently he tickled the tip of his stiff cock causing tingles to shoot out through his body. The young silver bared his teeth and a hiss escaped his throat. His body automatically arched up into his affectionate hand and he spread his legs open further to allow deeper access to his huge cock.

X

X

X

X

Andrew pulled his knees up hugging them in tightly into his chest. He searched his mind desperately for a way out of here, anything to be away from this insidious little prick but nothing presented itself. He was terribly afraid for the girls, he could only imagine what they might be going through, but right now, he was more scared for himself.

His eyes darted over to the silver haired boy, there was no doubt in the fearful boys mind as to what this cocksucker expected from him. Drew expected nothing but pain from what was coming his way and he tried not to think of what would happen after he'd be used tonight. He wasn't feeling too hopeful that this silver boy would just let him walk free when he was done and the fear of dying at the hands of his captor lay like a dead weight in the pit of his stomach.

But despite all the foreboding thoughts circulating around in his mind, his eyes drifted back to his attacker. The sight of that aggressive bastard sitting contently there with his hands down his pants, those open lips and the dreamy look in his green eyes, Drew's breath hitched in his chest just a little.

Andrew turned from the seductive sight arching against the door, remembering all too clearly that he had come out worse for wear on both occasions when he had taken on this silver fighter, he sure as hell wasn't eager to repeat it.

A part of him did want to fight this guy all the way, right to the end. Why the hell should he make it easy for this fucker, why should he give him something he didn't deserve? His heart and body belonged to another, what gave this violent and hostile nutjob the right to take what didn't belong to him?

Then there was another part of him that wanted to submit eagerly to whatever this one wanted. Just hoping that the pain and humiliation would only last one night and then he would be safe at home with Sam.

His face was killing him, he knew the malicious little fucker had broken his nose and his lips felt like they'd been through a meat grinder. His ribs hurt, his shoulders hurt, the back of his skull felt like it was ready to explode and Drew was flat-out trying to find something that didn't hurt.

He couldn't understand it, where the hell did these guys come from that made them so angry and hateful towards another human being. Drew had only acted to save the girls, yet this silver boy treated him with continued extreme and violent hostility. This fighter, enjoyed the hurt he inflicted on someone that he didn't have a reason to keep hurting.

Drew had seen many fights at the clubs, guys would have a good old punch-up and then it was over. One got his ass kicked and one was the victor, it was all sorted after that, *Game over.*

But this game Drew didn't understand, this evil bastard would know he had won, now he was just being cruel and vicious beyond the blonds understanding. He'd won, both of them knew it, so why continue to shame and hurt the defeated.

He gently wiped at another tear that leaked from his swollen eyes with a trembling hand and tried to find the lesson to be learnt by all of this, if there was a lesson to be learnt. Maybe, _*never take for granted that some narcissistic, cock-sucking-fucking-prick, wanted to glorify himself by hurting someone that wasn't as strong,*_ was all the battered blond could come up with right now.

His heart leapt in fright as out of the corner of his tear filled eyes, the menace stood and approached him.

X

X

X

X

Kadaj watched the turmoil going on behind those beautiful blue eyes, even if the boy had asked him why he was doing this, the silver youth wouldn't have told him the truth. He would have simply said "because I can."

But deep down the youngest Remnant just wanted to feel, he wanted to feel everything that being human had to offer. All the emotions that they displayed, the ones that he had difficulty with, the ones Yazoo refused to show, the ones Loz succumbed to so frequently. And most of all that elusive one that he would never know, helplessness. It intrigued the young leader to see it in their eyes, fear, dread, hopelessness. Also a total willingness to please him, all mixed with salty tears and trembling lips. How could he not love the one that held that look just for him?

When he appeared to be on the verge of killing them and they knew it, they'd reach a trembling hand out to touch him timidly, begging for mercy with just that simple contact. He would take a purposeful step closer and they'd capture his waist in a tender embrace, still begging without a word, just a silent link between them that could never be expressed any other way. He would run his fingers through their hair as they clung to him lovingly, they held him tight against their frightened bodies. It was in this moment that Kadaj felt completely excepted, wholly adored and utterly loved.

He would kill again and again to find the one that gave him this feeling, but, he only wanted it from the chosen ones, the special few he deemed worthy of his attentions. If a stranger came to him for his affections, Kadaj wouldn't hesitate to gut them on the spot and watch them die in agony.

But it was this tender moment that the young remnant longed for, when his chosen captive revered him more then a God, or, more then a former Godlike General. When they had more submission in their eyes then *he* could ever evoke. When they loved him enough that his mere touch caused them to moan in appreciation.

He didn't care that this devotion was forced from them in a artificial manner, the resulting emotion was real enough and he longed to feel it with each human lover.

Kadaj took the phrase *you got to be cruel to be kind* to the extreme, but the rewards were purely euphoric for him.

He would never be in their situation, so he would force them to endure it. Take his chosen ones and twist them forcefully, immorally, into his worshipers.

He believed he was the closest thing to a supreme being on this planet, not some ones puppet and certainly not a tool to be used.

He was Kadaj, he was a leader, and when he was done with those that would use him, this world and everything in it, would be his.

The silver youth stood, slowly taking small steps towards the figure curled up in the corner. The kids head shot towards the menacing approach, his eyes widening in fear a little more with each step Kadaj made that brought him closer. The little demon stopped halfway across the room, spreading his arms out wide and did a complete turn.

"So, what do you think of our little Honeymoon suit then?" he sarcastically said moving off towards the bed.

"Looks real comfy don't you think?" He bent down and grabbed a plump pillow; teasingly rubbing it up and down over his groin and intimidating the nervous blond even more.

"You coming over here by yourself, or do I have to **make, **you come over?" he lowered his face and glared from between his fringe, giving the boy a deadly serious look.

If the kid wasn't panicked before then he was now. He stared at Kadaj, his swollen lips moved as if to say something but nothing came out and his eyes shot towards the now unblocked escape route.

Kadaj gave a small mocking chuckle, his eyes moving to the unlocked door and then back to the kid.

He offered his hand towards the exit, "Please, by all means, try for it if you like, but if you do," he bent his head down lower so he was at eye level with the scared blond. "Its really, going to hurt!" he chided.

The pretty boy thought for a while then seemed to come to a decision. He rose slowly, sliding up the wall while keeping his eyes glued on Kadaj. Hesitantly he took a slow uncertain step toward him, then another, then another. Nervously looking from the silver to the bed and back again, he finally closed his eyes and swallowed the lump that had obviously formed in his throat. Kadaj watched in fascination at the emotions that ran across the boys face, fear… doubt… concern and finally resignation.

The young leader pondered the untimely surrender from the boy and what it meant for balance of the game. Daj never enjoyed a compliant companion right from the start, he liked them to fight for his love. Even when he and Yaz desired each others company, he knew the middle sibling could turn on him without the slightest provocation resulting in pain for the youngest. But that's what made it exciting, unpredictable and somewhat dangerous. And even though he knew Yazoo wouldn't kill him…he sometimes wasn't quite sure how far his brother/lover would go when he disappeared into the Yazoo's Funzone.

X

The middle remnant had tried to explain it to his younger brother once. "It takes you over….like their pain gives me pleasure. And the more they hurt, the more it drives me to a higher euphoric state. I'm pushed somewhere dark but perfect…..where there's only me and this feeling of ecstasy. I know my body is going through the motions of causing them pain…..but I can't feel myself doing the action. And my mind in this place, is only aware of the resulting sensation sent to my body."

Daj shook his head in confusion. "So, in other words, you have no idea what your doing to them, or how vicious and sadistic you are, just the effect it sends to your dick?"

The pretty one looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. The youngest raised his brows in astonishment and pointed to the older. "Your not touching me again Yazzy!" And Kadaj turned and left, leaving the bewildered silver boy in his wake.

X

The youngest now looked at the nervous blond making his way to the end of the bed, the boy then did something that Kadaj had expected all along. HE BOLTED, straight for the door.

His gorgeous toy made it there, turned the handle and had the door slightly open before Kadaj slammed into him with full force, crushing him into the closing door. The vindictive silver demon quickly grabbed a fistful of fair hair with one hand, and with the other, grabbed the kid's slim wrist, yanking it up painfully behind his back, locking him in place and ending his chance of escape.

The boy had the wind knocked out of him with the force of Kadaj's impact, but still struggled against him even though it was futile, he had no where near the strength Kadaj had.

"I guess, we have a bit of a trust issue going on, now don't we?" said Kadaj through gritted teeth. He was delighted with this small act of insolence, it gave him the excuse to put his hands on his sweet prize again.

"What did I tell you would happen, if you tried this?" he yanked hard on the kid's hair and jerked his arm up higher, eliciting a deep cry of pain from the boy.

Moving in close, he pushed his tight, leather-bound body in hard against the soft, supple flesh of his captive. The feeling of that squirming, pain induced form against his encased cock sent shivers down his spine and his heart beat a little faster.

With his clenching fist full of blond hair, he dragged the boys head back, keeping his other fist and the boys captured wrist planted into the small of his preys back. He bent the youth painfully backwards, till those fair locks rested against his chest and he could look down into those terrified Caribbean blue eyes.

Kadaj let his head dip forward, his platinum hair falling forward to form a frame around not only his face, but the blond youths as well. It was like a silver curtain that lowered from one perfect face to boarder another, shielding them from everything else except each other.

The cherub ran his lips gently over the ruined soft tissue and dried blood that coated his soon to be lovers face. He spoke softly, slowly so his mouth moved sensually over the sensitive skin.

"What did I tell you would happen?" he whispered tenderly and his parted lips continued to explore that satin smooth cheek.

The sweet thing in his hold whimpered under his touch, his free hand came up to gently cover the cruel hold Kadaj had on his hair but he didn't try to pull free.

The youngest Remnant let his mouth wander to those cut and swollen lips of his captive, slowly he added more pressure. The boys head was caught between the fistful of hair Kadaj had and the sadistic silvers mouth. His fearful whimpers became louder as Kadaj steadily applied more force, crushing those already lacerated lips in this vicelike grip.

The cruel one didn't stop increasing the pressure until the kid wailed loudly against his lips and he felt the satisfying sensation of the blonds' blood pooling around his own mouth.

He pulled back a fraction, "don't, make me ask you twice," he snarled into that frightened face.

The injured boy gave a whimper before answering in a gush of pain, "you said it would hurt!" he cried out. Kadaj watched a tear creep from the corner of his pretty ones eye, it slowly trickled towards that high cheek bone before quickly sliding into oblivion.

Kadaj smiled sinisterly and smugly enquired, "well, does it?"

The blond closed his eyes, "yes," he choked out, "yes it hurts!"

The evil angel grinned and his lips found the tender skin of desirable youth again.

"So, next time I say it's going to hurt, will you trust me beautiful?"

The boys answer almost caught in his throat, "Yes!"

X

X

X

X

X

X

Yazoo looked at the silhouette of the girl hanging contorted before him, he'd left her in lace underpants and knee high boots for now, he was only interested in her mouth at the moment anyway.

The brunette was crying so hard that her words were coming out in hiccupped sobs, she was unable to complete full sentences without that seductive little sound that never failed to amuse Yazoo.

"PL…**'huk.'**…EASE!… Don't hurt me. I'm so..**'huk.'**..orry, please-please-please don't," she begged him. Her prone form left her defenceless against him, all the bitch could do was beg, cry and make that pleasing little hiccup sound.

Yazoo ignored her pathetic pleas, walking back over to his display wall he selected the unique, individual blade he affectionately referred to as 'Faith.'

When this knife was in his skilful hands his victims usually screamed out to their God or Goddess for help tenaciously, thus, he nicknamed it Faith.

It was a skinning knife, only about 11 inches long with the curved blade measuring 6 inches but he could control it better then the bigger bulky knives he had. He didn't need to test this ones sharpness, he kept it that way all the time, after all, it was his favourite.

Slowly ambling back with a satisfied, smug smile, he bent down so he was face to face with the wench.

"This!" he said, letting her see his smirk as well as the knife he held up to her face. "Is going to hurt you….a lot more then it's going to hurt me!"

He enjoyed her look of terror as she looked at the blade just inches from her face and the strangled moan that escaped her throat.

The satisfied silver straightened slowly, moving his free hand over her body and trying to decide where to make his first cut. His slender fingers stopped at her left breast and he ran his thumb over the delicate pink nub there.

The middle remnant found nothing sexually appealing about this action, it was just a means to an end for him. It was the act of pain that he found more alluring, he would get more pleasure from her blood and screams then her body. That was how he worked, he took pleasure in hurting the ones that hurt mother. He'd show them all just how insignificant they truly were compared to her, they'd return mother to former glory and watch as she annihilated these lesser life forms forever more.

He stroked the raised, pink flesh with his thumb. "I think we'll start here, what do you think?"

"PLEASSSSE!" she screamed her loudest yet. "Please, I'll do anything you want, anything, please don't hurt me."

Yazoo raised his silver brows and undeterred by her pleas, brought the knife up to her breast, just at the base of her nipple, then slowly drew the blade across her skin.

She screamed out in protest as he made the cut purposely slow but shallow to start with, the marvellous sight of her blood started to steadily flow out around her raised bud. Yazoo smirked as he watched its descent, down, down, down it flowed. Slowly weaving a course over the little mouthpieces chest and neck, to drip from her jaw-line to the floor where it formed a slight pool, mixing an intricate pattern with the water from her previous soaking.

The girl squirmed in the ropes, whimpering some sort of plea but he was focused on the red fluids wavering course down her body.

"Where to next?" he queried to himself as he looked her over.

"NOWHERE!" the terrified girl screamed, jolting him back from his preoccupied thoughts.

Yazoo grinned and looked his prey in the eye, "Hn….did I not tell you, your so fucked." he snickered.

"Please….stop, I'll do what ever you want…anything I swear," she pleaded with trembling lips.

The silver fiend crossed his arms and tapped the flat side of the knife against his side and his eyes raised to the ceiling in contemplation.

"Hmmmmmmm let me think. Nope, I can't actually see that being a whole lot of fun for me," Yazoo sardonically replied. "The thing is….I get this little tingle in my nuts when you scream." He uncrossed his arms and waved the knife in the vicinity of his testicles.

"Just can't imagine it having the same effect if I let you down." he mocked a look of disappointment then moved to make his next incision.

"Please!" squealed the desperate brunette. "If you let me down…I'll scream all you want….I'll pull any face you want, I'll do anything you want…..anything and everything…. just please let me down," she frantically sobbed.

Yazoo tilted his head slightly and sighed, he gave the female an enquiring look as he thought about her offer. "Would you now," he scornfully replied. "Well everything is such a infinite thing now isn't it?" he straightened up and placed a hand on the girl's stomach, the tips of his fingers moving ever so slightly over her skin.

"Give me everything," he murmured the girls pledge again as he thought.

Then his face brightened, "I know, can you give me mother? He asked derisively.

The girl looked disorientated for a few seconds, "you want your mother?" she queried, clearly confused. "I'm sure we could find her for you. Where does she live?" the young woman sounded optimistic with this new line of thought.

Yazoo raised his eye in thought again, "Hmmmmm, let me see. Well, her body was last seen in the Shinra Labs, her arms and legs, well nobody knows where they are. And, her head was at the northern crater, but it's not there now," he sarcastically retorted.

The brunette looked mortified, "I don't think we can find your mother," she gulped down her nerves.

Yazoo looked at her disappointed, "then, you can't give me everything can you?"

His hostage tried again, "Anything you want me to do….to you, I'll do whatever you want."

He looked off in thought again, "Ahhhhhhh, you mean sex!" he grinned at her offer.

The bound girl quickly responded, "yes, anything you want!"

"Hn," he scoffed, she was slightly amusing after all. "Don't you think, that if I wanted sex, you'd be tied to a bed. Not upside down in a cellar, waiting to be bled out?"

She looked confused by the choice, obviously the thought that he didn't have any interest in having sex, never crossed her mind.

'_This female is so conceited,' _he thought to himself.

"Or do you expect me to be sooooo grateful that you'd lower yourself to willingly spread your legs for a…circus freak like me, Hmmmm?" growled the irritated remnant. He suddenly found it tempting to slit her throat right now and watch her writhe in her bonds as she struggled to get oxygen into her lungs.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she blurted out quickly. "Why do you misinterpret every word I say?"

"Do I?" chuckled Yazoo. He suddenly found the actions of his prey a little interesting and folded his arms to hear what she would say next.

"Maybe, it's the way they come out of your offensive, stuck-up, bitchy mouth!"

The girl whimpered, "I said I was sorry," she squirmed in her bonds as the blood continued to slowly drip from her chin.

"Sorry!" whispered the pretty Remnant. "You know, I don't understand the concept of sorry." He looked off to an unseen point on the cell wall, his fingertips gliding over her skin again as he thought.

"I can hurt someone, and, with one word…sorry, everything is suppose to be fine again. For humans, that single word fixes everything, but, how can a word fix the hurt you suffer, it is a valueless admission of guilt, actions speak louder then some trivial word."

He drew his eyes away from the wall and glared at the brunette, "I don't want your meaningless words, I want your pain, I want your suffering, that is how you will say sorry to me."

Yazoo raised the knife back to her bleeding breast, inserting the tip of the curved blade into his previous cut he'd made. Slowly, he turned the cutting edge in a circular motion, opening the wound more as it scrapped against her flesh, biting painfully deeper.

"PLEASE." screamed the girl. "I'll do whatever you want…..I swear it." she sobbed. "Anything, unconditionally, absolutely everything you want, please stop."

Yazoo chuckled, "There is nothing you can give me, that I can't take for myself through force. When dealing with your kind, that method suits me just fine,"

The malicious silver gripped the females other breast and squeezed hard, his fingers biting deeply into the soft flesh as her cries rang out. Her nipple protruding through the gaps in his fingers proved to tempting for him and he snarled between clenched teeth as ran the blade right through the small, pink bud slicing it in two.

Her scream was ear splitting and the evil angel gloated, he always did like the screamers above all others.

Blood flowed freely from the new cut and her cries resonated off the walls, slowly dying down to anguished, racked sobs, her options at stopping him from his tortures would seem to be running out about now.

Yazoo reached a finger out, running it over the fresh cut and collecting a suitable amount of the girl's blood. He brought it up to his mouth and stuck out his tongue to meet the bloody tip, timidly tasting the red fluid, swirling it around inside his mouth before deciding it was acceptable.

His mouth closed fully over the digit, sucking at the rest of her blood and cleaning off his finger completely. The Remnant found her coppery taste pleasing enough and he lowered his head to her breast.

It was only now that he saw something sexual in her breasts, now that they were cut and her lifeforce running freely to the ground. Taking her bleeding nipple into his mouth, he sucked hard. Just the forceful suction alone would have caused her pain, with her nipple sliced in half, it would be excruciating. And her screams never stopped.

Yazoo added to her pain, sliding his tongue as deep as he could into the fresh cut, letting the tip wander around, feeling her flesh and listening as her cries intensified with each insertion.

He could feel the excess liquid gathering on his lips and chin and loving every exquisite moment, he bit down hard on her bloodied, slit nipple before finally moving his head away to see the damage he'd caused.

He sniggered. "Now…lets see what we can do with that foul tongue of yours shall we?"

Yazoo cruelly grabbed hold of the females jaw and forced open her screaming mouth, inserting Faith and letting the sharp tip of the blade slice lightly across the top of her tongue. Not so much of a cut but a surface slice, it would hurt but wasn't life threatening. Her eyes clenched tightly closed as her scream wavered in pitch, there was something about the terrified cries of a girl that really excited the pretty remnant. To keep her screaming, he drew the blade down and around under her tongue, still just scraping the sharp tip over her flesh, like a paper cut. Her cacophonous ear-splitting wails rang out in the small room as he sliced a little deeper into that offensive muscle. Blood started to drip slowly from her mouth to the floor and Yazoo's excitement grew as did the pool of crimson.

TBC

x

x

Phewww, that was one long chapter. I'm so glad it's out now.


	10. Talking toys

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING.

This story has graphic violence, Yaoi, torture, blood, rape, B&D, S&M in it.

This story is NOT suitable for underage readers. Adults only please so if you are a minor do NOT read any further.

I'd like to thank those that leave such wonderful reviews, it's you guys that make it all worth while so Thank you 3

X

X

This chapter is much shorter then any previous chapters as I'm finding it truly bothersome to try and write 30+ pages of writing then sit there and proof read 30+ pages of writing and make corrections. So I think the rest of the story will be the same unless I get my Muse back again.

I have left my pervy girls for far too long so I'll submit this short chapter just to let them know that I haven't forgotten them or the story. I have been so busy lately with my art that writing has taken a backward seat. Anyone interested in what else I've been up to or what I look like then you can find me on deviant Art.

http: / chance969 .deviantart .com you will have to take out the spaces to find it as FF doesn't like sharing the glory.

Now to my much loved reviewers!

**gunitatsuhiko: Awww, thank you. Yes I am still alive and still writing. Hopefully with shorter chapters I will be posting more frequently now.**

**1001 Rachel: Hello there, that is so sweet of you. Thank you for coming out of the cupboard and reviewing, I really love to hear what people think of this story. So glad you like the torture going on to, there will plenty more to come.**

**Elle gal: lmao, yes it is pretty heavy, I do warn people though and I'm afraid it won't get too much lighter in the future, maybe less torture but definitely more blood in the upcoming chapters.**

**silvermercy: ah my dear, yes you might have to stand in line for a Yazoo alarm clock as I'm most definitely FIRST! And I'm glad you like the yaoi now, I'll have you Rping very soon, Mwha ha ha.**

**Irene sharda: Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you get the gist of screaming with a mouthful of metal to. Very gutteral and very careful, hahaha. Yes the play between the boys is wonderful, it's the only time they're nice in this fic so far. **

**Sallyfromvenice: Well it's wonderful to have you with us on this twisted little journey Sally. I'm with you on loving the boys a little masochistic to, I think it suits them perfectly. And yes while Yazoo is sheer perfection in my eyes, if I was up to no good I'd be hanging out with Kadaj, he's just a bundle of naughtyness in my view. Lots of fun in other words ****J**** Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

So again, this isn't as long a chapter so I hope there will be no disappointments but hopefully there is enough yummy Kadaj naughtyness to keep you happy for a while.

So Enjoy.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

The smell of fear permeated through the air of the small room, the spiteful young remnant leaned in close to his terrified hostage and inhaled a deep, glorious breath.

His emerald eyes closed momentarily in delight as he did so, greedy for the erotic scent of the boys blood mixed with fear that swirled around heightening his perverse arousal.

It left a heady scent that fired his sexual desire and encouraged further acts of depravation upon the hapless thing in his grasp.

He stared down into the ruined face, it was still beautiful in his eyes. Kadaj considered his handy work a dazzling art form in itself, a purple swollen eye, red ruptured blood vessels that left the outside corner of the boys orb a bloody crimson. One temple coated with dried blood that had now turned almost black. Lips…ahhh those sweet lips, they were bulging to almost impossible extent. Just so right to wrap around a pulsing, hard cock.

Kadaj let his head leisurely dip forward, his cheek gliding gently downwards over the boys soft, quivering cheek till his lips met the delectable fleshy earlobe. It was so cold compared to the rest of his beaten body and Kadaj took the cold appendage into his hot mouth, sucking tenderly before kneading it between his teeth.

His fist still cruelly clenched in the blond silk of the kids hair and he used this hold to turn the boys head slightly to the side, exposing that vulnerable jugular to immediate death should the evil angel wish it.

Instead, Kadaj let his gentle bites travel down the exposed cord. His tongue taking sneaky tastes of salty skin and stray droplets of dried blood, wanting more, he opened his soft lips wide and finally bit down eagerly.

The toy cried out at the sudden sharp pain, squirming uselessly against the secure hold and immediately Kadaj eased his attack, covering the punctured skin with conflicting tender sucks.

The salty, bloody mix assailed his taste buds and Kadaj couldn't contain the slight moan of satisfaction that slipped determinedly up his throat.

The youngest took a steadying breath, slowly he exhaled out of pursed lips, blowing a thin stream of hot air against the boys neck.

Moans of pain from his captive mingled with nervous, uncertain whimpers of pleasure and it sent a swirl of delight through the silver cherubs stomach.

Slowly, gently but forcefully he righted the blonds prone position. Pushing him face first against the door and holding him there, rewarding him by easing his cruel hold…..but only slightly.

He teased himself at the boys expense, rubbing his hard erection that lay hidden beneath constricting black leather against the firm ass in front of him.

Kadaj was sorely tempted to force himself upon his helpless toy right now but the game was too exciting to let it end so abruptly.

This was after all, his game. One he could indulge himself with on occasion and his only outlet form the pressures and heavy burden of leadership. So he played it hard, he played it vicious and he played it most of the time, to the death.

Kadaj grinned wickedly, even though his victim couldn't see the malice behind the smile.

"You've failed them little one," he whispered against the boys ear. "You had your chance to save them, and, you failed. What must they be thinking right now, that you don't care, that your not man enough to come to their rescue?"

The little menace giggled softly at the sudden despair emanating from his plaything, the tenseness of his shoulders and the way his battered lips moved slightly in search of an answer.

Mocking his victims with their own helplessness was one way to rile them up, sometimes it worked and sometimes it reduced them to utter hopelessness. Either response amused Kadaj.

The laboured breathing of the boy caused his body to momentarily push harder against the remnants bulging cock but it was the only response he gave the silver vanquisher.

Kadaj gave him a hard push, his face and body grinding further into the door before he released him altogether.

But, he stayed firmly pressed up against that young, nubile body. Letting him know that this was far from over and escape was not an option. His lethal hands strayed to the boys sides and gently, he ran his fingertips down eliciting another whimper from his captive.

Held between a solid door and a psycho, the blond lowered his head in shame and humiliation. Forehead resting against the barrier that separated him from freedom, separated him from his friends, the thing that was the Bain of his existence right now.

The toys head shot up and his body tensed as the young silver enclosed his arms around the quivering body, chin resting on a stiff shoulder and teasingly, Kadaj flicked the door knob with his fingers just scant inches from the kids grasp.

"All you have to do is reach down and open it, see," the mocking remnant turned the handle, the door opening ever so slightly.

Almost startlingly the blond reacted violently, slamming the door in front of him closed.

"Go to hell!" he growled without turning round to face his tormentor.

The young leader waited a heartbeat before sliding his hands up under his toys shirt. The soft, warm skin delighting his sensitive fingertips as they ran over the slight rise of abdominal muscles. Further up still and they came to the small peaks and Kadaj tweaked the unwilling buds to stiffness. But the boy never made a move, the youngest smiled in all his evil delight.

"Better to stay with me anyway," he half chuckled the comment. "Trust me now my pretty?"

The boy shook his head dejectedly and whimpered, "please, let me go."

Kadaj's fingers left his captives nipples, sliding down till they came to the waistline of his jeans.

"I thought we were having fun, why would you want to leave now?" Kadaj taunted. He reached up with one hand and gripped the blonds throat, firmly holding him in place against him. With his other, strong fingers slipped down between material and skin, getting their first fleshy feel of flaccid velvet cock. It was so much nicer without the hindrance of fabric, warmer, delicate, silky soft cock.

Kadaj already imagining the sensation of that velvet skin between his lips, bringing it to fullness inside his mouth, tasting the leaky drops of pre-cum on his tongue.

His own breath hitched inside his chest as his mind conjured all sorts of sexual positions they could indulge one another.

The blonds head lolled back against Kadaj's shoulder, between clenched teeth and swollen lips he sent the youngest a scornful sneer. "Stay, and be the play thing of the Devil, this is the furthest from fun imaginable," he snarled.

Kadaj stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth opened partly and a smile graced his wet lips. His plaything was still willing to play, amusement quickly taking the place of the lust he was feeling and he removed his hand from the front of the kids pants and studied the blond momentarily.

"That's the problem with kids these days," Kadaj said in a way that a parent would speak to an ignorant child. "They wouldn't know a good time if it jumped up, knocked them out, dragged them off to a secret location and had its way with them," he chuckled at the innuendo and resumed his soft exploratory touches of the kids warm skin.

"I'm sure you'd just love me when you get to know me," the young leader smirked and tightened his encompassing embrace, two bodies touching at every potential point. Kadaj offering the first promised possibilities of the warmth and comfort he was prepared bestow upon a battered and confused future disciple.

X

X

X

X

His fear of the maniacal little prick stayed his tongue, the fact that the beatings had been replaced by gentle touches were on one hand a godsend but on the other, sent a whole new series of fears firing across his thought processors.

Andrew sent a silent apology to Jules and Tegan, he couldn't save them. No, not when this silver haired demon-slash-warrior-slash-masochistic fuckhead stood in his way. The boy was just too strong, not to mention mentally unstable on top of that. Drew knew what would happen if he took up the offer of the open door, pain. Over and over again he was experiencing it, on levels he couldn't even begin to put a name to.

His skull felt a breath away from caving in completely and his ripped lips throbbed painfully in time with his heartbeat. He could lie to himself for only so long, that he wouldn't do the things he was starting to realise he would. Things….to save himself, things…he started out believing he never would do.

The pain accumulated, again and again it came till the unthinkable was suddenly very thinkable. The things that he would never do were rapidly becoming the things he wanted to do, more then anything he wanted to do them. If it ended the pain then yes, that's the things he wanted to do.

He had slammed the open door closed, he knew what fuckhead would do to him and Drew wanted no part of it. He would never escape this boy, not unless that psycho little bastard let him. So yes, he slammed it closed. He would slam it closed again to if the little prick opened it and gave him the option. Maybe, that's what he wanted, he wanted Drew to choose to stay. The thought of the mind games this silver menace was playing unnerved the blond, he didn't know the rules and was sure if he did, beasty boy would change them.

The cold dim room prickled at his skin, the only reprieve was the warmth emanating from the body pressed against his back and the gentle hands roaming his body. It suddenly occurred to Drew that his life might forever be changed with the decision he made right now. Could he live with that choice?

Could he look back and say that it was the right choice to make, that he'd done everything he could to protect himself and save the girls. Could he live with himself if the answer was no?

Determined and defiant adrenalin sent a final surge through his system, just maybe, this time would be different. Drew placed his hands on the door and braced himself, _'now or never,' _he thought.

With all the force he could, Andrew prepared to smash the back of his head into the face behind him, this was the plan anyway.

X

X

X

X

For a fighter as good as Kadaj, you learn to read body language. The tensing muscles, the hands on the door, the slightest twitching of shoulders before the explosion of action. All precursors to what was on the blonds mind and as the boys head came back quickly, Kadaj was already in action.

As the kids momentum was directed backwards, that's the way the youngest took him. Tilting his head to the side to avoid the intended head butt and giving way to force, lightning quick he gripped the boys shoulders, flinging him back and around in a complete 360 degree turn to slam him back up against the door in his original starting position.

Showing his captive that he could and would do anything he wanted, he was here because that's the position Kadaj wanted him in. Anything else was futile, any act of retaliation was useless and the result would always be the same. Pain.

The captive grunted loudly as he impacted the solid surface and Kadaj had him pinned once again against the door, smirking in delight he ruthlessly pushed his frisky plaything even harder into the door, eliciting a whimper of pain from the kid. "Your such a naughty boy," taunted the young leader. "And you want to know what I do to naughty boys?" he let the question hang for a few seconds knowing by now that the blond wouldn't reply.

"This," he simply said. Taking a slight step back, Kadaj launched his knee up hard into the kidney's of the blond, the kid's knee's buckled and he cried out in pain. But before he hit the ground, the silver warriors heavy boot made contact with his ribs sending him skittling across the concrete floor to the far wall.

His toy was broken, Kadaj could hear the painful wheezing of breath coarsely escape those battered lips and the blond didn't even try to rise this time. Oxygen was his only concern right now, the only thing that would be registering in his foggy, pain filled brain. The youngest ambled slowly closer as he watched the spasmodic rise and fall of his boy's chest.

He had broken ribs for sure this time and by the gurgling sound rising up the blonds throat, he had punctured a lung or two.

Blood would leak in through the shredded flesh, slowly filling with the crimson liquid and rendering breathing an impossibilty. He would drown in his own blood, unable to move, totally helpless and at his captors mercy.

The young leader held his hands out to his sides, palms up in an almost divine nature as he closed the distance on his unworthy worshipper.

"You must know your place in our relationship my pet, I am more then you could ever imagine, I am more then you deserve," he effortlessly knelt down beside his toy and continued to enlighten the ignorant child of man.

"Can you not see a God in human form when it appears before you?" he smirked at his embellished self image.

"And what would a God be if he wasn't Merciful?" he continued. _'For I am merciful ,' _mused the leader.

He watched the boy as hazy blue eyes tried to focus on him through the cloud of pain, unsure if his theatrics were registering or not.

Kadaj moved a stray, partially blood stained blond lock off the pale face, "I am a leader, soon to be more my innocent young thing. A leader needs to show such qualities as mercy, forgiveness, determination and also intolerance. What should I show you now?" he leaned down till his lips were almost touching his dying playthings.

"You make it so easy to kill you," he whispered before closing the distance and kissing the youth lightly.

Sticky half dried crimson fluid coated his lips as he pulled back but the blue eyes were locked onto his emerald green.

"Just another minute my pet, it will be all over," Kadaj's tone was completely neutral, like it didn't matter in the slightest that he was watching a life extinguish right before his eyes. It actual fact, it didn't, not to him. Not in the greater scheme of things but to the game being played out between the two of them right now, it would have slightly ruined the young leaders day so far.

The youngest remnant sighed, almost regretful in one way that he wouldn't be watching the boy die in front of him right now. Reaching into his pocket he pulled forth a small, blue glowing orb, the swirling patterns held him transfixed for a moment as he considered the healing Materia. They were down to the last two, did his unfaithful toy deserve this gift he was about to bestow upon him. _'Screw what his faithless toy deserved,' _Thought Kadaj_. 'He owed it to himself. The pleasure this kid would give him was more important._'

But they would seriously have to find replacements very soon if their rare fun times were to continue.

He held the little ball over the blonds head and let the magic do it's work, the boy stiffened in uncertainty as the glow descended upon him but Kadaj griped the top of his head, firmly holding him in place. "Don't move my pretty," he warned.

As flesh melded back together a slight mewling sound came from his charge, Kadaj watched the pain ridden face ease slightly as the damage he'd caused was slowly eradicated.

The fingers of his free hand reached out to touch the boys skin that was so soft to him, still marvelling that there was no trace of stubble or fine hairs at all on his cheeks or chin.

The ruined lips conforming to regularity and bruised skin resuming that pale tone as close to Kadaj's that he'd seen for a long time.

The toy was mending, ready perhaps, to be broken all over again.

Kadaj amused himself with his thoughts as he watched the healing process.

'_I will be, if anything, a generous ruler in that regard,' _he thought to himself. '_Something that my predecessor couldn't claim._'

His hackles rose slightly as he thought about the one that came before him, if he was so damned good, he wouldn't have perished at the end of a wannabe's sword. Sephiroth's time had come and gone, time for Kadaj to play the game.

Where the silver General failed, Kadaj was determined to succeed, but not in the way that was expected of him. His course was set, the subtle plan kept secretly away in the corner of his mind, closed off from all, his secret and it would stay that way till it was too late for any to alter the course.

He had moments of weakness when he wanted to share his burden, but the risk was too great. Yazoo, closest to his heart would not even understand the course he had mislead them on. And to tell him would doom them all, Yazoo couldn't close his mind off like Kadaj could. The one that guided their path would hear Yazoo's thoughts and Kadaj wasn't sure what would happen if this mutiny was discovered. His brothers would understand when it was all done anyway, why risk everything just to ease his dilemma.

He was leader and it was his burden. He carried this weight on his shoulders and suffered it alone because it was for their benefit so he presumed his brothers had to understand in the end, if they didn't, he could deal with it then. They would all be free so it would be worth it, any sacrifice that he made along the way would be worth the final outcome, he had no doubts in his mind.

The pretty things that he collected along the way to amuse himself with were a great release for his challenged mind, they suffered so he would not. He had heard the saying of a fine line between Genius and insanity, well he loved to cross that line so that the intellect inside of him could take a well earned break. He knew what he was, he was a master player in the game of life. And he was not about to let HIS life come to an end anytime soon. When he could play out his unstable thoughts on his prey through the games he amused himself with, it brought on a more peaceful state of mind.

If he felt overwhelmed and in need of comfort, he would tell his toys what his plans were, of course it doomed them to death but actually telling someone often lifted the weight from his shoulders. Sometimes he found the solutions to his problems just by speaking of them to his playthings, he of course thanked them politely for helping with his dilemma before ending any chance of them retelling his tale to anyone. But in actual fact Kadaj killed most of them anyway, only the ones that truly loved him survived the encounter and lived. He couldn't risk loose ends so those that showed deep devotion to him were given reprieve from their unimportant life.

A whimpered moan brought him back to the moment and his previous conversation with the boy, his little blond back to normal and testing his limbs.

The young leader sighed as if in disappointment. "A God chooses mercy, an act of love for his disobedient disciple," he gave the boy one final tender touch as he slid the orb back into its hiding place.

The blond rose only slightly, keeping his face downwards and refusing to look at his captor as he spoke. "You're no God you sadistic bastard, you're just a bully who can use his fists! Gods don't bleed, I saw you bleed." A slight convulsion ran throughout his recovering body and his arms shook to hold him upright. "Before, at the lights last night…you bled, Gods don't bleed."

Kadaj blinked in surprise and an evil smirk graced his lips. "Not a God, how can you say that?" He almost yelled the insult back and leapt catlike up to his feet in a single bound, gripping the back of the kids hair tightly, he yanked the almost rag-doll form to his feet as well. Looking into those beautiful blue eyes Kadaj shook his head in bewilderment. "Just you wait till I have you on the bed with my cock rammed up your ass and see if you're not screaming out OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD?"

With that he flung the boy over towards the bed and quickly followed on the heels of his flying toy.

"And how many times have you ever smashed your fucking knee into the face of a God and not have it bleed you little asswipe?" he chuckled.

The young leader gave the youth no time to defend himself, He lined his palm up with the back of the boys neck and brought it down just hard enough to stun the lad. The plaything cried out in pain and crumpled on the bed, content to lay face down and still at last.

Lowering himself to straddle his fucktoys pert ass, Kadaj moaned in appreciation of his living, breathing entertainment.

His hands glided down from those protruding shoulder blades to the small of the kids back.

"I think it's about time you got out of these tacky clothes and slipped into something more comfortable….like me for instance," he chuckled at the obscene remark.

"Get the hell off me you sick prick!" yelled the desperate blond.

Kadaj chuckled, a contemplating look came over his spiteful cherub face and he ground his teeth together. "Yeah well….I really don't want to…..in fact….I want to be all over you…rubbing my huge cock against yours….you'd love that wouldn't you, you little slut." he sadistically taunted the blonde.

The boy was attempting to hold himself in check, trying not to show any weakness before his tormentor. The scornful retort coming out as a half sob - half snarl, like a child defending itself just before bursting into tears. "Your fucking insane…you and your fucking inbred, vile, disgusting kin…..your all fucking insane!" screamed the kid.

Kadaj sighed looking slightly more then annoyed, amused none the less by the boy continuing to defy him. "You know…..that's a very nasty thing to say about my brothers, and quite frankly…..I'm a little fucking pissed that you would even think such things about them." He purposefully left out the fact that the insult was directed at him as well.

His swing in personality coming through again and Kadaj knew it must be terribly un-nerving for his pet.

Smiling manically, his tone changed to mirth. "Now….. Do you want to be on top…..or can I?" he taunted the kid.

The uncertain blonds face fell into the bed sheets as he hesitated in his response, searching the woven cotton for a reasonable answer for this psychotic half grown man/child. "Don't touch me," he finally whimpered.

These battles of wills with his captives excited Kadaj, almost as much as the act of violence he performed upon them.

"Boy…..I'll be doing more then touch you." delighted Daj. "I'll leave you so damaged… you'll never be able to look at yourself in the mirror again without thinking of me." he grinned evilly.

"I just love that pained look on my baby's face when I open him for the first time. Nothing looks as pretty as a boy's face grimacing in pain as I take his virginity…." the blonde started chuckling despite his tormented suffering and the Kadaj scowled down, unsure and irritated that he might have actually broke his toys mind.

"And what are we laughing at?" he raised one eyebrow in question as the blond lowered his face back down into the sheets and gave another slight chuckle, it then occurred to the silver youth.

His lips formed an disapproving thin line, "Oh, so I won't be your first then huh?" he sullenly asked.

The boy lifted his head looking all to pleased with himself, "No…..not even close," he sneered.

Kadaj brightened somewhat, "well….I guess you just qualified for a whole new level of pain then you little fag."

He lifted his weight just enough and roughly forced the boy onto his back, settling himself down again with his toy secured beneath him. Daj smiled and shifted his hand to the boys face, stroking his cheeks softly and again noting the absence of any stubble, maybe he was younger then the silver leader thought, what a bonus.

"Pretty-pretty-pretty." chanted Daj as he cruelly pinched the boy's cheek and shook it.

"Don't touch me." whimpered the teenager.

Kadaj just loved his unwillingness to cave in.

"Your loven it….." sniggered Daj. "I know your slutty little ass wants my cock jammed so far up it…." laughed the maniacal silver boy.

Kadaj grinned in spite and lowered himself fully to lay atop of his wilful plaything and continued.

"Can I tell you as secret?" He leaned in further and planted a rough kiss those soft lips, his brows rose in surprise as the newly healed appendages responded by pouting at the contact, in effect, kissing him back. Whether it was an automatic response or not Kadaj wasn't sure, he just knew it excited him to have the blond respond to him in such a way.

He held the kiss just a fraction longer then usual before pulling away, those Caribbean blue eyes looked up to him, glassy and nervous but there was no verbal retort following.

Kadaj continued regardless of this new course. "I really do like to cause pain, he whispered, "it's a nasty little vice I have." He slyly reached down between himself and the nervous blond, grabbing a cruel hold on the toys balls, grinning as he squeezed hard.

The kid cried out, his mouth opening wide as he flung his head back and bellowed. The sight of that open cavern sent all sorts of wicked thoughts through Kadaj's sadistic mind and he couldn't help but open his own lips in a perfect imitation of the youth laying in pain underneath him.

He didn't waste that perfect moment, his hold eased as his lips descended. A whimpered cry escaped the blond teens throat and Kadaj swallowed it down as his hungry mouth devoured his toys. His fingers so cruel only a second ago delivered gentle touches to ease the ache. And the captive responded well, the young leaders urgent lips were met, with another groan the blonds mouth opened willingly and Kadaj felt his pets gentle hands upon his leather clad back, pulling the Remnant into him.

His pet had obviously come to the decision of pleasure was preferable then pain and was fully prepared to indulge his demanding vanquisher.

The youngest silver gave a soft moan of his own, "see, this is so much nicer then fighting me. If you give yourself to me, I can spare you from so much pain in the future," he groaned between deep, sweet kisses.

The blonds hands were moving over his back now, daringly and yet still somewhat hesitant, his body writhed ever so slightly under his. The friction of cock upon cock, separated by clothing but still feeling the unmistakable hard flesh that promised such wonders.

His plaything whimpered, "it doesn't matter what you do, you will all die for what you've done!" their lips continued to tease, taste and close on one another as the conversation went on.

"Is that so?" murmured Kadaj and tested the boy by inserting his tongue between luscious lips he'd previously smashed to a pulp. He had no regrets about healing them what-so-ever now.

The blond immediately sucked the hot, wet muscle further into his own mouth, giving it a flick before replying.

"that is so," and gave a small buck with his hips grinding further into the silver fighter.

Kadaj was getting heated, his kisses turned urgent and he slipped a hand under those silky blond tresses, gripping the boys head and pulling him harder into his mouth.

"How can you say that when you love me like this?" his lips faltered a fraction of a second as he grinned at the arrogant remark.

They both paused then as the blond smiled back, "oh you will be dead as soon as Tegan's father finds out what you've done, maybe I won't matter but if you so much as touch her, you won't live to see the next day!"

"Really! said Kadaj in amusement, pinching his bottom lip between his teeth he studied the boy and this new path they were heading down.

"So….who is this vicious killer?" Kadaj gave the kid a mock shiver of terror.

The blond tilted his head slightly, this was the very first time he'd seen even the slightest hesitation on his captor and he attempted to push it home. "You have no idea what he is capable of, or the ties he has!"

Kadaj briefly wondered if his toy was bluffing, he never liked leaving anyone alive when they could pose a threat to him later on. If this was true and by taking the shrew they would procure an enemy, then he wanted to know about them.

He encouraged the boy to continue. "Well…..I'm fucking shaking in my boots here if you couldn't tell…so please, spare me the suspense, who is my executioner?"

Any enemy of their's was to be eliminated before there was a real chance of threat.

"Max Hamilton!" gasped the kid.

Kadaj gave the boy a quizzical look and shook his head. "And…. who the fuck is he?"

"He's the most influential man around and a friend of Rufus Shinra! And if Max doesn't kill you Rufus will!"

Kadaj shot a concerned look to the door.

"Rufus Shinra," he absently mumbled. "Her father knows Rufus Shinra?" he finally showed concern.

"Yes!" smiled the boy. " And so does she! Still want to kiss me you bastard?"

Rufus fucking Shinra, the small blond female from the crater had revealed that name. She had told the young leader after they broke her that he had Jenova. Right now….Rufus' name was on Kadaj's most wanted list.

He suddenly had leverage for the game to end all games. This would be the ultimate contest, the biggest mind fuck he could possibly perform on the all players involved.

_'__**Fucking hell' **_thought Kadaj and looked down at the smirking boy beneath him.

"You know…you can just wipe that smile right off your fucking face you little shit." blurted the Silver boy.

He brought his fist back and slammed it as hard as he dared into the youth's jaw knocking the blonde out completely. The youngest vaulted off the informative plaything and charged out of the room heading for Yazoo's little chamber of horrors. _'Thank the heavans for talking toys'_ he thought.

x

x

x

So there you go my dears

Hope you like the newer version.


	11. Pawns

**Pawns**

**WARNING, **

**This is an adult's only fiction. There is torture, rape, blood, gore, mutilation, strong language, bondage and very naughty remnants.**

**Remember to that this fiction is AU, so don't expect this to stay on course with the movie or game. It will travel along a similar path but deviates in upcoming chapters. **

**Also I'm giving certain characters their own agenda's in this fiction that were not present in the original storyline. If you don't like it then I'm not going to twist you're arm to keep reading. I'm just letting you know now so you don't sit there scratching your head and thinking that you must go and look this information up to see what I'm talking about because you won't find it.**

**I'd really like to thank all of you that leave such remarkable reviews, I get such a thrill to hear that someone enjoys my work and it really gives me the incentive to keep going. I'm also glad to find a few out there that love the remnants as they were originally intended, violent little bastards, just like Rufus said in the movie. Although I know Rufus wouldn't use the word *bastards* in a PG rated movie, I'm sure he thought they were such though. LOL.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Escoryal****: **I hope you like this update and thank you for the kick in the pants at getting it finished.

**dRAWINGmONSTER: **It's going to be a while before I finish this story but the plot is all laid out and a rough draught drawn up so I just have to refine it. But it will be finished!

**ppurple: **Thank you so much and glad you're enjoying the story so far.

**Blood never lies: **THAT! Would have to be the most wonderful review I've had. WOW!

And you've seemed to understand perfectly the three personalities I've instilled in the Rems. I've taken what you said on board and tried to give a little more light to their personalities and how they think with what you've written in your wonderful review. Hope you don't mind but you just seemed to hit the nail right on the head with your review.

Thank you sooooo much and I really hope you'll like the path that the manipulative little bastard (Kadaj), takes us on and the unbelievable outcome that his choices will have for the planet and all involved.

**Talcen: **Glad you like the story so far and yes they most certainly are little monsters. Yes little Kaddie is certainly a complicated little fellow in this fict, but you will see there is more to him than meets the eye. I originally had this story revolved around Yazoo but the complexity of Kadaj, his state of mind and his intentions soon found the story revolving more so around him. And my poor OC's, they are not set for an easy ride but hopefully they add an air of uncertainty to the story.

**Silvermercy: **Ahhhh I'm so happy you still follow this story, Kadaj does think of himself as TOTALLY above humanity and he's not afraid to tell anyone just how fantastic he is. LOL But how could you not admire the brat after all, he is such a sexy little thing! Thanks for the review sweety and hope you like the upcoming chapters.

**Ellegal: **Thank you for the review, yes poor Drew is in for a world of discomfort in the near future, it's a tossup of whether I'd like to be in Kadaj's loving embrace or not, he's extremely cute but quite a psychotic little bastard.

**Psycho Steph: **Ahhh Steph, you have been with me from the very beginning. Even from my first original posting of this story, I hope it has improved and worth going through all their adventures the second time around. I still have those wonderful naughty words you thought up for me and intend to use them in the near future. Thank you sweety!

**Irene Sharda: **Thank you to you for sticking with me through the re-write to my dear. I really appreciate your wonderful reviews and so glad you like little Dajy as the free spirit he is….hahahahahahaha. Yazzy, well what can we say about him except he's like the guy next door who turns out to be a demented serial killer. Poor Loz is just happy to have a root, LMAO!

**Sallyfromvenice: **Thank you for the review Sally, You are most welcome for the Kadaj fest and I'm sure you'll be happy with the next instalment of naughty Daj that's coming your way soon. Poor Drew, he's trying valiantly to save himself but I really can't see him getting the better of the evil angel who holds him prisoner. And one HUGE THANK YOU for recommending this story to your friends. I really appreciate that.

**gunitatsuhiko****: **I'm so glad you love Kadaj's one liners, he's such a little smart-ass in this fict but I love him as a smart-ass. Your Kadaj was cute and as soon as I get my act together I must re-visit him.

**Well thank you to EVERYONE still reading this story, hope you enjoy the adventures of naughty remnants doing naughty things to us humans!**

X

X

X

X

It had been five days now! Five long, frustrating days since Vincent had saved the Turks from the trio of malicious young men.

Tseng and Elena had been left for dead, tortured, brutalised and Goddess knew what else they'd done to their unfortunate victims.

He'd heard rumours on the wind which sent him searching, faint whispers that were fed by fear and suspicion.

Jenova, the dreaded entity from a distant star was making herself known to a new generation of Gaia's children. The same malevolent being that wreaked havoc on this planet all those years ago, from the looks of this world; Gaia had never entertained the thought of recovering from Jenova's onslaught. The planet was in a shambles, humanity was holding on but progress, well that was an almost forgotten thing by today's standard.

The people of this world were trapped in a time warp, the days of great leaders and heroic SOLDIERS were only found in stories now. But what else could anybody do but hold on and pray that some miracle would deliver them from what they'd become.

If the Calamity had returned, it would mean the end for this sphere of decay and ruin. The extinction of humanity, well that would be absolute.

The other whispered name floating on the wind was Shinra. The irony these days was that where there was one, you could always find the other lurking somewhere in the depths, in the secret folds just waiting for the opportunity to rear their ugly head. Those two names seemed to go hand in hand lately, partners in the crimes of this planet.

Vincent gave a scornful huff, his bitterness at the whole Shinra organisation never lessened any over time.

The sad thing was that, Rufus Shinra was one person that had the means to save humanity. Between the Hamilton Company and Rufus, they could turn Midgar into something spectacular again. Giving everyone hope that things were finally looking up and there would be a future for the children of Gaia.

But the internal squabbling for dominance was holding everything back, that absolute power took precedence over saving people left a gloomy outlook. That it was forefront in both organisations priorities left hope for humanity very perilous indeed.

And now this, whatever it was it felt like doom. The three black clad men seemed intent on dredging up what remained of Jenova and creating their own little Armageddon.

Vincent had no idea how this spiteful trio had got their hands on what he referred to as, Shinra's elite thugs in the first place, both Turks were virtually past offering him any explanation as to how it came to be.

They made a slight reference to the Northern Crater and that they were dragged here for information extraction.

It was their screams that alerted him to their dire predicament, rolling out through the glowing forest even from their prison below the shell shaped home.

Vincent had observed the goings on that day, listening to the cries of pain and discerning certain names. He'd heard hers being screamed more than once, the calamity from the sky. Was he never to be rid of that bitch or her influence?

He made no rush to rescue the victims, not that he was a coward but, he simply wanted to know what he was dealing with before he charged in. There was also a small part that didn't really care for the beings inside being tortured; they had dug their own grave simply by being associated with the harbinger of evil, and of course Shinra to.

On returning the next morning he was shocked to discover the three youths had vanished, simply abandoning their victims to what they would no doubt consider a fairly horrific death from mutilation, blood loss and exhaustion.

Vincent had entered quietly and cautiously, quickly descending to the depths of this dark, dank place and simply followed his nose to the source of blood.

That had been easy part; handing them over to a mortified Rufus was worth the effort to save them. Very rarely did Rufus' mask of indifference fall from his face, but the sight of his Turks certainly let the anger shine on through; even if it was only for a minute, Vincent enjoyed the slip in demeanour.

Now the hard part was the waiting, waiting to see if the young men returned, waiting to see what or who, they brought back. Vincent hated waiting.

Their disappearance was as confusing as their appearance in the first place and he huffed in agitation.

As much as he had wanted to confront these strange, almost angelic looking beings, the fact that they oozed malice kept him at a distance.

To say that the demon harbinger was pissed off was an understatement, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that they had vanished so suddenly and unbeknown to him, or if it was that he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on those unusual boys?

Either way, the outcome was the same. These young men were obviously hunting for either information regarding Jenova, or the bitch-spawn herself. They were on the loose and full of trouble, funny enough, Vincent always seemed to know trouble when he saw it. "Trouble knows trouble after all," he quietly mumbled to himself.

He leant back against the glowing trunk as he pondered his next course of action, his hiding place a pointless precaution now that the forest was once again deserted for all but him.

The good thing was that these boys were obviously not working with Shinra in finding the alien Jenova, by the looks of the two Turks; they were very much against what Rufus wanted.

Maybe that was a good thing but Vincent very much doubted it. Just two different factions fighting over the same prize; more rivalry in a troubled time, was co-operation and a thing known as alliances gone for good these days?

Sighing in frustration he flicked the fingers of his gold metallic glove, the clatter echoing out through the silent surroundings. Vincent decided he'd get a closer look at the shell shaped dwelling; he could take his time now there was no rush to save careless Turks. Maybe he could find a clue as to where this new trouble went and what they were up to.

Silently skirting the dark waters of the pond he came to the entrance and hesitantly, pushed open the heavy wooden door. It gave way with an eerie creek and slowly, he moved into the dim interior, into the young wolves' den.

The décor was minimalist, he'd only got a brief glimpse before and not really caring how they lived, but now he was intrigued. A lounge, a table with a few chars, no unnecessary items for three lonely lives and his confusion only deepened. No crap that young men tended to find necessary to hoard, magazines of a certain nature depicting the female form, the latest in vehicle trends, not that there was any advancement in that field but you usually found them somewhere.

Nothing that was not absolutely necessary for everyday function, nothing to make a house a home.

He moved towards the table, absently running a gloved finger over the surface and checking the level of dust that had barely enough time to accumulate.

Nothing! Nothing at all but a serviceable kitchen, a roomy living space and a staircase winding upwards to the unknown, Vincent decided to explore the upstairs as he knew what the downstairs held.

Despite the shells vacant condition, he physically winced as a step creaked under his weight. With extra precaution, he took the remaining stairs creak-free.

At the top was a hallway with doors on either side, he chose the first room to the left, his keen red eyes roved around for any sign of movement? A quick scuttle from some bug as he entered and then the room was deathly still, but the scent of the individual remained.

Vincent stood stock still in alarm, steadying his breathing as the demon inside him stirred. The scent causing a reaction from Chaos as the faint odour filled his symbiotic master's lungs.

The action took the red robed gunslinger by surprise and then the demon did something he'd not tried in a long time, he sought to come forth.

A sudden moment of panic then Vincent forced him down, the power that kept him in check draining dramatically in the exchange.

Vincent took short, shallow breaths until his usual calm returned and he felt confident in Chaos' submission.

Why had this one's scent sent Chaos vying to emerge? Was there something about these three that the demon didn't like? Was this purely a defence mechanism from the entity of darkness? Maybe anything to do with Jenova or her spawn sent him into a tailspin!

Chaos was a demon created within the lifestream; all the negative elements within the lifestream were herded, by Minerva, into one place. He was hatred, greed, animosity and loathing, all things detested by a pure spirit of Gaia.

He was considered an affront to her delicate nature which consisted of love, compassion, kindness and fondness. All these human qualities swirled within the green mist but Minerva would never tolerate hate, misery, fear or bitterness in her presence.

She funnelled all the negative emotions together in one place, the emotions collided, clashed and overcame their predicament. The dark emotion became self-aware and revolted against its oppressor but, it could not break from the prison the Goddess had created for him.

It was thus the creature was brought into being, and Minerva gave that being a name, she called him Chaos.

Minerva had kept him reined in while he was within her deceiving, loving arms.

She had him trapped indefinitely, his consciousness tightly bound within constricting limitations, while all others were limitless.

The feelings of love, compassion, trust, kindness all roamed free within the lifestream, while he Chaos, the representation of malevolence, was caged within his own qualities. He fed off the darker traits of the souls of man, sometimes it was a feast, other times a famine but, it kept him alive.

Vincent knew he had enough negative energy lurking within to keep the beast alive but Chaos would slowly, over time, start to dwindle in power. And then so would Vincent, it was Chaos that had brought him back from the dead. He knew Lucretia had done it for love but, she'd cursed him for eternity with that love.

Vincent had control of the dark demon now but it was never a certainty, their symbiotic relationship was a stormy affair.

He was all that stood between Chaos and freedom, just like Minerva had done to him once, and the demon held a grudge to be sure.

The gunslinger was at a loss on why this boy had fired up his inner demon and he wasn't about to let Chaos have control to find out either.

These three young men were obviously cruel bastards, their negativity would feed Chaos' dark energy, and they would be a banquet for the volatile demon indeed. If the evil one got loose and fed off the energies of these three sadistic little fucks, then they were in big trouble.

A quick sweep of the room with the demon rumbling deep down within the whole time and Vincent left, a door across the hall and to the right was partly open and the red robed figure entered. Chaos however remained quiet.

Vincent breathed in deeply, while their scents were nearly identical there were subtle differences to them, this one however never caused the demon to flare to life.

'_Interesting,' _thought the robed figure.

"What holds your interest with that particular boy Chaos?" he said mostly to himself. He felt the demon within him stir then a vision of a figure with glowing yellow eyes turning his back to him. The demon had never been one for small talk anyway.

The remaining two rooms down the hall gave him nothing and just to see if it was his imagination, he returned to the first room again. His demon stirred again as Vincent slowly walked towards the empty bed. There was still a pillow in its place and a dark blue blanket, Vincent picked up the feather filled item and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply.

He was almost consumed in fire, Chaos raged for release at the scent. The red robed figure hurled the pillow away and staggered to the wall, bracing against the onslaught of Chaos striving for dominance.

He grimaced in concentration and drops of sweat quickly appeared on his brow, beading and beginning a slow decent to his brows as his body shook in strain.

As the surge inside subsided, begrudgingly surrendering its fight for control, Vincent breathed in very shallow while he recovered.

"Son-of-a bitch," he moaned as he righted himself. "Remind me not to do that again," he said to the empty room.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Kadaj slammed the door closed behind him with such jarring impact that the vibrating echo reverberated down the pitch black corridor with an uncertainty of ever stoping. A flick of his wrist and he'd quickly locked it, ending any chance of his precious plaything from ever escaping. A humorous thought crossed his sadistic mind about leaving the boy there for good, starving to death in his dark, dank prison with no one ever knowing his dire plight. Just like they'd left the two who took Jenova away, they would be dead by now, he liked that idea immensely.

'_Maybe, when I finish with him?' _he thought with amusement. He would go about his daily activities with the pleasant thought that his used and abused toy was dying a slow horrible death down there that just tickled the cockles of his black little heart.

Hurried feet carried the youngest Remnant along the familiar route on their own accord, his distracted mind was completely occupied as thought processors all fired off a multitude of ideas.

He should seriously end their 'playtime' right now and start planning the next moves but, it had been so long since they had let their hair down. Tempers tended to flare and aggravating backchat would turn into full blown augments if the trio couldn't let loose on someone else every now and again. Life was too dull without the wonderful entertainment on the side.

As he approached the door he could hear the girl screaming inside, he doubted Yazoo would have killed her so quickly, he liked to draw it out for as long as possible, really get his monies worth_._

He sighed loudly as the thought broached him on how to go about this, interfering with Yazoo's study of human anatomy wasn't high on his bucket list at the moment. Especially after he said he wouldn't interfere.

There really was no other way, clenching his fist he pounded on the metal door and not waiting for a reply, he entered.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart managed to do a complete summersault with a half twist at the sight in front of him.

Images came racing back to him of that night when he'd decided to indulge Yazoo in his little game of *what's connected to what and can you survive without it?*

Kadaj always knew the three of them had a minor bit of nastiness, nothing unusual mind you but, Yazoo was just a flat-out, full blown sadist sometimes.

It was his own fault though, he should never have let Yazoo tie him up, that was just asking for trouble. It was the horrific night Kadaj discovered he could cry to, so all his taunting's of Loz immediately stopped after that.

Mind you, Loz would never ever know why. If he did, Kadaj would fervently deny it.

After the shock at seeing the girl in that haunted position, the youngest took a calming breath. After all, he was safe and sound right now and it would take Jenova, Sephiroth, Loz, Bahamut SIN and every Shadow creature that they could conjure to hold him down for Yazoo again.

If it came down to the girl or him in this position, Kadaj would bow graciously to his middle sibling, and leave her where she hung. He'd find another way to get to Rufus fucking Shinra!

Even though no one was looking his way, Kadaj pointed at the vision before him.

"I guess you know how much that hurts?" he chuckled at her screaming, pain filled face.

His middle sibling was oblivious to his appearance, so wrapped up in inflicting his unique brand of love. Kadaj tried again to broach the depth that Yazoo had slipped to.

"Brother, may I speak with you," he quickly added and watched his brothers shoulders immediately tense in agitation of the interruption.

Yazoo effortlessly stood in one smooth motion and whirled around to face Kadaj; swiftly he crossed the space between them to tower over his younger sibling, his face bloodied from the wound on the female's breast that he had obviously just made. His features surprised Kadaj for a brief second as he saw them twist in and out from the brother he loved to the conspirator of this whole game play.

Yazoo was still in control but he was being manipulated from the inside by the puppet master. This was the only time he bothered with Yazoo; the middle sibling had something in common with Sephiroth when it came to torturing humanity. Both thought of them as nothing but animals, vermin that needed to be culled and the more they suffered the more satisfied they were.

Kadaj didn't see them quite the same way, people were pathetic indeed but, they were lost. They needed someone to lead them, and that's where Kadaj stepped in. In his own mind, Kadaj was born to rule.

To the young leader's knowledge, Sephiroth had never bothered to appear within Loz. Kadaj was glad the eldest was spared from the morbid fantasies of their puppet master. Loz was almost childlike in his naivety and Kadaj loved him that way. To have that innocence corrupted would be a bitter pill to swallow for him, he loved his big brother just the way he was.

If there was a scale and Loz was at one end, full of innocence and affection, even if that affection was a little…..twisted. Then Yazoo was certainly at the other end. To say that the middle sibling held a certain amount of, shall we say, morbid fascination with inflicting pain and the reactions it caused was an understatement.

Yazoo would never want to rule the world; that would be too tedious and impersonal for him. He would rather take one person at a time, and reduce them to a basket case. That for him would be more rewarding then world domination. Whereas Kadaj was quite happy to rule the world, and every creature on it, in it, around it or in close proximity to it!

Yazoo was breathing heavily and in a state of blood lust after inflicting his delightful tortures on the girl, his eyes had a violent light radiating from those jaded orbs, that sight never failed to send the hairs on the back of Kadaj's neck on end in warning.

Kadaj reached up and wrapped both arms lovingly around his possessed brother's neck before leaning in and kissing him on his bloodied lips, tasting the mixture of the girl and Yazoo.

A small and almost indiscernible aura lingered around Yazoo, Sephiroth's inner presence not yet prepared to leave the fun.

Kadaj without a doubt hated what Sephiroth represented; he hated everything Sephiroth had done in life, even his fall from grace was brilliant in its decline. The young teen considered the former to be the ending of a forgotten era, Kadaj was its beginning. A bright and promising young leader that would deliver humanity to a promising new faze, at last, a God worthy of the reverence.

There was only one that had Jenova's genes now besides them and had survived the ordeal. Kadaj hadn't made his mind up whether he hated Cloud or not yet, Sephiroth considered him the greatest enemy of all so where did that leave Kadaj. Was the enemy of my enemy his friend or just another enemy?

Basically, he hated everything associated with General Suckiroth, especially the power that he'd had, and then lost. He was a fool to have squandered that supremacy, and that had been his downfall.

That Kadaj was here, a supposed pawn in this game for gaining power was a sore point to the impetuous youth. He was no one's pawn. And while the game played out, the resilient little pawn would bide his time.

And when he struck, it would be with all the intelligence and cunning of a seasoned assassin, he would bring about the downfall of all that stood against him on the opposite side of the board. He just had to manipulate all the players involved, make sure those that were on his side were the ones he needed. All others on the board were unimportant or the enemy and they would be taken out one by one, as needed.

The leader looked at the Young man before him, was Yazoo friend of foe in the game before him. He certainly had the potential to be both but, Kadaj would do everything in his power to never let Yazoo become foe. He was family and loyal to a fault. Loyalty like his would be jealously guarded by Kadaj; he could never lose Yazoo and still win this game.

"Can you hear me Yaz?" he spoke softly, encouraging his sibling back from his reverie. The familiar features of the possessed middle child returned to normal, a shiver ran up his spine as the entity left now that the youngest had spoiled the fun.

"What Kadaj?" growled the annoyed silver boy.

The youngest gave a quick kiss to Yazoo's soft, luminous cheek and let his lips trail up to his middle siblings ear, "Do you love me?" he whispered.

Yazoo sighed in frustration, _'here we go again,'_ he thought. Always when Kadaj wanted something and there was any chance he might not get it, he would lead with the *do you love me* line.

In other words if you love me you'll give me what I want or, if you don't give me what I want, then you don't love me at all. _'Such a fucking brat,_' mused Yazoo.

"What is it this time Daj?" he grumbled.

The youngest let his fingers slide through Yazoo's hair, noting how a few strands had turned from lustrous silver to blood red.

He took a cruel hold on those silken silver locks and gave Yazoo's head a good jerk in his direction, getting the complete attention of the beautiful sibling. "We need her alive and in one piece." informed the small one.

The annoyed middle sibling wrenched himself out of the young leaders hold, his breathing slightly laboured and rising in agitation.

"You said anyone Daj, I said her…. ANYONE Daj!" he yelled to his brother. He brought the knife up so it was only inches away from Kadaj's face.

The pretty remnants temper rising along with his voice. "You said you wouldn't interfere!"

Kadaj sighed, shifting uneasily and took a small step back from the knife in his face and casually brushed off the threat.

"Don't spit when you yell Yaz," he growled at Yazoo and whipped the saliva off his chin that Yazoo had sprayed out in anger.

The tension was thick between the two brothers and it was for this reason that it was necessary to relieve the tempers of such highly volatile natures.

"What I meant to say was…..anyone, as long as they're not good friends with Rufus Shinra."

Yazoo's brows knotted together and he shook his head as if it meant nothing to him, "make sense or leave Kadaj!" he growled.

Kadaj understood the foggy cloud still enveloping his brother's brain in confusion, his faculties were not back to optimum performance just yet but the young leader opted to stop tip-toeing around Yazoo's feelings.

"Yaz, Rufus is the bastard that has Mother, we can trade her for Mother!" whispered Kadaj.

Finally, the fog left the middle remnants eyes and they returned to startlingly crystal clear, emerald orbs.

"Mother, we can finally be with mother?" he whispered back.

If it was for any other reason, Kadaj knew he would have had one hell of a fight on his hands trying to stop Yazoo on his personal vendetta to teach this shrew some manners. Frankly, Kadaj was disappointed that her lessons were over to.

However, she was now an important bargaining chip; they might need all her bits and pieces intact if there was a chance of this working. Rufus might not be happy if they traded her back piece by piece.

The young leader's brain was in overdrive with all the possibilities on offer before them right now, better play it safe than sorry, it was just as easy to kill her later if nothing eventuated from this.

"Play all you like Yaz," he whispered with a glint in his eyes. "Just don't kill her….and don't cut anything off either," quickly added the teen.

Yazoo sighed, _'So close.'_ he thought. It was a bitter disappointment to end his vengeance on the tramp but it was overshadowed by the prospects of being united with mother.

He leant in and kissed the youngest on those soft lips in understandingly, nodded to re-enforce his acknowledgement and drew away from him, returning solemnly to the girl.

Kadaj idly followed, reaching out to her bloodied breast and smeared the warm, red liquid up over her stomach, like a child's finger painting, creating swirls and circles with amusement.

.

"So…Tegan is it!" he said as he bent down to face her. Reaching forward, he used her hair to clean the blood off his gloves, dropping the tresses with total disregard once done.

"Yaz…did you know…that this is little mouthpiece is rich?" he mocked the female.

Yazoo gave a scoff of his own, he really couldn't give a shit if she was the richest woman on this wretched planet or completely penniless. It was her foul mouth that held his interest and reducing it to bleeding and begging was all he wanted to think about right now.

"Yeah….so she says." grumbled the disinterested silver.

Kadaj nodded. "And did you also know that her daddy is some kind of killing machine that's evidently going to…get us, when he finds out we've got his matured scrotum jiz here?"

Yazoo raised his eyebrows with mocked concern. "Why no, she failed to mention that Daj," he snidely said.

Kadaj giggled wickedly. "Yazzy…..you're getting sloppy. I thought it was usually the first question you asked after you strung them up.

"Do you mind if I fuck you up bad. Do you mind if I use sharp instruments on your ass. And, is your father a revengeful killing machine that's going to fuck up our plans for world domination?"

Yazoo scrunched his silver brows together and shook his head. "Is her father some killing machine?" contemplated a confused silver youth.

"Fucking doubt it." laughed Kadaj as he slapped the girl up the back of the head hard enough to send her swinging slightly in the ropes. He delighted in the squeal of alarm his hit enticed from the brunette, there would be many more to come tonight.

He followed up with a series of jabs to tender areas of the strung up female, with each word, he gave her a jab. "He's just some old codger, that seriously," he jabbed her even harder now, "needs a ballistic tip bullet for bringing this mouthpiece into the world." He looked at her intently, "learnt any fucking manners yet bitch?" he enquired.

With each poke, he earned himself a high pitch squeal as she continued to swing softly in her bonds; he looked up as if searching for something, blowing his fringe out of his eyes as he contemplated.

"What was that name you called me again?" he said with amusement.

She was sobbing frantically, quite unable to give him a reply and probably wisely, not even trying. Yazoo walked back over to his display wall, cleaning the precious blade he had used on her and lovingly placed it in the rightful slot. Sullenly he returned to stand beside Kadaj while they both studied her.

"I think she called you a Cock-wash brother!" he flatly stated.

"Yeah," chuckled the young leader. "And something about my intelligence as well I think, right Yaz." He turned to the pretty one in time to see a quick smirk flit across the middle child's lips, giving Kadaj a devilish idea.

"Speaking of a, cock-wash," murmured the teen.

"Hey Yaz, you wanna lower her down just a bit for me?" Yazoo frowned in bafflement of what his younger brother wanted but curiosity sent him to the rope and he swiftly untied the knot then lowered the female slowly.

Kadaj waved his hand in a circular, downward motion as he gave directions. "More, more, more, ok stop just there Yaz." said the boy.

The young leader, thoroughly delighting in her predicament, pushed hard on the girl, causing her to swing wildly within her bonds.

"Very nice," he mocked her. He would have thought anyone hanging almost naked, bleeding and swinging madly like that looked good, especially since it wasn't him.

With both hands and one leg tied behind her back, she was open and very vulnerable to whatever they wanted to do to her, it was also a very undignified position to be tied into, then again, Yazoo was never one for letting his toys retain their dignity.

As she swung back towards him, Kadaj reached out, grabbing hold of the delicate lace panties she still wore and held tight. They easily ripped from her as she swung away and the little troll cried out at the sudden loss of the almost non-existent clothing, but, she never voiced any objections. Kadaj guessed she had obviously realized that no matter what she said, or how much she pleaded, she would get no sympathy off the sadistic tall silver.

A big smile spread out on Kadaj's lips at the sight before him. "Oh yeah, look at this Yaz!" Kadaj felt instant excitement rush to his groin.

"Now here's something I haven't seen for a while, no hair….. Silky smooth." Kadaj gave his sibling a look of pure delight, "Baby-flaps-Yaz,' he almost sung the three words.

He grabbed hold of the girl on her next swing towards him, bringing her momentum to an abrupt halt. The young leader pulled the shrew in close as he lifted his fingers to the delicate hairless folds on display, then cruelly, he slapped down hard on the soft, sensitive skin, causing a sweet cry of pain from the girl.

"You know Tegan; I can call you Tegan can't I?" he mocked the girl.

"I truly feel close enough to you, that I can call you by your first name,"

Both Yazoo and Kadaj chuckled at the reference of being close enough to the girl, seeing he was just scant millimetres away from her most spread out, intimate area, and it was staring back at point blank range.

The little terror continued. "You really hurt my brothers feelings with that foul mouth of yours, so I think it's only fair, that it tries to correct the situation here." he wickedly smirked.

"What do you say Yaz, would you like to see that mouth in action?"

Yazoo shrugged indifferently; he'd lost interest in her now.

Kadaj knew the signs, Yazoo was sulking. "Come on Yaz… you can still teach her to be nice, sit, beg, rollover, that sort of thing." Kadaj gave his brother a sad look and let his bottom lip roll out. "Come on Yazzy, for me…please." The tall silver rolled his eyes and looked away, "I wasn't interested in sex Daj, that's the last thing I wanted," he moped.

I wanted her despair, I wanted her," Yazoo clenched his fists and brought them up to his chest. "I wanted to hear her torment; I wanted to feel her hopelessness." He closed his eyes getting caught up in his own emotions. "I wanted to see her misery, I wanted that look on her face when she knows she's going to die and nothing she does, says or pleads, will stop what's going to happen. That's what I wanted Kadaj, simply having sex with her is a disgusting, low substitute."

The youngest fidgeted for a while, "I don't know Yazoo, she looks pretty fucking miserable to me!" he grinned cheekily.

Yazoo sighed in exasperation, "I'm not raping the mouthy troll Kadaj, baby flaps or no baby flaps!" he miserably mumbled.

Kadaj chuckled, "remember Yaz, there's no such thing as rape, it's just surprise sex!" he casually said as he continued to fondle the girl.

Yazoo simply raised his brows unimpressed, Daj decided more sweet-talk was required.

"Pleasssssse…I wanna see you gag the rich bitch." he dropped his lip even further and quickly blinked his emerald eyes at his brother.

Kadaj felt as guilty as Kadaj possibly could that Yaz's fun had been taken away from him. He did make the promise of anybody…. no interference and then he had to renege on that promise. His brothers were all he truly loved in this world and he was determined that his pretty sibling wasn't missing out on some fun.

Yazoo sighed in resignation, slowly ambling over to his baby brother and earning himself a wonderful triumphant grin from the youngest.

The teen bent down to face the girl, noticing the blood still oozing out of her mouth. He cruelly gripped her face and forced her jaws apart to see the cause. Yazoo had delivered a series of slices around her tongue that weren't too deep but the result was a continuous trickle of blood. The youngest surmised she was in no danger from blood loss and smiled at the offensive muscles treatment.

"This is your lucky day bitchface; you get to try and make up for being such a foul mouthed scank." he chuckled.

Kadaj wheeled around and peeled off his gloves, throwing them on the table next to Yazoo's already abandoned ones, quickly he removed the straps around his legs that kept the lower half of his sleek, black jacket in place and threw them to join his gloves.

The cherub faced demon returned to the girl and reached up to her extended leg, running his fingers slowly down her calf, noting the texture of this female's smooth skin and growling at the thought of this pampered little princess' life.

Leaning in, he lightly brushed his lips against her thigh, feeling her skin raise in goose-bumps at the contact. He marvelled how she must have been in pain from the tightness of the ropes, her lacerated breasts and tongue, the position she was in, yet, the tramp still responded to the gentle touch of his lips. Humans were such curious creatures at times; he loved to force a response from their unwilling flesh.

The youngest turned his face to look at his brother standing to the side and watching what was unfolding before him. Parting his lips, he deepened the kiss to her leg, letting his tongue dance over her skin, tasting her, all the time holding Yaz's eyes with his own. Slowly he let his lids fall shut, opened his mouth wide and suddenly, bit down hard into her thigh. He revelled in her scream, the wonderful sensation of ivory sinking into flesh, breaking through the first layer of skin as the metallic taste of blood hit his delighted taste buds.

The wretched female writhed under his lips as his pressure remained relentless, Kadaj had a certain fondness for biting, it alleviated his anger in a subtle way that he didn't fully understand. But who cared, in the end, it did what it did and that was a bonus for him. When he finally felt the anger he'd built up towards this female ebb a fraction, he released his mauling jaws. Maliciously he smiled at the blood oozing out of the deep, purple teeth marks. They were a stark contrast against her pale skin, a perfect duplicate of his perfect teeth.

Her scream wavered out into pitiful moans, "oh see, something sweet can come out of that mouth of hers Yaz?" laughed Kadaj.

He casually removed his jacket and tossed it with the rest of his clothing, sauntering around the girl to stand beside his brother and avoiding the pool of blood accumulating underneath her, both now clad only in black, leather pants.

He always loved to see Yazoo's slice-n-dice artwork, the youngest always marvelled at how creative the middle child was when it came to the human canvas. The female was in no danger of bleeding to death but the body modifications they'd given her this night would indeed stay with her for the rest of her life. Kadaj loved that thought, he wondered if she would get a *please explain* off Rufus if he ever got to see them?

He studied the slick, liquid on Yaz's bloodied chin before leaning in, extending his own bloodied tongue to lick at the sticky liquid. Yazoo's head tilted forward and he opened his mouth slightly and the two boys cleaned the others lips, their motions were slow…soft…gentle, as it always started with these two nearest and dearest.

Yazoo' eyes closed as he enjoyed the attention of the youngest boys mouth and tongue, they lovingly erased all traces of the females blood and subtly Yazoo wrapped his arms around the young leader, securing him in an embrace.

Kadaj leaned into his brother, reaching his hands round to casually run his fingertips down the length of the tall silvers lightly muscled back, as his lips sought deeper entry to that familiar hot cavern. He ran those exquisitely soft touches round over Yazoo's waist and along the top of leather pants to meet at Yaz' petite belly button, circling the small hole slowly.

Yazoo voiced a soft muted moan into the younger silvers mouth at the affectionate touches; no one had the same effect on him that his brother did. But then again….he never really gave anyone else the opportunity to. When the two silver boys were this way with one another, it was the only time in his life that Yazoo had an inkling of what others described as intimate love.

Kadaj's touch dipped down to the latch of his brothers leather pants, slowly releasing the catches and pushing them down off those slim hips to reveal his semi flaccid cock.

The pretty remnant caught the heel of his boot under the toe of the other and carefully slipped the calf high, black leather shoes off. Stepping out of his pants and standing before the girl and his brother now in all his luminous brilliance, totally naked.

The young silver smiled at the sight and moved to stand behind the female, effortlessly kneeling down while grabbing a fistful of raven hair and brought her ear to his lips whispering.

"Open wide and say arhhh."

The girl struggled in her bonds and Kadaj grinned. He had lowered her to the ideal height, her head was at the same level as Yazoo's groin and her neat, soft, bare package was at the perfect height for them to see, touch or taste should they choose.

Kadaj, still kneeling, looked to his brother's hardening cock. Reaching out with one hand to softly fondle his brother's velvet, soft sack and then stroking his shaft gently.

Yazoo moaned as his prick started to stiffen and he spread his legs wider to give Kadaj better access to his hanging appendages. With one hand still grasping her hair, Kadaj shook the girls head.

"Open your fucking mouth!" he angrily demanded. The sobbing girl closed her eyes and pressed her bloodied lips firmly together.

Kadaj laughed inwardly at her reluctance, his grip in her hair tightened cruelly causing her to cry out, he just loved it when they tried to deny him what he wanted, gave him the perfect excuse to hurt them more…..not that he ever needed an excuse but it was fun to watch them struggle with his requests.

"If you don't open your fucking mouth and suck his cock to the very best of your abilities." he gave a small laugh. "I'm going to drag one of your friends in here…slit their throat and dry ass-rape them while they bleed out right in front of you, do you understand me?"

The girl gave him a truly terrified look before nodding her head.

Kadaj smiled at her as if nothing was out of place with his request. "Good girl, now suck!" demanded the leader.

Kadaj guided Yazoo's stiffening cock into the cringing girl's mouth; she was struggling to accept what was happening here. Her throat was already working overtime swallowing the blood leaking from her lacerated tongue, it had slowed to a trickle but their next action should get it going again.

He really enjoyed her misery as her eyes slammed shut and a muffled, horrified moan left her bloodied mouth as his brother's prick slowly filled it.

The evil angel smiled in delight as he remembered the way she had let fly with the insults, only now was her foul lips getting what they deserved, angry-stiff-choking-cock.

Kadaj thought he'd give her a little lecture on manners while she was still slightly attentive to his presence. "Life is so unpredictable isn't it Tegan?" he chuckled as her gag reflexes kicked in. "One minute your brandishing insults around a club and the next, you're hanging upside down and there's a big dick being shoved down your throat."

The younger let a small manic laugh leave his lips as he helped more of Yazoo's cock down her gullet, with the other hand he pushed her head forward, the wonderful sight of thick flesh disappearing into a protesting mouth.

As Yaz moved in deeper she screwed her eyes closed and made small squeals of protest and the occasional gag.

"Thatta girl, take him in," delighted Kadaj.

He raised his head to glance at his brother. Yazoo's eyes were closed and his head tilted back slightly, he had that sensual, blissful look in his face that most guys have when getting their dick sucked. That mix of pleasure almost pain look that was so tantalisingly irresistible.

"How she feel?" whispered the curious teen.

Yazoo's eyes snapped open; he looked to Kadaj, screwed his nose up and arched one eyebrow.

"She'll do." he said before closing his eyes again to fully enjoy the feeling of his cock forcing its way into that offensive mouth.

She fought hard to breath between his thrusts, her disapproving cries cut short with every inward stroke Yazoo made. The sight of his brother's blood coated shaft disappearing into her complaining mouth was welcome sight for the smiling, wicked boy.

Kadaj decided he'd had enough watching. "Get a hold of her Yaz."

The middle silver roused from his bliss, quickly reaching down with both hands to take hold of the girl by the back of the head and resumed his thrusting at a slow steady pace.

He looked down, watching as his crimson coated cock partially disappeared into its host and Yazoo decided it was time for the shrew to experience his particular brand of pain.

He pulled her head slowly further forward onto his shaft, forcing himself past her tonsils and down. The girl's body convulsed fiercely within the restraints, trying desperately to dislodge the obstruction being rammed down her tight throat.

He'd cut off her airway completely, preventing her ability to not only breathe, but to cry out as well. It was a silent, brutal assault that she could do nothing to stop. The room as soundless as a tomb while he torturously asphyxiated the female, her silent retching helping to clamp her throat around his prick, adding to the mind-blowing situation.

He continued to force his shaft down to the absolute base and held her there, the only sound reaching his ears were the faint creak of the ropes in which she was tied as her body jerked spasmodically within them.

He enjoyed that foul mouth suffering; her body bucked and anguished sounds somehow formed from deep inside her chest.

The girl's cheeks flared out sporadically gaging in an attempt to expel the large intruder from the depths of her throat, and out of pure spite, he pulled her head in harder for a few seconds more before slowly withdrawing.

As soon as his cock slid past her blocked airway, the girl let out a loud, pitiful scream. Her body continuing its convulsive, dry retching as she struggled for much needed air. Spit and blood dribbled down from her mouth to the floor and the girl started wailing in earnest at her treatment, Yazoo actually smiled for the first time since Kadaj entered.

The young leader chuckled at the sight of her in such a predicament and the evil smirk on his older brother's lips. He removed his own boots and pants before moving up behind the girl and at last, all three were gloriously naked.

Softly, he returned his lips to the same spot he had bitten into before on her leg, when the vixen felt his lips touch her there, she let out another woeful scream, struggling hard in her bonds obviously thinking the same would come again.

Kadaj grinned, moving his hand once again to the soft hairless mound between her legs, feeling their satin texture and gently pulled at her folds as Yazoo grabbed roughly for her head again.

The pretty silver was at last, enjoying the situation. At the cost of her pain of course, he cruelly squeezed his thumb into the side of her face, forcing her mouth open, lined himself up and thrust his engorged cock in between her trembling lips again.

The brunette tried to turn her head away, screaming out in protest but the cruel hold he had on the vixen's hair stopped her in her tracks. He pushed his stiff prick in hard, her wail cut short to be replaced by that eerie almost silent face-rape that had his excitement escalating.

Kadaj tilted his head to the side eyeing the girls smooth slit. "Let's see how tight she is Yaz." He inserted his middle finger in one violent push up to his knuckle, wriggled it around a bit to test her tightness then gave a few hard pumps.

He pulled out; looking at his glistening finger then added his index finger to the party and once again, pushed in roughly to the knuckles.

Her ass cheeks wobbled as the middle remnant fucked her face, the slight slapping sound of his balls hitting her forehead could be heard and the occasional guttural retch between Yazoo's pumping action.

The youngest moved his digits round, feeling her internal tunnel and its capacity to stretch, deciding she was acceptably tight enough as to be in considerable pain when they took her, he slowly withdrew. Yazoo doing so as well, both enjoying the next burst of screaming relief from the female.

Kadaj let his dripping, wet fingers caress the small, sensual nodule between her folds, the protesting cries slowly turned to whimpering and the boy raised his brows in delight at her surrender to their touch. He knew only too well that after so much pain, just the slightest bit of pleasure is ecstasy in itself.

He lightly pinched her clit rapidly, her body bucked and the ropes creaked, the whimpering grew too harsh cries then drew out to moans of restrained longing.

Whatever Yazoo had done to her was already enough to have her surrender herself to their slightest, soft touch. She was ripe for the picking.

Yazoo captured her head again and cruelly drove his thumb into the side of her face forcing her mouth open. But instead of pillaging her mouth, he opted for sensual, self-teasing. Delving in only so far that the head of his stiff cock moved within her protesting mouth.

The female quickly adapted to this, obviously approving of the semi-insertion of cock rather than the suffocating throat rape. There were signs of her relaxing in the tight bonds, her body stretched out fully and she gave off all the signs of one that was willing to do anything and everything for them.

Those that held nothing back from him were the ones Kadaj truly loved to experience. Well, he loved the feelings they evoked in him. Just that, none lasted long enough for him to cultivate it into something fully emotional or substantial.

Kadaj slid his glistening fingers into the girl again, the female moaned loudly at both intrusions, sending vibrations shooting along Yazoo's cock and down into his balls and causing an involuntary shudder to wash over the pretty ones entire frame.

That plus the sight of his little brothers wet, fingers disappearing into those full smooth folds, right in his face while he drove his cock into her hot mouth was almost causing him to come undone.

Kadaj raised his eyebrows and smirked at the feel of her warm, tight tunnel.

"Not bad, not a virgin but, not something big enough that you could drive a truck through either." he chuckled.

The mischievous silver boy pulled his hand back and slapped the stuck-up cow as hard as he could on her ass cheek, causing her to buck violently and give a throaty scream.

"How's that mouth going now little Miss Rich Bitch?" he smirked.

Yazoo stopped thrusting into her mouth, abruptly letting go of her head, pleased as she came off moaning and gasping.

He looked at the bare pussy in his face and reached up to slide his fingers through the soft folds, slowly inserting his middle digit into the fleshy tunnel to test her himself.

She squirmed in the ropes and cried out loud as his finger moved in deeper.

To him, she felt in need of serious violation.

He pumped his finger in and out repeatedly, testing her responses to his thrusts, surprised when she writhed around in her bonds, her back arched in pleasure and the girl moaned beneath his hand. The middle child frowned in slight confusion, she was responding in an unexpected way for him and he decided to examine the possibilities further.

He inserted a second finger and was rewarded with the sight of her arching even further in the ropes and a full blown groan escaping her lips.

"Mmmmmmm." she whimpered.

It assuredly wasn't a pained cry…the experienced silver knew those cries conclusively; the little slut, liked his probing fingers. Despite the fact that he'd mutilated her mouth and breasts, she was eager for his touch? This was surprisingly unanticipated, Yaz loved to indulge himself when the rare opportunity arose of his prey taking him down the path of uncertainty.

He hesitantly removed his fingers, grabbing hold of the little freak around the butt cheeks. Yazoo gazed down at the creamy white lips of the girl, in the past….he had only ever taken one young female that didn't have hair but decided he much preferred the absence of it.

He lowered his head to her, his tongue diving straight down between her outer folds to quickly find her clit and harass it with quick, firm, lusty flicks. She convulsed in her bonds screaming out to him. The bemused youth wrapped both arms around her waist and drew the girl hard up into his mouth, and let his tongue roam around in between her wet, bare folds.

The vixen had her own unique taste….they all did, some sweeter than others. Hers had the added delight of fear impregnated into her scent; it was always a sweeter taste for Yazoo. He let his wet muscle wander slowly to her opening, lightly swirling it around the entrance before plunging it in as deep as he could.

She cried out with every slight move of his tongue and her body bucked within the confines, he could feel her tensing muscles beneath his arms and face as he delved deep within her. His erotic assault was relentless and overwhelming on the girl, suddenly her wails took on an altered note, the little masochist slut was close to orgasm?

His body jerked when he unexpectedly felt lips on his shaft, thrown from her action, he pulled his head back slightly to look down. Kadaj was kneeling beside the girl enforcing her actions; he gently gripped the middle silvers child's cock and offered the tip to her.

The shameless slut didn't hesitate this time to engulf his stiff prick with her hot wet mouth, taking him in as far as her throat would allow in one forceful thrust of her head.

Yazoo's head flew back, his long silver silk falling down to the rise of his ass cheeks and he tightly squeezed his eyes shut. "**FUCK**." the boy growled out.

The thought of her doing this on her own accord and in such a predicament would have set his blood on fire, nothing would have stopped him from playing out his fantasy of fucking the life out of the wench.

"FUCK….DAJ!" he hoarsely growled between clenched teeth. His hips bucked at the intense sensations shooting through his body, she was bringing him so close so quickly…..too quickly.

He hastily pulled out of her mouth and took a few steps back, reining in his excitement and getting his laboured breathing back under control.

He looked down to see his baby brother smirking mischievously at him.

"WHAT!" he asked suspicious of his younger sibling's behaviour?

Daj shook his head giggling. "I didn't say a thing." he chuckled. The smaller silver inclined his head towards the hanging girl and raised his eyebrows in quick successions. "Now who would have picked that hey, you just happen to nab the only masochistic bitch in the town." he continued to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"What are the odds of that I wonder?" he chuckled.

For Kadaj, the notion of Yazoo finding someone that liked to be dominated by his particular style was 0000000000.0001%. And wouldn't you know it; he seemed to have found her. Kadaj was just ecstatic to see where this went, that was before they traded in her masochistic ass. It was one thing to have his toys obey your every demoralising request out of the fear of being hurt but, it was completely something new to have one enjoy the pain that was inflicted on them. This girl had almost cum for heaven's sake, _'the sick bitch,'_ sniggered the young leader. Although, he absolutely loved the perverted little troll for it.

Yazoo attempted to decipher the youngest' cheeky analysis through the fog of rapture he was in.

"Don't you have someone else you'd rather be doing Daj…..something blond say?" queried the tall silver.

"Um…no not really," quipped the boy. "What's wrong Yazoo; don't you want to share your toy with me? He stood up, chiding the pretty remnant while grinning broadly, and then remembering something his smile faded quickly.

He leant on the girls restrained leg as if she was just furniture, "I feel slightly robbed with my toy Yazzy, like getting socks for your birthday," he chuckled and his voice took on a boyish, mocking tone. "Oh great thanks, I really needed more socks."

The girl hanging in the ropes was all but forgotten at the moment, Yazoo watched intently as Kadaj went from a dangerous and tactical leader to crossing the line of insanity, yet again.

He had to tread lightly with his younger brother on these occasions, never really knowing where it would lead to or the real purpose behind it.

"Remember little brother, it's the thought that counts!" he told him in big brotherly way.

"Like fucking, bullshit Yaz!" snapped the tense teen. "There's no fucking thought in giving someone a pair of socks, no thought at all. What fucking value are socks? I don't see you getting excited about the prospects of getting a new pair of socks. Don't see you getting that fucking glint in your eyes when scouting for socks at the local clothes store. I don't see that glint like you get when you're scoping for *pick the vic* at the clubs and shit."

When the tirade was over Yazoo fell into a very restrained, silent chuckle, trying desperately not to let it out and antagonise the already pissy boy.

"I get it Daj, used toys are like socks," he couldn't stop the giggle from coming forth any longer.

The teen sent him a glare, "not funny Yaz, I thought I'd be in for a screaming, virgin of a time but the little fuckers a fag….. So much for the thrill of, *going where no man has gone before*!" he frowned.

Yazoo sighed, "Kadaj, ninety nine per cent of the humans you amuse yourself with aren't virgins, why are you getting so worked up?"

Kadaj's shoulders slumped in disappointment, "because I thought I'd be his first," moaned the boy like he was every inch a teen. "And well, that means something to me Yazzy."

It's like when you have this beautifully wrapped gift in your hands and you're thinking, WOW, it's paisley pyjamas. And then you open it, and its five pairs of socks. Disappointment is an underfuckingstatement; you want to hurl it back at the person who gave them to you.

Yazoo shook his head; blood dappled silver dancing over his shoulders. "When have you ever got socks as a gift?"

Kadaj rolled his eyes, "remember, Loz bought them back for me after his scouting trip to Wutai about six months ago. You got the oh-so-wonderful gun cleaning kit and I got five pairs of socks."

Then the silver boy turned into every inch a leader that he was in tone. "And don't give me that look either Yazoo, you didn't get socks and you don't know cause you don't understand. When you can see the value in humans the same way I do, then you can give me grief."

"Kadaj," sighed the middle child also leaning on the restrained female. "I can never wrap my head around how you see them, what's to see other than they are pawns in this game we're in? And pawns are there to be sacrificed now aren't they?"

Kadaj had never been angry in his life with Yazoo but, he felt the first stirrings of it now.

"Yazoo," he growled out. "Pawns are the first line of defence, a pawn can help defeat the king just the same as the higher pieces on the board. Pawns are in this game to, and if you don't learn how to use them efficiently and precisely, then you're finished before you even begin."

He really wasn't angry because of his brother's interpretation of humans, but Kadaj felt a certain infinity with the small but just as equally capable little pawn.

Bewildered green eyes stared at him; he could see the cogs turning behind that stare and knew Yazoo was desperately trying to find the hidden meaning to his outburst. The pretty remnant was no fool, he would catch on quick but where humanity was concerned, he dug his heels in, a lot.

"So Kadaj, what do they mean to our game and why do we need them at all?" he asked in almost hushed tones.

The young leader had to be careful with what he said to the middle child, Yazoo had the ability to read between what Kadaj thought, and what Kadaj actually said; which was a huge variation sometimes.

The teen sighed, "Yazoo, have you really ever thought about what we're doing? This whole planet was against Mother; they ripped her asunder and spread her throughout the continent. Do you know what that means? It means the whole planet is going to be against us finding her. Do you think that the three of us can stand against everyone and everything without some kind of help along the way? You can look at them as sacrifices Yazoo but I see some of them as possible allies.

Yazoo's jaw worked open and closed a few times and he shook his head in confusion.

"So, are they pawns or allies Kadaj because I really don't understand your line of logic here?"

"Look at it like the game you were referring to Yazoo, every piece on the board has a purpose. There are some that will be played for our sexual gratification and then disposed of. Then there will be a select few that we will set into play but, we will guard them Yazoo. We will train them, and then watch over them, shuffling them here and there but always watching over their moves."

The middle silver shook his head, he understood perfectly what his brother was saying but he just hated the thought of dealing with humanity for any reason other than punishing them. After all, they were the reason for this situation they were in. Mother was mutilated and trapped because of them; he held them accountable for all the wrong doings that involved his family.

"Kadaj, I really don't want to see them the same way you do! Don't you think I'd have tried them out by now?

You see them how you want but I'll just stick with how I see them. You play them how you want on your own little board and I'll play with them on my board the way I want."

The young leader smirked at his sibling. "Yazoo, you have your own human board game? That's not the team spirit brother, there's no *I* in team." He mocked his older brother.

The pretty remnant raised his brows looking very mischievous, "No, but there's a *me* in team!

The young leader grinned, "Yazoo, you're sounding more like me every day."

The middle child sighed at the complexity of his younger brother, "I understand what you're saying but you know Kadaj, sometimes I really think you tripped over; and fell flat on you face into a big puddle of insanity."

Kadaj gave him a thoroughly exasperated look and huffed in agitation. "Well sometimes, things just make me insane Yazzy," he blurted out.

Yazoo squinted suspiciously at the youngest, "Kadaj, when you're constantly trying to be a manipulative little bastard like you usually are, sometimes things just don't go to plan. And well, you end up with socks." Yazoo smiled at the shocked look on his brother's face.

Kadaj's jaw opened but it took a while for the words to come out.

"I don't manipulate you Yazzy," he innocently said.

Yazoo chuckled, "that's cause you can't," he taunted the teen.

"Can to, there was that time…" he quickly shut his mouth. "Never mind Yaz. Hey, let's bring her down," he quickly changed the subject and turned back to the forgotten girl hanging upside down.

Yazoo looked to his brother; not sure if he should continue this conversation then decided he was better off not knowing at the moment. He gave a small nod and a sigh then moved to the secured ropes, letting her down slowly. "We're continuing this conversation later Kadaj!" he mumbled.

The teen gave a slight grin and crouched down beside the brunette, deftly he untied her arms and leg while Yazoo removed the strap from around her other ankle.

The girl cried out in pain as she was freed from the restraints but made an effort to try and move her ex-imprisoned appendages.

The brothers watched for a few minutes to see what damage Yaz's bondage had done. The wound on her breasts had almost stopped weeping, a dark, crusty formation encompassing her nipples. The little trickles of blood had left tiny rivulets running down her neck and jaw, Kadaj decided it was one of Yazoo's most delicate artwork to date. As she slowly moved, the accumulated blood mixed with water on the floor covered her body in a macabre, almost full body painting and she sluggishly gained some control over her limbs. Sensing there was no permanent damage, the two evil angels moved in on her.

TBC

Sorry for making you guys wait so long, hope you enjoyed the antics of our bad boys.


	12. A Victim of Circumstances

**This fiction is ADULTS ONLY:**

**It contains graphic sex scenes, bad language, blood, gore, torture, smutty evilness, and bad behaving Remnants.**

**I'd like to thank those that take the time to review.**

**Escoryal: **It is always a joy to talk to you as you give me lots of delicious idea's to torture the victims of the SHM. It's been raining here so I'm stuck indoors, so I thought I'd better put it to good use. Hence the reason for the quick update of this chapter. Yes we can't exclude Vinny now can we? And yes we will see him again. I absolutely cracked up laughing at your line for Yazoo, (everybody on your knees and open your mouth) kinda wish I'd come up with it! Well thanks for your wonderful reviews, you always make me laugh.

**Gunitatsuhiko: **I don't mind you not logging in, I just love to get your always wonderful reviews. Yes nothing like a good bit of smexing, I'm sure there will be plenty more to come.

**To my lovely Guest: **I'm really glad you like my Vincent, I've never told anyone this but Vincent was the reason I first got involved with FF. I saw a picture of him and thought_**'who's that hunk?' **_then I found Zack and Yazoo and fell in love with them but I still fancy Vincent a lot. I think you're very perceptive to what Chaos is after, but we'll keep that a secret between us.

x

x

x

A gentle, refreshing breeze caressed her face and Tifa inhaled deeply.

The warm air held a hint of floral aroma which delighted her senses and filled her with a sense of happiness and completeness, something the young woman had desperately missed in the despairing years gone by.

Tifa took in her surroundings, brilliant green grass lay beneath her feet and it stunned her with the zest of its colour. It played out as far as the eye could see, rolling over hills like a huge green swell of a deep-sea with the oddity of a tree dappled here and there.

The carefree woman looked up; the sky was a blue the colour of which she had never seen before, so startlingly crystal clear that it hurt her eyes to look upon it.

Tifa was startled out of her riviere as a foreign sound reached her ears, quickly she turned towards it. The sound, which she not heard in a long time, mixed with a delightful sight.

She could only giggle in response to the childish laughter that emanated across the field to her. The source was a group of children, about six in total, playing together upon the sea of green.

Happy, carefree children, the brunette tilted her head to the side with a large smile spread across her beautiful face. _'All children deserve happiness,'_ she thought.

And it had been so long since they'd had the opportunity.

However, her smile wavered as she looked closer at the children, they weren't hers. Not the familiar sight of Marlene and Denzel, not the children she'd taken in and protected from the dangers that this decrepit society was plagued with.

Tifa started to walk towards them; they seemed oblivious to her presence as they continued to play, giggling and squealing in delight under the beautiful sky.

A distant rumble sounded and Tifa looked up, what was once a brilliant blue started to darken into a threatening grey. The woman looked back to the children to gauge their response to the thunder, they however continued with their games.

Tifa quickened her pace and the sky continued to growl out its warning, angry for some slight done to offend its fickle nature but the children kept playing.

'_Why don't they hear it?'_ she wondered. _'They should be heading for cover!'_

The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin, ducking in response as a deafening loud clap reverberated out from above her, the echo sent out in all directions over the landscape and the rolling hills were literally vibrating under her feet.

'_That should have sent them running,'_ she thought. Only when she looked towards the children, they remained the same, playing happily and seeming quite oblivious to the hazard.

'_What's wrong with them?' _she pondered_. 'Do they not know danger when they see it?'_

Another louder crack whipped across the sky leaving her ears ringing and Tifa looked up just in time to see a fireball appearing on the horizon, her heart froze in fear. "Oh the Goddess Minerva, it's Meteorfall!" she mumbled.

Tifa didn't know why she thought it was Meteorfall; it was the only explanation that presented its self to her bewildered mind.

The martial artist sprinted towards the children still playing, she screamed out at the top of her lungs, "RUN!"

Her legs pounded the ground as fast as they could carry her, but as fast as she was, Tifa never came to within range of the children. The fireball rapidly closing now, it would reach them any second, but it seemed the harder she tried, the slower she got. It was if the sea of green turned to mud and each step was heavier than the last, and then the glowing inferno was upon them.

It slammed into the planet with such violence and Tifa was thrown to the ground, the alien meteorite intent on destroying the very soul of this world and Gaia screamed at the devastating blow.

Tifa watched as this sphere was ripped asunder, life wiped from the surface as large chunks of earth were thrown into the air in an ever expanding circle.

As the shockwave hit the children their little bodies were instantly vaporised, Tifa only managed to stand as the wall of oblivion came for her. Why run? It was no use; there was no escape from this destruction.

It reared up as it came upon her and the brunette bravely faced it but chose to close her eyes; the sound surrounded her and threatened to burst her eardrums. _'Any moment now,'_ she almost cried as her thoughts went out to Cloud.

The immense force never hit her when she'd expected it to, and too afraid to open her eyes and see just when it would, Tifa merely stood and enjoyed her last breath.

The intense rumble eased but it still surrounded her, unable to stand it any longer, the brunette finally opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

It was like being in the centre of a hurricane, the air swirled around her at a speed that held no doubt, that if she stuck her hand out into it, she would lose it. Tifa looked up, the vortex continued to swirl around her and the sky above had turned to an ominous black but, the ground on which she stood was still the same brilliant green grass.

A shimmer of light caught her attention, just feet in front of her and slowly it gained in form. Gold sparkles collided, binding themselves together to take shape. At first it seemed a gilded cylinder. Then it shimmered into something humanoid and took on a human image, one that Tifa never thought she would see again

"Aerith!" gasped the martial artist.

The familiar features of the flower girl smiled sadly at her, "hello Tifa"

The martial artist was perplexed, raising her hands at the wind in question, "Aerith, have you done this?"

Aerith shook her head, her eyes went to the ground and Tifa was sure a tear appeared but the flower girl quickly swiped it away.

"This is not my doing Tifa, I merely created this void to protect you from him, so I could warn you." Aerith looked back up to the brunette, then to the surrounding winds as if searching for something.

Tifa shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand, protect me from who?"

Aerith looked back with a hint of panic in her eyes, "I don't have much time, he has returned, Sephiroth has returned Tifa and he is not alone this time. The three that precede his coming are by far the biggest threat to Gaia. They have unlocked the secret of my bloodline, a secret that goes back to when Jenova first came. If they get a hold of this element, then the future of humanity and Gaia is grim indeed.

"They must not get what they are after Tifa; you must stop her from giving it to them!"

The martial artist shook her dark locks, "Aerith, I don't understand, stop who from getting what? And who is this HER that I have to stop? Aerith please, I don't understand….."

The image of the flower girl wavered and a look of great sorrow crossed her pretty face, "long ago, the Cetra created a weapon to defeat Jenova, though, they were never able to use it. After they pushed Jenova back into the crater, they decided this weapon needed to be kept hidden in case the Calamity retuned. So they concealed it within 3 ancients, this weapon was inherited by their offspring, down along the generations to the last remaining Cetra."

Tifa gasped, "YOU! Aerith, you had a weapon to defeat Jenova?"

The flower girl nodded her head, "that is why Sephiroth destroyed me Tifa, he found out about our secret, and now, so does the three that precede him!"

Confused was an understatement for Tifa, "a weapon created by the Cetra, the three that precede, Aerith, you're not making any sense!"

The young girl sighed, "You must make sense of it Tifa, if you wait to find out the secrets of this weapon, of the three that precede and what Jenova really is then, the others will find you Tifa. They will find you and they will come, then Gaia and the lifestream will be lost forever!"

Tifa's mind reeled; these words didn't make sense at all, "Aerith, you are talking in riddles!"

The flower girl looked around in alarm, "he is here, I cannot help you any more Tifa, I'm sorry my friend."

Aerith faded out but the winds continued to whirl, Tifa had the feeling of dread creep up her spine and wondered if this was the end.

She slowly turned, looking at the encircling wall of wind and despite priding herself on her courage, she screamed as a new figure was standing just behind her, Sephiroth!

Fear left her panting for oxygen, the martial artist had nowhere to go, nowhere to run, and run is what she wanted to do more than anything in the world. Even a death from the ripping winds was preferable than to face this being, this evil entity.

He stood there, Masamune in one hand and the tip of his legendary sword resting on the soil. His eyes rose slowly to meet her terrified ones, his cold smile sent chills throughout every vein in her body, his face partially covered by floor length silver hair; it did nothing to hide that malicious intent behind those abnormal irises.

He was so very tall and so very intimidating, his hair whipping around slightly with the wind, he held his unencumbered hand out towards her and the sound of the whirlwind died down. Though the winds still continued to whirl around them, it seemed his action brought about an eerie silence.

His deep voice boomed out in such a small space, "Tifa, come to me," and it echoed around the small circular chamber. The girl was too terrified to move, her knees were threatening to give out and her bottom lip was being crushed between her teeth to stop it from trembling.

"General," was all she could manage to say at first, then her brain started working again, "why have you come back?"

His smile only broadened, "Tifa, my return will always be predestined, I can never die."

He dipped his eyes and motioned them towards his held out hand again, encouraging her to take it but Tifa was beyond moving towards him.

He lowered his hand; a disappointed look flitted across his face before that typical cold glower took up its usual residence.

The space around her seemed to shrink as the winds enclosed on them. The woman scanned the encroaching wall and finally had to take a few steps in his direction to avoid be swept away. When she looked back, the tip of Masamune was only scant millimetres from her throat.

"If you're not with me Tifa, then you're against me," came his silky smooth voice. "And if you're against me, then you will die."

The brunette clenched her teeth together, better to die now then let life linger on and watch all around you perish.

"I will always be against you Sephiroth, against everything you stand for," she flatly told him.

The Generals head tilted to the side and a sinister smile played out over his lips.

"Tifa," he preened out. "You're such an amusing girl. Do you really think you could ever stand against me and prevail?" he lowered the deadly blade to the side and closed the distance, towering over the terrified woman.

"As long as Jenova's influence still roams upon this planet I will always return, you would have to destroy every single cell to keep me at bay."

The brunette took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Then that is what I'll do Sephiroth, I'll track her down, every cell, every hair follicle and destroy it, you won't return again."

The mighty General gave a deep, muffled laugh, "Tifa, I already have returned, you just don't know it yet," he gave a slight, amused chuckle to let the information sink in.

"And to destroy any chance of my return means you must destroy Cloud to, or did you forget that he had Jenova's cells injected into him as well. She resides inside the man you claim to love yet, you still love him. What a hypocritical view you have, to hate me so much, yet I harbour the same entity inside my body that Cloud does. And yet, Cloud has the same potential to become great and what is he doing with himself lately, Hmmmmmm?" he mocked the woman.

Tifa raged at the comparison, "Cloud is nothing like you, you are a murderer!"

Sephiroth instantly counted her, "Cloud is a murderer, he killed me!"

Tifa floundered for a brief second, "you needed it you bastard!"

Sephiroth smiled menacingly, "then let us see how he goes up against my children, let us see how they will cut him down just like he did to me, that will be an amusing sight indeed, won't it, Tifa?"

The martial artists couldn't stop the rage filling her heart at the thought of Cloud being cut down. She let out a fierce cry, balled up her fist and let the General have it right in the face. Her punch stopped just inches from their target, his gloved hand wrapped firmly around her fist and stopping it dead in its tracks. The menacing wraith squeezed hard, Tifa tried to withstand the pressure as long as possible until it became too much and she cried out. As soon as she did he released his grip, her injured hand fell uselessly to her side and he captured her chin within his hand.

His eyes bore deeply into hers and seemingly ripped out every bit of information he needed to know about her.

"Ahhhhhh," he finally said as if finding the weakness within the woman. His fingers gently stroking her cheek, as much as Tifa wanted to slap it away, she just couldn't lift her hand to do so.

He circled around behind the woman as her eyes flitted around, searching for a way out of this situation, her uncertainty very obvious to the predatory wraith hovering over her.

He lent in towards her, resting his head gently against hers. His lips only inches away from her ear, he softly asked her. "Why do you hate me so Tifa? Am I not the product of human engineering? I had no say in becoming what I am; I was so small inside my mother's womb when they injected her with Jenova's cells. How can you hate me for something that is not my own doing, but the doings of man?"

Tifa tried not to fall into his beguiling words, they sounded so convincing at the moment. She never moved away from him, simply turned her head slightly his way.

"You chose your own path Sephiroth, you cannot blame humanity for your actions!" she nervously countered the intimidating presence behind her.

The General sighed, moving now to stand before the young woman. He blinked slowly and a sad look appeared on his face. "Tifa, it was humanity that embedded Jenova into my very being, it was humanity that trained me to be a SOLDIER, humanity had a hand in everything that made me what I am. Humanity created something it didn't understand and when it turned on you, you called it evil."

He reached for her face and Tifa blanched a little but remained where she was. Sephiroth ran gentle fingertips down her cheek, shocking the brunette with the sincerity in his touch and in his eyes.

He continued in hushed tones, "Humanity tried to harness the power of divinity, tried to tame it like some beast for the purpose of their pleasure. The ego of humanity was its own undoing; I was just a victim of circumstances Tifa, the powers that ruled this planet were the ones that orchestrated its demise."

Tifa struggled with his logic, could Sephiroth have just been a victim in this story of tragedy? Was it failure on their behalf that made him into this devastating creature who wreaked havoc on this world?

Tifa tried to sort out her feelings and separate them from common sense. "General, you were the pinnacle of greatness; you were a shining light amongst the tarnished people. To us, you were almost godlike, but you fell Sephiroth. You fell hard and dragged us all down with you, you left us broken."

The wraith sighed heavily and removed his hand from her face, "humanity made me Tifa, you thought you were creating a God, but what you really made was a monster. It is only fitting that your creation be the end of you!"

Tifa shook her head, "no one would have ever thought of you as a monster Sephiroth, you brought that image onto yourself after the destruction of Nibelheim. And you were godlike to us in the beginning; I can't imagine why you would've thought of yourself as a monster?"

Sephiroth face changed into pure hatred and he took two steps back from the young woman. His head lowered and without warning, a huge black wing shot out from between his shoulder blades. Tifa was stunned, she had seen the wing before but never up so close, it was purely majestic to behold.

His hateful glare turned to the wing, "is this not monstrous Tifa?" he asked her.

"Jenova's legacy turned everything it touched into something grotesque, the Cetra all turned, humanity all turned."

Tifa didn't know why but she closed the distance between them and reached out to touch the feathered wing.

"This was not the wing of a monster Sephiroth; this was the wing of an angel, only angels have wings made from feathers! Your vision was distorted, you thought you were a monster and you turned into one. I wonder if it would have been the same if you'd had seen yourself as an angel instead."

The wing shivered and withdrew into the General once again; Tifa watched it disappear a little disappointed at its departure.

Sephiroth gave the slightest smile, his deep voice felt like a soothing balm to her frayed nerves.

"Angels are the messengers of the gods are they not?" he cooed to her. "When an angel delivers punishment to humanity, people say, it is the will of the Gods. How do you know I wasn't delivering such judgement for the sins of humanity when I destroyed Nibelheim? They were, after all, the ones that took the alien Jenova and immortalised her into the very fabric of humanity. It is only fitting that they be punished for that crime! They all knew what was happening in the laboratories, they chose to do nothing, they chose to let these, so called scientists, create these bastardized monstrosities and liken them to Gods. They idolized them, set them above all others, how could the Goddess Minerva not be offended by such actions? She turned their creations against them, that was the punishment of mankind."

Sephiroth let his fingers glide under her chin, tilting her head up to face him. "Was I not the victim in this sad tale Tifa? The very fibres of my being, mutilated by Jenova's venom. My mind, manipulated into thinking unnatural thoughts." His head dipped forward and his next words were whispered against her lips. "Can you spare no sympathy for a forgotten child, one who had no one in this world?"

Tifa's head swam at his closeness and the intoxicating feel of his whispered breath.

His fingers felt strangely pleasant against her skin and her chocolate eyes blinked rapidly trying to dispel the thoughts that entered her mind.

"Yes Tifa," he whispered to her. "I can give you all that he doesn't, all that he willingly denies you. I can make you scream out in pure, unadulterated pleasure."

The visions forcing their way into Tifa's mind almost made her reel in their intensity. Images of her and the General in a lovers embrace, naked bodies writhing wildly in between satin sheets, her back arching off the bed as he plunged inside her tight body. Her cries of wild ecstasy as he filled her womb with his seed, that she could feel his cum enter and fill her almost made her climax while standing there before him.

His smile turned sincere, "yes Tifa, I can give you what you crave. I can give you the love that you deserve, the love that he refuses to give you."

_'Does he mean it, does he really mean it?'_ thought Tifa. Suddenly she wanted nothing more that the images she'd seen in her mind. She wanted him filling her, wanted her womb full of his seed. Cloud didn't love her like this, he probably never would love her with such raw power like Sephiroth. The brunette didn't hesitate any longer; she raised herself up on tip-toes and wrapped her arms around the mighty Generals neck.

"Take me now," she said and he quickly descended upon her lips with a ravenous hunger.

His dominance was overwhelming but Tifa let him take her willingly, she completely surrendered to his lips, hands and the bulge she could feel against her stomach. Their hungry mouths consumed each other starving for more, tongues duelled and Tifa moaned loudly as his hands griped her ass and hoisted her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave no thought to her pants as he ripped them from her body with one hand. She felt him fumble with his own breeches and then his hard, erect cock was at her entrance.

Tifa screamed, bolting upright as she felt hands shaking her roughly.

"What on Gaia!" she yelled looking around and getting her bearings.

"TIFA!" moaned Denzel as he gave her another shake. He was standing beside her bed with the very early rays of the sun starting to creep through her window.

"Marlene pushed me out of bed and said I had boy's germs, I don't have boys germs do I Tifa?" he moaned.

Tifa breathed deep, my Goddess, she had only been a few seconds away from cumming in her sleep, her first wet dream and with none other than Sephiroth. What the fuck?

She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss Denzel right then for waking her up or snap-kick him out the room?

"No Denzel, you don't have boy's germs. Yes, a serious bad timing issue, but no boy's germs," she huffed in annoyance.

She clambered out of bed and gently pushed the child towards the door, "you tell Marlene that if you've got boys germs, then she's got girl germs," she told him and the boy's face brightened at this new source of information. He ran off to re-start his own little war with Marlene and Tifa moved off towards the bathroom.

'_Why the hell Sephiroth?'_ the woman pondered as she made her way to the shower. _'Maybe because he was Cloud's worst enemy, maybe because out of everyone on this planet, it would hurt him most if to know Sephiroth had spent *special time* with his life long friend?"_ Her thoughts always returned to the same man, Cloud.

But Tifa had no clue what Cloud felt for her, he remained at a distance. Oddly enough lately, that distance seemed to be growing. The brunette decided she would call him today and see where he was and what he was up to. He never answered her calls but that wouldn't stop her from trying, she'd continue to cling to the hope that one day, her feelings for him would be returned.

Then her thoughts turned towards the dream again, Aerith had been there, warning her of the three that would precede him and that they had found the secret of her ancestry. How could a peaceful race like the Cetra create a weapon to fight Jenova? And those that will find them, it was all too ridiculous

'_What crazy thoughts must be lurking in my mind to think of these weird things?' _she wondered, it was pure craziness.

Then she remembered what Sephiroth said in her dream, "Tifa, I never left, I can never die."

The woman pondered the possibilities, _'what if that was true, what if he did come back?'_ The image of herself and the silver slaughterer grunting heavily as he thrust inside her quickly entered her mind; the martial artist cleared her throat as she tried to clear those sinful images. Tifa sighed in despair; she would never view Sephiroth in the same light again.


	13. Kadaj is an asshole

**Ok, first of all, my sincerest apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out. I can assure you all that I have every intension of finishing this story, I even have the very last chapter already written out, I just have to get my ass into gear and write the chapters in between.**

**As usual, please note this is an ADULTS ONLY story; there is naughty stuff that if you're under 30, will scar you mentally for life.**

**WARING….WARNING….WARNING….WARNING….WARNING**

**Story contains graphic violence, sexual abuse, torture, obscene language, mutilation, rape, gore, blood, anal, boy on boy and loads of other decadent acts of demoralization!**

**Blood never lies: **Thank you so much for your wonderful review. It was totally amazing to get a review like yours with so much understanding of where I'm taking everyone on this ride. It was like you've been in my head and know exactly what I'm up to…scary! Oh I love a good mind fuck to, and Sephiroth is definitely the one to master the art of mind fucking. About the ability of Sephy coming forth in either Yazoo or Loz….. very real! It often made me wonder, if anything happened to Kadaj, the whole plan of Sephiroth returning would have been fucked! Sephiroth is a master tactician; he couldn't see him not covering his ass if plan A failed. So yes indeed, he can come forth in Yazoo & Loz in this fiction.

Yes then there's Cloud, what a dilemma will Tifa be in if she's faced with that decision, keep the man she loves and condemn the world or, kill him and save the world, Sephiroth is such a bastard for putting the idea into her head, but, he always has a reason behind his madness.

**ppurple: **I just hated the way the movie ended, so you can be sure it won't end the same way in this fiction, and thanks for the encouragement!

**Psycho Steph:** Yeah I would certainly snap-kick Denzel out of the room for interrupting dream sex with Sephy! And I'm with you, Go Team Silver Haired Men!

**Irene Sharda:** I can't tell you how thrilled I was that you thought my Sephy was one of the best you've read. I really did try hard to put myself in his shoes and see things through his eyes. He's delightful isn't he….lol. You can bet he's only doing it to obtain a means to an end, she is just another piece to move around to get him what he wants.

Technically, Aerith was the last Cetra, and the ancients never used the weapon because they didn't have it completed at the time Jenova was pushed back into the crater. But they still retained it in case she returned one day. All will be revealed in time!

**ElleGal:** Yeah I'm actually glad to be writing again

**Anonymous Coward**: lol, I'm sure somewhere along the way a little something will be done to Tiffa.

**KorNaXon:** I feel like it's been forever since we last spoke, probably close to it I'm afraid. I really love your saying, (marry a nice guy, fuck a bad guy) sounds like damn good advice to me! You've given me some great ideas, don't be bashful about it, and the best silver boy artwork I've seen not to mention, had the privilege of using as a cover for my stories. Oh yes and Vincent, he'll be mention more than a few times in this story, I'm hoping you'll like his part?

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Kadaj, you're an asshole!**

X

X

X

X

Silently he tread, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible for a man of his stature, Rude stealthily made his way along the corridors of Healin towards the science wing.

What he'd seen on the whiteboard had aroused his interest and it wasn't every day that Rude felt aroused. He just couldn't stop thinking about it, now he better understood Reno's obsession with sex and why he brought it up at every available opportunity. When something is at the forefront of your thoughts, you dwell on it every second of the day.

Now, if only Rude could steer the redheads mind away from tits and ass!

He moved silently on, it wasn't that he was afraid of being caught in this area, hell he had access to every nook and cranny within Healin. It was just that if he could avoid that bloody head scientist, he would!

In his opinion, they were all a strange lot really. So anal retentive that they must live in fear of sucking up the furniture whenever they sat down!

The only one that had any sense was Harris. That young man was not so cocksure about things in general, that and the fact he had concocted the wickedest distillery the bald Turk had ever seen.

He was the talk of the Turk community ever since he produced that breath-taking liquor of his, right up until Rufus shut him down. _'Damn Rufus for that one,' _he grumbled in his thoughts. _'The one good thing that came out of Healin and Rufus hit it on the head!'_

That would have been a profitable little business indeed, everyone needed to get shit-faced sometimes!

In Rude's opinion, the leading scientist doctor Deakin needed a reality check…or a bullet in the back of the head, the latter a highly more desirable action for the big Turk. If Rufus ever decided to end that nut-jobs employment, then Rude would definitely be putting his hand up for that assignment.

As he sidled up to the door to the lab, he did a quick check over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming, reaching out he turned the handle and ducked inside.

Rude grinned slightly at the scientist within, "Harris!" he quietly said.

The young man in question looked up, a huge grin split across his face and he waved him in.

"Rude, long time no visit!" he chuckled.

The bald Turk moved inside checking the place out, the whiteboard that had him so curious was in plain sight. His dark eyes roved over the gene sequence and the additional writing on the side.

"Where's Deakin?" he casually asked the younger man without taking his eyes off the board.

Harris scoffed and smiled. He was glad for the alone time he'd been given from the head scientist; it allowed him to pilfer a few things from the lab that he needed for his new bigger and better distillery at home.

"Mr Shinra sent him home! Old Deak's been spending all day and night here trying to solve this little riddle we have. He fell asleep at his work station yesterday afternoon and the boss ordered him home for the night."

Harris noted the interest on the bald man's face and smiled. Forgetting his work for the moment, he casually removed his rubber gloves, threw them in the trash bin and slowly ambled over to stand beside the newcomer and admire the genetic code before them.

Rude was a fellow Turk, not to mention he brought both the Jenova sample and the artefacts into his lab in the first place so Harris didn't see any problem in discussing the findings.

"Crazy shit isn't it?" he queried.

Rude looking totally perplexed shook his head, "is this from the Jenova sample we brought back from the Northern Crater?"

Harris nodded. "Yeah, who would have thought it possible hey? We're still running tests, but at the moment, everything tells us that this is real."

Rude huffed at how implausible this all appeared to be, "how?" he asked. "How can there be two different DNA strands in the one being?"

Harris chuckled at his enthusiasm, "it's complicated but, we actually found foreign cells within the sample! One DNA strand is a result of the substance itself, which is consistent to the DNA we all know as Jenova but, the other is a partial DNA fragment of the cells we found within it, but, we've got enough back so far to realise they're different from one another. You can clearly see the difference in the 5th link to Jenova." Harris said as he pointed to the link in question. "But so far we've counted 48 chromosomes where humans have only 46. From all studies on Jenova she had 48 chromosomes to, so we're wondering if this is another life form!"

"Two of them!" exclaimed the big Turk.

The younger man chuckled, "don't get the wrong idea's big guy; I didn't say two of THEM! Just that one is Jenova and one is well…. not us!"

Rude scratched his chin while thinking, he wasn't ridiculously smart, but by no means was he dumb either.

"How is that possible, two different cells in the one sample?" he said at last.

Harris went into enlightening mode, it was something all scientists had a tendency of doing for the less intelligent folk.

"Because we think someone intentionally put them in there! These cells have never been documented in any sample of Jenova before. It is a new addition so we can only speculate that it happened while it was at the Northern Crater. What's really amazing is that this cell, remains unaffected by the Jenova cells, which is unheard of. Jenova's cells transform everything they come in contact with in some shape or form. It turned the Cetra into monsters, it gave soldiers special abilities, turned some insane, some developed abnormalities! But it always affected them regardless and this is what we can't understand, these cells are, for a better word, immune to Jenova's influence! They've been exposed for at least two years or more and they remain intact, I'd say this is looking like the find of the century but," and he flipped his thumb in the direction of his project. "These strange cylinders are just as intriguing and made of a metal that is not found on this planet! One is still active but the others are dead in the water."

The big Turk looked over to the objects in question; they had been cleaned up and were laid out on Harris' examination table. Now that he could see them better, they really were like nothing he'd ever seen before. The metal seemed multifaceted in colour, faint hues of purple, red and blue seemed to shimmer across the silver surface. What he thought might have been writing before looked more structured now, definitely writing for sure, though non he'd ever seen before.

"And the writing on them, what do you make of that?" he asked.

The young scientists huffed, "I don't make anything out of it, nothing like it has ever been documented and I mean nothing! I've got the computer working on translating the script and it has come up with two points of reference but it seems to be at a stalemate right now."

Rude felt like a heavy punch had just made contact with his stomach, the breath left him in a rush and he struggled to get another in.

He was almost speechless….almost!

"How is all this possible?" was all he could manage.

Harris shook his head, "we don't know, but hopefully we'll know more in a few days."

Rude didn't know where to start thinking or in what direction. The idea that there was something out there immune to Jenova seemed surreal. The idea of machinery from another planet just capped it off as unbelievable.

"Do you think Sephiroth implanted these cells into the sample?" the Turk for the first time looked at Harris in question.

The young scientist pursed his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders, looking away from his confusing items in disappointment. "I don't know, I mean, what would it gain him? What would be his motive to do something like that and where the hell did he find these cells?"

They both stood there contemplating Harris' questions, Rude rubbed his chin and took a deep breath.

"It wouldn't benefit him would it? Jenova's DNA is in his genetic blueprint because he was still growing inside his mother's womb when she was injected. Finding something that was immune to her influence wouldn't change what he was!"

Harris nodded his head in agreement, "that's true, but maybe with some manipulation, these cells could become an antidote! It's a long way off and we're not sure just what any of this means but, this is more than we've ever had before in the history of Jenova's dark legacy."

"But there is an obstacle that at the moment, we can't seem to navigate," continued the young scientist.

Rude arched a brow, "and that would be…..?" he questioned.

"There's a force here that seems to be, affecting the foreign cells. It's actually hindering our efforts to fully map the DNA strand. Rather frustrating if I do say so," huffed Harris.

The bald Turk crossed his arms across his chest and raised both brows, "Force…..you say. What kind of a force?"

The young scientist sighed, the frustration clearly showing on his face.

"It's Materia, not your normal garden variety of Materia either. This is very old and very powerful Materia. Something we haven't been able to crack and as I'm no Materia expert, something that might take weeks, months, years or even decades to understand."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Tegan's entire body shook from a mixture of shock, pain and unforeseen pleasure. Her senses were overloaded; terror like she'd never known, pain like she'd never experienced, and reluctantly exposed were the deepest, darkest desires that even now she now tried to deny.

These depraved desires that only exist in the recesses of most mortal's unexplored minds, in that secret place that very few ever dare to look inside. Once you delved into this sinful, seductive void, you were never happy with the likes of basic, ordinary, commonplace or familiar again.

Her body felt more alive right now than she could recall in her entire life, whether it was because she had come close to death or the fact that she had never been reduced to wanting more than ever before.

Just what it was that she wanted was highly debateable in her own mind.

She wanted to live, yes, of course she wanted to live! The prospect of impending death brings out your highest self-preservation behaviour.

But to her, that was purely an emotion manifesting in her mind.

She felt a physical wanting that was completely foreign to her.

Tegan's body ached from the wounds inflicted upon her, but, she seemed to ache on a much deeper level. It was almost like her soul seemed to ache to!

It ached for him, that fucking cruel bastard that was leering down on her with those captivating eyes. She wanted him because he also wanted her!

He'd wanted her so much that he'd orchestrated her capture.

The fact that he'd also wanted to kill her was pushed to the side right now, it was in her best interest not to think about the prospect of her death, but highlight why she should live.

So her distraught mind came up with all sorts of reasons, reasons a rational mind would have rejected in a heartbeat as desperately insane

.

For some unfathomable reason, her terrified mind came up with the distorted view of, 'He' wanted her!

This beautiful, evil angel had risked all to take what he wanted. The location was obviously planned; the torture room was obviously prearranged just awaiting her arrival.

Even his torture was customised to suit her, the way he'd bound her, such a helpless position. The knives he'd used on her quivering body, the way he's managed not to nick her in the slightest when he cut away her clothes. Such care he'd taken in doing so!

The way his soft words had instilled fear into her, just like he'd wanted them to do. This merciless monster had taken great care of her in every way possible.

He encouraged her fear, propagated her pain, and lavished on her his dominating will.

Did this not show he cared for her?

These warped and distorted thoughts whirled around her subconscious while her conscious mind tried to fight off the absurdity of its counterpart's rationalisation.

Was that not the sadistic prick's whole point? I want you and now I have you!

'_IMMORAL!'_ screamed her thoughts in defence.

'_Sick, twisted, evil bastards! I'm the victim here; I have no control over what happens. They are forcing these emotions from me, they aren't natural. I would never…'_ but the voice in her head dwindled off as the three of them simply stared at one another, almost like a stalemate between predator and prey.

But she knew they only waited while indulging themselves in her distressed state. Enjoying her torment, the fear in her eyes, the way her body shook in fear and the blood they had coaxed from it.

Her chest heaved, gulping down precious oxygen and her bottom lip quivered violently. They however, stood tall and proud of what they'd done to her. Sinister eyes and matching smirks graced their evil lips.

Never had Tegan witnessed such dreaded beauty as the two before her now, primal urgings stirred deep within her, to have that beauty intent solely on conquering her body, she didn't want that, she didn't want them, or did she?

A part of her wanted to crawl over to them, wrap her bloodied hands around her tormentor's leg and beg his forgiveness. Run her lips over the luminous skin of his thighs and literally BEG him, hoping he would be pleased by her meagre efforts.

Trying through sheer will alone, she forced her limbs to move under the intense glares of her captors. Tegan haphazardly knelt, still covered in her own blood and the water that had pooled around the floor.

With her head lowered, she glanced up at the men before her. Their lustful gaze made her feel like an insect strung out under a microscope, analysed, categorized, and awaiting a deadly dissection. There wasn't a single part of her body that didn't hurt.

Her muscles ached from being bound and hung, her flesh from knives as well as teeth and her mind was tormented with visions of decadence. And there was still that inner ache that refused to go away no matter what excuses she could find to dispel them.

The physical pain he put her through was minute compared to the emotional torment she experienced, when he had taken her sliced, bleeding nipple into his mouth, Tegan's emotions betrayed her then without a second thought to consequences.

She was definitely terrified of this young man but, the sensation of his hot mouth suckling her breast as she hung helpless had taken her to heights she never imagined were possible.

Her torturer's alien brand of pleasure had opened her up to a new feeling, one's that would have remained un-revealed, hidden away forever if she'd never had this encounter. The younger one had mentioned it, but at that time, she had dismissed the absurd comment. '_Masochistic, __surely not her_!'

Tegan knew she was no lady but her character couldn't be that devious, could it? Maybe the little bastard was right; she had mentally cried out to the Goddess Minerva's many times when she was partially penetrated by the tempting boys. She wondered now if her prayers for more were heard and what the Goddess would think of her for such shameful pleas.

Rufus, for all his perverted games, could make her feel dirty just by his mere touch and not in an enjoyable way.

These evil angels made her feel the need to be dirty, she wanted them to take her on a journey, a humbling, sinful, debasing journey.

These deplorable desires started deep down in her gut the minute he'd taken her nipple into his mouth, it spread out to the tips of her toes, an electric vibration that forced her entire frame to tremble, but not from fear. The feeling was by her body's capacity to enjoy it…and she really enjoyed it.

The anxious girl wasn't sure why the younger brother had come in and stopped the other from slicing her up. As she watched the dejected one return the knife to its resting place, Tegan wouldn't deny she felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

The fact that they now, maybe, had a need for her, which made Tegan feel a little safer, but then, the feeling of safety tarnished the fabrication of the drama set out before them.

Through her foggy senses she'd vaguely heard some mention of Rufus, mother, chess and playing with something. Though now she tried to piece it together, it completely left her distraught mind.

When these unrivalled silver boys started their idiosyncratic game, Tegan's body quickly showed its disloyalty and reacted of its own accord. She could still feel his warm, wet mouth on her. His tongue pushing inside; she had loathed this guy and yet, wanted him more than ever. As she thought about his sinfully slick muscle sliding within her, an electric burst exploded from her womb in a short burst. Mortified with her body's behaviour, Tegan let a whimper escape her lips.

'_It's all their damned fault I feel this way, they have control of me, this isn't fair!' _

Her thoughts poured out in a stream of useless dialog that her body had no intension of obeying, but all thoughts subsided when all of a sudden, the boys advanced on her.

Survival instinct had her make a desperate attempt to fling herself backwards, as far away from them as possible. The taller one lunged, grabbing onto her lagging ankle and dragged the weakened, struggling girl back to him.

"Noooooooooooo!" her cry wavered in pitch from fear and exertion. Trying to kick out of his grasp proved to be a futile expense of her energy reserves as he simply knelt down on the floor, and with a cruel vice like grip, he roughly turned her over, face down.

The malicious prick then forced the girl up into a hands and knees position, pulling her ass against his groin and holding her there. Tegan's desperate struggles gained her nothing as she slipped and slid on the fluid coated floor.

The flailing girl glanced back at her tormentor and caught a glimpse of his smile; evidently her useless efforts delighted the taller menace.

She was virtually a rag doll in his hands; nothing she did had any impact as he manhandled her into position, the bastard was enjoying her struggles immensely.

'_Oh God, I can feel his rock hard cock against me.' _Tegan tried to pull away but he seemed to effortlessly hold her in place. She knew what was coming and how powerless she was to stop it. Tegan felt so conflicted with what was about to happen, adrenalin coursed through her body heightening her fear and excitement.

Deciding her best option was to play the unwilling victim for now, she continued to wilfully struggle against them.

If only to preserve the 'victim' image in her own mind and retain her sanity.

Then the beautiful young one was kneeling in front of her. _'Oh god no'_ she thought. _'This is just too much._ She tried to halt his intrusion, placing a hand up to his chest, momentarily distracted by the bloodied hand print she left on his finely sculpted muscle that lay beneath pale soft skin.

She snapped back from such sinful thoughts, trying in vain to push him away.

The brat grinned at her feeble attempt. "Come now…let's not suddenly play hard to get." he sarcastically replied. "We both know you want it."

Tegan searched her mind, she didn't want this, it was all out of her control. _'I'm the victim here,'_ she told herself for about the hundredth time.

"Get away from me!" the dark haired beauty moaned in despair.

The realisation of her situation and her position of 'victim' in peril right now, she recklessly threw herself to the side. Whether or not the older one let her go intentionally or she managed to break his hold, but she was suddenly free.

Her freedom however, was short lived. The younger of the two instantly captured her wrist, hauling her roughly up in front of him and looking upon her intently. His smile was a sinister one, beautiful but yes, sinister and her skin responded in terror, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her flesh raised up in tiny Goosebumps.

His delight at her retaliation quite evident, he chewed on his bottom lip while bringing her in close enough to whisper. "You're not going anywhere until you've finished what you started my little cum dumpster," Kadaj purred the harsh, filthy insult into her ear.

Tegan snapped, her self-image was an egotistical one and definitely not a demeaning 'cum dumpster.' Anger made her want to wipe the smug smile right off this bastards beautiful face.

She growled back, "The only thing that's finished is you, you fucking cunt!"

Tegan followed through with the threat by pulling her free arm back, and with all her might, punched the smaller youth as hard as she could in his arrogant, perfect face.

Not expecting the hit, the boy's head whirled to the side and he quickly stood in one smooth motion and released her wrist.

Tegan noted with smug satisfaction that the smile did in fact, leave his face. It was replaced by a blank, emotionless stare that settled on her. The youth's eyes then shifted to his brother…and then to her amazement, both burst out chuckling.

The young one finally broke the frozen moment. "Mother forbid, that mouth is disgusting," snickered the smaller of the two terrors.

Tegan though relieved to have her hand back, suddenly feared the outcome of that attack, regretting she struck the boy as his attention returned to her and his smile quickly turned into a look of anger.

"Give me…the hand…that you just hit me with!" Kadaj was deadly serious, his voice now dripping venom.

Tegan was terrified, cradling the hand that had hit him, fearing it would be removed for committing such an act. Whatever his intentions were, this would definitely involve more pain and end badly for the girl. She desperately tried to think of a way to save her appendage from certain doom, the only thing the boys seemed interested in at the moment was pain, sex & domination.

To hell with social etiquette, who was she kidding anyway?

None of her socialite friends were here to save her so fuck social etiquette!

All that was here was one very scared little Tegan Hamilton and two very alluring but psychopathic, Bi-polar rapists.

Who and what could save her?

Humiliation…submission…beg forgiveness...grovel? All were agreeable choices right now.

Tegan tried for a combined effort, she quickly dropped to rest the side of her face against the teen's thigh, again transferring more of her blood to his body. Her free hand reached around to grip his butt and she pulled him closer, snuggling her cheek against his leg in a loving, submissive gesture.  
There she held him for a moment, scared that her action would only earn her a more drastic form of punishment. When no penalty was dealt, she quickly continued with her apology, turning her head inwards and placing soft tentative kisses over his silky skin.

This was obviously the right decision on her behalf and if this spared her from torture then she would give them sex…she would give them anything if it saved the loss of body parts.

Hesitantly, her endangered hand slowly moved up to fondle the impressive semi-flaccid cock of the younger menace that was only centimetres from her face, and with a pleading look, her lips made a trail of crimson kisses along the side of his hardening rod.

The girl's tortured tongue snaked forward to timidly touch his pale flesh and work small, wet circles on its journey to the tip of his prick.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and her lips opened wide to suck onto the side of his shaft as much as she could. Kadaj was a big boy! And she suddenly found her twisted brain thinking what it would be like to have him inside her.

How it would feel to be impaled by his impressive cock, how far up inside you it would go. Would it push past your cervix and enter your womb? How magnificent would that feel to have a cock so large it filled not only your tight tunnel, but your womb as well? Then, to be filled with not only by his colossal cock but his cum as well!

Tegan let out a small moan, which vibrated against his skin, the boy arched a curious brow at her actions, the hard, sinister look in his eyes softened somewhat and one corner of his lips tugged upwards in a slight smirk.

Tegan continued,"I promise I won't ever do it again." she blushed and realizing the nature of these two, she quickly added, "Unless you want me to."

Tegan knew her transgression had been forgiven as soon as his hand came up to gently caress her cheek.

His eyes lost every facet of that hateful glare as her mouth closed over his throbbing pink head, and she swallowed as much of the boy as possible, trying to reinforce her plea for forgiveness.

Cruel hands grabbed her hips and with a savage jerk, Yazoo pulled her off his brother and once again she found herself on hands and knees, ass flush against the tall ones shaft. She prayed that her apology had been accepted by the youth as her captor violently spread her knees open with his and ground that imposing hard cock against her. He rolled his hips around, sending jolts of fear mixed with pleasure up her spine.

"Oh Goddess!" she whimpered.

Kadaj reached out, grabbed her by the hair and harshly lifted her head up to face him.

"You're at…an extremely questionable stage of your miserable existence." he threatened, malevolent intent showing clearly in his emerald spheres. "You will, consent eagerly…to every little thing my brother desires," He slapped her lightly on the cheek, "or I'll end one of your friends right in front of you!"

The teen then pushed her head down until the side of her face met the wet, hard floor and he held her there. "And I'll make you watch." he growled.

She whimpered out loud when the tip of Yazoo's erection pressed against her entrance. Closing her eyes tightly, she didn't have to wait long for the inevitable to begin.

Slowly, very slowly, he started to push inside. Tegan gasped as she felt herself being stretched, giving way to his size. Yazoo moved deliberately slow in and out, going only slightly deeper with each thrust in. He was taking his time, drawing it painfully out.

Tegan moaned out aloud again, she didn't know what she would have preferred if he fucked her hard and fast and got it over and done with, or this agonizingly slow, almost gentle way he was taking her now. She allowed another muted whimper to escape her trembling lips as Kadaj released his hold on her hair, but she stayed down not game to move.

In further the pretty one gradually pushed, the feel of him was delightful, the care he took to penetrate her once again came unbidden to her thoughts causing her to arch her back slightly allowing a different angle.

Tegan stopped dead in her tracks, she shouldn't be reacting this way, it was wrong, so very wrong, but the sensation of him sliding in deeper felt so right.

She gripped the floor with her fingers, knuckles turning white as she struggled to find some sort of comfort. The girl didn't know how much more of him there was to come but she hoped he was nearly all the way in; he was stretching her to her absolute limit.

Tegan gratefully felt his thighs come in contact with her ass but the bastard rolled his hips around grinding further into her depths. The overwhelmed girl couldn't restrain it, she bucked and let out a cry, but it wasn't a cry of pain, and she hoped to god that they couldn't tell the difference.

Yazoo filled her completely with each slow thrust in, and every time he managed to draw a moan from her. She tried to still her voice but he was too big and it felt too damn good to contain it. His slow steady rhythm never wavered until he pushed all the way inside and held it there, pulling back hard on her hips and rolling his pelvis, rotating his cock inside her. It hit Tegan's sweet spot with every turn and she cried out with each hit. Her body's desires were responding to the last person on this earth that she had wanted it to.

"Oh goddess, please stop!" she finally blurted out, pushing up from the floor to turn her head in his direction. It was a bad move on her behalf, the sight of him pressed hard up against her, his defined muscles flexing taunt with the strain of grinding, the lust filled anger on his beautiful face, and the wicked sensation of him buried abyssal deep inside her caused another small electrifying explosion in her clenching tunnel.

Tegan didn't even try to hold back the pleasured cry. Her back arched giving the aggressive silver a better angle for penetration, which he immediately took advantage of. His fingers dug in, instantly causing purple bruises to appear on her skin as he gave her one violent, forceful, impaling stab. Her head flew back as she screamed out, "Fuck!" Her small body quivering as he slowly pulled out, stopping just short of completely and paused there. She felt herself tense in expectation of his next euphoric plunge.

Strong hands were unexpectedly placed on her jaw, gently pulling her face round to the forgotten teen now kneeling in front of her again. His eyes seemed to drill into hers, as if he was analysing every detail of her emotional flaws.

It was when she was totally distracted by the evil little angel that the drive came from her captor, she wasn't ready for it. Tegan screamed unashamedly loud. She had a sudden uneasy feeling that these alien boys would consume her completely. How could she tell them that they had already won? How could Tegan make them understand that she was theirs?

The distressed victim reached up with both hands to encircle the youngest' neck as tears slid down her cheeks, not knowing how else to express her submission to the boy. However, Kadaj seemed to have already realized her resolve was gone, and crushed her lips beneath his in a passionate kiss. The combination of water and blood continuously being transferred by the trio, left a strange red artwork upon each. Unique patterns appeared that grew larger with each encounter. Pink in some areas and dark red almost black where it had dried.

He held the girl to him as he shuffled forward on his knees, pushing her back up against the tall silver and wedging her between them.

Tegan told herself that she was doing this because she had to, that there was no choice, no alternatives. That whatever they wanted was acceptable in her endeavour to survive this. But, she wasn't too horrified at being jammed between these two, not-so-unfortunate-looking boys. She didn't have the fear of being sliced and diced, and if they both walked away from her now, Tegan had to admit, she would have begged them to stay.

X

X

X

X

X

This female was definitely sweeter to taste then Yazoo had envisaged when he first laid eyes on the foul-mouthed little shrew. He was undeniably disappointed that he never got to do the things he had been planning all night, but the prospect of being united with Mother overshadowed everything else.

He'd been taken aback when he forced his way inside her, she felt like liquid silk around his cock. And her humble efforts to deny him only spurred him on to bring forth her unknown forbidden little vice. This was better than he had anticipated.

It dawned on him quickly that she was responding in a way no one else ever had to his handling, he was unsure on his next move as this was indeed, new territory for him.

Sometimes the middle child just drifted away to a dark corner of his mind, experiencing morbid gratification, oblivious to his deeds. But not always, and in those times he stayed and he watched his victim's reactions intently. He was an expert in causing pain. He knew what reactions were real and which were fake.

He was also well aware that when they complied with his every wish, they did so out of self-preservation, or to avoid further pain, this one did it because she had actually enjoyed it.

With the minx firmly sandwiched between them, Daj reached down and grabbed the girl's wrists bringing them up high over her head.

"Put your hands behind his neck," the smaller commanded.

The girl hesitated a moment before stretching her hands back and interlocking them behind Yazoo's neck. The pretty silver froze when she pulled him in tight and arched herself up harder onto his cock and gently started rocking her hips. This unbound willing female was a strange creature and the remnant moaned as he looked down the line of her body. The little deviant slowly wiggled her hips in small circles, her frame jolting and she squealed as his swollen head buried inside her rotated over her sweet spot.

Yazoo yearned for the familiar feel of his brother as he fucked the dark-haired female. He slipped one arm around the girl's waist and the other around his brother's back, pulling them both in close to him and resumed his slow jabs inside the girl's tight pussy.

Yaz's head dipped forward so his cheek rested against Tegan's ear and he held the smallest' eyes as Daj moved in.

The young leader reached up, one hand to Tegan's soft cheek and the other to caress Yazoo's.

Kadaj's luminous green orbs never left his brothers as he opened his mouth slightly and closed the distance on the girl. He stopped at the softest contact of his lips touching hers, they were soft, they were warm and he held there a moment, just enjoying this simple but delightful feeling.

He slowly moved his head around in small circles, wet lips tracing the motion over each other, then his mouth closed over hers and he pushed down firmly. Tegan followed his every move, totally compliant to the both of them now as the smaller silver claimed her mouth, and Yazoo claimed her body.

With eyes still locked, the middle sibling smirked at his brother; the girl was utterly lost to them.

Kadaj was more than aware that Yazoo was travelling the path of uncertainty here. There had been a handful of times that the youngest had diversified and taken a willing human but he knew Yaz had never found the slightest interest in it. And though the smaller preferred violent love ninety-nine percent of the time, he did sometimes feel the need to experience a more – affectionate – form of mating. Daj usually sought it out in his brother but it never lasted long, they would both end up vying for dominance and the gentleness evaporated quickly.

In the beginning, there was a feeling of love between Kadaj and his willing lover but, he always felt cheated by them when it was over, it left him feeling that love was only untainable while you were in the act of sex itself. When it was over, the love was gone! He felt bitter towards people because of it which left every lover dead after sex.

It was a long time later that he learnt that love wasn't the act of sex itself, love was much deeper, more complicated and meaningful.

While he loved his brothers deeply, he wasn't 'in love' with his brothers! He totally enjoyed the sex, even loved the sex they shared, but it still left him wanting afterwards. His human toys filled the void sometimes, they wanted something more than he did, life!

Their desperate acts of submission and compliance to his every whim, the way they clung to him, this is how he interpreted the meaning of love, a desperate need of him.

If he didn't get it from them, then they didn't love him, if they didn't love him then they didn't love anything, if they didn't love anything then they deserved to die!

This was his simple philosophy of love and life, love me or die!

Kadaj decided that as killing this girl was now out of the question, he would indulge in the female's willingness; he would show Yazoo another side to the human creature's nature, a side the middle sibling had never experienced.

Did Kadaj doubt she would perform for them, no he didn't doubt her willingness to please them. But could he lure out of her a more meaningful emotion for Yazoo to experience? Maybe!

The pretty remnant was watching his every move intently while continuing to screw the girl, Kadaj gripped the brunetts jaw and forced her mouth open. A muted whimper left her lips as the young leader looked for the source of blood that kept slowly spilling. It was no worse than before though, those wicked little cuts his brother had bestowed her with.

He gently he sucked in the vixens pouting bottom lip, swirling his tongue around, then pulling back slightly and releasing the delicate flesh with a soft, wet smacking sound. Then leaning in deliberately slow, he watched his brother's reaction as he timidly sucked in the little one's top lip, tracing his tongue over the sweet tissue.

He pushed his tongue in past her lips, tasting the sweet metallic tang of her blood and delighting in the soft moan she passed from her mouth into his.

The youngest kept the pace easy and his actions gentle. The girl followed his every move, playing the part he wanted her to…submissive…willing…pliant. He lightly dropped the hand from her face, running his fingertips down over her long neck and the rise of her breast to pinch her nipple.

The girl reacted instantly, she cried out pulling away from him as much as she could; which was very little, but it startled both boys momentarily with the shrill sound and the abrupt change.

Her hands flew forward to rest on the youngest biceps but she didn't push him away and her eyes held a glint of fear mixed with uncertainty.

The youth immediately realizing the cause of her pain, he'd pinched the lacerated nipple that still oozed blood.

"Oops…my bad." snickered the boy and delicately stroked the round of her breast in apology. He watched as she settled quickly, his fingers glided around coming closer to the mutilated nipple.

Yazoo, that wonderful sadistic bastard, had completely severed the little bud in two and Kadaj wondered if it would heal as one or forever be divided. He gently pinched the two halves together and the girl gave a squeal, her eyes squeezed shut in pain but her head dropped back in rapture. Kadaj leant forward and replaced his fingers with his lips, sucking in the split flesh and twirling his tongue around the tiny peaks.

Her hands were in his hair instantly, pulling his face in harder as a euphoric moan burst out of her chest. The youngest willingly obliged her masochistic needs by sucking harder and was rewarded with another shrill moan of pleasure.

She would bear the scar for the rest of her life if they didn't close it for her, but Daj rather liked the idea of a scar. The thought of her trying to explain it to every new lover she took to bed would have been amusing. The thought of her having to explain it to Rufus Shinra was downright fucking hilarious!

The speed at which Yazoo and the female settled back into their cheek-to-cheek position tickled Kadaj, and seeing the incident had absolutely zero impact on the mood of either, he let his lips trail soft wet kisses back up to hers.

The girls golden speckled brown eyes glazed over and she whimpered into his mouth as the middle sibling moved inside her. Kadaj reached up grabbing onto his lovers again as he started to deepen his kiss. Her hands that had been resting on his arms moved lower, the shameless little slut grabbed hold of his cock with both hands and squeezed hard. It was his turn to moan into the kiss. '_Little temptress.' _he thought. He really wanted to see if she had that sinful streak that he was sure lay hidden just under the surface.

He gave her a final hard kiss, then slowly his lips lightly trailed across her cheek towards his brother's mouth that was only inches away.

Through half lidded eyes, he watched Tegan's response as Yazoo eagerly opened his mouth and Kadaj's slick, hot muscle found its way into his brother's mouth.

The grip on the young leader's cock was instantly released and he felt her tense but he forgave her, he knew humans were mostly straight up heterosexual, so the sight of 'brothers lip locking' would surely shock her.

Yazoo stopped all movement inside the girl as the silver boys embraced each other, their kisses quickly turning hungry as they always did but Daj didn't push his brother into the normal challenge. When Yazoo' tongue forced its way past the youngest' lips he simply welcomed it, sucking the invading muscle softly.

The stunned girl, still sandwiched between them, never moved a muscle, she just stared transfixed by the sight above her. Kadaj thought she would do one of two things. 'Scream and try to bolt…or…join in.'

Judging by what he had seen of her so far, he would bet his left nut on the latter.

The young leader kept a gentle hand cradling her cheek as his lips were devoured by the pretty remnant, and when he suddenly pulled away from Yazoo, he quickly drew her back in and picked up where he left off.

She offered no resistance at all as the lips that were virtually eating his brother one minute, closed over hers the next.

_'You're mine now!_' mused the youth. Kadaj knew this would be something his moody brother would never forget.

She cried out into his mouth and her whole body jolted as Yazoo resumed his thrusts with slightly more force than before. The pretty one was obviously enjoying himself; which pleased the youngest to no end, and the growl from the middle child that followed just confirmed Kadaj's thoughts.

The minx pulled Kadaj in hard, her heat was rising as well as her need. He rose to her challenge and crushed her mouth beneath his, reaching down with one hand to lightly run his fingers over her hot wet folds. He slid a finger in between and tickled her swollen clit, swallowing her moans into his mouth.

Her body snaked wildly around as he continued to gently brush over the sensitive nub, and a ripple effect quickly followed. Her movement caused Yazoo to pump harder, and this caused her to grip Daj tighter while her lips turned desperate against his, and as her teeth bit down on his bottom lip, exciting the young one with pain…he pushed against her little button harder.

By the time the ripple went around again, the trio were almost attacking one another. Daj grabbed the two and halted all movement, if they continued this way he would lose Yaz for sure, he had no interest in having a threesome with the puppet master here tonight.

He gently stroked their backs calming them down as they all regained their breath. Her arms were around him just holding him there and it felt strangely comfortable to have the both of them in his arms.

Yazoo resumed first, he pulled the girl up against his chest and as her head fell into his shoulder he gently grazed his teeth over her neck, she responded quickly by arching her butt into him and Daj just couldn't stay out of it one second longer.

This girl would play their game and play it willingly.

He crushed her between them grabbing a handful of Yaz' hair and hauled his brother's lips back to his. Yaz stopped his bucks and concentrated on the young one as their mouths opened and wet tongues danced around one another. Daj groaned deep into the pretty remnants mouth as small soft fingers closed around his shaft again. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the girl's interested but hesitant look and half smiled as Yazoo continued to plunder his mouth with that sweet tongue.

He wondered if she would need a fucking invite or come join them of her own accord, so he closed his lids and leaned into the passionate kiss.

Hands that were fondling his stiff rod were suddenly on his face and he found himself forcefully dragged away from the familiar lips of Yazoo, to the not so familiar soft lips of the girl. _'Not bad.'_ he thought. _'She lasted a good 15 seconds before completely caving in.'_ He rewarded her fall from grace by completely devouring her mouth. What he took from his brother he gave to her, and she willingly received all that he offered.

Now if it was ever in their interest to take humans as anything other than toys, victims or someone to vent their anger on, Daj decided he wanted a slutty little thing. Male or female, and it must be a wanton shameless lustful one at that. Just like this one…only not.

Tegan was, in the small one's opinion, turning out to be the most brazen female that he had ever come across. Moreover, he had no doubts the little bitch could be just as sadistic as Yazoo if given the opportunity to discover her hidden talents. If the foul language was any indication, Yaz would be in serious trouble if she ever got him tied up. If that happened, the young leader wanted a nice soft sofa set up in the corner and a shit load of popcorn, so he could watch the whole thing with a big fucking smile on his face and cheer her on.

Yazoo evidently decided a penalty fuck was in order her for the interference with his young one's kiss, bringing his hands up between her and the youngest, he gripped onto her shoulders. He pulled down hard as he drove up into her forcefully. Kadaj swallowed her throaty screams as he held her to his lips, it was so tempting to revert back to his preferred form of violent sex, but with both of the boys on her, there was more than a good chance she wouldn't survive the encounter. And he had need of her, in more ways than one.

The youngest' lust rose dramatically and he wanted more from this encounter then he was prepared to let her give. Reaching down again to her bare folds, he slid his fingers through her slit until the tips lightly encountered his brother's dick sliding in and out of her. He held them there, feeling the satin wet skin, the raised vein that he pushed against on every inward drive Yaz made. The remnant released a throaty growl at the extra sensation applied to the underside of his cock and hammered in harder. A thin sheen of sweat was forming over his entire body, making his skin glisten under the fluorescent light.

Their little apprentice cried out at the sudden change in pace and pulled away from Kadaj's lips, she looked deliriously up at him as her hands slid down to his shoulders. Then to his surprise, she used him to push herself back harder against his brother's thrusts.

The silver leader quickly braced himself against her force, watching a little mystified as Yazoo groaned at the experience of her pushing back to meet him. His lids were hooded, brows knotted together and his mouth was hanging slightly open in a highly erotic expression. Yazoo tilted his head back bucking into her, as his thrusts increased in speed and force; she lowered her head down and pushed against Kadaj to match him.

Kadaj's eyebrows arched in wonder, _'The tramp was a fucking nymphomaniac as well.'_ He grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips down to his throbbing cock, while she was down there, she may as well make herself useful.

His need was going from bad to worse as she placed her hands either side of his knees and used them to continue pushing back against Yazoo. Kadaj' eyes rolled back as without any further encouragement she took the younger silver's cock in as deep as she could into that hot mouth.

He held onto the back of her head and tested the depth of her throat.

"Oh fuck…Good Girl." he groaned to her. She sucked hard on the end of his knob making him jolt as his oversensitive head was abused.

His body bucked as she grabbed hold of his nuts with one hand, gently pulling on the velvety sack that enclosed his precious seed makers. Kadaj was just about drooling as her gentle tugging turned slightly rough. She pulled down hard on the lose skin and then pinched the ends. The youngest had never felt anything like that painful pleasure before and a muted cry escaped his lips. He worked her mouth as she worked his nuts, his cock positively dripping with saliva and pre cum.

He regretfully pulled out, leant down and whispered into the girl's ear, then shuffled on his knees over to his brother's side.

Yaz grimaced and gave her one hard final pump, stopping deep inside her as he watched his brother's approach in wary suspicion.

The older boy sent a pleading defying look to the younger, undeterred, Kadaj's body slid in beside him and he reached up and pulled Yazoo in beside him.

Yaz breathing heavily, pulled away shaking his head.

"No Daj, I'll last about five seconds if you do!"

Kadaj giggled maniacally, "Am I too much for you Yaz?" he teased. He knew this way there was no chance of Yazoo going away and the other coming forth, it had always kept the darkness at bay. Sephiroth obviously didn't like to be on the receiving end of any pain.

The young leader pouted, "I want you to cum harder then you have ever cum before my sweet brother." said Kadaj and he tilted his head towards the girl. "And this little masochistic nympho is going to do it for you, with my help of course."

"Daj…."

The youngest remnant kissed his brother again silencing all protests. He drew back and looked to the girl, she was still on her hands and knees and deeply impaled by Yazoo but watching them with keen interest etched on her pretty face.

He reached out and ran his fingers over her back, noting her shiver under his touch. She was definitely a bonus for them. First, in her alliance with the asshole Shinra, then in her rather sinful attributes.

Kadaj moved behind his brother, kissing and nipping at his skin all the way around to the defined back he knew so well. He placed one hand around to Yaz's nipple and pinched it lightly then rolled it round between his fingers.

He let his tongue flick lightly over his brothers back, tasting the salty, sweaty skin, then sucked in a mouthful of flesh and bit down hard.

Yazoo growled out loud but Kadaj kept the pressure up, he felt his brother drive into the girl and she in return screamed in pleasure at the invading, hard flesh that filled her entirely.

Kadaj released the bite and licked the bruise that was already forming, he moved his mouth to a new area and felt his brother tense as he sucked in another bite size morsel, he delighted at sinking his teeth into his brothers soft skin, applying more pressure this time.

"Fuck Daj!" yelled Yaz.

Kadaj grinned, he just loved to bite. _'Paybacks a bitch' _he thought. Daj could feel the pretty silver pounding into the brunette and she was letting them know how it felt. Her groans and whimpers were getting louder and higher in pitch. The youngest loved the screamers, whether in pain or pleasure he didn't care particularly, as long as they screamed.

The young demon boy ran his hand down to Yazoo' crack and followed the line until he came to his brother's tight hole. Yaz spread his legs open, continuing to pummel the girl's tight, dripping pussy as Daj tickled his entrance.

The little one slipped a fingertip in past Yazoo's entrance to the hot tunnel that begged to be violated. He watched his brother's body quiver, the experience of being impaled while impaling a wailing girl was forcing him to new euphoric states of bliss.

Kadaj forced his digit in a little further, Yaz's head fell backwards and a loud moan tumbled from his throat.

The brat worked his jaws again, this time he sucked his brothers pale skin into his mouth, then bit down as hard as he could while thrusting his finger deep into Yazoo's hot ass.

The long haired Remnant screamed out in pleasure. "FUCK…DAJ…NO MORE!"

However, the leader knew better than to stop now.

He pumped his brother with his long digit until he heard a particular pitch to Yaz's cries and knew he was at the brink. Kadaj stopped, letting the flesh slide out from between his teeth and grimaced at the ugly wound he inflicted. _'Ha ha ha…that's got to hurt.'_ But the smaller silver still thought he owed about an hours' worth of pain after Yazoo's previous 'fun time' at his expense.

Kadaj removed his finger and Yazoo slumped forward on the girl, breathing hard as his body started to tremble; the young one moved behind him guiding the tip of his cock to his brother's hole. Yazoo sent him a worried look but Kadaj paid it no heed and in one forceful jab, was buried ball deep inside his sibling.

Yazoo's head shot up and a pained look took up residence on his pretty face. He cried out going limp onto the girl, Daj was safe to inflict as much punishment as he liked from here on in.

"Suck it up cupcake," sniggered Kadaj.

"Arhh…you're an asshole Daj." groaned the very stretched remnant.

The leader paused, still embedded deep and checked to see if the girl was faltering under his brothers weight.

She held him, eyes as wide as saucers at the sight before her and Daj stroked her sides. Yazoo took advantage of the hiatus and grabbed onto the female, one arm encircling her slim waist while the other gripped her upper arm, he moaned into her soft, faintly freckled shoulders as Kadaj moved again.

"MMMMMMM fuck, fuck, fuck!" whimpered Yazoo and raised his head, face grimacing in that pained-ecstasy crossover as the youngest pounded his already aching hole.

Kadaj reached around his brother with both hands and grabbed hold of the girls hips, with a sudden jerk, he forcefully pulled her back into Yaz as he drove into him.

Both her and Yazoo cried out at this amazing sensation, Kadaj quickly increased the pace, driving in repeatedly as he pulled back hard on her hips.

Yazzy lifted himself slightly off the girl so she was free to move and after a few more thrusts, Kadaj felt her slam back against his brother on her own accord.

The assaulted silver was doing his best to brace himself against the onslaught from the two but Kadaj wasn't going to spare him anything this time.

The girl's cries were becoming heated, her backward thrusts got harder and Daj knew she was building up ready to blow, the thought of her cuming over Yaz's cock as the two boys loosened their loads caused his nuts to instantly tighten and the tingles started.

Yazoo's groans were long and loud by this time; his beautiful long silver hair clung to his sweat covered back and shoulders, his wrinkled brow and clenched teeth told of his euphoric state of pleasure.

Then he literally screamed out, in either pain or pleasure, sometimes it was hard to tell with Yazoo, and Kadaj knew the girl had carried out the instructions he'd whispered into her ear earlier on. The little masochist would have a death-grip on Yazoo's nuts right now and Yazoo, he would be loving it!

The middle sibling was almost crying as his tender jewels were being tortured within her relentless grip. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced, Kadaj fucking his ass hard, the girls so very tight tunnel encasing his cock while his nuts were being tortured, it was beyond euphoric for his twisted tastes.

His orgasm came upon him fast and hard, he reached down grabbing the female's shoulders, pulling back powerfully and forcing the girl to impale herself firmly onto his throbbing cock. The intensity from both increasing as their climaxes started to tip.

With a force he rarely used on his brother Kadaj slammed into Yazoo as hard as he could, crying out with the thrill of his cock hurling recklessly into his sibling.

With the three of them screaming their lungs out, Yaz came instantly, a cry tore from his throat like nothing Kadaj had ever heard before. The young Silver felt his brother's hole constrict around his prick as he kept up the furious pace. Then the girls scream wavered, and Kadaj knew she was coating his brother's cock in her own milky juice and it rocked him totally.

Daj let loose, crying out loud as his cum poured deep inside his trembling, moaning brother. The youngest rode out the waves of spasm that followed until his spent form shuddered to a standstill, his laboured breaths and quivering body left him unsteady and he had no choice but to lean against Yazoo to stay upright.

Kadaj felt his brother faltering, Yazoo was trembling far worse than Kadaj and he held him while he slowly pulled out, causing more painful groans from both boys as he extracted his still rigid cock. The female had obviously come to the end of her strength, suddenly collapsing and taking Yaz with her.

The totally energy depleted remnant just laid there on top of the girl, not caring if he was too heavy or not.

_'He was well and truly fucked'_ thought Daj.

They stayed there together, trying to refill their lungs with much needed oxygen. She turned her head to look at Kadaj and gave him a look he could only describe as, 'I can't believe it's not butter!' He smiled to himself and dropped down beside them, shaking his head at her.

"Well my little twisted one, looks like we've found a use for you then." he smiled.

He leaned down, seizing her by the hair and forced her to hold his gaze. This was definitely a girl they could relate to. Deep down, Kadaj suspected she was licentious to some degree and he was keen to explore just how much. The fact she was as hot as hell for them after Yaz tied her up and caused her harm spoke volumes about her personality.

Her eyes drilled into the young silver.

"You think you know me, you don't know shit." she harshly added.

Kadaj chuckled at her audacity, pushing her head gently away as he stood on slightly shaky legs. He raised his silver eyebrows and chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated the thought of actually replying to her bitchy comment.

No…. it was time for him to go, they had been playing all night with their new toys and he was exhausted after his explosive orgasm. He turned on his heel; scooped up his leathers and made for the door, noticing the rope hanging to the side he retrieved it.

"Yaz! I'm taking your rope." he glanced back to the shattered pair on the floor.

Catching the middle remnants eyes, he gave his brother a serious look. "Yazoo, she is our first useful pawn, we need her so no sacrificing the piece just yet."

The young leader gave them a final look and then left.

Tegan still reeling from all that had happened and not entirely sure what he meant turned her head up to the one called Yazoo in confusion.

"Did he just say I was here for porn? she queried in a totally perplexed manner.

X

X

X

X

TBC

X

X

X


End file.
